


Saviour

by CynCyrGaines (lexa1214), XxClockWorkxX



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Rape Recovery, Sexual Humor, Sexual Violence, Shooting, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 172,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa1214/pseuds/CynCyrGaines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxClockWorkxX/pseuds/XxClockWorkxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He owned his own business with two of his best friends, had been offered the job of a lifetime and ended up falling in love with a Vulcan. Life was good for James T. Kirk, until it had all been taken from him in one fell swoop. He had seen the attempted murder of his bondmate, been kidnapped almost raped, and then lost his memory. That is until his bondmate came looking for the one he claimed as his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim, Bones, and Sulu are best friends who own an antique shop as well as have different business interests. Jim has amnesia due to an accident and doesn't remember some things from his past...That is until Spock comes looking for him, needing his bondmate.

 

_ Riverside,Ia _

_ Stardate::2278.69 _

 

"You know...it _could_ be your constant nagging making my headaches worse Bones." Jim glared at his best friend. He really wasn't sure why they were arguing again but it seemed to happen more frequently, just like his headaches, nightmares, and mood swings.

An eye roll and a huff from the brunette next to him didn't help matters either. "All I did was ask a question. _You're_ the one who damn near gave birth!" Bones growled at Jim.

“Well, as you can plainly see I'm doing fine. Just a minor headache and that's largely due to lack of sleep.” Jim shrugged trying to feign nonchalance. He wouldn't admit it to his friend but he was beginning to worry about the frequency of them. _Maybe it's due to those nightmares, even if they don't make sense._ Jim wondered distractedly. He had been having nightmares about a man with dark hair and a fight, then watching that same man killed in front of him. They had him jerking awake some nights, scared to go back to sleep while others he would wake up screaming in pain and rage a name on his lips but never passing them, the sound going unheard even to himself.

“Well ya' sure as hell coulda' fooled me. You look like hell warmed over if you...”

Shaking his head ruefully, he looked over at his friend just as the shop door opened. James T. Kirk, or Jim, as he was affectionately known to family and close friends, was the owner of a successful excavation company. His friend, Dr. Leonard McCoy, was a successful medical doctor who had his own private practice. They had opened the antique shop along with another one of their friends, Hikaru Sulu, after they had all graduated from Starfleet Academy, where Jim's fields of study had been archeology and xenolinguisticts.

Looking up at the sound of the ringing bells, Jim abruptly stopped listening to McCoy's tirade. A tall, dark haired stranger had just walked in to the shop and all Jim could do was stare, watching the man as he looked around the shop. Jim unconsciously took a step back as the strangers eyes swept past the area he and McCoy were standing. He wasn't sure why but something about this man seemed familiar. Making sure that he wasn't easily spotted if the man were to look their way again, Jim tried to study their guest.

The stranger was tall, with short jet black hair, his skin was pale with a light green tint to it. It wasn't his height or hair that got Jim's attention, it was the fact that despite his skin being pale it did have a _green_ tint to it. That and the fact that he had pointed ears, which was a dead give away to him being a Vulcan. Jim blinked, surprised to see a _Vulcan_ in the store. It wasn't odd for different species to come and go from the store, they did have the reputation of having hard to get items that most others didn't carry or weren't able to get a hold of and would get if possible. As he watched the stranger, he became aware of McCoy watching him. He wasn't sure why but he seemed to be trying to gauge his reaction to the stranger.

“You have no clue as to who he is do you?” McCoy asked softly. “The man that just walked through the door, do you recognize him?”

Jim glanced over at his friend then back to the other man. He _did_ look vaguely familiar but he couldn't seem to place _where_ he knew him or _why_. “Umm, well he is pretty hot for a Vulcan...” Jim paused as he looked at McCoy. “Ohgod, please tell me that we went out and I don't remember taking this man back home?” Jim chuckled as he looked over at his friend only to see a look of irritation on his face.

Rolling his eyes and giving a snort of laughter, Bones muttered “There is seriously no way I'm goin' there with you Jim. Seriously, I need you to focus though. _Do you recognize the man that just walked through the door_?”

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jim said thoughtfully. “He does look familiar, but I'm not sure why. I mean, I feel like I _should_ know him, as if...as if he means something, to me.” Jim frowned slightly, his blue gaze still watching the dark haired stranger. “How do I know him Bones?” Jim whispered.

“His name is Spock, Jim, he's your husband.” McCoy stated.

Heart beating rapidly, Jim looked at McCoy. “That's not funny Bones. If he is my _husband_ why is it I'm just now hearing about him and he just now showed up? Where the hell has he been this entire time?” Jim, despite his curiosity about the stranger, was angry. How was this possible, why didn't he remember him?

Sighing, McCoy looked back at his friend and told him. “He's been here everyday since you and Sulu returned to Earth after your _accident._ Honestly refused to stop comin' by and before you ask,” he held up a hand to stop Jim's question. “Yes, I told him to stop, felt like it was kinda' for ya' own good.” He looked over at Spock then back at Jim. Before he was forced to give an answer, McCoy headed towards the other man with a look of irritation as well as determination.

Jim wasn't sure why his friend seemed to dislike the tall stranger...Spock was his name? What could he have done for Bones to hold some type of animosity against him? _Wonder how well this is going to go if he doesn't seem to like him._ Jim thought to himself. Rubbing his temples slowly, he watched as Bones approached Spock and stood talking to him.

Without warning, a hot flare of jealousy went through Jim. McCoy had stepped closer to Spock, there was a look of concern on his face despite the previous vibe he had been giving off earlier. _Well Bones is a doctor after all, if Spock is sick he's going to be concerned._ He thought to himself. Shaking his head, Jim went back to studying their guest, wanting to quench his curiosity about him. He watched as Bones asked Spock a question which seemed to earn him a flash of something...irritation...confusion? Jim wasn't sure but as he continued to watch them he noticed that Spock didn't seem well. His color seemed to have darkened and Spock kept reflexively clenching his hands into fists. There seemed to be a slight tremor running through his body as well. All of which seemed to be off for a Vulcan. _He doesn't look well at all. Like he's trying to keep from unleashing his anger or something else._ Jim took a step forward wanting to comfort him. Shocked by his actions he stopped mid step, confused as to why he would feel the need to comfort a complete stranger. Closing his eyes and trying to calm his heart rate, Jim thought about what McCoy had said about the other man. _My husband, hmm?_ Sliding to the floor Jim leaned back against the wall he and Bones had been standing by.

_Jim..._

Echoed softly through his head. Eyes snapping open, Jim sat up with a gasp. Trying to stand, he stumbled against a pile of books knocking them over. Hoping that no one had noticed the noise, Jim froze trying to remain unseen. He prayed Spock hadn't seen him, he wasn't sure if he could face him just yet, not without knowing who he was. He was trying to figure out who the voice in his head belonged to and why they had spoken his name with such reverence and love.

Trying to stack the books as silently as possible, Jim stood up in enough time to see both men disappear down the hallway headed to Bones' office. His curiosity was eating at him, he wanted to know what they were talking about. It was in his nature to be curious, it was his curiosity as well as his love of nature that made him want to follow in his mom's footsteps and become an archeologist. His father had been a police officer and much loved in the community. He was killed during a hostage situation the same day Jim was born and he grew up never knowing him. His mother and brother, Sam, told stories about George A. Kirk but Jim was naturally curious about a man he would never know. So naturally his curiosity about Spock was piqued. _If Spock is_ my _husband why can't I know what they're talking about? Why do they have to go to Bones' office?_ Jealousy flared through Jim again as he tried to remain where he was, both he and Bones had been waiting on Sulu to get back with lunch and he hadn't shown back up yet. After drumming his fingers against his leg for about five minutes, Jim headed around the pile of books and towards the offices. Before he could make it, the front door opened and he froze in his tracks. Turning, he looked into the face of his other best friend, Hikaru Sulu, as he walked in with lunch, a data padd, and a smile.

“Hey Jim.” Sulu said cheerfully. Hikaru was one of the closest people to Jim besides Bones. He was about the same height as Jim, with a head full of dark mahogany hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. His Korean heritage was evident in his features as well as his mannerisms and cooking style, something Jim was grateful for. Besides being an excellent cook, he was also a well respected botanist and aerial pilot. He usually had a smile at the ready for anyone he met, but was known to be lethal if he were ever crossed. Despite his lean build Sulu was an asset to Jim, both in the field and off. They both spoke a number of different languages but it was always helpful to have someone with him who could protect his back. Where as Jim was skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Sulu was skilled with swords, rapiers being his specialty.

As Jim watched his friend enter the store, he let out a heavy sigh. Jim wanted to see what it was Bones and Spock were talking about. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jim turned and greeted his friend. “Hey Hikaru, how's it going?”

Sulu looked up from the padd in his hand and smiled. “I'm good, how bout you? You seem distracted by something?” Sulu noticed Jim glancing back towards the offices and wondered what was on his mind. “Where's Len, he not hungry?”

Jerking around to look at his friend, Jim looked as if he was trying to figure something out.

“Hey, Jim you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. Is there something bothering you, what's happened?” Sulu had taken a step closer to Jim, his voice full of concern.

Jim looked at Sulu, _would he tell me what he knew about Spock? Bones had said that Sulu was the one who had brought me back to Earth after my accident._ An accident that he didn't remember and it was starting to bother him. “Hikaru, who exactly is Spock to me and why has no one told me about him? Why is it I've never heard anyone talk about him?” Jim rushed through the questions, fearing his friend wouldn't answer him. He hoped Sulu didn't tell him to talk to Bones, he wasn't sure he had the patience for that.

Sulu looked at Jim confused. “I take it you and Len started to talk or you've seen Spock?” Jim shook his head and his gaze again turned back towards the offices. “So you've finally seen Spock then.” He smiled at Jim as the blond head snapped back around to look at him. _Bout time he was able to see him,_ Sulu thought to himself. He hadn't agreed with McCoy in keeping Jim in the dark about his bondmate. It didn't feel right even if Jim didn't have his full memory back.

“He's in Bones' office talking. Walked in while we were in the middle of an argument and Bones just kinda...dropped it on me who he was. That doesn't answer my question though, who is he Sulu? What could have happened between us for me not to remember him and why didn't either of you tell me about him...that I had a husband?” Jim asked in angry confusion. He was trying his best to understand why either man would withhold this type of information from him. Information he should have known as soon as possible.

Sighing, Sulu shifted the bag in his hand and looked at Jim, his dark brown eyes meeting rich blue. “Come on, let's set this stuff down. We can eat, talk and I'll answer as many of your questions as I can, as honestly as I can.” He wondered how much he could get away with telling Jim without upsetting him or McCoy. He had originally left to get lunch as well as run a few errands. He knew Jim wouldn't turn down the idea of food but his curiosity was eating him up and Sulu could see it. So he and Jim both turned and headed down the hallway to the offices. When they passed McCoy's office Jim hesitated, looking at the door with a look of longing he shook his head and followed Sulu down the hall.


	2. The Time Has Come

      

“Sooo Hikaru, spill everything that you know, right now.” His impatience getting the better of him, Jim helped Sulu unpack their food. “Spill it Hikaru!” Jim couldn't help his impatient tone, his curiosity was eating him alive. He wanted to know everything that the other did about Spock. _My husband!_ The thought kept running through Jim's mind, which despite his confusion left him excited and nervous all at the same time. He knew his history and track record when it came to relationships. For him to have gotten married and to a _Vulcan_ was both terrifying and exciting, yet it didn't seem to bother him as much as he would have expected it to.

Looking at Jim, Sulu chuckled as he unpacked their lunch. He knew his friends impatience was taking over and was secretly enjoying Jim's torture. “Spill what, exactly?” He tried to look as innocent as possible but the effect was ruined by the smile on his face.

Throwing Sulu a look of disdain, Jim huffed and picked up his food. He couldn't remember the last time he had something to eat or a decent night's rest. “Don't tease Hikaru, I seriously want to know who Spock is. When he walked through the door there was this feeling...I mean, for some reason, I feel like I know him.”

“Well, what were you doing when he walked in, you said you were with Len?” Sulu asked around a mouthful of fodd.

Jim nodded his head. “Yeah, Bones and I were arguing, again.” He rolled his eyes and continued. “I've been having headaches and, uh, and nightmares and Bones _of course_ was on my ass about my eating and sleeping habits.” Jim didn't notice how intently Sulu was watching him.

Sulu listened to Jim closely, his eyes scanning the face in front of him. _Pavel never said anything about Spock having headaches._ Sulu thought silently. _I'll have to ask him about it next time we talk._ “Has anything helped with easing your headache?”

_Jim..._

Jim blinked at Sulu, “Wha...what did you say Hikaru?”

_Sanu, K'diwa...K'hat'n'dlawa taluhk nash-veh k'dular...Sanu, zhu-tor t'nash-veh khaf spol. Ki'sarlah nash-veh na'tu._ (Please, beloved...half of each others heart and soul...Please, hear my heart. I have come for you.)

As the words moved through Jim's head, he could feel a mixture of different emotions as well. Love, loss, pain, confusion, loneliness, and need. Jim gasped in pain, holding his head between his hands as memories started to flood his mind in rapid succession.

“You ok, Jim?” Sulu was watching him with concern. “Maybe I should go get Len, you look a little flush.” Sulu stood up from the chair he had been occupying and moved around the desk. Waving his hand in front of the blond's face, he noticed the rich blue eyes were dilated and his breathing was much to fast. “Jim? Jim, hey are you ok, can you hear me? I'm gonna go get Len, you don't look good at all.”

“No!” Jim rasped hoarsely. He blinked at Sulu as he felt a flush slowly moving up his neck and spreading to his face. He was trying to figure out the words in his head, what did they mean, whose voice was it he heard?

_Please beloved...Half of my heart and soul, I cherish thee...Please hear my heart. I have come for you._

How did he know what they meant? He knew he was worrying his friend but couldn't help it. “Finish telling me about Spock, Hikaru. No jokes or games, I need to know. Who is he...to me, exactly?” He had grabbed Sulu by the wrist and was holding on tightly.

Sulu looked at Jim again then sighed. “He is by Vulcan standards, your husband. We were hired by a Vulcan company to oversee an excavation on both Romulus and Vulcan. The company reputation is well known, especially for making sure things are done safely and with regard to the culture we are dealing with at that time.” Sulu smiled. “You are known for your attention to detail as well as finding things that most wouldn't.” Sulu watched Jim as he spoke, trying to gauge his reaction. When Jim continued to stare at him, he continued the story. “Spock was sent with representatives from Romulus as well as his own team to meet with us before we left Earth. He was sent by the Vulcan Embassy to go over the job expectations for both Vulcan and Romulus as well as discuss what we could expect from both sites...”

_Ashayam, sanu..Po na tu fan pukilko-tor. Jim, kah-if-farr...Ki'sarlah nash veh Ashayam._ _(Beloved, please. Why do you not answer. Jim, it is time...I have come for you beloved.)_

The words rang though Jim's head, the feeling's behind them were clear. Pain, rage, fear and something else. An emotion Jim couldn't seem to figure out. Jim struggled to refocus his attention back on Sulu, the task difficult with his current level of attention.

“...your excitement was infectious, you had all of us learning Vulcan and Romulan, making sure we didn't violate any cultural laws. We spent nights pouring over knowledge chips and language simulators.” Shaking his head Sulu chuckled softly as he stood up and resumed his seat across from Jim. “It was odd, you drove yourself hard. Harder than any of us have ever seen you do before. Then when Spock arrived it was like you couldn't do enough to please him. Even if Len and I said we were proud of you it was always Spock that seemed to cause you to light up.” He watched as Jim's eyes became dark pools rimmed in blue fire. “You pushed yourself harder than normal and all just to please Spock.”

_Beloved, please. Why do you not answer. Jim, it is time...I have come for you beloved._

Jim stared at Sulu, his heart was beating rapidly and the ringing in his ears had not left. The last thought had caused a flare of heat to spread through out his entire body. Heat and fear were what he was feeling now. Taking a deep breath he realized he felt fear, desperation and a deep sense of loss and urgency. “When exactly did Spock and I become bonded, Hikaru?” He looked at his friend, his blue gaze intent on his friends face. “The truth Hikaru, how long has it been?” Jim tried to control his emotions but wasn't having any success. The words echoing in his head had started a flood of memories he wasn't sure he was ready for or wanted to know.

Sulu stared at his friend and answered him hesitantly. “It was about a year and a half ago. You were both out celebrating when...when your accident happened.” Sulu whispered. He wasn't sure what Jim remembered so wasn't sure what to tell him.

He stared at his other best friend, pupils blown wide and his voice distant. “They jumped us while we were leaving a restaurant, Romulans attacked us.” Jim whispered hoarsely as the memories resurfaced painfully. His face pale and hands trembling, he continued. “They caught us by surprise, honestly. Not like either one of us was paying attention, to wrapped up in each other. They wanted something from us though, something Spock refused to give them so they threatened us both.” Jim looked at Sulu as if he wasn't really there. The memories became more vivid and took on a life of their own, overwhelming Jim momentarily. “It wasn't until I noticed they had weapons that I realized they were serious. They didn't seem interested in me at all, not until I asked Spock what it was they were after. I...I guess they realized who I was or how much I meant to Spock. They jumped us, well Spock at first, then me when I tried to help but they outnumbered us two to one. It wasn't until they had us with our backs against a wall that we tried to negotiate one more time. This time it seemed very clear as to what they wanted, they wanted me and of course Spock refused. So...” Jim stopped talking, the memories hurt as if he was reliving them again. The pain of that day, the threat of death and danger so very real.

“Jim...hey you ok?” Sulu asked his friend, concern was evident on his face and in his voice and eyes. He reached for him in case he needed a steadying hand. “You don't need to continue if you don't want to.” Everyone had wondered what had happened that day, what had led to Spock's attempted murder and Jim's kidnapping.

“Yeah...yeah I...it's just hard and takes a lot, I guess. Just remembering all of this, kinda makes it still feel real, but ummm, yeah, Spock refused their request. So...” Jim took another deep breath, this time he seemed to do so with difficulty. “They shot him, Hikaru...in front of me the bastards shot him right there in the middle of the street and there was nothing I could do to stop them.” Jim whispered. “I watched as he fell and all I could think was that he was going to die and I wanted to as well. So, I fought back, despite there being a phaser pointed at me, I fought back while he bled to death on the ground in front of me. I really didn't care what happened to me, all I wanted was Spock back. I could feel him slipping away Sulu and it was killing me.” Jim couldn't catch his breath, he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach by an enraged Klingon. “He laid there in the street bleeding to death and there wasn't shit I could do to save him. They over powered me, hit me from behind and when I went down they drug me away as I yelled for Spock. I watched as they shot him again.” Jim closed his eyes, his breath coming faster. “They left him there Hikaru. In the middle of the street. They left Spock there to die and I couldn't save him, could feel him slipping away from me.” His voice cracked as he remembered the rage, the fear, and especially the pain. His bondmate, his _T'hy'la_ , had been left to die...alone...and he was left to live with the knowledge that he couldn't do a thing about it.

“Jim?” Sulu took a deep steadying breath. “We didn't know, we had been told that Spock was in the hospital and that you had been kidnapped. A message was received after Spock woke up and to say he was livid would be an understatement. Vulcan's aren't prone to emotional displays but I swear I could see how he felt.” Sulu remembered everything they had gone through to get Jim back. Then after bringing him home Jim didn't seem to get any better. Then his memory loss happened...

“What else do you remember, Jimmy boy?” McCoy stood in the doorway, neither one had heard him when he opened the door. He was holding two cups in his hands. “Do you remember Spock now?” The question was asked softly but he looked Jim directly in the eyes.

“Besides the attack and...and everything else. I remember some things about Spock too.” A flush started to slide up his neck and face. “I'm beginning to remember things now thanks to Hikaru.” He glared at McCoy. He wanted to ask him why he never told him what had happened but realized it may have been to hard for him or Sulu to have to relive. Jim was also beginning to understand why McCoy had been hovering so much asking about his health, acting like a mother hen.

“Don't be mad at me now, I didn't know what would happen to you if we tried to force you to deal with what happened. We tried, Sulu and I, we both tried to get you to talk to us about it but you refused and eventually you seemed to get better. I don't know how or why but it was shortly after that you started having trouble sleeping and eating. Then Spock started coming around, I didn't know what seeing him would do to you. I didn't want to lose my best friend like I almost lost him once before.” McCoy stared at his best friend. He knew Jim wanted a better explanation and he would get one but there was something he had to handle first. “So do you think you could handle seeing Spock or would you like to wait?”

Jim's head snapped up, a look of curiosity and fear crossing his face. What if Spock didn't want him? What if he was here to tell him he didn't love him anymore? What if Spock _was_ here for Jim? The voice in his head kept saying he needed him, called him _Ashayam_ or _Beloved_. “How would he feel about it? Would he want to see me?”

Sulu and McCoy looked at each other then back at Jim. “I'm pretty sure he will be more than happy to see you. Hell, he's been _here_ almost everyday for the past six months looking for you.” McCoy looked at his best friend and knew that he may have done more harm than good by keeping Spock and Jim separated. “Just wait right here, I'll be right back and do not eat my food Jim!” McCoy turned to leave the room and headed back to his office.

“Jim? You sure you're ok? You look like you're going to be sick.” Sulu waited until McCoy had left to ask his friend how he felt. He knew Jim's aversion to going to the medbay or even dealing with doctors.

“Yeah, I'm ok.” Jim gave Sulu a shaky smile. “I can hear him, Hikaru. In my head, I can hear Spock talking to me in Vulcan. Seeing him and now hearing him caused the memories to come back but not all of them are good and honestly, I'd really fucking like to forget them.” He scrubbed his hands over his face and let out a rough sigh.

“Well, you know we are here to help if you want or need...” Before Sulu could finish his statement, the door to Jim's office flew open. Both men looked up and watched as McCoy stepped through closely followed by Spock. If the situation wasn't so serious Sulu would have laughed but from the look on Spock's face, he was in no mood for humor.

Jim looked up and into a pair of stormy chocolate brown eyes. When they stared back, he could see them soften, the anxiety and pain that had been there before weren't as prominent, the love he had felt showed through.

“He's damn near as stubborn an ass as you are.” McCoy muttered as he picked up his lunch off of Jim's desk. “Maybe now we can all have a decent meal and a good nights sleep.” He sat down and proceeded to eat his lunch.

Jim couldn't take his eyes off of Spock, he was afraid that if he blinked the tall, pale Vulcan would disappear. “Ashayam,” Jim whispered brokenly. Hands shaking, he reached out to his bondmate, the man he had thought had died in the streets of Vulcan. He watched as Spock entered the room and sank to his knees in front of him. Taking Spock's hands in his, he felt the tremor that went through Spock's body, felt the unnatural heat flowing off of him and watched as Spock looked up into his eyes. The only word that left his lips was...

“ _Jim..._ ”

 

 


	3. He Is Mine!

 

_San Francisco, Ca_

_Stardate::2278.69_

 

Standing outside of _Enterprise Antiquities,_ a tall, dark haired man stood uncertainly in front of the building. “Just go inside and see, Spock. He can't keep Jim from you much longer and Pavel said that Sulu isn't in agreement. Scotty isn't either but feels that McCoy thinks he's doing right by his friend.” Nyota Uhura stood beside Spock on the sidewalk. For the past six months, he had been trying to find his bondmate, James Tiberius Kirk, only to have his efforts stalled by one of his best friends, Dr. Leonard McCoy.

“Maybe we should have asked Liana, she would have helped us I'm sure of it and McCoy would do anything she asked of him.” Uhura said thoughtfully.

Giving a soft huff of frustration, Spock shook his head and reached for the door handle, before he walked in he glanced to his side and said softly, “I did ask Lia, that is why we have been coming back here for the past six months. She would not become involved unless deemed necessary.” A tremor ran through him, causing him to clench his jaw tightly and the door handle to protest the strength of the hand around it. “Lia would not wish to see Jim unhappy, I had thought the same was wanted by McCoy as well.” Spock spoke in a soft monotone, betraying no emotion despite his current emotional and mental state. “Thank you, Nyota for your help in locating Jim. To Pavel as well, I...” He had to take a deep breath. The earlier feeling of a migraine had started to subside but not completely. “I am grateful to everyone who has helped me in my mission so far. I can only hope that this time Dr. McCoy is more...amiable to discussing the where abouts of my bondmate.” His mind was in chaos and his body was in pain. Spock was unsure as to what he should expect this trip to the store. One he had been making for the past six months looking for his bondmate, James T. Kirk.

Grasping the door handle, Spock turned the knob and pushed in, glancing back at Uhura, he nodded his head, turned and walked into the shop. He knew Dr. McCoy owned the shop with Hikaru Sulu and Jim. So the chances of him finding Jim here were about even.

Yesterday, he had been able to finally sit down with Liana who had insisted that he was here as well. _“Len is just being stubborn in trying to keep you two apart. Don't give up Spock, Jimmy isn't always in his office as Len says he is.”_ Liana stated with a note of irritation. _“He is beginning to work my nerves acting in such a manner as well.”_ She had looked at Spock with wide, troubled lavender eyes...eyes that betrayed her mixed Human and Betazoid heritage. _“Don't give up on him Spock, that shop is Jimmy's safe place right now, Len has no other choice but to let you see him. He is feeling the effects as well...I have seen it.”_ She looked closely at the man in front of her. Knew what he was going through and felt his attempts to keep himself in control. _“Only he can quench that which makes you burn.”_

So Spock had come back to Jim's safe place, he knew he was here and was determined to see him no matter what McCoy's objections may be or his refusal to help. He didn't wish to harm the doctor but the man was standing between him and his mate, something that Spock found unacceptable. McCoy had withheld any type of communications between Jim and Spock and refused to offer any type of information concerning Jim. If he was completely honest with himself, Spock could understand McCoy's protectiveness. He still blamed himself for what had happened to Jim, it was because of him Jim had been kidnapped. _If he will forgive me, I will make this right._ Spock thought to himself.

Walking into the store, Spock looked around and was immediately struck with the feeling as to why Jim would pick this as his safe place. His mate enjoyed the unknown, being able to discover new things and working hard to get done what is needed to be done. As he continued to look around, he felt as if he was being watched. Not an altogether unpleasant feeling, familiar yet...Shaking his head in frustration, Spock tried to organize his thoughts. His only wish was to reassure himself of Jim's well being, something he had been trying to do since his arrival back on Earth almost six months ago.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced around the shop again and waited to speak to the one man who held the answers to Spock's questions. He wondered vaguely if Dr. McCoy would send him away this time as he has every other time before. Or, maybe he had listened to Liana and had finally given in to her arguments as to why Spock should be allowed to see Jim. He was determined either way despite what McCoy had to say. He was not leaving until McCoy had told him exactly where he could find his bondmate.

Turning his head slightly to the left, he stood quietly as he listened to McCoy approached him. Spock greeted him in a soft monotone. “Good morning Dr. How are you today?” The question was asked softly.

“Same as always, question is how are you doin'?” McCoy looked Spock over with the eyes of a doctor. He didn't know exactly what was bothering him but if what Liana was saying was true, Spock could help Jim and it looked like Jim could help Spock. “You look a little pale, even for a Vulcan.” He didn't miss the slight trembling in his hands or his body nor did he miss the flush that covered his skin, how he was barely able to control his breathing. “You sure you doin' ok?”

Looking over at McCoy, Spock took a deep breath and asked. “If it is not to much trouble, doctor, I would like to ask you as to the where abouts of my bondmate.” The words although spoken softly held an underlying tone of something else, something dark and angry. “I understand your need and desire to protect Jim.” _He does not belong to you!_ Spock's mind screamed with rage. Taking another deep breath he continued. “I promise you, I mean Jim no harm. I only wish to reassure myself that he is well.” _He is my mate!_ His mind raged with jealousy, anger, need, and frustration. _Jim..._ Spock took a deep breath to try and control his feelings. He tried to reach out to Jim through their bond, finding that this time, it was not blocked as usual. He watched McCoy as he struggled with himself for a minute before he suddenly seemed to reach a decision.

“We need to talk first, after you've heard what I've gotta say you can decide if you still wanna see him or not.” McCoy had been expecting him to show up, had seen the way Jim watched Spock when he walked through the door. He didn't want to see his best friend hurt anymore but he needed to know what happened and Spock needed to know how Jim really was doing. “Let's go have a talk, I'll get you some tea maybe that will help?” The sounds of books falling echoed through out the room. _Damnit Jim you and your curiosity. Something that killed a cat._ Sighing, McCoy glanced back behind him and saw nothing but he knew Jim was there.

Spock glanced behind McCoy at the sound of books falling. He heard the gasp and slowly focused his attention. Instinctively he stepped towards the sound, confusion sliding over his face, _shadows do not move_. “Jim?” He whispered, but was stopped short by a hand pulling him in the opposite direction.

“Follow me Spock, let's talk first then we will find Jim.” McCoy pulled the other man behind him until he knew he would follow without him trying to turn back.

Spock followed McCoy reluctantly, glancing back behind him he thought to himself again, _Shadows do not move._ As both men continued down the hall nether knew they were being followed by a pair of troubled blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liana Gaines is solely my very own character :) so all rights to her do belong to me as for the characters of Star Trek, I do NOT own any rights to them so they do NOT belong to me :)


	4. Finally, Ashayam...

      

McCoy ushered Spock into his office, shutting the door once they were both inside. Sitting in the chair behind his desk, he offered a chair to Spock on the opposite side. “Before you ask any questions, let me make myself clear on a few things.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, he opened a side drawer and pulled out a glass and a bottle of Saurian brandy. Pouring two fingers into the glass, he studied Spock while taking a sip.

Spock watched him with an impassive face, he knew McCoy was studying him. Trying to figure out what was bothering Spock. He refused to show any type of emotion in front of the doctor. He only wanted to know where Jim was, nothing else mattered. “If you would continue doctor I would be most grateful.” The voice was still soft but still held a trace of anger in the tone.

Clearing his throat, McCoy looked at Spock. “Jim, isn't necessarily well, mentally that is. Physically he's healthy, all broken bones and scars have healed and he's slowly gained weight. Not as much as we all would like but something is better than nothing when it comes to Jim.” After he finished his drink he poured himself another. “His mental health is my concern now. He remembers things _before_ you two but anything during or after seems to have just...disappeared.” He paused trying to find the right words. Shaking his head he looked up at Spock. “Liana says that they are repressed and Jim refuses to acknowledge them or think about them. We didn't really realize that things seemed to be changing until you started coming around. We tried talking to Jim, but it did more harm than good.” McCoy trailed off as he thought back to how his friend had reacted to their concern.

Taking a deep breath Spock let his fingers drum against his leg, the only sign of his impatience and aggravation. “Am I to understand doctor that Jim has blocked out his most recent memories?” His fingers moved faster against his leg as he tried to figure out how this was possible. Jim wasn't a telepathic human but his psi ratings were not null either. He tried to order his thoughts which took a great deal of effort. _This may be why he has not answered me, he has relearned to build his shields._ The wonder of the thought startled Spock as he continued to listen to McCoy.

“Honestly I don't know, Liana would but after what happened...” A look of pain and anger passed across his face but was gone just as quickly. “She said he may have repressed them for a number of reasons. Fear, self-preservation, pain, anger we honestly _don't know_. All I _do_ know is that now, Jim is getting worse. He thinks we don't notice the changes. His lack of appetite and sleep, the fact that he is having nightmares as well as extreme headaches. We've noticed it all but when you started comin' back around, he seemed to get a little better.” McCoy looked at Spock, he could see the rage burning in the other man's eyes. The trembling in his hands seemed to be running through out the Vulcan's body. _Maybe I should have just listened to Lia and let Spock see Jim sooner._

Spock glared at McCoy through narrowed eyes. His desire to see Jim was slowly but steadily beating against the walls of his control. His time had come and the fire burning in his blood, the ancient drives of his people, beat a steady tattoo through his body. The fires demanded the cool, soothing touch of his bondmate. “Where exactly is my bondmate, Dr. McCoy? You say it is his mental health you are worried about. Then I will assess it once Ihae been able to see him.” Taking a deep breath, Spock looked McCoy in the eyes. “I wish to see him...now.” The words were all but snarled at McCoy. Spock knew when the other man could detect his loss of control. The warm brown eyes had widened with fear as he flinched at Spock's tone.

“Listen, Spock and I mean _really_ listen to me. When Jim and Hikaru arrived back on Earth, Jim looked awful. I mean I've seen Jim at his worse and this...this was something else completely. I asked Sulu what had happened once I left Vulcan, why you weren't with Jim, who looked like his entire world had been destroyed.” Taking a deep breath he continued. “So we did the only thing we thought would help at the time. We took him back home to Iowa, which only seemed to make matters worse. He stopped eating completely and sleep became almost nonexistent. When he did sleep he usually woke up screaming from the nightmares he had but refused to talk about them. Even to Liana and she is half Betazoid, so you can imagine how she felt knowing Jim was suffering but wouldn't accept help. When she tried, he almost killed her...then he tried to kill himself.” McCoy had closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “After that, he worked himself to exhaustion and then some until he would just pass out from lack of sleep. It wasn't until he was admitted to the hospital when things fell apart. He refused medical care, told everyone to leave him alone, he wanted to die.”

 _“Just leave me the fuck alone!” Jim had shouted at everyone in the room. He was sick of people asking him questions he didn't want to answer. The memories hurt more when he thought about them, the nightmares taking over his dreams. Spock was gone and all he wanted was to be with him as well. “You guys just, please let die...please” He had begged his best friends to let him go._ _He wanted the memories and pain to stop and death seemed to be the only way. After everyone had finally left, Jim felt worse than ever. He commed McCoy and Sulu and asked them to bring Scotty and come back. They had both agreed and everyone but Jim spent the night drinking and reliving stories about their adventures at the Academy._

 _“Ya' know Jim boy, I started not to come back after your outburst.” The more he drunk, the more McCoy's southern accent showed. “You were downright mean to us for tryin' to help ya'.” The brunette frowned at Jim, then picked up his glass and held it gently. “I don't know what happened to you or Spock, or where he is for that matter but I do wanna help ya', if ya'd let me Jim. We all do.” McCoy finished his drink, patted his friend on the shoulder, nodded at the other two men then left._ He wasn't sure what had happened after he left but all he could remember was that the next day Jim seemed to be in a better mood. Not as down or distant as before. Eventually he seemed to have gotten better, until Liana started noticing Jim's memory gaps.

“Look Spock, I don't really know everything that happened between you two or where you've been this entire time. Jim refused to tell us anything which makes it difficult to help him heal. Not knowing what the problem was had us all grasping at straws. Liana says you can help Jim get better and honestly if you can then by all means do so, because right now that's all that really matters.” Standing up, McCoy stretched and looked around. “I'll be right back. You just try and relax for a few while I grab you a cup of tea and go see if I can find Jim. Sulu should be back by now with lunch so it shouldn't be to difficult.”

Spock had closed his eyes and lowered his head, listening silently to McCoy's ramblings until he heard him say he was going to go find Jim. Head snapping up, Spock looked at the other man. Did that mean Jim was close by or McCoy knew where he was? “Where exactly is James T. Kirk doctor? Is my bondmate here?”

“Yeah, give me a few to find him though. No telling where he could be right now.” McCoy prayed Sulu had gotten back in time to distract Jim. If not he knew he would find the blond standing on the other side of his office door. “Try reaching him through your bond or however you two communicate.” At Spock's look of surprise a chuckle slipped from McCoy, “Liana explained the connection between you two, said it was rare and unique. Not something that can easily be broken. So relax and I'll be right back.”

“Dr, I would much rather see Jim...” Spock responded distractedly. If Jim was close by that would explain the amplifying of his senses. His desire to see him being multiplied by the fire burning in his blood.

“Wait here, I said I'll find him just be patient for a few more minutes.” That said McCoy left the office, Spock watching him as he walked out the door.

Spock ignored the doctor's ramblings and watched him as he left. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he tried to calm his mind long enough to find the bond he shared with Jim. McCoy's words had given him hope that he might be able to reach Jim this time. As he struggled to put his thoughts into some type of order, he saw the golden glow of their bond. Reaching for the thread, Spock reached out to his bondmate.

_Sanu K'diwa...K'hat'n'dlawa taluhk nash-veh k'dular...Sanu zhu-tor t'nash-veh khaf spol. Ki'sarlah nash-veh na'tu._

Spock tried reaching out to Jim in Vulcan, hoping that he would get a response. He felt something flicker across the bond, an echo of sound causing it to vibrate with life. He didn't encounter a wall this time and was able to sense the confusion and fear from Jim. He tried reaching out to Jim again hoping this time he would get a response back. Squeezing his hands into tight fists Spock took a deep breath and reached out again.

_Ashayam, sanu..Po na tu fan pukilko-tor. Jim, kah-if-farr...Ki'sarlah nash veh._

He poured all of his emotions into the bond, his love, pain, confusion, and need. He sent them to Jim praying to Surak for some sign or response. All thought fled as the one voice he had been longing to hear, the one sound that made his heart beat faster and his breathing turn shallow came back to him.

_Spock?!_

Spock jerked and his eyes snapped open. Looking around the office he saw that he was alone but could still hear the voice of his bondmate in his head. He was certain it was Jim, he could hear an echo of his feelings flowing from him. The confusion, fear, and pain were there but the love, the love they shared came through as well. Spock felt Jim's pain at the memories that flooded both of them, gasping, he stood up. He needed to find Jim, reassure him that he was not dead or hearing ghosts. He needed to touch his mate, to claim him and be claimed by him. Spock jerked around at the sound of the office door opening and McCoy entering with two cups.

“Well, well, well it seems that Jim's starting to remember somethings...” McoCoy stated as soon as he walked into the office. Handing Spock a cup of tea he took a sip of his own coffee. He watched as Spock took the the cup and set it down on the desk. “Spock, you ok? Look, if you're ready we can go see Jim, just let me...” Before he could finish Spock had turned and walked out the door.

Spock knew where he was going, following the unblocked bond he finally knew where Jim was and what had to be done.

“Spock, now wait just a damn minute! You don't know what seeing you will do to Jim.” McCoy's shouts fell on deaf ears as Spock headed down the hallway towards Jim's office. Muttering darkly about insufferably arrogant Vulcans, McCoy followed him and reached Jim's office before Spock could open the door. “Go easy on him Spock, it's gonna be a shock to Jim's system to see you.” Turning the knob McCoy pushed the door open and walked through, Spock following close behind him.

Walking in behind McCoy, Spock took a deep breath and paused. He could smell his mate, the man of his heart. His mind screamed at him to claim what was his, to reach out and hold on to Jim for as long as he could. Looking around the room his breath hitched as his gaze landed on a blond head, hidden partially from view by the office door and McCoy, who stood in front of Spock. Moving further into the office his eyes met a pair of rich blue, the emotions flowing from them were strong enough to bring Spock to his knees. Vaguely, he heard McCoy grumbling about stubborn Vulcans, better dispositions, and promises of better food and sleep.

_MINE...MINE...MINE!!_

Spock's mind screamed the word over and over in his head until the only thing he could focus on was the man sitting in front of him. His breathing was coming faster and the trembling had worsened in its intensity. He was starting to sweat, something that was unusual for a race of people who lived on a desert planet. Keeping his gaze on the blond haired, blue eyed man sitting behind the desk, both watched each other, neither one blinking. He followed the tan hands that reached out for him, heard his voice as Jim whispered brokenly, “ _Ashayam.”_ Keeping his gaze on Jim he sank to his knees, taking Jim's hands in his. Looking up into a pair of stormy cerulean blue eyes, Spock whispered softly, _“Jim...”_

 

 


	5. The Beginning - Who Is James T. Kirk?

_Riverside, Ia::Family Farmhouse of James T. Kirk_

_Stardate::2276.93_

 

        “Ya know Jimbo we could always just ask someone _else_ to do this. I mean I'm sure there is someone you can pay to do this. Why do we need to be up at the ass crack of dawn? Damnit I'm a doctor not a farm hand Jim!” McCoy groused at his best friend.

        Laughing while he opened the barn door, Jim looked back at his friend. “If you would just help us out _now_ we will be done sooner. Stop complaining you were already up anyway.” Jim walked into the barn and greeted their other friend, Hikaru Sulu. Both Sulu and McCoy were Jim's best friends, all three having met while at the Academy. It had been there, during their second year Jim had been told about what had really happened to his dad. A family friend named Liana Gaines, had helped Jim find out what he could about his father. George A. Kirk was a well known captain of one of the largest transport companies in the area. His job had kept him in space most of the time so he really hadn't been home much. He had been told the story of how on the day of his birth his father had been killed due to the transport he was on being hijacked. His dad was headed home for the birth of his second son after delivering medicine to Betazoid due to an outbreak of Sakuro's disease. When the news had come through about the hijacking, his mother had given birth after being in labor for hours. Shortly before the ship exploded George had been able to hear the cries of his newborn son as well as help name him.

_“What should we name him.” Tears filled George's eyes as he heard his sons cries. He was angry...angry that he would never get to know his son, never get to see him grow up or go on his first date. He was angry to be robbed of the chance to get to know his youngest child but felt blessed to be able to hear his cries as he entered the world._

_“We could always name him after your father.” Winona said tearfully. She was trying her best to be strong despite her heart breaking. She wanted her husband here with her and their sons but once he had explained what was going on she knew that was not an option._

_"Tiberius?” George chuckled softly, “No, can you imagine how he would be teased? How about we name him after your father. Let's call him Jim.” George had said with finality, he heard the footsteps out in the hallway and knew that he didn't have much time before he was found and killed. “Honey, I want you to know I love you and our boys. I will always love you all. Take care of them Winona, and never forget...” The transmission had ended before George could finish his statement but Winona Kirk knew what he had meant to say...never forget me._

        Winona never did forget George nor did she forget to love her boys as much as she could despite her broken heart. Jim grew up constantly being told how much he looked like his father, with the same blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. Of how brave his father had been to save so many lives only to lose his. His mom had done her best to raise both boys but Jim had made it difficult. Constant fights and brushes with the law didn't help either. It wasn't until he had joined Starfleet Academy that things had changed for him. He had made new friends, learned to get along with his older brother and had also been able to go on some digs with his mom, which had sparked his interest in archaeology and xenolinguisticts despite the fact that he was also skilled in tactical analysis and survival strategies. It was on these trips though, that he had learned that curiosity wasn't always bad for the cat as Bones would sarcastically state.

        “Hey guys!” Sulu shouted from the rafters of the barn. He was pitching hay down for the horses and cows. “Wow, surprised you were able to get Len up this morning without a fight Jim.” He smiled at both men as they entered the building. He continued what he was doing, never breaking his rhythm. Despite his love of botany and cooking Sulu was an experienced and much sought after pilot as well as an expert swordsman. He loved the outdoors as much as Jim so helping out at the farm wasn't a huge chore. “What did you have to bribe him with to get him up and out here so early?” He chuckled. Laughing harder as McCoy gave a growl of irritation and Jim let out a shout of laughter.

        “Just exactly what the hell does that mean Sulu? I have no problem getting up and helpin' out with chores. It's the damn _time_ I have an issue with.” McCoy grumbled to both men. He knew how much they enjoyed farm work and being outside. Sometimes it was the only way to spend any time with them while they were away from San Francisco.

        “You're just mad cause you have a hangover and Liana sent you home early last night.” Jim chuckled at his friend. He knew all about Bones little crush on the beautiful Betazoid, Liana Gaines, who was one of Jim's closest female friends and was always willing to help him out if he ever asked. “I told you to give it a few days and she may be willing but you just had to go see how she was doing?” Jim couldn't help but tease his friend. McCoy and Liana had been seeing each other off and on since their days at the Academy. Jim wasn't sure what had caused the issues between them, especially since neither would speak of it but he knew that they both cared for the other deeply. “Plus you knew that if you came without Jo, Liana was goin' to turn you away anyway. You should have just waited Bones, let me or Hikaru check out her mood first then you could have made your move.” Jim was shoveling the hay Sulu had tossed down into the stalls for the animals. He loved the family farm, it was his safe haven when the hustle and bustle of the city became to much. He was grateful they had all decided to make the trip to Riverside. His mood had lifted being back at his families farm house, being able to do some type of real physical labor in between down times for the company. He watched as Sulu descended the ladder from the rafters and stood talking to McCoy about Liana. Jim smiled to himself and went back to completing his task. He was extremely grateful that his brother and family were visiting as well, it was time he had the opportunity to get to know his nephew and sister-in-law.

        “Liana is just stubborn and holds onto a grudge like no other person we know.” McCoy grumbled. He wasn't ignorant of why she didn't want to see him, had just hoped that he would have been able to just sit down and talk to her without Jim or Hikaru around as mediators. “I swear all I wanted was to _talk_ to the woman not molest her. No matter how beautiful a female is no definitely means no and there is nothin' that can be done bout it.” McCoy smiled crookedly at Sulu as he walked over to check on the milk cows. Despite being a city doctor McCoy grew up on a plantation in Georgia, so it was no hardship to do household chores just to get up early enough to get them done seemed to be the issue. “That woman would drive a sane man insane if she were allowed to and you both know it so don't even try to say different.” He huffed as he fixed his dark cinnamon gaze on Jim. Something was bothering his friend but he refused to talk about it, he knew Jim hadn't been sleeping well since their last job hence the trip out to the family farm.

        “She isn't trying to do that Len, well not to all of us just you, I think.” Sulu laughed good naturedly. “You started it in all fairness by demanding that she sit down and talk to you. You know how Liana is with demands and orders, it's never worked for any of us. She is a Betazoid female and as a doctor you know that they are a telepathic race and that she would know before anyone else what exactly was on your mind even before speaking it.” Sulu looked over at Jim and watched as he continued with shoveling hay into the stalls. He turned back to McCoy and said softly, so Jim couldn't hear them. “Li knows whats bothering Jim and that you wanted to talk to her about it. She wasn't trying to be mean Len, honestly, she was just waiting for Jim to come to her before we did. You know how he is, if we go to her first about what's going on Li will be over here in no time flat making Jim suspicious. It never works out for us cause one or both usually end up mad at us for interfering which will make this trip almost unbearable.” Sighing Sulu looked back over at the tall blond and smiled, “This new job offer though should change that. Imagine being able to go to Vulcan of all places? Jim would love that especially when he finds out that they asked for _him_ specifically.” Sulu grinned at the brunette man standing next to him. Both men knew of Jim's fascination with the planet Vulcan, the one place he hadn't been able to see up close and personal. “Maybe the job on Vulcan will help him get over what ever is eating at him.”

        “What do you mean they asked for Jim directly? I thought there were three other companies bidding for this job?” McCoy was surprised by the information to say the least. He knew Jim was well respected in his field and wouldn't begrudge his friend this opportunity but it just didn't feel right that they would ask for him directly. “With all we know about Vulcan's it just seems out of character for them to be so direct in a request.” McCoy headed for the back of the barn where the cooler was after having milked the cows. He started up the machines in preparation for the milk and butter separation. “Jim is by far the most qualified of the three and maybe you're right. This could be very good for Jim, help him deal with what ever he has goin on in his head. As for Liana, that woman drives us all insane and there is absolutely _nothing_ you can say that will change that.” McCoy looked at Sulu with a crooked smile on his face and a shake of his head. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he secretly loved the tension between himself and Liana. Despite the constant bickering they were willing to put their differences aside when it came to a friend in need and right now that friend was Jim Kirk. “Hey Hikaru, do you think this sudden desire of Jim's has to do with that asshole Gary Mitchell?” He watched Sulu's look turn thoughtful and they both glanced back over to where Jim was standing talking to one of the horses. “I mean he came by the antique store before we were supposed to head out and he didn't seem happy. You think Jim finally decided to end things with him for good?” McCoy didn't care for Jim's on again off again boyfriend Gary Mitchell, he was a bad influence and always seemed to bring Jim down until he just couldn't get any lower, constantly demeaning and belittling the blond's feelings and telling him he would never succeed in life.

        “God I hope so, for Jim's sake because Gary is toxic and not in a good way either. You know not that I'm going to complain but maybe we should thank Gary for Jim taking some much needed time off.” Sulu knew as well as McCoy just how bad Gary could be for his friend. “Liana wasn't to happy either when she found out they had started seeing each other again. Said that it was going to do more harm than good and she was right. What ever happened between those two this time must have been more than Jim was willing to deal with.” Sulu kept his voice as low as McCoy, both men knew that if Jim overheard them he wouldn't be happy about them discussing his relationship with Gary. “This job on Vulcan is a gift I don't plan to question. There is no doubt that Jim is going to take the job, when we found out about it he did everything he could to make sure they knew he was the most qualified. Especially with all of our credentials and areas of expertise, who wouldn't want a team as experienced as we are?” Sulu smiled at McCoy and headed to the front of the barn where Jim stood talking to his older brother Sam.

         Even though Jim generally had a smile on his face, behind it all is where he hid his pain and fears. Only a select few knew of the demons that plagued him and even then they didn't know them all. Most people didn't know of the horrors he and his brother Sam had endured while on Tarsus four. The famine, mass murders, and the sexual abuse of anyone...man, woman, or child...who had been caught and taken to the palace to stand before the governor to face punishment. Nor did anyone but Sulu, Liana, and McCoy know of the mental, physical, and emotional abuse as well as the multiple beatings and rape he had suffered at the hands of his ex-boyfriend Gary Mitchell. Jim had learned at a young age how to hide his pain and with the help of his childhood friend he had learned to do it well. Only releasing his anger when things became to much for him to handle on his own.

         Despite the hardships and curve balls life had thrown his way Jim did have a pretty successful life back in San Francisco. He was a well known and sought after archaeologist and excavationist, sought after largely due to his and his teams ability to find artifacts that most would give up looking for, fluent in a variety of languages, and loved his family and friends more than his own life. He loved being in Iowa though when life in the city became to much or started suffocating him. Loved the memories the farm house held and the peace that was offered. Despite this, he still loved the unknown, enjoyed getting his hands dirty digging in the dirt alongside his team at a dig site, being able to help a culture unearth their history from the ground up.

         When he noticed Sulu and McCoy walking towards them he broke off his conversation with his brother. Sam had come out to the barn to inform Jim that Gary had called and threatened to come to the farm if Jim didn't call him back. “I told him to go fuck himself and hung up. So he may or may not show, if he does Jimmy you have to forgive me cause I won't be fully responsible for my actions.” Sam was agitated by the call and the fact that his younger brother seemed to fear the other man only reinforced his feelings. “I don't like him and refuse to pretend I do, so if he does show up he will be run off with phaser fire or I'll call Li and have her bring Apollo and Adonis over and let them have him. I don't like him Jimmy and he isn't welcome here!” Sam's voice had risen in his frustration and Jim was trying his best to calm him down.

        “Calm down Sam please, Gary won't show up here, promise and if he does then fine let Apollo and Adonis handle him I honestly don't care anymore. All I want is to be able to relax and enjoy some much needed down time.” Jim waited for Sulu and McCoy to reach them before he abruptly changed the subject. “Besides we have a bid in for a job offer on Vulcan. Can you imagine Sammy, what would mom say? Vulcan of all places, the desert planet where logic rules and emotions no longer seem to exist. Can you imagine what it would be like to see it, what it would do for the company reputation to be able to get this job? We've been almost every where excluding Qo'nos, Romulus, and a few of the planets in the Andorian system. Mom would love to go and she would tell me to accept the opportunity as well. You know Sam, it would also help you and the family as well. Especially if we're able to collect soil samples and plant life. If we get this job there is a a chance that things will be getting better for all of us.” His excitement was infectious and Jim watched as his brothers face changed from irritation to intrigued then excited as well. He could see the ideas and implications of his words slowly sinking in. Glancing over at Sulu and McCoy Jim gave them a small smile of relief, he was grateful that his brother didn't bring the subject of Gary back up with Sulu and McCoy around. “Well now that we have discussed that how bout we head inside for breakfast and coffee? I'm sure we are all ready to eat.” Jim rubbed his hands together in anticipation of food.

         Rolling his eyes at him, McCoy headed to the farm house and gave a snort of laughter, “Always hungry, you know Jimbo one of these days you're gonna get hold of something that just might not agree with you.” McCoy headed to the house, leaving the other three men standing in the doorway of the barn.

Laughing out loud Sulu trotted after his friend, then stopped half way and turned back to Jim and Sam. “Are you two coming or are we going to get to eat it all by ourselves?” He had a feeling that whatever Sam and Jim had been talking about earlier wasn't pleasant and bothered Jim badly. “Or do you two _ladies_ need some more time alone?”

        “Shut up Hikaru we'll be there in a minute and don't eat all the food!!” Jim shouted at his friend as he ran off to catch up with McCoy, laughing the entire time. Shaking his head Jim turned back to his brother, “Seriously Sam, please don't say anything in front of Len, Hikaru, or Liana. I know you're worried but Gary and I are no longer together and I plan to keep it that way.” He laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “I swear to you Sammy, I'm done with Gary and if he does show up here he will definitely know he isn't welcome. Trust me, I know I've said this all before but this time is the truth. He,” Jim paused, unsure as to how much he really wanted to tell his older brother. He knew if Sam knew the full story about what he had gone through with Gary there would be no stopping his rage. “He won't be an issue and if we get this job on Vulcan he will be to far away to even be an issue.” Jim smiled reassuringly and pulled his brother behind him as he headed towards the house. “Come on before Bones and Sulu eat all the food.” He laughed lightly.

         Sighing Sam followed behind his brother, a look of concern in his warm cognac eyes. He would do anything to protect his brother, no matter the cost. _I failed him once_ Sam thought to himself _but I won't fail him again. Whatever Gary did to Jimmy he won't get the chance to do again._ Smiling at his brothers broad back they raced each other to the house where the promise of food and coffee waited for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakuro's Disease was a very rare, life-threatening illness. According to Leonard McCoy, in 2267, the chances of contracting it were literally billions to one. It was caused by a pathogen of some sort. The disease was detectable long before it was symptomatic. Symptoms included fever, emotional liability, and coma leading to death. The disease was always fatal if untreated, but as of the 23rd century, it could be cured at a hospital.
> 
> In 2267, Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise was assigned to retrieve the afflicted Assistant Commissioner Nancy Hedford from Epsilon Canaris III and ferry her to a treatment facility. The shuttlecraft carrying her was diverted off course and soft-landed on a small planetoid by an alien entity called the Companion. The Companion merged with Hedford moments before her death, creating a combined entity, and curing the disease. (TOS: "Metamorphosis")...Information found at this link:: http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Sakuro%27s_Disease


	6. The Past

        When Jim and Sam had finally made it back to the house and into the kitchen, they were greeted by the sounds of conversation and laughter as well as the smells of pancakes, waffles, sausage, eggs, hash browns, cinnamon buns and coffee.

       “God it smells great in here, we must be in heaven!” Jim stated happily. He walked over to the stove and gave his sister-in-law a kiss on the cheek, smiling at her soft greeting he looked around the room and saw their new arrival. Jim's face lit up and he grabbed a plate and headed towards the table. “Hey Li, good to see you here.” Once his plate was full Jim sat down at the table next to her and grinned.

       “Hi Jimmy, glad to see you're appetite hasn't changed since you moved to the city.” Liana smiled at him. Leaning over she hugged Jim with one arm and gave him a peck on the cheek.

        Grinning Jim started eating, then looked around the table. “Hey, what are you two doing over there?” Sulu and McCoy had the laptop open and were both grinning like Cheshire cats. “What's got you both so pleased.” Then he looked over at Liana and knew something was going on when she looked at him and winked.

        Sulu looked up from what he was doing and gave Jim a huge smile. “Well, what's been the one thing that you would want most in the world Jim? Seriously, think about it before you answer too.” Sulu had seen the look Jim made and knew the answer was going to come off as a joke in some way shape or form.

      “Well, that could be anything. I mean I want to be able to enjoy being here with friends and family but if I have to really think about it,” Jim laid his fork down next to his plate and looked at Sulu then McCoy. Both had matching grins and when Jim looked over at his brother, Sam shook his head, he seemed to be just as confused as Jim. If I think about it, it would have to be...” His sentence drifted off as he looked at Sulu again. “We got it?” Jim asked softly, “We got the Vulcan job?” The energy in the room seemed to almost double as Jim's excitement grew when Sulu nodded his head.

        McCoy looked at his friend and grinned, “Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Jimbo.” He was glad to see a genuine smile on his friends face. “Looks like you'll get to see Vulcan after all and if I'm reading the information right Romulus as well.”

       “YES!” Jim shouted, he jumped up from his chair and rounded the table. Looking over Sulu's shoulder he skimmed over the message that had come through from the office. “This is the coolest thing ever!” Jim was excited, this job would give the company's reputation a boost as well as help both Humans, Vulcans, and Romulans understand each others cultures better. Looking up at Liana he asked her, “You're going with us right? We're going to need you there Li so you have to say yes.” Jim grinned at her knowing full well she wasn't going to turn this opportunity down.

        “Well did you want me to stay here? I mean you know that I want to go so why ask?” She stuck her tongue out at Jim and laughed when he returned the gesture. When she glanced over at McCoy she saw that he was watching her intently and she felt heat flood her face. Looking away she focused back on Jim and Sulu. “Tell us what all will be expected Karu? We need to know what we need to do and who we're going to be dealin with, we don't really need any surprises.” Liana laughed softly. She knew Jim's reputation for trouble, it seemed to follow him like the plague and they would need to be ready for anything.

        Sulu looked up at Liana and laughed, “You think Jim is going to get into trouble don't you?” He laughed harder when she shook her head yes and when Jim threw her a look full of playful disdain.

       “Hahaha you two think you're just soo fuckin funny don't you?” Jim gave a soft huff of irritation but the smile on his face showed he wasn't upset by the playful banter.

       “You know it's the truth though Jim, trouble follows you like a hungry panther stalking its prey.” McCoy smiled sweetly at his friend and couldn't help but laugh when Jim glared at him and then back at Liana.

       “You three can stop the ganging up on me now, that's not even true to begin with.” Jim knew there was some truth to their joking but it still bothered him nonetheless. He couldn't help it when an image of Gary popped into his head and he frowned, forgetting for the moment that four sets of eyes were watching him.

        Liana sensed the shift in his mood and quickly changed the subject. “You know this will be great though either way Jim, the company gets a boost in rep and meeting a new race and getting to see their home world will be an added bonus. What if we all decide to stay on Vulcan? Can you imagine what could happen...” She was cut off by Sulu and his groan of frustration.

       “What's wrong Hikaru?” Sam finally spoke up, He had seen the shift in his brothers expression and had watched as Liana had tried to cover it by changing the subject. “That groan doesn't sound good at all and the frown isn't making me feel better either.” Sam helped his brother and friends out with the company as much as possible and wanted to make sure after the conversation he and Jim had earlier there were no issues getting this job.

       “The reps from both Vulcan and Romulus are asking to come _here_ first. They want to meet us basically and see what we can come up with before we see either planet. They are asking to see the main offices as well as a current site on planet.” Sulu glanced at everyone standing around the table then back to the laptop. “We have the job, they just want to reconfirm so to speak our ability to accomplish it.” He chuckled, “Vulcans are always so _logical_ when it comes to making decisions and Romulans are almost just as bad but more straight forward about it.”

        Jim's smile widened, “So we will get to meet them before we start work then. That's not an issue, as long as everyone can make it to any important meetings we have, we can't afford any type of slip ups or miscommunication.” Jim's mind was racing from one idea to another. He looked at everyone in the room, observing how his brother and his wife interacted with Liana while Bones watched her as well as talked to Hikaru. He had no issues with the reps coming to Earth to meet first nor to see one of their sites. He didn't really enjoy the idea of going back to San Francisco anytime soon but for _this_ job he would deal with cutting his trip short. “When are they asking to come Hikaru? We need to know so we can be ready and make sure that there are no hitches or distractions. I want this job and messing it up now when we're _this_ close...” Jim used his fingers to show an example of the distance. “To getting it would not be cool at all.”

      “We got you Jimmy don't worry.” Sam chuckled at his brothers rambling. He hoped that this job would bring back the full sparkle to his brothers eyes. He'd seen the slow withdrawal when they had last seen each other. It had worried him to the point he had confronted his brother about it. Jim had insisted everything was ok but Sam had asked Liana, McCoy, and Sulu what was going on and had been livid when they told him about Gary and how he had been treating his brother. _That son of a bitch has it coming to him, I'll make sure he never hurts Jimmy again._ Sam had been holding onto that thought after the conversation with the other three at the table. He had wanted to confront Gary but they had made him promise to leave it alone. Liana and McCoy had both said they had tried to help, Sulu had actually gotten into a physical fight with Gary but Jim never left for good. It hurt them to step back but Jim had to take that step for himself, they had told him. So Sam had agreed to not say anything until his brother came to him. Now, six months later his younger brother was here at the family farm and he seemed to be doing better. That was until Sam had told him about the phone call from Gary. He had seen the flash of fear in his eyes and the color fade from his face. He had regretted his decision to tell him but he couldn't help the flash of anger when Gary had called. Not after he had found out how Jim had been treated by the other man. He had thought Gary would have been good for his brother, they all had. As it turned out they had all been wrong.

        Sam felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked over at his wife. She was stroking his fisted hand and trying to get him to release a pen he was gripping tightly and had broken, the pieces digging into his palm to where his hand was bleeding. Sam blinked, he hadn't realized just how angry he was at Gary, he looked at Aurelan then everyone else in the room, they all seemed to be watching him. “Sorry guys just got somethings on my mind.” Sam sighed. He wasn't sure what would happen when they returned to San Francisco but what ever it was Gary Mitchell would not get the chance to get near his brother.

       “Umm Sammy, you wanna let go of the pen now?” Jim's voice held a note of concern, surprised to see his brothers hand cut open. Jim had a pretty good idea what was on his older brothers mind but decided he would talk to him about it later. He watched as Aurelan cleaned his brothers hand then looked over at Liana. He wondered if she knew what Sam was thinking about. By the expression on her face he was pretty sure she did.

       “Sooo,” Sulu started then cleared his throat. The silence had become uncomfortable and he was trying to break it. “They are wanting to come when ever it's convenient for us. So we can think about a date and go from there. They also included a dossier of all reps that will be coming, with a list of all of their experiences, job proficiency and prior projects.” He gave a low whistle as he continued, “Seems like the Vulcan's are sending three, two humans and one Vulcan,” Sulu paused surprised by the information but continued reading from the screen. “The Romulans are sending two, both Romulan.” A thought occurred to him and Sulu sat back in his chair and looked at Jim. “You know Jim, we need to call Scotty and see if he's free as well. His group will fit in great on this project and we _all_ know how serious you are about this so yeah, Scotty would be our best bet for engineering and mechanical. Besides I hear he has some new toys at the latest dig in Wyoming and we all know how much you like to play with toys.” Sulu winked at him and chuckled. He watched his friends face light up with pleasure at the thought of being able to see what Scotty and Keensner where working with now.

       “Well damn, I see that we're going to be takin a trip to Wyoming then?” McCoy asked as he looked at Jim and saw the excitement had returned. Everyone in the room had felt his withdrawal at their teasing earlier and the abrupt change of subject by Liana had been obvious. “You seem to be getting more gifts than you know what to do with Jimbo.” He smiled when Jim nodded his head eagerly. “You gonna make copies of the dossiers and schedules Hikaru? We need to know these people as well as they know us.” He would also have to request medical information for both parties as well as Vulcan and Romulan physiology, he would need to brush up on his anatomy of both species. He glanced over at Liana and was surprised to find her watching him. When she noticed his gaze however she looked away, a light blush covering her face. _Maybe there is something still left between us? Maybe this trip will be a new beginning for all of us, a chance to learn and grow and to have a future._ The thought was something to consider and McCoy looked at her once more before he turned back to Sulu and Jim.

      “If they want to come immediately they would have to do a quick tour of the offices in San Francisco unless they are wanting to see the offices at the actual site. I mean that's a lot of traveling and from what I understand Vulcan's and Romulans don't always get along.” Jim was thinking out loud now. Despite his and Sulu's fluency with other languages they weren't proficient as far as Vulcan and Romulan went. “We're goin to need to take crash courses in both Vulcan and Romulan languages and customs. What is and is not acceptable as far as social protocol, what type of foods they eat and if they have certain rituals or customs that we will need to be mindful of.” Jim was pacing as he talked, hands moving with each word. He knew this was a golden opportunity for any company that got the contract, was secretly relieved they had because it would afford him the chance to get away from Gary and start over. Maybe this time he could be happy with life and not have to fear what was going to happen later on.

       “Slow down Jim, we have time to discuss and review and research until we're all sick of it.” Sam smiled as his brothers excitement started to return. Everyone's energy had changed with the ideas going through their heads and Sam knew his brother was going from carefree to business in a matter of minutes. “I'm curious as to who the reps are though because it's interesting that there are _two_ humans from Vulcan.”

       The thought had crossed everyone's mind when Sulu had read the information. It didn't seem to be normal for any type of business dealings with the Vulcan race. “It seems that it's the Ambassador's son, who is also the project leader, and his associates coming from Vulcan.” Sulu read over the dossier for each person and was surprised to find that one of the reps was only seventeen years old! “Wow how do you get to be on a project of this magnitude at seventeen?” The question had been said out loud despite him having thought it in his head.

       Looking over his shoulder Jim whistled and grinned over at Liana and Bones, “He's Russian and seems to be a child prodigy. According to his dossier, Chekov was top of his class in stellar cartography,transporter theory, an expert in advanced theoretical physics, and the youngest cadet in history to graduate from the Academy. Scotty is just gonna love the hell out of him. Transporter theory really? I can just imagine the conversation now.” He laughed when everyone in the room groaned at the thought.

      “Lord help us because that's just not something I'm going to want to sit through. I don't care how much I adore Scotty I'm just not going to be up to that.” Liana sighed.

      “You know Li, with degrees in psychology, xenolinguisticts, molecular biology, and mechanical engineering you should enjoy that discussion.” Jim chuckled, he knew she didn't want to sit through the convo not because of the content but because it would be between a Scotsman and Russian, both who were infamous for their consumption of alcohol and over exuberance at the most inopportune times.

       “Shut up Jim, you know I would but nope not if it's not in the board room, I will not be discussing any thing business wise with either of them. As much as I enjoy the thoughts of others from time to time I do _not_ enjoy the thoughts of a drunk person so to avoid any issues I will _not_ be drinking with them.” She gave a huff for emphasis and stuck her tongue out at Jim.

        McCoy gave a snort of laughter and agreed with her, “She is right ya know Jim, that's a powder keg waitin to explode. Wait till you tell Scotty, he's almost as bad as you when it comes to his toys.” He couldn't help agreeing with Liana, he knew the Scotsman reputation for his whiskey and when he had to much he tended to be as some would say, a barrel of laughs. “Besides none of us can drink with Scotty, remember what happened last time? We almost got alcohol poisoning.”

        Everyone at the table laughed as they thought about McCoy's words. Their group was a family unit and they all looked out for each other. No matter where they were at any given time there was always someone who knew how to reach the others.

       Jim scrolled down the information on the computer and froze. The picture of the ambassador's son had shown up as well as his credentials and other projects. When he looked over the personal information, Jim took a step back and froze. The ambassador's son was half-Vulcan, half- _Human?_ How in the hell was _that_ possible? He glanced over at Liana and knew she had heard the thought, the slight interest in the question and flushed a light pink. The picture had caught his attention, the young man in the photo had a head full of jet black hair in the traditional Vulcan bowl cut. His skin was pale, tinged with a light green due to his Vulcan blood but it was his eyes and lips that caught Jim's attention. His eyes were a warm chocolate color with flecks of cinnamon and his lips, despite them being a light pink they had a slight curve in the picture as if he were smirking at the person behind the camera. _Who is he smiling at and what is he thinking of to be smiling?_ Jim couldn't help his curiosity and right now he was curious about the man in the picture.

       “S'chn T'gai Spock is the name of the ambassador's son, his primary focus is computer programming, advanced phonology, and interspecies ethics. Basically he is a scientist that can hack a computer, something he and Jim have in common already.” Sulu chuckled. He hadn't noticed Jim's sudden interest in the man on the screen and continued to read Spock's dossier. “He is as a part time instructor at the VSA but it seems he is wanting to go in a different direction with his life.” Scratching his head Sulu glanced at Jim then looked over at Liana. He had a feeling that Jim stopping on the picture of Spock was for a reason and it worried him.

        “There is no damn way in hell that should even be possible.” McCoy muttered. He was intrigued by the fact the the project supervisor was half-human half-vulcan. “They did a hell of a genetic make-up and mixing to get this done with success, I'd love to read the notes on how they achieved it but that's for later.” He glanced over at Liana and was surprised to see her face was pale, her violet eyes standing out in contrast. “Li, are...are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost?” McCoy looked over at Jim and noticed the blush, “Oh no, no no nonono Jim. There is no bloody way that we are going to let that even happen so before you get any thoughts in your head remember that company policy _forbids_ it.” McCoy loved his best friend like a little brother and would do what ever it took to protect him. Even if that meant being as blunt as possible when ever he felt it was needed.

        Jim looked at him with wide innocent eyes and grinned, “Why Bonesy old boy what ever could you possibly mean? I know company policy remember, I helped with it. Besides, we're just _reading_ a dossier not a marriage proposal, so relax ok? Trust me I can control myself,” Jim glared at McCoy but he mentally told him self, _it's not as if I haven't had any practice at having to control myself._ Jim looked up at Liana again and was surprised to see her staring at the table intently. He echoed McCoy's question from earlier. “Li, you ok?”

       “He is the only one of his kind, a rarity and was ostracized for his human heritage. His mother...is Lady Amanda Grayson married to Sarek of Vulcan. My, my parents are part of that circle due to their duties on Betazed. So, we have met the family before when I was younger but I, remember their son. Spock seemed shy not as reserved as most Vulcans but he did have the lack of emotions thing going on which kind of throws people off until they either get to know him or...” Liana trailed off as she looked up at McCoy. She could tell he was surprised but continued anyway. “They are an intelligent group of people and Spock, despite his mixed heritage is no different. His assistants being human must be for different reasons than we think because it's difficult to get to Vulcan, no matter what your rank or position. They must be very exceptional people as we see is the case with young Chekov.”

       Liana remembered the family well, Spock had made an impression when they had last seen each other. One that if she was truthful would help Jim more so than it would her. Looking at McCoy she smiled softly and pulled the laptop away from Sulu. “I'll contact my parents and see what they remember or if dad knows anything. Lady Amanda is beautiful, dark chestnut hair, warm brown eyes and an easy smile.” Liana laughed as she remembered how the Betazoids around her seemed to enjoy her presence, surprised that she was the wife of Ambassador Sarek. “She was the perfect match for the ambassador too. Kind of like an old friend you lose contact with for awhile but never really ever forget.” She finished softly, sighing she sent a message off to her mom and dad then waited for a response.

        Jim looked at Liana, this was something new about their friend, something he would have to ask her about later. Glancing over at Sam he grinned wide and was happy to see it returned. “ _We_ can do this right Sammy? No hitches or bs, we can do this and maybe just maybe it will be that _we_ have done something significant not about “George Kirk's sons” doing something. No more living under a shadow, it would be us and our friends.” Jim's insecurities about their father were justified, most the people in their lives had compared both men to him. Always reminded them that he had been a hero, something that hurt Jim more than Sam due to Jim having never known George. “It'll be Sam and Jim Kirk this time.” Grin getting bigger Jim looked at the other three occupants in the room. They all nodded and the decision had been made, they would do what was needed to keep this project.

       “We gonna celebrate now _fangirl_ or what because you droolin all over that picture is makin me nervous and uncomfortable Jimbo.” McCoy looked at his friend and couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at Jim's blush.

       “Fuck you Bones, I was most definitely _not_ drooling and you just wanna celebrate cause Li is here.” He glared at his friend and wanted to laugh as Bones glared back at him but glanced at Liana as well. Jim stuck his tongue out at both of them then muttered to himself about making arrangements for their guests later. “Hey Hikaru, let's get in touch with Scotty then and see when he is free. We need to go out there anyway so it might be easier if they meet us in Wyoming. If they want to meet us in San Francisco we will accommodate but let's make it clear we will not be staying long.” Jim was determined to avoid running into Gary at all costs. Even if that meant cutting short a business meeting or two.

         They discussed plans and dates for another hour then decided that it was time to relax. While Jim and Sam headed into town for supplies Liana, McCoy, and Sulu were talking about the new project and the effect it would have on everyone involved.

        “You guys know that if Jim falls for this Spock, we are in serious trouble right?” McCoy asked the question softly, he had a suspicion as to why they had left the city so fast and right after Jim's last blow up with Gary. “If they are as unemotional as people say, getting involved with a Vulcan may hurt Jim more than when he was involved with Gary.”

       “That's not true Len and you know it. Gary was an ass who treated Jim as a possession not a person. He made him feel less than that most of the time because of his own damn insecurities. Always had to play off of Jim's and then tried to turn him against us. Which thankfully didn't work but we almost lost him so if he _does_ fall for Spock I am not going to discourage or encourage it either way, I would just really like to see Jim happy for once. He above all others deserve that much right now, especially after everything he's been through with that ass Gary.” Sulu knew he was the reason Jim had come back to the family farm. Knew that if they had to go back to San Francisco they would all have to make sure Gary didn't get anywhere near Jim. “Anyway, change of subject.” Sulu looked between Liana and McCoy. “what's _really_ going on with you two? Why the sudden camaraderie when you two are usually at each others throats?” Sulu was curious, usually they were fighting or disagreeing on every other issue and it was unnerving to say the least.

      “Nothing, really. We just decided that it would be easier to make the effort to get along instead of always fighting with each other.” Liana answered softly. She looked over at McCoy and offered a shy smile.

      “None of ya damn business Sulu, just be grateful for the little things.” McCoy growled, flustered after the smile from Liana. _Maybe there is a chance after all._

       Later, once Sam and Jim had made it back and the celebration had begun they all forgot about the thoughts that had dampened the day and enjoyed good food and time with friends. By silent but mutual agreement they all decided that later, much later on in the week they would work on their latest project and make sure that no matter what, nothing stood in the way of their success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, bookmarked, or is following Saviour :) your support and comments are very much appreciated!! Again this is from my imagination so not everything will be accurate...  
> I do NOT own the characters of Star Trek just Liana Gaines and what ever I've bought from the store :D


	7. To Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okk sooo since i absolutely suck at Stardates I'll just use the month/date/year combo...it's just to hard for me to figure that out and still be right :D Hope you enjoy this chapter...Hopefully won't take so long to post the next one..this one had me rewriting it more than I really cared for but I hope you do enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has read,bookmarked and followed this story..your support and comments are very much appreciated!!!

_Vulcan, Shi'kahr Province D'H'riset – Residence of Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan_

_Stardate::2276.93 (September 3, 2276)_

        On a planet that was home to over six billion inhabitants the day was hot which was not unusual, the winds were blowing the red sands around the outside walls that surround the primary home of Ambassador Sarek and his family. In the kitchen Spock was sitting at the table looking over the current project proposal on his padd. He was intrigued by the idea of both Vulcan's and Romulan's working together along with humans and possibly putting aside their differences for the history and preservation of all their cultures. It was a once in a lifetime chance to reunite the brother races as well as get to know their Federation friends and allies.

        It wasn't that Spock was uncertain that their current project wouldn't work, it was the thoughts and reaction from the team on Earth. He had sent a request to meet with them before coming to either Vulcan or Romulus and was admittedly curious about the company they had agreed to partner with on the current venture. Enterprise Excavation had a reputation known through out the galaxy for being efficient and friendly. They were also known for finding artifacts that most would give up on searching for or didn't believe exist. This wasn't the only reason Spock was curious though, something he would attribute to his human half. He wanted to know more about the company's CEO James T. Kirk, admittedly to be curious of a human was not unheard of largely due to the fact that the planet Vulcan was home to a number of the species but to be curious about a human was frowned upon due mostly to their emotional control.

       Spock attributed his curiosity about the other man to his friend and co worker Nyota Uhura. She had been attending a xenolinguistics seminar on Betazed and had returned praising the group from Enterprise. “You should have gone with me Spock, I mean seriously you and Pavel would have enjoyed yourselves as well as got to meet some new people. The guest speaker for the archaeology and excavation group was Jim Kirk and to be honest, the rumors about him can't all be true. The Rag-nets say he's a womanizer but that didn't seem to be the case, he pretty much kept to himself and his friends. He did attend the xenolinguistics lectures as well. He seemed to be there to support one of the speakers, Liana Gaines who seems to be a part of the circle that surrounds Kirk. She was also one of the guest speakers for the psychology group as well. He was also there with Hikaru Sulu and Leonard McCoy who were also speaking at some of the lectures as well but it was unfortunate we didn't get to hear Montgomery Scott, though I heard his ideas on trans warp theory are phenomenal.” She had continued to tell them about the seminar but never missed the opportunity to praise the group from Enterprise.

       When the new archaeological site on Vulcan had been uncovered and Romulan artifacts as well as Vulcan were unearthed, the High Council had decided that an outside group may need to be called in and immediately Enterprise Excavation had popped into Spock's mind. After the stories Nyota had been telling them and Spock doing some research on his own, his curiosity about the other man had not been quenched it just seemed to get worse. When the board had decided to accept job offers for the excavation and digging, Spock was more than pleased to see the company name come across the list as one of the top three. He had gone to his father and mother to inquire about the status of the offers earlier in the day and had been pleased with the direction the conversation had taken.

       Knocking on the door of his fathers study Spock waited for a response. When his father bade him enter, he had walked in pushing the door open and looked around the room. “Good afternoon Spock,” It was his mothers voice, soft and full of love for her only son. “Greetings Spock, come in and sit with us.” Sarek invited softly.

      “Father, mother if you are not otherwise occupied I wish to discuss a business matter with you both.” He didn't want to interrupt his parents time together and chose to get straight to business instead of idle talk. His father had left the current project in his hands and he wanted to be sure that the information he had just read was accurate.

       Sarek looked at his son then glanced over at his wife, she smiled serenely at him then he turned back to his son. “You wish to know of the situation surrounding the archaeological dig on both Vulcan and Romulus.” Sarek stated in a matter of fact tone. He showed no emotion as he spoke but his eyes held a fondness for his son most never saw. He was aware of Spock's interest in the new mining project they were over seeing and was pleased that he had wanted to oversee it himself. “It is good that you choose to oversee this project yourself Spock. This will help in shaping a new world for our people and those that we meet in the future.” Sarek had moved from his position behind his desk to the settee where his wife sat. He held a padd in his hand and looking at his wife he turned back to Spock and held it out to him. “Here is the information you are wanting my son. It would seem that the board is in agreement with Enterprise Excavation and their expertise in handling precious artifacts.” Sarek looked at Spock closely then glanced over at Amanda, “It is most fortunate that the rumors surrounding James Kirk have been proven to be some what false, or the decision may have gone to a company less qualified.” He didn't miss Spock's reaction nor the smile that curved Amanda's lips as their son went over the information on the padd.

      “It is most fortunate indeed that the rumors about Mr. Kirk have proven to be false.” Spock spoke softly, absorbed in the information on the padd. He looked up at both of his parents and saw how they were watching him. He could feel the heat sliding up from his neck to his face and hoped he was not blushing in front of them. Looking first at his mother and the smile on her face then back to his father who despite the impassive look on his face seemed to be smiling at him with his eyes. “This is a very promising venture on the part of everyone involved. It would only be logical to have the most qualified group over seeing it as well.” Spock watched as both his parents looked at each other then back at him.

      “You are correct in this Spock and I am confident that you will achieve the goal that has been set. The project is now in your hands, I am confident that you will be successful on this particular project.” Sarek glanced over once more at Amanda and gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head. He was more than willing to let his son work on this new project. Largely due to his birth, his wife had made the suggestion that it might be good for Spock to interact more with Humans. Get to know their customs and behaviors. Sarek looked at his son, who was now discussing the project with Amanda, although he showed no outward appearance of excitement Sarek could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice and was pleased. He knew that Spock struggled with his identity and felt that this would be a good experience for him. It was also pointed out by his wife that one of the members of the Enterprise group was from an influential family who held positions within the Betazoid council. Amanda had suggested they renew their acquaintance with the family and Sarek was beginning to see the logic of such an action.

      “We will need to make sure that they are aware of the change in gravity and climate so that they are well prepared. Working out in the Vulcan sun all day will not be enjoyable.” Amanda stated. She was already thinking of the benefits this project would bring, of all that could be learned of both Romulan and Vulcan history and cultures. “We will also need to make sure they understand both Vulcan and Romulan cultures as well as the languages.”

      “Mr. Kirk and Mr. Sulu are both proficient in a variety of languages as is Li...Ms. Gaines.” Spock noticed his mothers arched eyebrow at his slip but she didn't comment on it. His parents didn't know he had been in contact with her since their last meeting. Liana was of course part of the diplomatic world on Betazed, _“being the daughter of the Betazoid Ambassador to Earth has a weight of it's own,”_ she had once said. She had made it clear without so many words that she understood Spock's feelings of Sarek's position and the strain it put on everyone. “I am sure that they will figure out what will need to be done and take the appropriate steps.” Spock had read that Ji...Mr. Kirk had once said that the biggest downfall of some people was that they tended to underestimate him and his crew. He would not make that mistake, not before a face to face meeting had happened. “It would be foolish on my part, mother to assume they would not do their research on the planet as well as our cultures and habits before they made the bid for the job.” He felt the corner of his lips tilt up at his mothers smile and nodded his head. She understood without him having to explain, he was sure that they would do their homework just as thoroughly as Spock and his team.

       After discussing further plans with his parents, he had left them in his fathers study and headed for the kitchen. That was where Nyota and Pavel found him, sitting at the table with an empty fruit plate in front of him and a padd in his hand. Looking up at the entrance of his two friends Spock nodded his head and waited for them to join him at the table. When both Pavel and Nyota had taken a seat he handed them a padd and nodded at them, “It seems we will be taking a trip to Earth.” He could tell both were excited by the smiles on their faces and couldn't help the slight curve of his lips at the edges. “We will need to make sure we are aware of everyone we will be dealing with as well as what they will be expecting of us and we of them.”

      “So we're finally going back to Earth? I'm so excited, I can't wait till we get to meet the Enterprise group. They looked like a fun group of people to be around, very professional but relaxed as well.” Nyota was glad that the company had gotten the job for Vulcan and Romulus. None of the other companies could match the unique qualities of _Enterprise Excavation._ Taking one of the padds Spock handed to her she looked over the project information. When she came to the dossier of Jim Kirk she looked up from her padd to glance at Spock from under her lashes, grinning she winked at Pavel with a look that said _watch this._ “You know, it's going to be nice to see them all again. He and Liana were interesting people to be around. Dr. McCoy wasn't around much at the conference but Mr. Sulu and Mr. Scott were, they are a very close group.” She noticed Spocks fingers twitch at the mention of Jim Kirk, smiling softly she continued. “You know, they say Kirk has a p6 psi rating and Liana is a p8 or p9? It was interesting to watch them interact with each other, it was almost as if they were talking without really talking.” She watched Spock for a reaction and grinned when she saw his lips turn down slightly and his hands tightened around the padd. “I think that Liana is interested in someone else though, the relationship between her and Kirk is more like brother and sister.” Nyota had heard the rumors about them being more of course but if one took the time to look closely they would see that was not the case. Still, she couldn't help but tease Spock over his curiosity about James Kirk.

      “Mr. Kirk zounds wery interesting Nyota, vorking vith Enterprise Excawation vill be good for us all I think.” Pavel smiled at his friend. It was because of Nyota he was aware of Spocks interest in the company owner. “Maybe ve vill learn zomething of Mr. Scott's trans varp beaming theory, I am most interested in zpeaking to him about zhis.” He started speaking in Russian excitedly, his hands moving almost as fast as the words leaving his mouth.

       Laughing Nyota answered the younger man and then turned to Spock. “So when do we get to meet the team of Enterprise Excavation? This project is going to take a while and the sooner we can acclimate everyone to their positions and the team members they will be working with the better. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Kirk's brother didn't join us either here or on Earth. I heard that their mom, Winona is an archaeologist and that's what prompted Kirk in his field of choice. His brother Sam though is a research biologist and has experience in precision frontal lobotomy, so his knowledge will be beneficial to all of us too...”

       Spock tuned out the conversation going on around him in favor of looking over the employee dossier for Enterprise Excavation. He knew the employee information already, it just helped him feel more confident in his decision to meet them on their home planet instead of them coming to Vulcan first, the only issue had been with the Romulan representatives, Nero and Ayel, particularly Ayel. They felt that they needed the home front advantage of knowing their surroundings therefore having an advantage over the other party. Spock disagreed as did most of the others involved in the project. Nero, despite the death of his wife and unborn child, didn't seem to harbor any type of animosity against humans, Ayel however seemed to have enough for them both. They had been informed that any type of unwanted attention would not be welcome and Spock was unwilling to risk this chance on getting to meet Jim Kirk.

       Looking up at a question from Nyota he blinked, realizing he hadn't actually heard the conversation. “I apologize Nyota I did not hear the question, would you please repeat it?” He felt the tips of his ears burning and was sure they were a light green indicating he was blushing. He didn't enjoy being caught unaware and decided that he would need to focus for now on the matter at hand. At least until he was either back in his room or his friends had retired to their respective rooms.

       Smiling Nyota repeated the question, “Do you think the Romulans will be ok with the time frame for the visit to Earth? I mean we all know how Nero is and Ayel isn't really going to make it pleasant, despite Nero's assurances. He seems to believe that Ayel means no harm to anyone and that he is all talk. I don't see things going well when we get to Earth but I'd like to hope it's an uneventful trip.” Giving a soft sigh she said softly, “Romulans can be more trouble than their worth sometimes.”

      “The time frame for our visit to Earth should not be an issue, although they do have the option to leave earlier if they so choose.” Spock wasn't going to shorten their time on Earth because Ayel or Nero didn't agree with something or someone, if they tried to cause trouble he would have them escorted back to Romulus.

      “How can you be so sure Mr. Spock?” Chekov was aware of the mutual discord between the two races. “Maybe zhey vill enjoy zheir time on Earth. I vill be wery happy to be back, ewen if ve are not going to Russia.”

       Spock tilted his head slightly and felt an eyebrow tilt up, “They will wish to keep everything as calm as possible Mr. Chekov. Nero understands exactly what is at stake here and what it will cost the Imperial Senate if there are any problems with this project. They will contain their need to dominate any and everything.”

       Neither one missed the hard edge to his tone nor the determined glint in his eyes. This was more than a project for him, it was a chance to prove himself outside of his family name and if all went well then he would have achieved that goal. The confusing thing for Spock was his desire to know as much as possible about the owner of Enterprise Excavation. He didn't understand how one person could occupy so much of his thoughts, it was unnerving for him as well as exciting. His Vulcan half demanded he use logic to proceed with any further negotiations but his Human half however wanted him to use his emotions, follow his heart as his mother would say.

      “Well I for one am not going to worry about them, my concern is meeting the excavation crew. From what I'm seeing here they seem to have all the important fields covered by at least one person on their team.” She glanced up at Spock and noticed that he was looking back down at the padd in his hand. “Spock, have you sent the communique informing them when we will be arriving?”

       He shook his head, “They requested that they be allowed to determine the date and location. Which works to our benefit because it simply means that they will be on our time schedule as far as the business end goes. It does not look as if it will be a problem however. Enterprise Excavation has worked with the Ferengi as well as the Andorians and both races, despite their history in how they deal with other species, has given the company a very high recommendation.” Spock had been surprised by the recommendation from the Ferengi, despite their desire to always want to cheat or steal from their clients or dealers, they had been very impressed by the, _“Humans capacity to understand what we wanted, negotiate a good trade deal, as well as deliver our items.”_ The company trade rep had listed that they would work with the company again.

      “Then it seems that the best decision has been made, we just hope that these rumors surrounding the company owner and members aren't all true.” Nyota glanced at Chekov but was watching Spock. She was trying to gauge his reaction about the project they were getting ready to start as well as the people they would be working with. “What about down time, are we planning on working or relaxing.? I mean I know what the Enterprise team will be doing but are we going to join them if they ask us?” She wanted to see if Spock was willing to relax some of his Vulcan resolve and try to enjoy life. She knew about his curiosity when it came to emotions and how they were expressed by others. Especially since Vulcans tended to repress all emotion, giving most species that meet them the impression of indifference or a lack of caring.

      “If the offer is extended to us to join them in their activities after work then we will do so. It would be beneficial for us to get to know the area we will be staying as well so we might offer suggestions of our own.” Spock wasn't sure as to what constituted entertainment for the Enterprise crew but he was sure it would more than likely get him into trouble. Oddly enough the idea wasn't as unpleasant as it should have been.

       He had learned at a young age that showing emotions could have extreme consequences. He had gotten into a number of fights at school due to his classmates and their disdain for his human heritage. Most of his classmates had seen it as a disadvantage, something Spock had learned to turn to his own advantage. He had studied harder than his classmates and was rewarded for his knowledge and quick grasp of the lessons. Still, he was half-human and his curiosity tended to get the better of him and he would often ask questions which would cause his classmates and professors to force themselves to hold onto their frustrations. Which in turn caused the issues between him and his classmates.

       He watched as Nyota's eyes widened a fraction with surprise and Chekov gave a chocked laugh. He looked at both of them and frowned slightly, “What have I said that is cause for surprise or laughter?” He hated being the reason for someone elses entertainment, it reminded him of why he had learned the ways of his Vulcan heritage, repressing emotions as unneeded and unnecessary despite what his mother said but there were times when he felt the need to express himself and refused to give in no matter how bad the wish was.

      “You know, Kirk and Liana are dancers too. They are known for their skills on and off the field especially with Liana being half-Human half-Betazoid. A race known for their sexuality and openness about almost anything, I can see why she would be a dancer but Kirk didn't strike me as the type. I wonder if we will get a chance to see them in action?” Something about their relationship bothered her but she didn't voice it out loud, deciding to wait until she had formally met the other group before making a decision.

      “Liana is a dancer, a very remarkable one if I remember correctly. She has had formal training both on Betazed and on Earth and due to her mother's position on the council she has had extensive training with some of the best.” Spock spoke softly, thinking about the communique he was going to send later on that evening.

      “Ummm you know all that, _how_ exactly?” Nyota asked. Curiosity was written all over her face and sounded through out her entire question. “You never said anything about knowing anyone from Enterprise?” Her eyes narrowed on Spock as he seemed to turn to stone at her questions. Spock could be stubborn if pushed to hard which could make him shut down completely.

      “Her family and my family are acquainted due to the status held by both my father and her mother. We have seen each other at different social functions thorough out most of our lives and have continued to communicate with each other on a regular basis as well.” It felt odd yet freeing for Spock to be able to admit that he knew Liana. When the companies dossier had come out he had meant to ask Liana about her position with the company but never got around to it. He didn't want any decisions to be made due to who he knew or who knew him, he wanted a fair advantage for all involved and in his communiques with Liana they never spoke of the project or the companies that had bid for the job. “I was not however, aware of her association with Mr. Kirk or Enterprise Excavation, it is not something we would usually discuss in our communications.”

       Looking at Pavel and smiling, Nyota shook her head and scrolled through the dossier for the excavation group. “Well honestly I'm ready when ever we get the word. It seems like it's going to be an interesting time for everyone. Being back on Earth will be a little strange at first, especially with all the noises of the city, the hustle and bustle of the commuters,” Nyota smiled warmly and shook her head. “This is going to be the best thing to happen to us all since meeting each other.” She watched as Pavel agreed excitedly and Spock simply nodded his head, a slight curve of his lips the only indication of how he was really feeling.


	8. The Arrival

_San Francisco, Ca, Earth_

_Stardate:: 2276.1114 (November 14, 2276)_

       “Jim for godsakes would you _please_ be still? You're beginning to make me nervous.” Liana and Jim were at the transport station waiting on the arrival of their Vulcan guests. The Romulan representatives, much to everyone's relief, decided to wait until they left San Francisco to arrive. “Why are you so nervous, I mean you've met foreign reps before, this is no different.” She had a feeling she knew what was going on but wanted Jim to tell her himself.

       Jim looked over at her and frowned, “Well for starters, you could have at least told me you knew the Vulcan rep Lia. I mean, did you think I wouldn't have applied for the job? Seriously, I'm kinda in agreement with Bones on this one. It looks like you didn't want them to know about us.” Jim sighed at the sad look on his friends face. He could feel the unhappiness radiating off of her. He understood her reasons of course but if he were completely honest he was also a little jealous. He'd been doing his homework as far as the representatives go, trying to find out as much as possible about Spock. He couldn't understand this desire to know him, couldn't help the small curl of jealousy at the fact Liana knew Spock personally despite knowing it was due to their parents occupation.

       Sighing Liana looked at her friend and gave a small smile. “We don't talk about business or work Jimmy. That's not why we keep in contact. We usually talk about science stuff , the latest music, reads, or art pieces. If it makes you feel better,” She leaned over to look Jim in the eyes, “He is curious about a certain someone I know. Felt I was trying to, how did he phrase it, _hide the other part of my life,_ just like I told him I will tell you. Neither of you _asked_ about the other side, so I never told you anything. You would of course but it was usually about the girls, not about who I met or who I was friends with.” Liana shook her head then glanced out the window. “I've invited you and Len, Jimmy and neither of you showed up. So for either of you to be upset with me right now is completely unfair.” Liana looked back at Jim then stood up and walked off.

       Stunned, Jim just looked at her until he realized she was leaving. “Lia, wait! Where are you going?!” He took off after her, despite the fact that she could take care of herself, they needed to finish their conversation. When he finally caught up to her he grabbed her wrist. “Lia, why didn't you just tell about what went on? You know I would have listened, would have tried to imagine where you were and what you got to see.” He could remember times when Liana would tell them about a conference her family had just gotten back from. She would describe the people and the things they did or the different languages. That used to keep his interest until he hit puberty and it was all about sex, meaning sexy boys and sexy girls. He did acknowledge that as they got older he didn't listen as he used to nor did he ask as many questions. Looking at the face in front of him he could see she was tired. Liana had been helping them get everything together as well as handling the other priorities in her life. He looked at her again as he remembered something else she said. Narrowing his eyes at her Jim asked, “Wait a minute, who is Spock interested in?” He was trying to gauge her reaction as well as wrap his mind around the fact that Spock may be interested in someone on the team.

       Liana couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up and out of her. “Seriously? It took you _that_ long to realize what I said?” He nodded his head with a confused look on his face. Tugging at her wrist, he finally let go. “Jim, you need to focus on the situation at hand. No matter what, this is business first pleasure second. You know how Len is about this so please save us all from his ranting and raving and worry about what needs to be done now. They will be here long enough for you to get to meet him and get to know him and don't look at me like I'm crazy. I can hear you thinking.” She tapped him against his temple with a finger and walked off again. She knew what he was wondering, Jim wanted to know how well Liana knew Spock. If there was a prior relationship between them or were they strictly just friends. Sighing, she shook her head and kept walking. Lenard thought the same thing, which had resulted in a fight a few weeks back. One that had neither of them speaking to the other.

      “Lia, if he is interested in me, why wouldn't you tell me? I mean it's not like I'm a bad person, am I?” Jim's insecurities were due to Gary and his abuse. He'd been able to get to Jim in a way nobody else had. He was constantly in Jim's ear about being a bad boyfriend, how he was unhappy with how Jim dressed, acted, spoke. Just anything to break the blonds confidence and he had almost succeeded. Jim by nature wasn't a very trusting person and when he had met Gary, he had been in a bad place. It had taken everyone who loved him to bring him back to where he was now but he still had his moments of self doubt. Moments that would make him freeze with the paralyzing thought that he was going to fall and there would be no one there to catch him.

      “You're not a bad person Jimmy.” Grasping his face between her hands Liana looked Jim in the eyes and said softly, “You're not a bad person Jimmy and it's time that you trust in yourself as much as we trust in you.” She looked into turbulent cerulean blue eyes and realized he wasn't worried about the project so much as what Spock would think about him. Something Liana found confusing since she was pretty sure Jim had never met Spock before. “It's him, isn't it. You're wanting to make sure that you impress Spock?” She couldn't hide her smile at Jim's nod. He looked down then back up at her.

      “What if I mess things up Lia, this could cause an intergalactic incident. I mean seriously, think about it Lia the Vulcans _and_ Romulans coming to Earth? There is no record anywhere of that ever happening before. What if I'm the one who messes things up?” Jim knew realistically that it would take more than just him to cause an intergalactic incident but he couldn't control his nerves. He was having trouble now that the time had come for them all to meet, he was on edge. He remembered Uhura from the seminar on Betazed so he was sure they wouldn't have any issues with her or with Chekov, who he was sure would gravitate towards Scotty and Sulu. He was worried about Spock for personal reasons. Business he could do with his eyes closed, personal he sucked at if his relationship with Gary were used as an example.

       Looking at him closely, Liana smiled. “Jim, Spock is an intelligent person, if he thinks that you two getting to know each other is going to cause an intergalactic event he wouldn't show up. It's just not...logical.” She grinned at his snort of laughter, pleased to see the tension fade from his eyes, replaced with his usual smile and confidence. “Come on we're supposed to be meeting Leonard and Hikaru at the arrival point. I really wish we didn't have to stay here, Wyoming would be fabulous this time of year.”

       Jim could hear the wistfulness in her voice, the undertone of sadness. “What's wrong Lia, you and Bones still having issues?” He knew they'd had a fight, Bones couldn't hold in much about Liana when he was drunk. The fact that he was jealous about Spock knowing Liana confused Jim, he and Sulu were under the impression that all was well for their friends. “You know I can talk to him if you need me too. He's just a little jealous Lia but you have to know how he feels...”

      “It doesn't matter how he feels Jim, it's the fact that he doesn't trust me enough to believe in me. I mean I understand that what happened with Gary would make him a little nervous but at the same time I didn't do anything wrong. He attacked me looking for you and I feel like Len blames me for it. I just..I just want to do this job, enjoy it, and move forward. He's made his decision it's time I make mine.” She finished the sentence, refusing to say anything else when they spotted McCoy and Sulu. “Don't say a word Jimmy, this is between us. When Len is ready he will let us all know.”

      “I'll be quiet Lia but I'm not making any promises. I just wish you two could get along long enough for things to work out for you both. You know you both would be good together, I just don't understand why you two have to fight so much.” By the time Jim finished, they had reached their friends, for stalling Liana's response.

      “Hey you two, good of you both to join us.” Sulu grinned at them as they walked up. “Was getting ready to comm you both, the transport is here and passengers are disembarking.” He looked at both Jim and Liana and smiled, he knew this was a turning point for the company and right now he was hoping there were no issues to stop them from achieving that goal. “Do we know which gate they will be at?”

       Liana looked around them and noticed the passengers disembarking, “They should be here in a few minutes. Unless something happened we don't know about.” She was getting ready to turn when she heard her name spoken behind her.

       Turning she smiled as she saw Spock walking towards them with Uhura and Chekov. “Well greetings Spock, it is good to see you again.” She raised her hand in the ta'al and waited for the motion to be repeated.

      “It is good to see you as well.” Spock returned the greeting and then turned to his companions. “I would like you to meet Nyota Uhura and Pavel Chekov. They are my associates and friends.” He introduced them to Liana but couldn't help noting the blond man behind her. His eyes kept straying to him, looking into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. He forced himself to look away as he listened to Liana introduce her companions.

      “Come meet everyone that's here. Scotty and Keensner are in Wyoming and you'll meet them at the end of the week. For now, I would like you to meet James T. Kirk, Dr. Leonard McCoy, and Hikaru Sulu.” She introduced the three men standing behind her with a smile, not missing the fact that Spock's eyes stayed on Jim a little longer than necessary. Smiling she introduced Uhura and Chekov to the others and watched as pleasantries were exchanged. She didn't miss the look McCoy directed her way when Spock moved towards her nor did she miss the way Jim seemed to watch him as he moved.

       Spock looked around at their surroundings, he wasn't overly fond of transport stations but they served a purpose and that was acceptable, for a while. “Are we staying in ambassadorial housing or is there an alternative?” He wasn't looking forward to his first trip to Earth without his parents being under the watchful eyes of his father's employees.

      “You're going to be staying with me at my parent's house in San Mateo. We'll spend the week there going over what we need to then head to Wyoming. Remind me again _why_ Nero couldn't just meet us here?” She was slightly irritated at the fact that they had to wait for them to arrive, in order for them to finish up their business in California to head to Wyoming.

       Spock frowned, he wasn't pleased either about the delay but didn't say so. He did notice that they were no longer standing alone, Jim had gravitated towards them along with the rest of their group. “He needed to make sure that his second in charge understood his _position_ in the situation.” Shrugging he looked at Liana, letting out the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh. “You remember Ayel from the conferences.” When she nodded her head, he continued, “It would seem that he does not fully agree with the decisions that have been made.” He had picked up his bags and was walking beside her as they left the main terminal. “He has voiced his displeasure at a number of the choices made, yet so far Nero has been able to get him to remain silent in his displeasure.” He looked at Liana with a slight frown, he had a feeling Ayel would attempt to cause trouble but wasn't sure where or how.

      “You're expecting him to cause some type of trouble aren't you?” Jim couldn't help but join in the conversation. He flushed when he realized he'd just butted in but he refused to look away from Spock's gaze. Surprised to see a small smile curve his lips.

      “When dealing with Romulans, Mr. Kirk, It would usually be best to automatically be ready for some type of trouble, would it not?” Spock couldn't help the slight quirk of his lips. He had more of his mother in him than he thought. Looking around Liana to see Jim, he nodded his head slightly and watched fascinated as the blond man flushed. _Interesting_ was all Spock could think. He was intrigued as to what had made Jim blush.

      “...as long as they remember where exactly they are then we should be ok. We don't need any trouble in Wyoming or at the site on Vulcan.” Liana's voice had cut in on Spock's thoughts and she smiled at him, her violet eyes dancing with laughter. _Your focus is off my friend, are you seriously thinking about him while he is standing not more than two feet from you?_ She couldn't help sending the thought to Spock and smiled as he glanced at her then over to the side, a light green starting to cover his ears.

       Spock glanced back over at Liana and frowned, he hadn't realized that his interest had been obvious. _It is not as if he has noticed, however..._ he was hesitant to say anything else without really knowing the other man. _However, the doctor seems to hold a fair amount of interest in you as well. His eyes have not left you since we have started speaking._ He looked back to where McCoy was walking with Sulu, seemingly ignoring the conversation between them but watching Liana closely.

       Liana looked over at Spock then glanced over to where McCoy was walking with Sulu. She smiled and shook her head. Looking at Jim, she saw the look on his face, one of confusion but questioning. “Jimmy, you know the Romulans are usually violent and use force to achieve their goals. If Ayel is opposed to the proceedings then he may very well cause trouble for everyone involved.”

      “Well then we damn sure don't need that right now.” Jim sighed. If they could avoid any type of issues then they might be able to enjoy this chance at making history. “If they can't get it together then they may need to just send a different group because anyone willing to cause trouble is not needed. If they feel the need to however we can and will deal with them accordingly.” There was a steely note in Jim's voice. He wasn't going to risk anyone or anything to get in the way of this job being do right.

       Spock looked over at Jim as they stopped at the cars waiting in the parking lot. “Interesting,” Spock looked at Jim with a look of interest. He couldn't help but be intrigued by the tone that left the blond man. When Jim looked up at him he quirked his head to the side, “You seem determined Mr. Kirk, to make sure that nothing goes wrong on this project.” Spock watched as the blond man glanced over at Liana then back at him.

      “How about we discuss it once we get to Liana's and have changed and are relaxing? I mean we can talk business at any time while you're here and on Vulcan but for now let's just relax and enjoy the ride.” Jim opened the car door to the hover car he was standing next to. “Lia, who's riding with you?” He couldn't help but hope Bones would want to drive because he wanted to ride with her and Spock.

      “Ummm I don't know, I didn't think you were driving though.” She looked at Spock and grinned, “Up to a ride through California? It's not like the one we took on Betazed but it's close.” She couldn't hold back the laugh as she watched her friends face light up with the memories.

     “That would be acceptable. If you are not driving Mr. Kirk would you care to join us?” He knew he shouldn't have asked but he couldn't seem to stop the question before it left his mouth.

       Jim looked up surprised then grinned, “Sure, if you guys have the room to spare, I'd like that.” Jim was surprised Spock would ask him to ride with them but he wasn't fool enough to complain or turn down the offer. He looked over to Sulu and grinned. “It's either you or Bones driving Hikaru. I'm riding with Liana and Spock.” He tossed him the keys and waved as he followed after the other two, who seemed to be having a conversation without really saying anything.

      “There is no way this job is going to go smoothly.” Sulu looked over at McCoy and frowned.

      “Now Len you know as well as I do that he's in no danger as long as he's around Liana, so this job shouldn't be to bad. You know we will all be fine.” Sulu looked at Uhura and Chekov then back to where Liana, Jim, and Spock were standing. He hoped that there were no issues but he could see the way Jim looked at the other man, the interest and hoped that his friend wouldn't get hurt this time.

       As they all loaded the luggage into the trunk of the car, Spock glanced over at Liana then at Jim. _He is not what I expected, you did not tell me everything you knew._ Spock frowned slightly as Liana looked up at him then grinned. He knew she would have told him if he had asked but he had not wanted to show interest where there seemed to be none. Glancing over at Jim he noticed the other man was watching him. He felt a pull towards him, something told him that deep down he needed this man in his life but for what reason was unclear.

      “Ok you two, buckle up because we are out of here!” She was excited, they finally getting out of San Francisco and hopefully all the stress they had all been under since they had gotten back from Iowa. She looked over at Jim, who sat next to her in the front seat then glanced back at Spock. “Are you ok back there Spock?”

      “I am well thank you.” He nodded his head and looked out the window. When he looked back he noticed Jim watching him and he tilted his head in a silent question. When Jim jerked back around, Spock didn't miss the blush on his face. “Tell me about the site in Wyoming. I am interested in what it is we will be seeing once we get there.” He noticed how Jim lit up and looked at Liana, when she nodded her head Jim shifted in his seat to turn towards Spock fully.

       Jim loved his job and it showed in the way he spoke to Spock about the site in Wyoming. Thinking the trip was going to be a boring one, Spock settled back and listened or asked a question where needed. He was going to enjoy this little taste of freedom and if anything else good came from it then he would welcome it as well.


	9. Getting to Know You

       By the time they finally arrived in San Mateo, Spock had learned quite a bit about Jim and his life. It wasn't as much as he had hoped for but he wouldn't complain because anything was better than nothing. He had watched how Jim and Liana interacted with each other, the closeness they shared was apparent. It made Spock wonder just how well they knew each other. Just as soon as the thought entered his head Jim turned around and looked at him.

      “Can I ask you a personal question Mr. Spock, if that's ok?” He had felt a change in the other man as they left the transport dock. The conversation had flowed between the three of them easily and with a lot of laughter on his and Liana's part but he did notice Spock had a sense of humor. He would let out a small huff of air in lieu of an actual laugh. He turned to the man in the back seat and forgot what he was going to ask.  _Those eyes..._ Jim couldn't help the thought.  _Half-Human, half-Vulcan but he seems so different._

      “You may ask your question Mr. Kirk as long as I have the option to answer or not.” Spock spoke softly, watching the blue gaze roam from his face down to his hands then back up. He gave him a small quirk of his lips as a light flush appeared across Jim's face. He was intrigued at the action, unusual for a man rumored to have an over abundance of confidence, arrogance, and cockiness.

       Jim could feel his face heating up, he knew he had been caught looking at Spock. Glancing over at Liana, he turned back to Spock. “I was wondering if Vulcan's had a sense of humor? I mean, I don't want my people to get there and offend someone with a joke or a laugh.” Jim could feel his face getting hotter as Liana glanced over at him. He could see she was trying not to laugh at him. He looked back at Spock and noticed the curve of his lips. Jim wondered if the were just as soft as they looked. He couldn't help the thought as it went through his head. Blinking, he looked back up into a pair of laughing chocolate brown eyes and couldn't help the smile that curved his lips.

       Spock watched Jim for a few moments then decided to answer the question. “Not every Vulcan is as stoic as they would seem. We are taught at a young age to learn how to control our emotions. Laughter, is not something that is indulged in by Vulcans but it is not found altogether unpleasant to hear it from a different species.” He enjoyed hearing Jim laugh, the full bodied sound was pleasant. It reminded him of the few times he'd heard his mother laugh, not often but the sound was beautiful none the less. He observed the expressions that crossed Jim's face and wondered if the blond man realized he expressed so much that way. “If your people wish to laugh and enjoy themselves they are most welcome to do so. They will not be forced to change who they are for only a short period of time.”

       Jim beamed, he was pleased to know they would still be allowed to enjoy themselves but he also realized that they would need to remember proper etiquette. “So as long as we aren't to extreme then all will be well.” Jim mused out loud. “What about loud noses? Is that going to be an issue because I read that Vulcans have sensitive ears and super hearing. Will the sound of the drills be to much?” He needed to make sure that they could do their jobs without any interruptions or complaints. “I don't think they can make them soundless.” He looked at Liana and winked. He couldn't help the grin that curved his mouth when she laughed. He turned to Spock and was surprised to see the laughter dancing in his eyes and the slight curve of his lips.

      “I assure you Mr. Kirk, the sounds of your equipment will not be an issue. Despite our sensitivity to loud noises, we are capable of canceling out the unwanted sounds if that is what is needed to be done.” Spock knew Jim was trying to make light of a serious question. Something that intrigued him even more about the blond. By most accounts, Jim Kirk was known to be an arrogant and over bearing person. From what Spock was observing that was not the case. He remembered how Nyota had praised Jim after her return from Betazed, saying that the rumors had to have been wrong. “It will be interesting to see how everything will work as well. My mother said it is like an art to be able to do such things with a machine of that size but not damage anything that you find.” It wasn't direct praise but it must have had the intended affect by the blush that covered Jim's face.

      “It can be, if in the right hands. Even then mistakes can happen and if a person isn't paying attention it can get someone injured or killed.” Jim couldn't hide the rush of pleasure he felt at Spock's words. He glanced over at Liana and was surprised to see her watching him with a look of alarm on her face. “Lia, you ok?” He wasn't sure what it was but she was pale and shaking.

      “I, umm. No, it's ok Jimmy, I'm fine.” She glanced up in the rear view mirror and looked at Spock. She noticed the same look on his face as the one Jim currently had. She knew what that look meant but was hoping she was wrong. Shaking her head, she turned onto the road that led to her parents house. Everyone had brought their things out the day before and had hung around San Francisco waiting on the arrival of their guests. 

       Jim jumped as his com beeped and he rushed to answer it. “Kirk here.” He shook his head when Bones' voice came through the speaker. 

_“Are we staying in tonight Jimbo or are we headed out on the town? Sulu is jumping up and down about being in San Mateo.”_

       Jim shook his head and rolled his eyes, he knew his best friends wanted a night out and he had promised them they would get one before they left. “Yeah yeah, tell him I said to hold on let's get everyone situated and comfortable and we can go from there. We don't need to do anything extra before we leave do we?” He wanted to make sure all business was concluded before anything else was done.

_“We're good to go on our end Jim. All contracts have been signed and sent, as well as all equipment and travelers vouchers have been signed and are ready when we are. The only thing we are missing is the Romulan party and we will be ready to go, so until then we are free. Don't think you're getting out of this Jim. Not now because Spock is here. You're not getting off the hook so easily.”_ Sulu knew what he'd said and Jim could hear the deviousness in the sound of his voice. 

        He didn't look back at Spock but could feel the eyes of the other man watching him. “Fuck off Hikaru and I never said we weren't going, I just said we needed to be sure that we had everything together and ready.” Jim couldn't help the flush that covered not only his face but his neck as well. He knew Spock had heard what Sulu said, wished he were anywhere else but in the front seat of the car where Spock could see him. “We can talk about it when we all get to the house and unwind, until then bye you two jerk offs.” Jim disconnected the call and turned to look out the window. He knew of his friends penchant for teasing him unmercifully for his initial attraction to Spock. Even if Bones didn't agree with how Jim felt, he would still tease him about it either way. He let out a soft breath as he saw Liana's family house come into view. He had never wanted to be alone so badly in his life, until he heard Spock ask a soft question.

      “What did he mean by not now because I am here? Will I cause some sort of embarrassment for you if we are seen publicly? I do not wish to cause any trouble for anyone if that will be the end result.” Spock wasn't sure what had happened but he could sense the change in Jim after his friends comment. He was surprised when the blond head whipped around to look at him. The look in the blue eyes one of confusion and panic.

      “No it's not a problem they just, well I kind of said it would be rude to go out to a club or...or something if you couldn't go because of the music being to loud. I-I didn't mean for it to seem as if I was embarrassed of you. It would be an honor to be seen with you.” Jim let out a nervous laugh, very much aware that he was rambling but unable to stop. “That's why I asked about loud sounds, I mean, we can read anything but it may not always be accurate.” Jim stopped abruptly and turned back around. He couldn't understand why he felt so off talking to the other man. What was it about him that threw Jim off his game? Shaking his head slightly he hopped out of the car as soon as it rolled to a stop and headed to the trunk as soon as Liana had popped it. Pulling out the luggage in the back he couldn't help but mutter to himself about the pranks of his friends and his inability to control his thoughts around a certain Vulcan.

      “There is no need to be upset Mr. Kirk. Your thoughtfulness is very much appreciated. Most would not be so considerate of the fact that my hearing is so sensitive.” Spock had followed Jim to the back of the car and stood looking at him thoughtfully. He wasn't aware of anyone else walking over to join them until he heard a voice asking if everything was ok.

Jim looked away from Spock and behind him at Bones who was grinning like a loon. “Fuck off Bones, I'm not in the mood for you or Sulu right now.” He knew it sounded sulky but he was still embarrassed at the comments that had been made earlier. 

      “Awww Jim boy don't be like that now. You know we were only teasin' ya'.” Bones' accent would come out at times when he was trying to either control his laughter or anger. He looked at Jim with laughing amber eyes, “Here let me help you two with the luggage. If it'll make you feel better, Lia is upset with me as well. Said I was getting left overs.” He frowned at the thought but helped Jim and Spock with the luggage. Looking up he apologized to Spock as well. “We were only teasing Jim because we know how excited he is about this opportunity. We've heard about it since the day it was approved.” He ducked the mock swing from Jim and took off laughing for the front door. Making sure to have at least two bags with him to avoid Liana being any angrier than she already was.

_Stop teasing him then we can talk but until then I will remain upset with you both Leonard._

      “Damn stubborn ass woman, sometimes I swear Lia...” He drifted off as he realized that to anyone else, it looked like he was talking to himself. Shaking his head, he set down the bags he had been carrying and headed to the kitchen in search of Liana.  _As soon as I find you we are going to discuss it then not wait. Waiting is why we are where we are now._

_I'm not getting into that with you and don't bother me right now, I'm still upset about what you and Hikaru did!_

_Lord I swear woman, sometimes!_

       Outside, Jim watched Spock as he picked up two bags and turned towards the front of the house. When he looked back at Jim, he jerked to his feet and picked up the remaining bags, closed the trunk and moved to catch up with the other man. “I apologize for my friends, they mean well but can't help teasing at the wrong times.” Jim flinched at how his words sounded but knew he meant them either way. He hoped they weren't all getting off on the wrong foot and when he looked over at Spock he offered him a small smile and was glad to have gotten a head nod and a quirk of his lips in return.

      “It is not necessary to keep apologizing Mr. Kirk but it is appreciated. Let us go inside and enjoy the chance to get to know everyone. Then we can,” He paused as he searched for the right words. “We can decide what to do from there.” He was pleased to see Jim's face light up and enjoyed the sound of his laughter. 

      “Call me Jim, Mr. Kirk was my dad. If we're going to be working together you may as well call me by my first name. So yeah, call me Jim.”

       Spock nodded his head towards Jim and said in a soft voice, “Very well, it is not necessary to apologize...Jim.”

       Jim felt his stomach twist at the sound of his name.  _Fuck...that voice, I swear it's like he just touched me!_ They walked into the house and set the bags down with the rest of the luggage. Jim raised his head at the sound of a pair of raised voices coming from the kitchen. Sighing he looked up at Spock and offered a smile, “I won't apologize but I'll say get ready because it sounds like Lia and Bones are at it again.” He gave a rueful shake of his head and ran a hand down his face. “Hopefully we'll get to eat because Lia is an excellent cook and I'm sure you and you're friends are hungry after your trip.”

      Spock nodded, his head turned towards the sounds of the voices. He was sure he was going to enjoy watching Liana and McCoy. They seemed closer than his friend had initially stated. “I look forward to what ever it is we are about to see. I have seen Liana when she is angry but have yet to be able to enjoy a meal prepared by her.” He followed Jim from the main entry way towards the kitchen, intrigued by the tone of the voices he was hearing.

      “Well I sure hope she isn't to mad because left up to feeding ourselves we may all be in trouble.” Jim grinned over at the other man and pushed open the doors to the kitchen. Sighing at the sound of his friends voices raised in an argument they have all heard before.


	10. CynCyr's It Is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...It starts!!

       “There is absolutely, _no_ reason for you to use that tone with me, Leonard McCoy. All I asked was that you not bother me right now and _you_ decided to ignore my request!” Liana was not in the mood to argue with him, she was worried about what she was reading from Jim.

       “And I made sure that _you_ understood _I_ was not going to wait like we wait on everything else! What is _wrong_ with you, woman? Why do you always insist on being so difficult with me?” McCoy didn't understand it, he knew Liana loved him and he loved her but for some reason she insisted on maintaining a distance between them. It was driving him crazy, the constant emotional roller coaster they were on.

        Sighing in frustration, Liana moved away from the stove and stood opposite McCoy. “If you would just listen sometimes then we wouldn't have to always wait. I mean seriously Len, how hard is it to just let me have some time to think? It's not like I'm asking you for the entire planet.” She threw her hands up in frustration at the look on his face.

        “Umm, why in the hell are you two yelling loud enough to be heard _outside_?” Jim looked from Bones to Liana, noticing the angry looks on both their faces. “I mean, really, why in the hell is any of this necessary? Bones leave Lia alone so we can all eat. Lia you know how Bones is, he loves you,” He waved his friends protest away and turned back to Liana, “And you love him, so please. Do us all a favor and just admit it and move forward!”

         McCoy glared at Jim then turned to Liana, he shook his head then turned and left the room without another word.

        “Bones, Bones wait! Where are you going?” Jim groaned in exasperation, turning he started to follow him until Liana spoke up.

        “Let him go Jimmy. I'll go talk to him, just...just watch the food, ok?” She turned the burners down on the oven she was using and left the room in search of McCoy.

        “Those two will be the death of us all, I swear it!” Sulu looked exhausted. “It's like being caught in a war and you can't do anything but just let it happen or be destroyed.” He grinned at Jim and nodded his head towards Spock.

         Jim sighed, “What I don't understand is why today of all days? Lia usually never loses her temper like that. Something must really be bothering her for them to go at each other like this, especially after things had just been so damn calm.” He was confused, before Liana's reaction in the car he would have sworn everything was ok.

         Spock looked around the room, taking in the scene before him. He was surprised to have seen his friend show her temper in such a way. “Perhaps there is something going on with her family?” He didn't want to presume to know more than he did but he was worried about her as well. “Should we allow them to remain alone for long? Are they not a danger to each other?” He frowned slightly when Sulu choked on his drink and Chekov had to pat him on the back hard to help him breath.

         Gasping, he looked at Jim and could see he was trying to hide his laughter. “The only danger those two pose, is to _us_. When they argue like that then both disappear...” He drifted off and let Jim finish the statement.

         Flushing a bright red Jim glared at Sulu then looked up at Spock. “Liana and Bones have a, uh complicated, for lack of a better word, relationship. They tend to have these major fights then disappear for hours.” Jim walked towards the stove, checking the pots and then stirring the contents as he spoke. He wasn't sure how much Spock knew about Liana and Bones or how much he should tell.

         Spock nodded his head in thoughtful understanding. “It's the Betazoid half of her anatomy. She once explained to me how it would affect her relationships. I was surprised how she described things, they reminded me of something similar in my culture.” Spock stopped talking, realizing just how close he'd come to speaking of the forbidden. As a child, he had been told about pon farr, about the madness that would set in at the start of the Vulcan mating drive. He glanced over at Jim an noticed his back was still to him. Moving towards the table, he nodded to Uhura and Chekov. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard the question Jim asked him until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Blinking he looked over to see Uhura looking at him, a worried frown appearing on her beautiful face.

        “Spock are you ok? Jim just asked you a question.” She watched his face for any sign of what he was thinking. Knowing full well that she would never fully be able to read him.

        “I am well, I apologize what was the question again Mr. Ki...I mean Jim?” He never stumbled or let himself be caught off guard. Something he'd had to learn while in school dealing with his classmates. He'd had to correct himself in addressing Jim after the look that was turned on him.

         Jim frowned, trying not to feel hurt at how Spock had been about to address him. He was sure it showed however because Spock corrected himself immediately. If the looks Uhura and Chekov both sent him meant anything, Spock must never have to correct himself. Or apologize for anything he is doing, had done, or will soon be doing. Jim looked at Sulu with a small frown and a look that said, _umm what the fuck is_ that _about?_ “Umm, I asked what in your culture would be similar to the Betazoid sex drive?” He didn't have a problem with talking about sex. Jim was after all a healthy human male, but talking about two of his best friends and their sex drives made him feel a little weird. Then to top it off, he was now asking Spock about the Vulcan sex drive? Or was he asking if Vulcan's have a sex drive? Shaking his head, he tried to clear it of those thoughts, knowing full well that down that path would be his ruination if he continued.

        “It is not freely spoken of by my people and not really shared with those not of our culture.” Spock knew he could not freely answer the question without giving to much away. He wasn't sure just how much Jim knew about Vulcan anatomy and decided to give the standard answer.

         Jim looked at Spock, blue eyes narrowing in assessment, he jumped when he heard Sulu's chuckle. Looking at his friend he leaned back against the sink and grinned. “What, I was just asking a question so you can't say I was being out of line.” Looking back at Spock he paused, “Did I go to far? I mean I'm sorry if I was being to intrusive.”

        “Lia says it's what's going to get him in trouble one of these days. His curiosity.” Sulu laughed at the glare his friend gave him. “I was laughing at the look on your face though, that _I smell a mystery here_ look.” Sulu couldn't hold back the laughter that spilled over as Jim full on glared at him. “Don't glare at me, Lia is the one who gave it that name.” He looked around the table at Uhura, Chekov, and Spock. They watched the exchange between the other two with interest but before he could answer, Liana's voice entered the conversation.

        “There is no mystery Jimmy, somethings are just forbidden.” She looked at him and smiled as she guessed his thoughts. Glancing at Spock she frowned slightly and sighed. “You know, one of these days...”

        “Yeah, yeah I know, I know Lia, curiosity killed the cat. I wasn't going to ask anything else, honestly.” Jim could tell she knew differently by the look on her face and grinned. He was glad to feel the wave of affection she sent his way, smiling as she walked to the stove. “Where's Bones, will he be joining us later or...”

        “I'm right here if you must know, been here since Lia walked in.” He threw Jim a glare and then looked around the table. He wasn't surprised to see their guests watching him and Liana. He walked to the stove and leaned over one of the dishes, _Smells good Imzadi. Almost as good as you do._ He leaned in close to smell the dish Liana was currently seasoning, when he moved back he moved closer to her, taking a deep breath, he held back a groan.

         Liana shivered and stood still as she felt the breath of air that ghosted across her neck. _You are just saying that Len, behave we have guests._ Liana moved away from him towards the fridge, she looked over at him once then turned back to her task.

         Jim watched the exchange with a smile, he hoped they would finally stop fighting and just enjoy things. He didn't miss the looks they had given him or Spock. He had a feeling Liana knew something he didn't and he planned to find out. Until then, he turned back to the table to see Spock watching the couple behind him with open curiosity and Sulu talking to Uhura and Chekov about cooking and horticulture. Clapping his hands together he grinned, “So, where are we going tonight ladies and gentlemen?” He had to much nervous energy and needed to release it. He could tell when the mood in the room shifted because everyone seemed to light up. Even Spock looked please with the idea of going out, surprising Jim.

        “Well we can always head to Ground Zero or CynCyr's. I mean, they would offer a better mix as far as music and are more considerate of the fact that Vulcan's have sensitive hearing.” McCoy made the suggestions from behind Jim, his eyes still on Liana.

        “We're not going to Ground Zero. Not after what happened last time we were there. I'm not going, if we do we risk the chance of having a repeat of that...incident.” Sulu's tone held a thread of anger that didn't go unnoticed by the group.

        “Ground Zero is out.” Jim agreed quickly. The last time they were there Sulu had gotten into a fight with Gary and since that was one of Gary's favorite spots in San Francisco they would avoid it at all costs. “CynCyr's would be better, it offers a better atmosphere and we can move around easier too.” Jim was bouncing on his feet now. Excited to be able to get out and hopefully enjoy the night. He caught Spock watching him and grinned. When the other looked away, his grin faltered until he saw that the tips of his ears were a light green. He started in surprise then felt his grin grow wider, Spock was blushing! That was something he hadn't expected to happen and wondered what had caused the reaction.

        “Ground Zero isn't a real option anyway. It means we'd have to go back to San Francisco. Cyn's will let us stay here, closer to the house.” Liana checked the food one more time then turned to McCoy. “You don't mind do you?”

        “I don't mind.” He sighed. He handed Jim a set of plates to set out and motioned Sulu over to take the silverware. “Come on guys, get it set out so Lia can serve and we can shower, get dressed, and show our guests a good time.” McCoy was placing pots on the table and removing the lids. He gave a soft groan of pleasure at the smells that filled the air.

         Jim let out a laugh at the look on his friends face. “Smells fantastic Lia, what is it?” He looked at everything with dancing eyes and couldn't stop moving, until he saw it. A large blue confection with raspberry topping sitting next to a bowl of chocolate and whipped cream. “What in god's name is _that_?” He moved to stand in front of the sweet, slowly reaching out to touch it.

        “James Tiberius Kirk, so help me if you so much as lay a _hair_ on that cake I'll make sure you don't get any.” Liana stood with her hands on her hips glaring at not only Jim, but Sulu, Chekov, and McCoy as well. “You three... _sit down now_. How in the hell do you think you're going to eat the sweet before you eat your food?” She glared at Jim and Sulu, who looked sheepishly at her as they sat down. McCoy grinned at her and took his seat as well. She looked at Chekov and gave him an apologetic smile. “I apologize, they would make sure nobody else was able to get a slice, which means you would be pushed out of the way.” When Chekov smiled in understanding she nodded her head then glared at the other three again and moved back towards the stove. A smile playing around her lips.

        Spock watched the exchange with interest. He'd seen the large blue confection as well and had wanted to know its texture and taste. He remembered as a child, his mother baking different sweets and letting him taste them. When the bowls of chocolate and whipped cream had been brought out he'd almost sighed out loud. Chocolate was an intoxicant for Vulcan's and he knew Liana knew it. He looked over at her and was rewarded with a wink and small grin.

_You will enjoy the club a little more if you're in the same mood as we are my friend. It's time to enjoy yourself and life, tomorrow we will work._ She smiled at him and turned away, she didn't see the look McCoy gave her or Spock.

_Thank you Liana, I will truly enjoy this experience._ He looked over at the confection at the end of the table then turned back to the food in the middle. He noticed most of the food were of vegetarian fare, glancing over at Nyota and Chekov, he gave them both a small nod and smile. He was looking forward to seeing how everyone acted when in a different atmosphere.

         Jim looked around the table then clapped his hands. “Lia, come on and sit down, the sooner we eat the sooner we can hit the dance floor.” He was ready to get rid of the nervous energy running through his body. He didn't understand it but the atmosphere felt electric and he was excited by it. Looking around at everyone he was pleased to see that they were all getting along. He knew this would help them when they started work at the dig. An unhappy crew was a dangerous crew and that could cause casualties. He glanced over at Spock while they all ate and was surprised to find the other man watching him, a thoughtful expression on his face. Giving him a small smile he flushed when Spock returned the gesture and turned to Uhura, who had asked him a question.

        “What's on your mind Jim, you ok?” Sulu was sitting on his left and McCoy on his right.

         He looked up at the question and grinned. “Yeah, I'm good just a little nervous I think.” He was ready to get out of town. The longer they stayed here the better chance they had of running into Gary and his friends. Something he wanted to avoid at all costs. “I'm just not wanting to run into Gary or his group tonight but I've got to much energy to stay in.”

         Sulu laughed at the statement, “Well, if Gary and his goons are there we will be fine. They will be reminded that we are not in the mood for their fuckery.” He leaned forward and looked at McCoy. “Tell him Len, we are _not_ dealing with Gary and his asshole pack tonight.”

         Looking at both men he shook his head, “Jim boy there is no way we are going to allow them to mess up our evening. Besides Lia made a traditional Betazoid cake for us. You do know what that means right? There is no way we are going to be able to _not_ enjoy tonight. Tomorrow we can worry about all the extra.” He slapped his friend on his back and grinned.

         Spock looked between the three, noticing the easy camaraderie between them. He wondered at the friendship between them and who was Gary? He vowed to ask Liana at a later time. He was enjoying their time so far, pleased that Liana had made some traditional Vulcan dishes, although not as perfect as his mothers but still good none the less.

        “So Mr. Spock, tell us what it is you do for fun on Vulcan.” McCoy was curious and hadn't missed the looks that he kept sending Jim. He was sure that Jim had a similar interest in Spock but wouldn't do anything about it, not yet anyway.

         Spock blinked as if he didn't understand the question then looked over to where McCoy sat next to Jim. “Usually it would be studying or reading. Learning is thought to be the best form of recreation on Vulcan. There are other activities one can attend to as well, such as the opera or restaurants and shopping.”

        “Sounds...different but to each his own. I don't mind learning anything new as long as it will help me benefit myself and those around me.” McCoy watched as the younger man processed the statement then nodded his head slowly.

        “I would have to agree with you on that particular point doctor. It can however, for some, seem boring and a waste of time. It is all up to the individual how they wish to spend their spare time. However, if you have an interest in caves or mountains there are a number of them that offer the opportunity for exploration. As well as cliffs that offer views of the sunset or sunrise if you prefer. It's rather cold at night but star gazing is an option as well.” He looked around the table and saw the head nods from the group.

        “Scottie will damn sure enjoy that. The star gazing, you know he's always looking to map the universe.” Sulu nodded his head and Jim chuckled in agreement.

        “You know he will enjoy it as long as we don't _ask_ him to do it. He always denies that he enjoys star gazing.” Jim chuckled.

        “Says he would need to find the right partner before he would be able to fully enjoy it.” Sulu smiled as he thought of their friend, currently in Wyoming.

         They had finished eating and were waiting for Liana to cut the dessert. Everyone watched as she moved the round confection to the center of the table with the bowls of chocolate and whipped cream. She looked at Uhura and Chekov and grinned.

        “Now you two, before you eat this I want you to understand I am not responsible for anything that happens once we get to the club nor am I responsible for anything that happens after.” She couldn't help letting out the laugh she was holding back when she saw the curiosity on their faces. “It's a Betazoid treat, my mom taught me how to bake at an early age and this was one of my favorites. It's also one of the few that Jim isn't allergic too.” She laughed at the blush that covered his face and returned the glare he sent her way. She didn't miss how Spock tilted his head at the information nor did she miss how Jim glanced at him from underneath his lashes.

        “What, exactly can happen if we eat this?” Nyota took the plate offered to her and examined the slice.

        “Nothing harmful, so please don't worry. It's just a rum cake that tends to offer the effects of being drunk without actually drinking. So what ever happens is not my fault, you can blame my mom and the family recipe.” She smiled and handed out the rest of the plates. Smiling, she went back to her seat and sat down.

         Jim grinned as she winked at him and took a bite. “Does that mean we're dancing all night?”

         Laughing, she glanced over at McCoy then back at Jim. “Of course, I plan to dance as much as possible and as often as possible. You know dance partners will not be a problem either.” She winked at Jim, then jerked when the sound of a door slamming echoed through the room. Looking over, she noticed McCoy had left the kitchen, leaving an air of confusion and uneasiness in his wake.

        “What the hell was that about?” Jim looked around confused. He'd never seen his friend leave so angry before.

         Sulu shook his head and finished his cake. “I plan to enjoy the evening, even if sourpuss is going to make it difficult.” The room filled with laughter and the conversation changed to what everyone was going to wear that night.

         By the time everyone had gotten dressed and downstairs, the mood had changed from one of mild concern to full blown party mode. Jim, Chekov and Sulu were talking about the latest music that was out. Liana and Nyota were discussing the latest fashions, and Spock and McCoy joined in the conversations when they felt the need. They left the house in separate cars, Sulu, Chekov, Jim and Spock in one car, Liana, McCoy, and Nyota in the other. They headed to club Swaggers hoping to enjoy the night before they had to get ready for the trip to Wyoming.


	11. Kisses or No?

        The next morning, Jim woke up with the worlds worst hangover. Groaning, he rolled over in bed and frowned when he felt the heat of another body next to him. Stiffening, he slowly opened one eye and looked around the room. He didn't recognize anything and was beginning to wonder just exactly where the hell he was and what happened last night.

        “You damn well better not freak out. If you weren't my best friend, I'd shoot you in the ass for last night.”

 _Bones!_ Jim let out a soft sigh of relief. Turning his head slowly on the pillow he looked into a pair of warm brown eyes. “Hey, Bonsey old boy.” The words coming out in a hoarse croak. Clearing his throat, Jim flinched at the action and gave a crooked grin to his friend. Thanking him for the pro offered glass of water and aspirin, he groaned. “Always know what I need before I do.” Jim took the pills, swallowing them down with the water and handed the glass back. “Wanna tell me why the hell I woke up with _you_ next to me in bed? Could have sworn you're supposed to be with Lia...” He stopped at the look on his friends face. “What is it Bones, why are you looking at me like that?"

        “You don't remember a damn thing about last night do you?”

         The tone, although light, held a note of anger. Jim sat up slowly, groaning as the room spun then jerked when he tried to open both his eyes and stand, grateful when he felt a hand reach out to steady him. Jim sat back down and tried opening his eyes again, sighing when things stopped swimming and his head didn't hurt as bad as before. “What happened last night Bones.” He was dreading the answer. If Bones woke up next to him in bed then it had to be bad, especially with Liana around.

         McCoy looked at his friend. “You know, when we say we're going to show our guests a good time, that doesn't necessarily mean show them a _good time,_ Jim.”

         Jim froze, he had been in the process of trying to stand up and head to the bathroom when the statement registered. Turning to look at his friend, he frowned again. “What, exactly did I do last night Bones?”

        “It would seem that you made out with our Vulcan guest, on more than one occasion. You see, any type of hand contact is almost like having sex with them and you, my friend, seemed to do way to much last night.”

         Jim let out a loud groan, “Exactly, _how_ mad is she, Bones? I mean, if you're the one I woke up next to...” Jim cringed at how the statement sounded. This had happened more than once, him waking up with one of his friends next to him because he'd had way to much to drink. Always trying their hardest to keep him out of trouble while having to save him from Gary and himself. Sighing, “I'm going to be unable to show my face around him, aren't I? Does Spock even _remember_ what happened last night?”

        McCoy gave him a sideways glance then sighed. “Well, it's the damndest thing, really. Spock doesn't _seem_ to remember anything either. I mean, we tested his blood alcohol level and it almost matched yours but he wasn't drinking anything alcoholic. I think he just had a few chocolate drinks.”

        Jim thought back on the events of last night. He remembered them leaving the house and heading to the club. He'd danced a couple of songs with Liana, had a few drinks with Bones and Sulu, enjoyed a drinking game with Chekov and had even convinced Uhura to join them all on the dance floor. He even remembered Spock asking him a few questions and he'd responded but after that...he seemed to draw a blank. Shaking his head he looked at his friend, who seemed to be looking at him with a mix of concern and consternation on his face. Looking away, Jim stood up again, this time with more success than before. “What all did I do Bones? I-I didn't _kiss him_ kiss him, did I? It was just the fingers or hands, right? Nothing else...” His questions were stalled when he heard a pair of angry voices outside of the bedroom window. Walking over to the other side of the room, Jim opened the curtains and blinked, groaning in pain. The sunlight was bright and warm but painful to his eyes, hurting his head. He opened the window and leaned out, looking around for the voices, he was surprised to see Liana and Spock standing outside together. They looked as if they were in the middle of an argument, both flushed and angry.

        “She isn't happy with either of you. Something about how you two seem to spend a lot of time watching each other, especially since you two _just_ met each other..” McCoy was standing next to Jim watching the pair outside. He wasn't surprised to see Jim's head snap around to look at him. “You do remember Jim, she is _half_ Betazoid and can _feel_ your emotions, right? She can _hear_ just what the fuck you're thinking if you're not paying attention.” He glared at Jim, a frown curving his mouth down. Turning back to the window he let out a harsh breath and tried to calm himself. Looking back at the other two outside, he shook his head.

_He's awake beautiful and watching you guys, so if you're ready to yell at him, now would be as good a time as any._

        McCoy watched as Liana stiffened, then looked up towards the open window. She nodded her head at the pair then turned back to Spock. She looked at him and walked a short distance away from the house towards the garden, Spock slowly followed behind her.

        “She's really pissed at me isn't she? I must have really fucked up if she wouldn't even look at me.” Jim looked over at his friend. “How do I fix this Bones, you and I both know an angry Betazoid female is not someone we really want to deal with.”

         McCoy let out a bark of laughter, “You are on your own with this one Jimbo. There is no way I'm stepping into this hornets nest with you. You're just going to have to face the music.” McCoy gave him a gentle pat on the back and headed towards the door. Turning back, he said softly, “You have clothes in the bath room if you're want to shower. Just don't take to long, remember we have the Romulan group coming in today and we're leaving for Wyoming soon after.” When Jim gave him a short nod, he opened the door and left.

         Groaning, Jim walked from the window to the bathroom, trying to figure out the best way to deal with the situation at hand. He needed a shower and some coffee before he headed outside. If the look on Liana's face and Bones words meant anything, he was going to need it.


	12. More Than Just Curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone, I apologize for taking sooooo long to update..Just been a series of unfortunate incidents going on in real that have been keeping me busy but here go a few updates if that will make it up to you :) enjoy and as always thank you for reading, kudos, bookmarks, and comments!!

      Liana looked out the window of her bedroom, rubbing her temples in frustration. She was trying to understand how things between Jim and Spock had become so complicated. Shaking her head, she rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. She knew about Jim's interest in Spock, had tried not to encourage it to much but obviously it hadn't worked. She'd watched as Jim flirted with Spock, how he would touch him when he spoke to him, the looks of wonder and confusion. It didn't escape Liana that Spock was indulging in the situation as well. His curiosity was getting the better of him, making him less cautious and reserved. He'd had his share of chocolate drinks that night, more than enough to make sure he was more than intoxicated by human standards. He hadn't really asked her to many questions about Jim but she still had sensed his curiosity, his attraction to the blond. However, after a few drinks, it seemed Spock's interest in Jim went further than friendship or business as well. 

      “How did this happen so fast? They barely know each other?” Liana whispered to the window. This could cause a number of issues for the project they were currently working on if things went sour between the two. Before she could think about it any further, there was a knock on her door. Turning, she answered with a soft, “Come in Spock.”

      Spock entered the room and paused before shutting the door completely. He could tell by the look on her face that this was not going to be one of their more friendlier conversations. “You wished to see me, Liana?” He couldn't remember everything that happened last night and it was bothering him. Something like this had never happened before. He had a vague feeling that it had to do with Jim and their night out but couldn't be sure. 

      “How are you feeling this morning? No headache or hangover?” Liana looked at him closely. When he shook his head no asked him, “Well, tell me...do you remember anything about last night?” She wanted to know if he was hiding something from her or if he truly didn't remember. “And don't give me that Vulcan's don't lie crap, I know very well that is not necessarily true. You can omit the truth or bend it to fit your needs if you choose, so be honest with me Spock and tell me. Do you remember anything about last night?”

      Spock looked at her, he wasn't sure what to say so he told her the truth. “I can remember leaving last night, arriving at the club, and we all ordered drinks. I do remember asking Jim about the club history and music and watched everyone dance. I also remember drinking more chocolate than I should have...” Spock could feel the emotions churning through her, could hear the thoughts running through her head and when they finally ordered themselves, his eyes widened. “There is more, I can tell by the look on your face. What else happened Liana?”

     “Walk with me? Let's go outside and get some fresh air.” She led Spock from the room and they headed to the garden. While they walked, Liana tried to figure out the best way to approach the subject. “You have an interest in Jim, for more than friendship, you know I can feel it. Spock...you don't...there are things that you don't know, about Jim. Just as there are things about you he doesn't know. Please, don't start anything with him unless you are sure you both can handle it in the end.”

      Spock walked beside her and listened as she talked. What else about Jim Kirk did he not know and why did Liana know? He felt something sharp shoot through him and had to forcibly push the thoughts away in order to continue with their current conversation. “If you are referring to my bonding with T'Pring, it is of no consequence anymore.” He didn't like being reminded of his former betrothed. She was a cold, unfeeling woman and used others for her own enjoyment. She didn't care about anyone but herself and Spock could not understand why his parents had consented to a match with her. He understood the political benefits of such a match but it wasn't the type of relationship he wanted for himself. His parents union was one of love and respect and Spock knew that was something he would not have if he married T'Pring. “You and I both know that it would have never worked between myself and T'Pring. As for what I do not know about Jim, I can wait. Is that not part of why we are here? To learn about each other before we leave for Vulcan and Romulus? What could have happened last night for you to feel differently?” He watched her, his face impassive but inside he was trying to figure out exactly why thoughts of Jim should make him feel the way he did. He didn't understand why one person has captured so much of his attention in such a short time.

     “You can't possibly think that I would willingly stand by and allow you to pursue anything other than friendship with him, do you? He's been through enough when it comes to relationships, Spock and I will not stand by and allow you to play with his emotions.” Liana rounded on Spock as soon as they were outside. She was livid that between the two, Spock was supposed to be the more level headed one. “You can't have a casual relationship with him Spock. It's not possible for you and it goes against everything you've been raised to believe in. Jim is not a one night stand type of guy either.” Liana looked at him and saw the anger in his eyes. “You can not be angry with me Spock! You and Jim made out all night last night! I mean, you went from Vulcan kisses to more. Are you seriously going to stand here and tell me you don't remember any of it? You felt nothing the entire time you two were making out?” She threw up her hands in angry frustration.

      Spock stopped short at her statement, he and Jim made out all night? “Please, clarify your statement Liana. What exactly do you mean by  _making out_ ?” He wasn't sure he wanted to know what she meant but felt he needed to hear it. His memory was coming back in flashes and he wasn't sure just how much of it was because he was still feeling the effects of the chocolate or if...

     “You both acted as if you two have known each other for years. It was just... Spock...Spock, are you even  _listening_ to me?” Liana glared at him, then paused. Turning she looked up at the second floor and looked up at the window above. Jim and McCoy stood watching them. She could feel Jim's confusion as well as a note of jealousy. Nodding her head she turned to look over at Spock and noticed he stood watching them as well. She let out a soft sigh then headed in the direction of the garden. 

     “He reciprocates my feelings and interest, Liana. I can tell that much from him, his curiosity and desire, Jim made that very clear.” Spock spoke softly, thinking out loud. “I do not wish to harm him Liana nor do I wish to put the project in jeopardy. I do admit that I am...curious about him. He is not as most have described him and he is far more than most seem to think.”

      Liana sighed, “Whether he reciprocates your feelings or not isn't the issue. The issue is that you feel something for Jim, I can see it and you can deny it all you want but I need you to be  _logical_ right now. Jim doesn't always think with his head, which isn't always a bad thing mind you, but in this instance I need  _you_ to be the responsible one, Spock. He likes you, which isn't a bad thing either but he doesn't know how Vulcan mating rituals work. You can't initiate a relationship with him and expect him to understand the rules. James Kirk doesn't  _follow_ rules my friend, that's what makes him who he is, the person he has become is because he doesn't conform to society's expectations. He is a rebel but he also has a heart, one that's been hurt more times than any of us can count and I won't see him hurt again. The last time...was the last time.” Liana drifted off at the end, her tone sad and filled with pain. 

      Spock looked at her, he could tell there was something more to the statement than she let on. He knew she held her friends and family close to her heart but was surprised to hear the tone she used when speaking about Jim. Looking around them then back at Liana, Spock noticed that she was pale despite the heat of the sun. Something was going on and he intended to find out what. “Liana, there is more that you are not telling me. I would like to know, to listen if that would help. You are my friend, more so than Nyota or Pavel, we have experienced more together than anyone else I have known. You seem worried of a bond forming between Jim and myself yet there is something else you are not telling me. You say he does not follow the rules of society yet you are known for flaunting the them as well.” He couldn't help the small smile he gave her as she blushed. “You know that for a Vulcan to bond, the mind of their mate must be compatible to theirs, just as it is for a Betazoid and their soul mates. I do admit that his mind is most...dynamic...and there is a certain...appeal...with the knowledge. However, I am quite capable of controlling myself if the need arises.” He added the last at her doubtful look. 

      Liana knew how Jim could turn a person inside out with a smile and a simple hello, had witnessed it on more than one occasion. “You say that Spock...you say that like you've been in this type of situation before. Jim is not like your average human. There are...certain things however, that you don't know. Nor are you meant to know them at this time. Just, please, think about what it is you're doing before you pursue anything other than friendship with Jim.” 

      Despite a Vulcan's perpetual habit of withholding their emotions, they did have them and Spock was no different. He tried to figure out what it was his friend meant without actually having to ask. Confusion showed in the downward tilt of his brows as disappointment curved his lips. He knew there was more she wasn't telling him, could sense the turmoil she was in. “I am not asking to know anything that I should not. If you or Jim wish to tell me, then I will not turn down the opportunity to listen. There is nothing going on between Jim and myself however, despite what happened last night. Again, I admit that I am...intrigued...by him but the success of this project is by far, more important than anything else. I will not forget why we are doing this and the possibilities that could be had if all goes well. Now, as far as the Romulan delegation...” He changed the subject as subtly as possible but knew she could tell. The look on her face said she knew what he had done but she simply answered his statement as they continued their walk.

     Spock and Liana both walked through the garden, headed back to the main house, unaware that they were being watched by a pair of angry blue grey eyes.


	13. Who's Jealous?

      “So, Hikaru, do you think Liana is, _I'm gonna kick your ass_ mad or is she _you're just to cute for your own good but so much trouble at times_ mad?” Jim was sitting at the table eating brunch with Sulu and Uhura. He was tired and irritated. Being tired he could understand but irritated? He couldn't understand why he was irritated or what could have happened for him to feel such a way. He looked up at the entrance of Liana and Spock and froze. His eyes narrowed slowly as he noticed the distance between the pair, his irritation spiking.

      “Jim, hey, you ok? You look like you're getting ready for a fight.” Sulu poked Jim in his shoulder. He noticed the dark look on his friends face and turned to follow his gaze. He frowned when he saw Liana and Spock walk in, uncertain as to why it would upset Jim. Turning back to his friend he noticed that he had pushed his food away and was now sitting back in his chair watching the other two. “Jim, what's wrong?”

      Jim frowned, blinking as he looked at Sulu, trying to remember what they had originally been talking about. “Yeah, uh, what? I mean, I'm ok. So, uh, what were we talking about?” He looked at the other two sitting at the table with him and noticed Uhura was watching him closely. “What, do I have something on my face?”

      “No, I was just wondering who's dating Liana. You or McCoy, because from your reaction it looks like you're jealous.” Nyota had seen the look on Jim's face as well. The jealousy that had flashed across the tan features had been a surprise considering laughter was usually the norm.

      “Jealous of who...Spock?” Sulu grinned at Uhura then turned to Jim. “Jim knows he doesn't have to fight for Liana's attention. All he has to do is something incredibly stupid and well...there you go.” He winked at Jim then turned back to Uhura and grinned when she shook her head and let out a light laugh.

      Jim gave them both a weak grin and tried to figure out where the flash of jealousy had come from. Liana was one of his closest friends, so why did her standing so close to Spock bother him? Why would he be jealous of Liana and Spock spending time together? He hardly knew the other man but he wanted to...desperately. There was something about him that drew Jim to him. Their conversation last night had been great and he seemed genuinely interested in what Jim had to say. He knew he shouldn't be so focused on getting to know Spock. Sam would have his head if he did anything to put the project in jeopardy and any type of interest beyond business and friendship would do just that. He looked at Sulu and Uhura, listening to their plans once they made it to Wyoming. He let out a soft sigh and looked down at his plate. He could feel someone watching him and had to resist the urge to turn to see who it was. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize there was anything wrong until he heard a loud crash. Turning in his seat, he froze at the sight of Gary Mitchell standing in the doorway of the kitchen.


	14. Gary F%^&n' Mitchell?!

      “What in the _fuck_ is _he_ doing here?” Sulu growled. “Len is not going to be happy when he finds out.” He looked over at Liana then at Jim. Both were pale, Liana shaking as she moved as far away from Gary as possible and Jim stood up so fast he knocked his chair over. “Jim, hey, wait a minute. Think about Lia first before you go off.” Sulu stood up and reached for his friend. He sent a worried look over to Uhura then back to the blond in front of him.

      “Well, well, well! What do we have here! Hiya Jimmy boy! See, I told you that we would see each other again but you seemed _so_ sure I was wrong.” Gary Mitchell looked around the room as he stepped into the kitchen. His grin growing as his gaze settled on Liana.

      “Get out of my house Gary, you are _not_ welcome here.” Liana tried to keep her voice from wavering but the note of fear could be heard. She moved behind Spock, trying to make sure she kept someone between her and the other man.

      Spock looked between Liana and Gary then over at Jim, who looked like he was on the verge of attacking Gary. Then he heard Liana gasp and say in a soft voice.

      “Len...”

      “Damnit, someone tell me whose damn vehicle is blocking the drive! There is absol...” McCoy broke off abruptly as he saw who was standing in the kitchen. Before anyone could say anything or react, he launched himself at Gary, hitting him square in the jaw. He couldn't hold back a hiss of pain when his fist connected but he also didn't try to hide his rage at seeing the other man. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here Gary and in _this_ house?”

      “He was asked to come here by me, if I had known it was going to cause this big of an issue I would have asked first.” Uhura looked around the room at everyone, her eyes wide in shock and confusion. “I take it we all know Mr. Mitchell then?”

      Jim, shaking with his rage, glared at Gary. “Yeah, we know _Mr. Mitchell._ ” He wasn't given the chance to elaborate because as soon as he stopped talking, Gary picked up the explanation.

      “Come on Jimmy, you know me better than anyone in this room. Why, we were closer than best friends at one point.” Gary made sure to encompass the room at large with his false smile. He walked around McCoy, smirking at him then turned his gaze to Liana. “Well, hello again, Lia baby. Still as beautiful as always.” He moved towards her, his grin getting bigger as he noticed the way she moved further behind Spock. “Aww, come one now Liana you're hurtin' my feelings darling.” He made a move to reach for her and was rewarded with a strong hand gripping his wrist painfully. “Oww, damnit you can let go you asshole. Liana and I are close friends as well...”

      “You have no right to be here Gary so why don't you just get the fuck out!” Jim was trying to control his rage. He didn't care who asked or requested Gray's presence, he just knew he had to get him out of this house and as far away from him and Liana as possible. He remembered what happened last time Gary had gotten to close to the petite brunette and from the look on her face she did as well. “Bones, take Lia and get her out of here.” When his friend started to protest he looked him in the eyes and repeated, “Take...Lia...and get her out of here. She doesn't need to be here to see what's about to happen.”

      “Jim...you don't have to...”

      He looked at her and smiled, “I owe this to you beautiful and to myself. Just, go with Bones, I'll come find you guys later, ok?” He looked into the lavender eyes that were dilated in fear. Watched as she tried not to flinch from McCoy as he slowly reached for her. _It's ok Lia, you know Len won't hurt you...let him help this time...give him a chance._ He knew she heard the thought because her face relaxed as McCoy wrapped an arm around her waist and he pulled her from the room, making sure to keep himself between her and Gary.

      “I must say, I am confused as to why there is such animosity surrounding your presence here Mr. Mitchell.” Spock looked from Jim to Sulu then Uhura. He was curious about the nature of Gary's involvement with Jim and why Liana seemed terrified of him.

      “Well if you must know, you nosey Vulcan. Jimmy boy is my ex and Liana was just a great...”

      “I wouldn't finish that statement if I were you Gary. Remember what happened last time you decided to try and run her name through the mud.” Jim's entire body was vibrating with his rage. He tried to control the desire to walk over and beat Gary to a pulp, especially after the way he had looked at her. “You don't have the right to try and ruin her name or character here in her own house.”

      Gary let out a loud laugh, “What are you talking about Jimmy? I'm not ruing her name, just answering the Vulcan's question.”

      “His name is Spock not _the Vulcan_ and I don't fucking care what you were doing. Anything that comes out of your mouth is a lie anyway.”

      “Well it can't be to big of a lie, I mean I did actually fuck her and she did actually seem to enjoy it...”

      “LIAR! YOU RAPED LIA! YOU RAPED HER AND FORCED ME TO WATCH WHILE YOU DID IT!” Jim threw himself at Gary, fists raised to hit him as hard as he could but before he could connect, Gary dropped to the floor like a stone, Spock standing behind him frowning, anger burning in his dark chocolate brown eyes.


	15. The Past Comes Back...

      “This is an unexpected turn of events, Mr. Mitchell had not informed us of having such a history with you or Liana, Jim. We had been told that he did not know you or the company upon our initial interview with him. If I had known about this he would never have been offered a position with the group.” Spock looked down at the unconscious man. He had felt the emotional turmoil he'd invoked in Liana, had heard the thoughts that had rushed through her head when she recognized who had entered the room. He didn't understand Jim's statements fully but from the images and feelings he'd read from his friend there was more to the story than anyone knew.

      As Jim stood over the unconscious body all the hatred, rage, and humiliation from what happened coming back to haunt him. He glared at Gary, not hearing Spock, nor did he notice Sulu standing beside him until he touched his shoulder. Jerking around, he looked at his friend, “He can't be here when she comes back. I won't have her upset by his presence, she's worked to hard to get her life back Hikaru. If he stays he'll ruin everything Lia and Bones have achieved so far in their relationship.” He didn't care what Gary did to him but to Liana...shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he looked up at Spock who was studying him intently. Flushing, he looked back down at Gary then over at Sulu and Uhura. “I'm sorry for ruining brunch, I'm going to go find Lia and Bones and make sure she's ok.” He looked back at Spock one last time then left the room, knowing who watched him this time as he walked away.

      “He should have known he wouldn't be welcomed here. After all this time, he really thought...” Sulu drifted off as he looked down at the man passed out on the floor. “He should have just told you the truth but as we see, he still isn't capable of that.”

      Just then, Chekov raced into the room talking excitedly in Russian. He stopped when he noticed the man on the floor, looking around at everyone left in the kitchen he moved slowly towards Uhura and Sulu. “Vat happened to him?” He was surprised to see Spock standing over the unconscious body, a frown curving his lips down.

      “It would seem that Mr. Mitchell has not been as forth coming as we had originally thought. He knows the Enterprise group better than he let on.” Spock spoke in a flat voice. His anger at the deception and the feelings he'd felt from both Liana and Jim threatened to take over. He looked at the others left in the room, “Nyota, make sure Mr. Mitchell understands that his behavior has been most unbecoming and is unwelcome in the work place. If he can not follow the rules then he will be let go. As for now, find out how he got here and with whom then have them go to a hotel for the remainder of our time here. If that is unsatisfactory for Mr. Mitchell then he is free to leave the project at his own expense.” He nodded his head once when she stated she understood. “I must go in search of the others, Mr. Sulu if at all possible, could you tell me where I may find Jim, Dr. McCoy, and Liana?”

      Sulu moved to the computer terminal and tapped a few buttons. “It looks like Lia and Len are in the dance studio on the beach and Jim's gone to the gym. If you're going down there first let me warn you, Jim is not the best when it comes to talking about his feelings. Especially when it comes to Gary Mitchell, I'm not sure what all happened between them but whatever it was it broke Jim and Lia. What ever happened to Lia, he blames himself for it. So I suggest caution when talking to Jim, he may or may not be in a foul mood.” He looked at Spock then down at Gary as he let out a soft groan of pain. “I'll make sure that one gets to where he needs to be.”

      “Thank you Mr. Sulu. I will go talk to Jim and make sure that he is...well.” Spock scanned the faces of the others in the room, then turned and headed to the gym. If he remembered correctly, it was down in the lower levels of the house with a door that opened directly onto the beach. He took a deep breath and headed down, hoping that Jim would be calm enough to talk. He knew he should probably check on Liana first but knew that she and McCoy needed this time alone. When he reached the gym he could hear the sounds of harsh breathing as someone hit a hard object. Walking quietly into the room, Spock watched Jim as he took his frustration and anger out on the punching bag directly in front of him. He was shirtless, sweat glistening on the tanned body as Jim flexed his arm muscles to hit the bag again.

      “Don't stand there...and stare...not polite...and I just might...take it...the wrong way.” Jim panted harshly as he continued swinging. He knew it was Spock, could tell by the hesitancy in his steps as he walked into the room.

      “I apologize if I am disturbing you. I merely wished to be sure that you were well, despite Mr. Mitchell's behavior. I apologize for not informing you of the additional people for our group. I was not aware that the information had not been forwarded to you.” Spock watched as Jim continued punishing the bag in front of him. He was surprised to see him hitting it with such force. “Mr. Kirk...Jim...may I ask a question?” Spock could feel the anger pouring off of the blond. Could see it in his movements and the hard set of his jaw but when he turned to look at him Spock's breath froze. The terror and rage that showed in the rich blue depths surprised him, he'd never seen so much pain in one person before.

      Jim turned to look at Spock, usually he would ignore anyone who interrupted him. Especially if he were trying to work off his anger and frustration but for some reason Spock was different. He could tell he was curious about the situation with Gary but seemed hesitant to ask him anything in particular. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to regain his equilibrium. When he opened them again, Spock was standing directly in front of him, concern showing clearly in his dark chocolate gaze. “You want to know what I meant about what happened with Gary and Liana.” He could read the truth in his expression, knew he wanted to know but wouldn't ask something of such a personal nature.

      “I merely wish to know just how much damage has been done by Mr. Mitchell being here. Liana is my friend and I would not see her...uncomfortable for any reason. Especially not in her own home where she is supposed to feel safe.” He watched Jim closely, noticed the surprise that crossed his face.

      “That's different, most want to know _why_ we hate him so much not if we're ok. You're _really_ concerned about how Lia feels?” Jim stepped back to study the stoic looking man in front of him. _His eyes make him seem more...I wonder if he could..._ Jim jerked at the direction of his thoughts. Now was not the time to get sidetracked, he needed to keep a clear head. The Romulan delegates would be arriving tonight and they would all need to be ready for any more surprises. When Spock continued to look at him, he reached for the towel on the bench behind him and dried the sweat off his face. He could feel Spock watching him and tried his best not to put on a show. They were business partners and maybe they could be friends but to think about anything else right now was out of the question. “I can't honestly tell you how she feels Spock, you would have to ask her. I can say that she is...umm, nervous around Gary. She doesn't trust him and with very good reason.” Jim said softly. He glanced over at the other man, then moved towards the windows overlooking the beach. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Spock everything about him and Gary just yet but knew if he didn't then Gary could and would make up anything he wanted. How was he supposed to deal with Gary when all he really wanted to do was focus on the man standing silently behind him. Letting out a soft sigh, he started pacing.

      “He hurt you as well, if your words showed anything they did show that not only did Liana suffer at his hands but you did as well.” Spock didn't move towards him, just watched as the blond paced back in forth, agitation clear in every step. “If you do not wish to speak about it, I will not force you. I am truly concerned about your well being however.” He remained silent as the blond continued to walk back and forth in front of him. He wasn't sure what was expected of him, if anything so he remained silent, hands clasped behind his back and watched as Jim continued to pace.

      Jim was trying to work off the nervous energy thrumming through his body. The rage that boiled just below the surface was threatening to consume him in its heat. He could tell Spock didn't mean to pry, he sincerely wanted to help but Jim couldn't tell if it was for him, Liana, or both. Suddenly he stopped moving, turned and looked at the tall, pale man. He studied the other while he stood in silence, looked into the dark eyes and noticed...shaking his head Jim stepped back from his thoughts. He was projecting, he wanted Spock to care about him, to feel more for him than he did Liana and it bothered him. Then a single thought floated through his head...

_You are not alone in this, I will help you if you will allow it..._

      Blue eyes widened as they stared into dark brown. Confusion, need, and loss showed in the ocean blue depths, ran through the golden body, forcing Jim to face things he had long thought in the past. When he started talking he would explain as best he could just what had happened. If after that Spock was still around...

_I will never leave you...no matter what I happens, I will always be with you..._

      It wasn't Liana's voice, this one was soft and deep but kind, reassuring. He watched Spock, transfixed by the fact that he seemed to flush a light green under his gaze. Shaking his head, thinking he was imagining the statements, Jim took a deep breath and faced Spock fully. In a soft, rough voice filled with pain and anger, “You say you want to help that you don't mean to pry but in order for you to understand you would have to know what happened. That requires telling you more than...” He broke off. Spock was Liana's friend so it should be her who tells him what happened to her but he didn't want Spock to think poorly of him. He wanted the other man to trust him, even if they hadn't known each other for very long. “I...w-we can talk about it...just, not here. N-not while Gary is here, it just...it would be easier to talk about this away from the house. I don't know if I should even be the one telling you anything.”

      “If you do not feel comfortable telling me then I do understand. It is something very personal for both you and Liana. I do not wish to pry, merely ascertain if you and Liana are well. Mr. Mitchell can be sent back from where he came...”

      Jim snorted, “You mean the fucking sewer his ass crawled out of.” He muttered darkly.

      Spock continued as if Jim hadn't spoken, only the slight upward tilt of his mouth showed he heard the statement. “If it would be easier to send him away then I will do so. If...” He slowly stepped towards Jim. He wanted to help, to erase the torment and pain that swam in the rich blue depths. “If you wish to tell me, then I will listen, I would like to help if that is acceptable to you.” He didn't want to press the issue but hoped that Jim understood he was there to help and nothing else.

      Jim sighed, he couldn't understand why he wanted to tell him the whole story. Why did he have this desire to just open up and bare his soul to him? Letting out a heavy sigh, Jim glanced out the windows then back at Spock. “Do you, uh, feel up for a walk on the beach? I can, ummm, have Hikaru push dinner back an hour or so if we're late and I'm sure Lia and Bones won't mind. That is if you don't have a problem with it.” Jim stopped, realizing that he was rambling but hoped that he'd made his point.

      Spock tilted his head, a slight upward curve to his lips as he watched the blue eyed blond in front of him. “If a walk on the beach will help with easing your stress then I would very much like to join you.” He looked out the windows behind Jim, noticing the waves as they moved lazily inward then retreated back just as slowly. He would never willingly admit to the thrill of pleasure that passed through him. The idea of being given a chance to talk to Jim, to get to know him pleased him more than he wanted to acknowledge. Then another thought occurred to him, “I must ask first, concerning this situation how do you wish to proceed with the Romulan delegation coming this evening?”

      Jim frowned, “I'll have Hikaru set a reminder so we can be back in time to pick them up. We need to make sure that things go as smoothly as possible with them.” Jim turned toward the windows, shirt in hand and a towel around his shoulders. “This is just a minor issue versus how things could be if we don't watch protocol with Nero and his group...” He drifted as he walked outside, unaware of Spock watching him. A look of confusion and admiration on his face.

      “They are a little more easier to handle than most would think. It will just take some patience when dealing with Ayel, however.” Spock followed Jim slowly. Watched as he stopped, turned back to look at him then smiled. He had to take a deep breath to calm the nervous fluttering in his stomach and slow down the rapid beating of his heart. His eyes mapped out the bronze torso of the man in front of him and he wondered...blinking rapidly to clear his head of the thoughts, Spock looked over at the man standing next to him and waited for him to make the next move.


	16. Explinations are Due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! It's been a while since I've been able to update and I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who has read, bookmarked, and/or left kudos...your support is very much appreciated :) Hopefully I can make it up to you all with the latest chapters and/or new stories...Now with that said...Here is the latest update :D

     “You know, you don't have to stay with me Len, I will be fine.” Liana was standing in the middle of the family dance studio. Her mother had insisted that her father have one installed and that Liana take lessons. She hadn't really minded to much, had loved to dance as a child then, learning the traditional Betazoid dances...

      “I think I'll stay if you don't mind.” He wanted an answer to the accusations Jim had hurled at Gary, a frown playing around his lips.

      “You're owed an explanation a-and I want to give you one but it's just...h-how do I explain what happened...” She kept her back to him, didn't want to see the look on his face. Moving slowly around the room, Liana closed her eyes, remembering all the lessons she had been taught as a child. The first time she had seen Leonard here was while he had been visiting with Jim.

      “You could always start by explaining just what the hell Jim was talkin' 'bout. I swear Lia from what he said, it sounds to me that you've been hidin' an awful lot from me.” His accent had become thicker with his anger, his voice rougher as he tried to convince himself that what Jim had said hadn't been what he heard. “Is he...is he the reason...”

       Liana stopped and turned to face him from the other side of the room. She tried to calm her racing heart but wasn't having any luck. Liana had known this day was coming, had been trying to avoid it for as long as possible but had always known...she looked at him trembling. She knew she couldn't lie to him, he would know through their connection. “Yes...”

      “You should have told me sooner. You should have at least allowed me to help you through that Li. Why? Why would you not let me...” McCoy watched her, anger and pain sounding in his words.

     “Because it wasn't your burden to carry Len! How...how was I supposed to come and tell you what happened? Would have believed me anyway?! Would you? Can you honestly say you would have stayed with me through everything I went through...everything Jim went through?” Tears filled her lavender eyes, spilling over and slipping down her cheeks.

      McCoy stepped towards her, being sure to move slowly. “You didn't give me a chance Li. Neither of you gave me the chance to help, to be there for you when you needed me the most! Jim is my best friend, no matter what and you...you Lia, you're Imzadi. You know what that means for us, between us. You should have given me the chance to show you. Look at all the time we wasted, the pain you suffered alone.” He watched her, could feel the turmoil she had been going through and trying to hide from him over the years. He stared into the lavender eyes, watching the tears that fell and knew he needed to do something to make things better. To convince her...

     “It was my fault.” She whispered. She didn't take her gaze from the warm brown one. “If I had just...Jim needed help and I tried, Len, I tried to reach you and Hikaru b-but there was no answer! Gary was beating him...had beat him to the point I almost didn't recognize his voice. We all thought Jim was just being Jim. Blowing us off for the new flavor of the week but...but it turned out...” She stepped back from the tan hand that reached for her. “You...we need to do this together. You need to hear this from us both...”

     “You tell me your side angel, tell me your story first and then we'll both sit down and talk to Jim. Until then darlin' come talk to me, please. We can even dance and talk if that would be better.” He knew she loved to dance, had always found it relaxing whenever she was stressed but wasn't sure if she would let him hold her.

      Liana knew he was trying to help, wanted more than anything to just let everything out but was scared to death that he would leave once she had finished telling him the story...

     “I'll not be leavin' you anytime soon angel so stop worrying and come dance with me.” He reached for her again, slower than before and released a soft breath when she didn't pull away. “You know I love you Li, no matter what. Our bond has gone through so much from us being apart. Don't you think it's time for us to stop runnin' from each other and start trying to heal?”

      Liana couldn't stop shaking and this time when McCoy reached for her she didn't pull away. She allowed him to pull her into his arms as he told the computer to cue up their favorite play list. As they moved across the dance floor, Liana began to relax. “Jim called me looking for you and Hikaru, said that he was scared Gary was going to kill him. I thought he was playing...at first...until I really listened to how he sounded.” She looked up at the tan face, “Y-you know Jim, Len. He doesn't show fear for any reason, not if he can help it and there was genuine fear in his voice. H-he sounded so y-young...so s-scared...”

     “This had to be around the time when your mom got sick? You were at the apartment alone at night a lot and I worked mights.” He frowned. “You did try calling me but I didn't get your messages until I went on break but hadn't been able to reach you. I thought you'd fallen asleep.” McCoy held her as they moved across the floor. The music soft and soothing. He could feel her relaxing slowly, her heart beat slowing and the waves of fear and anxiety slowly receding from their connection.

      “Gary had always been an ass, swore that he would make Jim pay for leaving him. He blamed us, said it was our fault and he...he used me to get to you.” She whispered as she pressed her face against the broad chest. Liana tried to hold back the wave of hurt and humiliation but couldn't. “He wanted to hurt you, to know that he'd taken something... _someone_...from you that you cared about. He never knew I hadn't told you what happened.”

       McCoy looked down at the pale face, sadness in the lavender depths. “I would have understood darlin' I'd probably have beat his ass but I'd have been there for you.” He leaned his forehead against hers and pulled her closer. He could feel a wall slip away between them, could feel the confusion and want from her. “It wasn't your fault Lia, baby, what Gary did wasn't your fault.”

      “I kept telling myself, kept telling Jim until I just,” She paused mid step, both of them standing at the edge of the dance floor. “I wanted to tell you Len, I really did but I didn't know how and then things just got so...bad a-and we were always fighting so much...” She tried to hold in the tears, to keep the damn that held the past back, from bursting.

      “We have a chance to fix that now angel, no matter how long it takes. We have the chance to at least go forward and do better. Learn from our mistakes and of course we can always have Gary dealt with, I'm sure we can find someone who he owes a debt to.” He grinned at the small curve of her lips but before anything else could be said the intercom beeped and Sulu's voice filled the room.

_“Hey guys, I know you're probably busy but I wanted to let you know that Jim has scheduled tonight's dinner out on the beach. Something about he and Spock won't make it back in time to go pick up the Romulan group with you. Not to sure but uh Lia, what exactly do we need to have for them to eat?”_

      Liana and McCoy both looked at each other. “Sulu, why in the hell is Jim and Spock _both_ going to be late? Where exactly are they right now and why are we eating on the beach?”

_“I think they were talking earlier. After the mess with Gary, Spock went to go check on Jim. So I guess they're going to do some talking? I'm not to sure, just got a message from him though that he wanted to have dinner on the beach and that he wouldn't be able to go pick up the delegates.”_

      Liana sighed as she laid her head against McCoy's chest. “Spock likes Jim and Jim feels something for Spock but neither will act on it, at least not right now anyway. So that's a good thing but I guess we're on our own picking up the Romulans?”

      McCoy frowned, “This is not something we need going on right now.” He muttered darkly. Looking down at Liana he sighed and gave her a soft smile, “Yeah angel looks like we're on our own picking up the Romulans.”

     “Hikaru, make sure Jim knows he owes us big for this one and that we're on our way to go get them now. As far as what they eat I'm not to sure if we have anything here.”

_“I'll tell him and I'll go through the replicator menu to see what we can come up with. If I have to go into the city...”_

     “There's a farmers market as well as a butcher Karu, just have them bill it to the family account but make sure you ask for Martiene at the butcher's, he will make sure you have what you need.”

_“Thanks Lia.”_ There was a pause then Sulu's voice again. _“Lia, a-are you ok? We're getting rid of Gary but I just, I wanted to make sure you were alright.”_

      Liana looked up at McCoy, a soft smile on her face. “For now, I am Karu, thanks for asking. We'll let you know when we're back with our guests.”

_“Ok, if you guys need anything else from the store let me know.”_ His smile could be heard in his voice as he disconnected the call.

     “Ready beautiful? We can pick up something sweet for us as well as dessert for later.” McCoy smiled at her, pulling her gently towards the doors. “Maybe finish talking some more about what happened and why neither of ya' wanted to tell me.”

      Liana nodded and followed behind him, as they passed the doors leading to the beach she noticed two figures walking along the waters edge. _Spock doesn't like the water_ drifted through her thoughts. Sighing, she turned back to McCoy and followed him out, she would see how things between Jim and Spock played out, for now there wasn't any real reason to worry.

     On the beach, Jim walked slowly beside Spock, glancing at him from underneath his lashes. He wasn't sure why he had suggested they take a walk on the beach but here they were, walking along the water's edge in silence. He wasn't sure what to say, how much Spock should be told but knew the he was due some type of explanation.

    “If you do not wish to speak of the events from earlier I will understand, Jim.” They had left the gym and headed towards the beach before Jim seemed to realize he still hadn't donned his shirt. To say Spock was disappointed by the action would have made him frown and respond with a soft _Illogical._ However, it seems that when it comes to Jim he wasn't able to think logically.

_You should not be there with him, do not do this you will only hurt him._

     Spock blinked, he knew what the statement meant and understood Liana's concerns, knew they were justified but he couldn't seem to help himself. He was admittedly curious about Jim, wondered where he had gotten the reputation he had as a bad boy. From the look on the face of the man next to him, he looked tired...tired, angry, and confused.

     “I commed Sulu and told him that we probably wouldn't make it back in time to pick up the delegates. So plans have been made to have dinner served out here on the beach while Lia and Bones pick up our guests.” Jim didn't look at him until the end, his blue gaze roaming over the other's pale face. He was surprised to see the light green color that covered the tips of Spock's ears and appeared high on his cheekbones. “That's ok, right? I mean, damn, I didn't ask if you guys had other plans already! Fuck I-I'm sorry Spock I should have asked bef...”

     “It is fine, Jim. We will do as everyone else and eat dinner out here. It is very relaxing, the sound of the waves and water.” Spock interrupted him gently. He could see the agitation on his face and gave him a small smile. He was pleased to see Jim return it with one of his own.

_It's almost as if one is seeing sunlight within an actual being._

_Yet you still have to walk away, until you know everything you can not continue in this manner with him._

_I mean him no harm Liana, please...trust me._

    “So, umm, w-what did you want to know concerning Gary? I-I can't tell you everything that involved Lia, that's betraying her trust and I can't do that to her. You'll just...you'll have to get her story from her.” He looked at Spock and was relieved to see that there was no anger just calm patience. He took a deep breath and looked back out over the ocean. “I-I can tell you about my, uh, my history with Gary. I-if you really wanna hear it?” He didn't want to tell him, didn't want this strangers opinion of him to change, tainted by a past he wasn't able to erase.

    “If that is what you wish to discuss Jim then we will. If not...” Spock paused to consider his next words. He wasn't sure what to say, having never been in this type of situation before. He studied the man beside him, taking in the way the sunlight seemed to lighten his hair. The blue eyes seemed to study him with such intensity Spock couldn't help the blush. He could feel the heat starting at the tips of his ears and slowly spreading downward. He returned the regard, intrigued at the fact that he could feel the curiosity from the other. Then, a mental brush, a soft gentle nudge against his shields, almost like a whisper. He took a step closer to Jim, curiosity turning into confusion. He didn't understand the sensation, the feeling of...

_His psi rating is higher than any normal human..._ He remembered reading the information in Jim's bio. Was it possible that he...was Jim able to...

     “Spock, y-you ok? You look a little flushed, is everything alright?” Jim didn't step back from the other, not even when he moved closer. He simply watched as the blush darkened, watched how it slowly seemed to move downward and couldn't help but smile.

_You can't do this Jimmy..._

     Jim blinked, he hated when Liana became his conscience. He loved their link but it was times like these he wished he could forget it was there. He watched as Spock studied him, stood as still as possible as the other seemed to consider his words until finally he took a deep breath and stepped back. Jim tried to figure out where the sense of loss and disappointment came from. Why did he feel like he'd just lost something very important. Then he felt...contentment? Peace and safety, but from who and why?

_Please...please be careful Jimmy..._

_I can help you if you will let me..._

      Jim stopped walking, there it was again, that wasn't Liana's voice that was...Jim tried to figure out who the second voice belonged to. He didn't have any other mental bonds or links besides the one he and Liana shared. Shaking his head he decided to ignore it for now. Looking over at the man standing next to him, Jim sighed. “You need to know though if you plan to keep Gary around. It's not easy for me to talk about, I almost always avoid talking about Gary but I...you need to understand...” Jim broke off as he tried to get his thoughts together. He had to tell Spock the truth but his nerves were getting in the way. Finally, he kneeled in the sand and hung his head. He could feel the other watching him, waiting in silence for him to speak or do something.

_You do not have to fear him...I will not let him hurt you anymore..._

      Jim's head snapped up and his gaze focused on Spock. He could have sworn it was his voice he was hearing but how and if so why? He slowly stood up, taking a step towards the other he scanned the face in front of him. He looked into the warm chocolate brown eyes and decided that he would tell Spock the truth, tell him what happened between him and Gary and simply wish for the best once done. Taking a deep breath, Jim started speaking, “Gary and I met while at college, he was an outgoing guy. Always wanting to have a good time and at that time that's the type of person I was looking for. Someone to go out and have fun with. I mean, yeah there was Sulu and Bones but they were both busy with classes as well as work or family stuff. Lia, as you know couldn't help the family dinners and dances she had to be at a-and I just...things got...boring...after a while and that's when I met Gary. I had been at a party with Sulu and ended up leaving early. I wanted to do something fun, like we used to but we both had exams and it just...it wasn't the right time.” Jim paused as he looked out over the ocean. “Are you sure you want to hear this?” He asked softly, he didn't turn to look at Spock, he simply asked the question, knowing the other could hear him.

      Spock tilted his head slightly, “I will listen for as long as you wish to speak, Jim.” There was no censure or condemnation in his voice just soft sincerity and friendship.

      Jim nodded his head and continued walking, he looked back once to see if Spock was still behind him and smiled to see he was. He'd tell Spock the story and let the chips fall where they may. Taking a deep breath, he continued where he left off. “Gary offered a distraction, something different from what I was used to and I loved it. Gary...Gary enjoyed most of the same things I did. Anything that offered an adrenaline rush worked for us.” He glanced over at Spock and noticed him watching him, listening intently. “God I hope after I tell you this you don't change your opinion of me.” He shook his head, a small smile playing around his lips. “Anyway, Gary had been great...in the beginning...”


	17. Your thoughts, give them to me.

     

      “Gary was more than just an adrenaline junkie, he had this thing for pushing the limit. I loved it, I loved the rush when we would go cliff jumping or riding the rapids. It was something I'd been looking for, something I'd been needing in my life, well at that time anyway. I'd gotten tired of all the usual things and I wanted a change, Gary offered it.” Jim stopped near the edge of the water, enjoying the calmness of the waves. He didn't look over at Spock, wasn't sure if he wanted to know what the other was thinking, so he kept talking, stepping closer to the water. “He wasn't always a selfish bastard or a jealous rage monster, there was a side to him that a lot of people didn't know.” Jim said softly. He could remember the good times with Gary, had wondered after everything that happened if it had been real or not.

       “You...cared for him at one point and time?” Spock was curious about Jim's feelings for Gary. How was it that someone who seemed to feel so much could care for someone who felt absolutely nothing? He followed Jim's movements slowly, wary of the fact that he was moving closer to the water.

       “I-I thought I loved him...at one point I gave up almost everything for him and almost lost everyone because of it.” Jim looked out over the ocean, watching the rise and fall of the waves. “ See, I'd done almost everything there was to do and I'd seen almost everything there was to see. Then I met Gary and he showed me a whole new world. A different type of rush and it was great, so naturally we got closer.” Jim sighed. “Maybe it was my fault, I mean if I had just controlled myself...” He flushed as he remembered how he'd approached Gary after one of their adventures. He'd been bloody and bruised but he'd also been hyped up on adrenaline and endorphins. He'd walked up to Gary and kissed him with everything he'd had in him. It'd been a good kiss and they had ended up in Gary's dorm room, the rest of the night having been spent in bed.

       “Anyway, I kissed him and things went from there. Lia and Hikaru tried to get me to call things off between us, they said that with Gary's reputation I was bound to get hurt but I ignored them. Bones usually didn't get involved in my relationships unless it affected Lia and Scotty just let me know he was around if I needed him.” Jim stopped, thinking about his friends. “Gary was a mean fucker, though and when he took it in his head to be a jerk or asshole he went all out.” His tone had grown harsh as the memories rushed forward. “He had this thing with public humiliation and the more people around the better. He enjoyed an audience and I was usually the star of the show.” Jim frowned, the anger from the final night coming back full force. “We had been on again off again, mostly due to the fact that Gary thought it would be better to use his hands to make his point. When it wasn't physical abuse i-it was sexual a-and it was...” Jim tried to catch his breath as he remembered the beatings, the fights, and rapes he'd endured at Gary's hands. “I-I thought I loved him so I-I forgave him a lot of things. E-even when our fights became public I would usually forgive him but that's because he'd always apologize. O-or he'd show up with gifts or flowers or he'd stay and help me clean myself up. Lia and Bones always said it was the least he could do...”

       “Why is that?” Spock hadn't meant to interrupt but it had been hard to hold the question back. He was curious as to what type of person would allow themselves to go through so much and still come out so strong.

       “Usually I would go to them when it got to bad and Bones would patch me up while Lia and Hikaru listened to me and Scotty would help me get drunk. Well he and Kenssner, anyway.” Jim shook his head in frustration. “Anyway, Gary and I had gotten into it one night while we were all out. I hadn't seen the group in a while and Sam and his wife had come in too. So instead of going with Gary, which I knew would be a mistake, I went with my friends...my family. Gary of course, made the entire situation about him.”

       “It does not sound as if Mr. Mitchell shared your affections, Jim.” He looked over at the silent blond next to him. Wondering again what he must have seen in Gary Mitchell. Spock jerked when Jim answered his unspoken question, in a soft, tired voice.

       “Gary wasn't...hadn't...always been an asshole. When he was going all out for public embarrassment though...”

       “He was angry with you?” Spock asked quietly, confused. He stood behind Jim, watching as he continued walking slowly towards the water. He wanted to follow him but wasn't a fan of the water. Especially due to the fact that Vulcan was mostly a desert planet and water was a rarity.

        Jim looked over at Spock, “You don't have to follow me if you don't want to Spock. I know you're not to keen on water.” Jim gave him a small smile then turned back towards the ocean. “Gary hated Bones and Scotty, he felt like they were standing in the way of us being together and in a way Bones was. Bones is very protective of those he considers family and he was very clear about how he felt about Gary. Bones hated Gary just as much if not more and after the last fight. Scotty, however really didn't say much unless he felt Gary had gone to far. Something he usually did and one of them had to help clean me up after.” Jim drifted off as he stared out over the water. He could remember a time when he would never have said he hated Gary but now...

       “This last fight, it bothers you very much.” Spock followed Jim. He was uncertain as to why but after he removed his shoes and socks, he rolled up the hem of his pants. Taking a deep breath, he moved forward, trying to hold back a shiver. Spock looked down at his feet then back up to see Jim watching him.

       “Spock, y-you don't have to, really...I mean, if it's not...if you don't feel comfortable...” Jim watched as the raven headed man slowly walked towards him. He could tell the water bothered him but he was willing to endure it. Why? Why would Spock do something...

       “It is tolerable, although I do not believe I would wish to spend my day in such a place.” Spock looked back down with a slight frown, he knew of the Terran custom of swimming. His mother had insisted that he learn when he was a child but had never forced the issue if he refused.

        Jim looked at him closely, “You know how to swim?” Walking backwards, Jim slowly moved into the water. He watched as Spock followed, his dark gaze moving between Jim and the slowly rising water. “Spock?”

       “I...yes, my mother taught me when I was a child. She felt that it would be useful to me later in life.” He turned his gaze on Jim, resolutely refusing to give in to his nerves. He wanted to turn back and return to the beach but he wasn't sure about Jim's current state of mind.

        Jim stopped when the water reached him mid-thigh, positive Spock wouldn't follow him out this far. He wanted to tell Spock everything that had happened with Gary but the words wouldn't come out. He was pretty sure Spock didn't know what happened to Liana and that was something Jim wasn't sure he wanted him to know either.

       “Jim?” Spock called out softly.

        Jim turned to find the taller man standing directly beside him. His discomfort from the water carefully hidden behind a mask but his eyes... “Y-you can, uh, you can read my thoughts l-like Lia?” Jim stared up at him, his blue gaze scanning the man in front of him. He took in the way Spock refused to show his trepidation about being in the water, how he followed Jim despite his feelings. The pale face was lightly tinted by a blush, one, Jim noticed, had been there most of their time together. Smiling, Jim looked at Spock, “If I wanted you to know everything that happened with Gary...i-it could be done, right?”

        Spock nodded, “It can be done with what my people call a meld. Though, some are able to tell a persons thoughts or feelings just from a look, a meld is the preferred way.”

       “Why is that? Is it easier o-or less dangerous?” Jim frowned, if Spock was telepathic...

       “It is easier because Vulcan’s are touch telepath's. We, like the Betazoid or Andorian races, share telepathic bonds with those in our family. With our friends or associates we do not. It is easier and safer for most.” Spock kept his gaze on Jim. He could feel the water just above his knees, noticing that it hit Jim slightly higher. His gaze moved upwards and he flushed at the direction of his thoughts. His curiosity about this man, this one particular Human, was beginning to unnerve him. He was beginning to do things he would not normally do, want things he should not want, and feel things that he didn't understand or know how to deal with. Jim was beginning to confuse him and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

       “W-would you...with me? I mean, it'd be a hell of a lot easier than me telling you everything and the only, uh, link I have is with Lia so I'm sure she won't mind.” Jim looked up at Spock, hoping he wouldn't say no. He knew if he wanted his way he could always turn on the charm but with him...with this man it just didn't seem right. So he waited, albeit impatiently, for an answer.

        Spock was surprised by the request, he never expected Jim to ask for a meld and if Spock were honest, he was even more surprised at his desire to meld with Jim. “I am not sure that would be wise, Jim. Your mind...”

       “Is a complete mess, I know, Lia keeps telling me that but I mean y-you wouldn't, uh, you wouldn't see everything would you? You'd know what it was you're looking for?” Jim chuckled as Spock watched him silently.

        Spock looked into eyes that seemed to see more than just the outside. He felt as if this man could see his soul. He wanted to deny the desire to meld with the blond in front of him, to find out everything that Jim was offering. He could feel the pull of the mind in front of him and he wanted...so badly...

       “A meld is very...personal and intimate...among my people. It is considered an act of the highest trust. I am...uncertain as to how I should proceed with such a request. Your mind is still in disorder from the altercation with Mr. Mitchell and I do not wish to add anymore stress.” Spock had to fight the urge to walk over and press his fingers to Jim's meld points. To take what was being offered to him with such trust and open curiosity.

        Jim stared up at the other man, his blue gaze narrowing as if he realized something. “You want to but you're holding yourself back. Come on Spock it's not as if I'm going to have sex with you through my mind so why not just...” Jim moved his hands around, a frown curving his lips down. “W-what's the worst that can happen?” He asked softly. Why was Spock holding himself back when he so obviously wanted to go ahead with the meld?

        Spock tried to control the racing of his heart. This man in front of him offered something beyond temptation. Something he wanted desperately to take and the thought floated through his head... _What's the worst that could happen?_ Spock blinked, looked at Jim then took a step forward. “If I wish to know the truth, this is the way you wish to tell me, you would give me permission to perform a meld?” He asked for permission even though Jim had already given his consent. He took a deep breath and moved closer to the blond, his gaze watching him as he waited for an answer.

        Jim could feel the water moving against their legs as he watched Spock. “I...yes, Spock this is how I want to show you.” His voice came out as a whisper, his gaze held by the dark one in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Jim watched as Spock seemed to struggle with himself, then his gaze focused fully on Jim. He held his breath as Spock moved closer, the heat from the other surrounding him. Jim could see the dark eyes up close, the hints of amber and gold floating in their depths made him smile. He had wondered about their true color and now he knew. He started when he felt a hand hovering on the side of his face. His gaze searched the one in front of him, wondering if this had been a good idea. When he felt a finger trace the column of his neck he shivered and pushed back the doubt. “Spock?”

        Spock took a deep breath, the light touch had told him about Jim's doubt but his desire to go forward was stronger. “Nahp, hif-bi tu throks, Jim.” Spock spoke softly, using one hand to cradle the back of Jim's head while the other slowly moved up to touch the blond's meld points. Spock tried to hold back a small shudder but couldn't, the pull from the mind in front of him begged for the connection and he didn't understand why.

_You are destined to save him..._

      “My mind to your mind...My thoughts to your thoughts...” Spock whispered. _What's the worse that could happen..._

        Jim gasped as he felt a light push then the feeling of falling but not. He looked around, trying to take in everything he could.

_How is this possible? Is this even...where are we, is this what my mind looks like._

        A soft sound...almost a chuckle...filled the space and Jim grinned.

 _Spock? Is...is that you? Are you laughing?_ Jim couldn't see anything in front or around him but he could hear the other. He was close but in what direction Jim couldn't tell.

_Think of your favorite place Jim, a place that helps calm you when you are upset. It will be easier to see then..._

       Jim tried to think of a place like Spock described and before he knew it the area around them had started to take the form of the family farm. Strange Jim would think of this particular place as safe.

 _This place holds special meaning for you?_ Spock looked around, taking in the farmhouse and the barn. The sounds of animals off in the distance and the field of wheat that waved gently in the breeze.

 _It's, uh, it's the family farm, this is where we were when we got the response about the job on Vulcan._ Jim slowly walked towards the wheat field, a small smile on his face. _So tell me how this works, you ask questions and I just show you or can you just, uh, get what you need by looking around._

       Spock was trying his best not to delve further into Jim's mind. The temptation to look beyond what Jim was showing him was stronger than Spock had originally expected. He looked around them as he followed Jim. _It is illogical to ask for that which is already seen._ Spock's voice echoed around them in a soft murmur. He could see Jim's memories moving across the sky, his childhood, teen age years, his years at the academy until they stopped. _Jim?_

 _Gary, wasn't always a complete asshole...at first. We did have a lot of fun before things...changed._ Jim was looking up at the sky as well. It was showing the first violently sexual fight he and Gary had ever had. Jim stared at the memory as it started, could feel the bile rising in his throat as it escalated.

 _Jim, are you alright?_ Spock was standing next to him, concern written in the dark depths of his eyes. _If you do not wish to continue..._

 _Gary was pissed because I didn't feel like going out. We had exams coming up and it wasn't like I'd fail but..._ Jim stopped as the first punch was thrown. He flinched, the memory still hurting even if it wasn't physical. He watched as he and Gary fought each other across the room, throwing punch for punch. Slamming into walls and stumbling over furniture. They traded insult for insult until it ended up in the bedroom... _Spock..._ He didn't want him to see this, didn't want him to know what Gary used to do to him. The memory didn't stop, it rushed forward, the scene around them changing to a field with waving green grass. The blue skies were covered in light gray clouds as Jim's memories of Gary continued to play, moving faster the worse they became.

       Spock wanted to pull back but the memories didn't stop, from the fight to...Spock paused as he watched the scene in front of him. _Is this...is this how he showed his love for you Jim? He would...why would he do something like this to you?_

       Jim couldn't say anything as he watched. Watched and hated how easy it had been for Gary to just get him to submit. Turning his bodies sexual excitement against him. _I-I like sex, I won't...it's not something I hide. I mean, it didn't...at first it wasn't like this but sometimes...sometimes w-when Gary in a bad mood this would happen._ Jim watched as Gary pinned him to the bed. Tying Jim down with his arms raised above his head. He watched as he struggled to get away from the other, fear racing along his nerves, mixing with anger and desperation. He watched as Gary beat him then used his body as if it meant nothing. Jim had begged and cried for him to stop, the pain was more than Jim had been able to handle. Halfway through, Jim was shaking as he stared up at the scene, hating himself for not leaving Gary alone sooner.

_Jim..._

_I-I-'m ok, just...just give me a minute ok?_ Jim turned away from the scene in front of him, making sure he didn't look over at Spock. The pain and humiliation he'd felt at what happened came back in a swell of emotion. His anger at not being stronger, was burning through him. He could feel the curiosity from Spock, heard the concern in his voice when he said his name but he couldn't face him. Not when everything he'd gone through with Gary was playing right before his eyes.

 _This is...h-he would treat you as a possession or object? This is how he showed his affection and devotion for you?_ Spock could feel the turmoil roiling through Jim and it was beginning to affect him. He watched the memories speed by, watched as Jim and Gary shared good times but also bad times. There were more bad however than good, Spock noted. He also noted that Gary would use Jim's body for his own personal pleasure then flaunt it in front of others. _Did he truly care for you Jim? Why would your friends allow you to remain in a situation so dangerous? I have not known Liana to allow someone she cares for..._

_I wouldn't listen, no matter what anyone said or did I refused. It was the last one though...the last fight that made me really see that I was losing my friends. I...we...almost lost Lia because...because I couldn't just..._

       Jim turned back towards Spock, his gaze filled with rage and self hatred. _I took something from her and Bones that I can never give back. I put them all in a situation they never should have been put in._ Jim looked back up at the sky and froze. He could feel the questioning gaze from the silent man beside him but kept his silence.

       Spock glanced at Jim then back up at the sky and was surprised to see a bar and a badly beaten and bloody Jim Kirk lying across a table.

_I had hit on a girl who was attending the Academy. I didn't know she had a boyfriend or that he was a friend of Gary's. So when we ended up there that night it was only natural I didn't want to be without a date. Gary and I had just broke up...again...and I wasn't planning on getting back with him. Anyway, Lia had some news she wanted to share with us and once again my bullshit messed up something important._

       Spock watched as the memory started over, going back to the beginning. He was surprised by the familiarity and ease that everyone around them seemed to approach the group. Some even commenting on Jim's lack of presence, making sure he was reminded that they were still around.

 _I never knew so many people would notice me not being around. Well, besides those closest to me, I didn't realize just how many people really seemed to miss me. Gary made it very clear that he hated the group I hung out with. Which was odd because they weren't the ones known for making trouble._ Jim let out a humorless laugh as he continued to watch the memory play. He probably should have asked Spock more questions. Should have tried to find out why he was so comfortable with what was going on but didn't. _We had gone out for drinks and things kind of...got out of hand. I mean, if I had known she had a boyfriend I never would have offered to buy her a drink but she did and he made sure that Gary was pissed when he got there._ Jim watched as Gary and a few of his friends stormed into the bar being loud and rude to everyone in their path. Even from the image in front of the two men it was clear that Gary had intended to hurt whomever crossed his path. When they finally reached the table Jim and his friends occupied, Gary wasted no time laying into Jim. First he used insults then he used threats, and when that still didn't get a rise he'd used his friends...

_“Well...well...well...Hi ya' doin' Jimmy boy? Coulda' sworn ya' said ya' was hangin' out with ya' friends. This looks to me to be a bucha squares!” Gary swayed drunkenly as he ambled over to the group. His face was flushed red, his hair unruly and windswept but it was his eyes that made Jim's stomach clench. They were blazing with malicious intent._

_“Leave Gary, you're drunk and angry. There's no reason to cause a scene here.” Jim stated quietly. He watched as Scotty and Sulu moved their drinks and positioned themselves so they could see Gary and his friends. When Bones leaned over and whispered something to Liana, Jim knew there was going to be trouble. He had finally gotten sick of Gary and decided to call things off. It had been months since he'd seen him and he was actually doing better. “Why don't you just, uh, go home and sleep it off?”_

_“Well, Jimmy boy if ya' not going to bed with me I think I'll just stay here and wait. How does that sound to you? Have any objections or do any of your friends object?” He leered at Liana, “Maybe we can get Liana here to join us, you know, finally prove the rumors right or wrong about the Betazoid...”_

_He never got to finish his statement before Sulu stood up and punched him in the mouth. “I've had enough of your shit Gary. You and your friends walk around here terrorizing others, using fear to get what you want. Well let's see who can go a few rounds without dropping? Since you like to beat and rape people, let's see how well you last from a real fight!” Sulu shouted the words at the angry brunette. He'd had enough of his friend being beaten, raped, and only god knows what else. “So why don't you get your ass out of here or we will show you just how much we fear you.”_

_Gary spat a stream of blood and saliva onto the floor then stood up, an evil grin curving his lips. “So ya' wanna stand up and fight do ya'? You jealous Sulu, want Jimmy all to yaself? You don't wanna fight me you don't have it in you...”_

_“Aye, he may not but I, however, do. We've heard how you have been treating our Jimmy here and we take an issue with it laddie. He has asked ya' to leave so leave or as Sulu stated, we will make you leave.” Scotty glared up at the brunette in front of him. He was aware that in order for Gary to get to Jim he would have to pass by him and Sam. He looked around the table and nodded his head once._

_“I'll leave when I damn well want and Jimmy boy will be going with me. It's cute that you all wanna stand up and fight for him.” Gary glared at the table and dared anyone to defy him. “But what happens between Jim and myself is none of your business, so all...”_

_“You can just shut the fuck of damnit! You're a rapist and a rotten boyfriend Gary so just get the fuck out of here!” Jim yelled at the brunette. He'd had enough and he wouldn't let his friends fight his battles for him. He'd had enough of the public embarrassment and fights, it had all become to much. “Just...just fucking_ leave _Gary. You're not welcome here nor were you invited, you've been warned so just...” Jim never got to finish the statement because Gary shoved Scotty and Sam out of the way, jerking Jim out of his chair and drawing his fist back to hit him in the face._

       Spock watched the memory as Gary and Jim matched each other blow for blow. Overturning tables and disturbing the other patrons. He noticed with satisfaction that his friends had all helped in the fight as well. Seeing Jim bloody and beaten brought out such a fierce protectiveness in him that Spock had to take a deep breath. He watched as both Sam and Scotty tried to help the blond but also had to deal with Gary's friends as well. He could see Sulu down his opponent then turned to Gary.

 _This is_ _part of why Gary isn't welcomed among us._ Jim spoke softly but it was loud enough for Spock to hear. Jim watched the fight, remembering every hit and slap and punch. He hated the fact that Sulu had to help him but he was also grateful. Grateful because he needed the help, grateful because he knew what would happen after even if they were in a public place.

 _He would...he would use your body after a situation such as this?_ Spock could feel a hot spike of anger shoot through him as he watched Gary take on both Jim, Sulu, and Scotty. The trio watched the burly brunette warily while McCoy tried to clean as much blood off of Jim as possible.

 _Ach, laddie, shorin' it be best if ya' just left. There isna reason to destroy this fine establishment._ Scotty stood glaring at Gary, chest moving rapidly as he tried to catch his breath.

        Gary laughed out loud, _I'll not be leaving Jimmy here alone with any of you any time soon._ His gaze narrowed as he scanned the group. Shaking his head Gary lunged for Jim again only to be stopped with am arm across his windpipe. Gasping as he stumbled back he glared at Sulu.

_I've had enough of you Gary. I'm sick and tired of you and the bullshit you bring with you. Leave, leave and stay away from Jim. He's cut ties with you so why don't you just let that be the way things are and go._

       Jim and Spock watched as Gary refused to leave as he advanced on Sulu, forcing the other to defend himself. The fight was brutal, Sulu proving that he was more than capable of handling his own against Gary.

       The memory changed suddenly to a dark room, void of any light except what came in through a closed curtain. Jim stepped back, his breath coming in ragged pants. _W-we need to stop, y-you can't see this Spock...please._ It was to late, the memories came faster, bombarding Jim with the emotional turmoil he'd gone through. The dark descent into a pit of hell that had taken him forever to get back out of. _Spock, stop...t-these are...y-you can't..._

       Spock tried to pull back from the meld but Jim's mind...it called to his, begged for the cooling presence his mind offered. He looked from Jim back to the dream scape above them. The images flew by faster than before but he saw them, everything that happened. _Jim..._

       Gasping harshly, Jim jerked back from Spock stumbling as he tried to regain his equilibrium. “Just...what the fuck Spock? W-what was that, you're not...how were you...” Jim drifted off in confusion as he tried to refocus his gaze. He knew what Spock had seen, knew what had happened, and he'd felt the others rage and anger. He took a quick look up at the silent man and saw the rage burning in his eyes. “Spock, what is it, what's wrong?” Jim searched the pale face, noticing the flush had darkened and his breathing was uneven.

       “He was allowed to harm Liana as well as you and has never answered for his crimes. I do not understand why this is? Why is he still allowed to go without punishment for what he has done?” Spock was shaking, he was angry, angrier than he's ever been before and he wanted to hurt the one who had hurt Jim. “I find myself with the illogical desire to harm Mr. Mitchell on your behalf.” He finished softly. He could also feel something else, some unknown feeling writhing under his skin. He looked up to see surprise flash across Jim's face followed by trepidation. Spock wanted to reach forward and pull Jim closer, he wanted to...

        Jim tried to control the impulse to move closer, to just walk up and kiss the man in front of him. Blinking, he tried to squash the thought but something inside him refused to let it go. He wondered if Spock thought about their kiss, how did it make him feel, did he want it to happen again? “Charges were pressed but because of some political bullshit, there wasn't a trial so there wasn't much of a punishment. Needless to say, I left Gary alone and have not looked back since.” Jim looked at Spock, “This job came at the best time. We get to do something some have only dreamed of and make new friends as well. I plan to enjoy this experience as well as learn as much as I can about Vulcan's and Romulan's.” He moved closer, knowing he should keep his distance but he was never one to run from something he wanted and he wanted Spock.

        Spock looked down at the blond in front of him and held back the urge to smile. “Indeed, the timing seems to have been beneficial to everyone involved.” He tilted his head thoughtfully, thinking about the current situation they found themselves in. He knew he would have to send Gary back to the city but he would need to find a way to make sure he never bothered Jim again as well. “If it is agreeable to you, Jim, I would like to have Mr. Mitchell sent back to the city. It would not be in the groups best interest for him to remain with us.” Spock didn't mention that it would also give him a way of monitoring Gary and his movements while they were away as help as give him a reason to spend time with Jim. He was intrigued by someone who had gone through so much and still...Spock blinked as he felt the desire to lean forward and...

        Jim nodded his head in agreement, “So are you, uh, do you feel like getting something for lunch? I'm sure Lia and Bones will be back soon with our guests. By then things should be ready for this evening.” Excitement showed on his face as he thought about tonight's events.

        Spock nodded, a small smile curving his lips, it sounds as if it will be interesting, Jim.”

        Jim grinned, “You're damn right it will be. Just wait Spock it's gonna be a night to remember!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nahp, hif-bi tu throks. - Your thoughts, give them to me.
> 
> Ok so obviously I'm not Andorian soooo I have no clue as to whether they share a mind link with family or not but Betazoids do despite being telepathic or empathic as do Vulcans :) but I think they're two different things lol either way hope you enjoyed it :)


	18. Be Our Guests...

       As luck would have it Jim and Spock didn't get to enjoy lunch as planned. By the time they made it back to the house their guests had arrived and everyone was busy getting ready for the beach dinner later that evening.

      “So, do you wanna tell me or are we gonna act like 15 year old girls and pretend that we don't know a thing?” McCoy was standing behind Jim, watching him as he stood at the window in the study.

      “We can talk about it but you know I'll tell you the same as Lia. So, if you want, we can be girls for a moment...” Jim turned and grinned at the huff he received. “Or we can wait until there is a better time to deal with it. Spock is having Gary sent back to the city by the way and we have the Romulan delegates here to deal with.” Jim sighed, “We also have travel plans to finish making so we have a lot on our plate.”

      “We also have to deal with your feelings for our Vulcan guest.” McCoy watched as Jim flushed a light red. Sighing, he walked towards his friend. “Jim, I know I'm always on your case about who you date and all but this time I just...you really need to think about this before you get involved with a Vulcan. I'm not saying don't get to know him, all I'm saying is you need to be sure that you're both on the same page.” He looked Jim over from head to toe, taking in the calm, relaxed expression on his face. Usually after dealing with Gary, Jim was so wound up that not even a hard workout would help. “Why are you so calm anyway? Usually you're ready to tear the walls down after a fight like that with Gary.”

        Jim looked at his best friend and smiled, “Cause Gary means nothing to me, not anymore. We're going to do this job and enjoy ourselves at the same time. I'm not going to worry about him or anyone else that could make things harder for us. Besides you'll have your hands full making sure Lia isn't hit on by everyone she meets.” He grinned at the scowl that curved his friends mouth down.

      “Don't change the subject. Sulu said you two went for a walk on the beach.” McCoy rolled his eyes at the last part. “So what did you and your _boyfriend_ talk about?” He pushed Jim gently. He could see the blush that rose on his friends face. “Or did you kiss him, again instead of talking?”

       Jim turned away from his friend, could feel the heat rising in his face and tried not to think about the kiss...again. “H-he's not my boyfriend Bones and I...w-we didn't kiss.” Jim chuckled, not that he hadn't wanted to. “We actually talked, well at first then we did a meld...”

      “What a minute, you let a Vulcan meld with you? Jim are you out of your damn mind? Do you know...” McCoy glared at the blond, beginning to pace behind him. He was aware, as were the others, what a Vulcan mind meld could do to someone who wasn't prepared for it. It could damage one or both parties if not properly initiated.

      “He didn't do anything Bones, I showed him what happened, well what I could remember anyway. Then we just...” Jim drifted off, aware that he didn't want to tell his friend everything. Something rare for Jim, who was known to share everything he did. “We came back here and missed lunch because you demanded a conference.” He turned and glared at McCoy, a smile on his face. “You know, you could have just shown them to their wing and then we all could be eating lunch right now. I mean seriously Bones, a conference?”

      “Shut up Jim, I wanted to talk to you before we sat down with them anyway. There's something about the Romulan second...” McCoy frowned as he looked out the window.

      “You're just being paranoid because of all those stories we've...”

      “No, Jim listen damnit. You know I'm all for this project and meeting new species and all but this Ayel. There's just...he doesn't seem like your normal Romulan.” McCoy looked at Jim, his face serious as he voiced his concerns.

      “You think he'd cause trouble for us?” Jim took his best friend. He knew that if Bones had _a feeling_ about someone it was usually right. “Talk to me Bones, what did you think of our guests?” Jim sat down in one of the brown leather Barrington chairs and sighed happily. “God I love this room. Lia's dad has good taste.” Jim laughed.

       McCoy sat down across from him, a frown on his face. “Call Sulu in, I think we may need his opinion as well.” He leaned over to the small table sitting between them and poured himself a drink from the decanter on the the tray. Taking a sip he sighed, “You're right, Lia's dad does have good taste.” He lifted the glass towards Jim and winked before taking another sip.

       Jim grinned at his friend as they waited for Sulu. “You think we should see if we can get some of this brandy brought out for dinner? I'm sure you can convi...”

      “Don't even go there Jim, if _you_ want it brought out _you_ go and talk to Lia yourself. She falls for those big, bright bl...”

      “Oh god if you two are hitting on each other I swear...” Sulu stopped in the doorway with a grin.

      “Hikaru! Come on in and join the _conferenc_ e Bones insisted on.” He couldn't help the chuckle as McCoy sent him a glare. He poured them drinks and sat down to wait his friend out.

       Sulu looked between the two men. “Ok out with it guys, you two don't usually do these things unless there's something seriously wrong. So spit it out and let's deal with it.” He knew his friends better than anyone other than Liana and with the scowl on McCoy's face he knew something was up.

      “Tell me what you think of our Romulan guests. Do they seem like we'd have to worry about them fucking things up?” Jim looked at Sulu, his blue gazing open and intent. He wished Sam was with them, it would make things easier but he would meet them in Wyoming...

      “Ayel is the one you're asking about.” Sulu grinned. “He's just a little hot headed but Nero seems to be able to handle him.” He glanced at McCoy then back at Jim. “Why do you ask?”

      “Bones doesn't seem to trust him. Maybe I should meet them, see exactly what the problem is.” He looked between the two, noticing the grin on Sulu's face and the scowl on McCoy's. “Wait, it's not necessarily about the project, Ayel showed an interest in...”

      “You...” McCoy stated in an irritated tone.

        Jim frowned then looked over at McCoy the back to Sulu he frowned. “Wait, so what you're telling me here Bonesy old man is that Ayel is a threat to my...concentration?” Jim laughed at the angry glare he received. He turned to Sulu who was smiling wide as he tried to hold his laughter in. “Wait, wait, Bones come on now, just why in the hell would you think something like that? I mean yeah, I love tall, dark, and handsome but I haven't even seen our guests!” Jim tried to stop laughing but was having a hard time. He wiped tears from his eyes as he finally pulled himself together enough to sit quietly and grin widely at his friend.

      “Look Jim, again just be careful. There's something about him...” McCoy looked at Sulu then Jim. “I don't know but he's just not safe.”

       Sulu nodded his head in agreement. “Len's right Jim, we all know how much you enjoy danger but this time please listen to us. These guys look like they can really be laid back but there is something underneath that.” Sulu shook his head. “Anyway, you should be to busy kissing Spock to notice anyone else.” His grin got wider at the groan from McCoy and the blush on Jim's face.

      “Don't encourage him Sulu, we have enough to worry about right now.” McCoy groaned.

      “Hey, I can take care of myself and Sam will be meeting us in Wyoming so it's not like...” Jim was cut of by the sound of music playing from outside. “Well looks like Lia is starting the entertainment early.” Jim grinned over at McCoy then headed for the doors that led to the beach. Turning back to his friends he smiled, “Let's go guys, if she's dancing I want to get in on the fun.” Jim turned and took off, knowing that Sulu was close behind him and Bones would arrive eventually, being his usual grumbling self. Laughing, he glanced back to confirm the order and was rewarded with a wave from Sulu and a scowling shout from McCoy. He turned back towards the sound of the music, the rhythm starting to flow through his system. The drums from the music called out to him and he grinned, he meant what he'd said to Spock. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

       By the time they made it to the beach, the music was on full blast and the fire pit's were already blazing with the meat on roasting spikes. Jim headed towards a table on the other side of the sitting cabana. He looked around to see what all had been brought out and grimaced when he noticed the food the Romulans preferred. Shivering at the dishes, he turned to find Spock watching him from the other side of the cabana. He was standing with two other men, both bald with tattoo's on their faces, moving down to their necks. He studied the man standing next to Spock, a frown curving his lips down.

      “That would be Nero and the scowling man next to him would be Ayel.”

Jim turned his head to the left and grinned to see Liana. “Hiya beautiful, you and your staff out did yourselves this time.” He leaned over and hugged her.

      “Yeah, well not like our new arrivals will appreciate it.” She frowned. “Do you know they had the nerve to imply that Nyota and I would be more useful...”

      “If you were barefoot and pregnant?” Jim asked with a grin. His smile widened when Liana frowned at him.

      “Don't be an ass Jimmy I'm serious.” Liana folded her arms as she tried not to glare over at their guests.

       “We all know you're upset darlin' just like Uhura. If I were a female I'd be upset too.” McCoy drawled behind them. He smiled as the petite brunette turned towards him. “I was also warning Jim about our friend, Ayel and his interest in him.” He looked over at the pair as they stood next to Spock.

      “They look dangerous, like they've been in more than one fight and won.” Jim studied them, his interest nothing more than curiosity. “They look just like us but they're the same as Vulcan's?” Jim turned to Sulu as he walked up with a plate of fruit.

       Sulu nodded his head, “They are the warrior side, so to speak, to the Vulcan's peace loving side.” He nodded towards Spock, “You can see the similarities in their height, hair, and skin pigmentation but that's pretty much where those end. They are as different as night and day.”

      “Their anatomy is almost the same as well with a few minor differences but if something happens we can handle it.” McCoy was looking at a small padd he held in his hands. “Now if we're done with the ogling of our guests...”

       Jim grinned, looked over at Spock one more time then headed with his friends to the buffet tables. “You know, I'm ready to get out of here. Especially after that hell with Gary. I don't want to be anywhere near the same vicinity as him.”

       McCoy nodded his head in agreement. “Plans are set to leave tomorrow evening, meet Sam on the way then head to Wyoming.” He looked over the meat selection in front of him, a thoughtful frown on his face.

      “Scotty said he's ready for us too. Kenssner should have everything ready for us to check out the second hole they dug as well. Scotty said that something keeps blocking the entrance every time they open it back up.” Sulu popped a grape into his mouth then reached for a plate to fill up.

        Jim frowned, “I told him to leave it closed for now. Sounds like it could be an animals home or the ground isn't stable enough. We'll have to check it out when we get there to be sure. The artifacts that can be found in that area mean a lot more to the client intact than broken. So if we can figure out what's going on...”

       “We can fix the problem and move on. Yeah, I talked to Scotty...”  
McCoy groaned, “Ok you two turn it off. We're supposed to be relaxing not talking business. Come on let's entertain our guests.” He nodded his head towards Nyota and Pavel as they sat at a table waiting for Spock.

       “Hey guys, enjoying yourselves so far?” Jim smiled at the other two. He nodded towards the empty chairs in silent question.

       “Have a seat, we're waiting on Spock but if he takes any longer we're going to eat without him.” Nyota shook her head, a small frown on her face. “Jim, I also want to apologize about what happened earlier with Gary. If we had known the history...”

        Jim waved his hand in dismissal. “Don't worry about it. Gary's had years of practice when it comes to lying to people. As long as he's leaving I don't care what he does or who he is involved with when he does it. There are better things to think about than Gary Mitchell.” Jim glanced over to where he'd last seen Spock, when he didn't see him, he frowned then turned his gaze back to Uhura. He froze when he saw Spock sitting next to her, a small smile tilting the corner of his lips up.

      “It would seem that at least one of our Romulan associates has heard of your...reputation, Jim.” Spock looked at the blond, his gaze taking in the way he seemed more relaxed, his smile one of ease and pleasure.

       Jim chuckled, “Is there anyone around here that _hasn't_ heard of my reputation?”

      “I, have not Mr. Kirk, however despite that I am still very much willing to go with the judgment of others as to how well you do your job.”

       Jim paused at the sound of a soft, dark voice. He turned to find Nero standing behind him, his dark gaze holding him in place. “I, uh, s-sure if you want. When would you like to sit down and talk?”

       Nero looked around the table, taking in the ease and camaraderie from the group. Turning his dark gaze back to Jim, “If tomorrow morning is not to late...”

       Jim grinned, “No, that works fine. Let me know what time and I'll make sure I'm up and ready.” Jim grinned at the pleased look that passed across Nero's face. He noticed him glance behind him but then he nodded his head towards Jim.

      “I look forward to our meeting, Mr. Kirk...”

       Jim flinched, “Uh, Jim, j-just call me Jim. Mr. Kirk was my dad, you can call me Jim.”

       Nero gave him a small smile. “Very well, Jim. I will meet with you in the morning at 0800.” He nodded his head once more then turned and walked away.

       Jim turned to look behind him, he wanted to see who Nero had been watching. He was surprised to see Liana and Bones in the middle of what looked like an out right argument. “Hey you two what's going on?”

       McCoy turned towards Jim, a frown on his face. “Everything's fine just a minor misunderstanding.” He glanced over at Liana then back at Jim.

       Jim frowned but nodded his head. “Ok, well Lia let's go dance. Work of some of this nervous energy.” He smiled as she stood up and walked towards him. He could tell something was wrong but wouldn't push either of them to discuss it right now. “Bones we will be back later and if you can't wait well tough you should have danced with her sooner.” He laughed as Liana shook her head, a smile on her face.

      “He knows the last dance belongs to him.” She stated softly. Liana glanced back at McCoy then turned to where a group of people were dancing and enjoying the music.

      “Beach parties really do include the entire beach.” Jim mused out loud. Looking around the table, his gaze stopped on Spock. “I'll, uh, see you guys once we're through dancing.” His gaze dropped down to Spock's lips and he unconsciously licked his. Again, Jim wondered if they felt the same as last night.

      “You two have fun Jim, looks like it's a good group tonight.” Sulu grinned, “Actually I may go ahead and join you guys. I see a few people I want to catch up with.” He nodded to the table then headed towards the group.

       Jim shook his head, looked over at Bones then turned and followed his friends. He looked back once to see Spock watching him, his dark gaze intense and wondered what he could be thinking about. Shaking his head he turned towards his friends, ready to enjoy the night.

       Spock watched as Jim walked away, the blond seemed to absorb the energy of those around him, in turn affecting everyone with his good mood. He wondered at the look he had been given, the way Jim had...

      “Spock? Hey, you ok, I've been asking you if you're hungry for the past five minutes?” Nyota looked at him with concern.

      “I am well, Nyota my apologies. I do not require anything to eat at this time but I thank you for the offer.” He nodded his head slightly and was relieved to see her smile.

      “Well ok, Pavel and I are going to go grab something but after we dance. This music is great!” She stood up from her seat, grabbing Chekov's hand and pulling him towards the dance floor.

      “Will we be entertained by a Betazoid enticement dance, I wonder?”

       Spock turned to see Ayel standing behind McCoy and himself. Holding in a sigh he kept his gaze as neutral as possible. “I do not believe it would be something Liana would perform for such a mixed group of people.”

      “I am sure if Nero were to request it...”

      “She wouldn't even then so you can let him know that before he decides to make his, _request_.” McCoy looked Ayel in the eyes when he made the statement. Saw the anger there but refused to back down.

      “This would not be the proper place or time for such a dance. Liana is aware of her duties as a hostess but things are not done the same here on Earth as they would be on Betazed.” Spock tried to hold back the urge to stand up and walk away from Ayel. He didn't understand why but the other man bothered him. When he glanced back towards the dance floor he realized it was because of his questions concerning Jim.

      “Then I will inform him, he may make the request either way.” Ayel kept his gaze on McCoy but he addressed Spock. When the brunette didn't answer he turned, nodded to Spock then walked away.

      “I really can't stand that guy.” McCoy muttered as he stood up from his chair. Looking over at Spock he glanced over at the dance floor then turned back. “Well, come on now, I'm sure you're not wanting to sit here at the table. Not with Jim on the dance floor.” He gave him a small smile at the look he received. “Lia notices a lot as do I. I see the looks Jim's giving you and as much as I want to stop things...” shaking his head, McCoy frowned then sighed. “Just, come on, let's head towards the music and enjoy the night.”

       Spock nodded, choosing to remain silent. He glanced over to where Ayel was sitting with Nero. He frowned as he thought back to their questions about Jim, how they seemed more interested in his personal life than his professional. Following McCoy, he turned back to the group, looking for Jim. Despite the loudness of the music, he wanted to see the blond. After their talk earlier in the day, he'd been surprised at Jim agreeing to the meld. It had shown him who Jim Kirk had been, what he'd gone through, and how he had become the man he was now. And the man he was now was the man Spock wanted to know. He was beginning to feel some type of pull towards him and wondered if he should give in to it or ignore it. Looking at the group of dancers, he spotted Jim. The blond head stood out among the others. He took in the smile on his face and the way he moved. A flush of heat spread through out his body as he took in the lines of the other. The way he moved reminded Spock of a dance, one he's heard of but never seen or participated in. He listened as the music changed so did the movements of the dancers.

      “We're in for a real show tonight, this is the same crowd from the club so you can bet your ass someone is going to be performing center stage.” McCoy said, standing on Spock's left side.

       No sooner had the words left his mouth when the music changed and the dancers along with it. Spock moved closer, watching the way the group moved. His gaze instantly found Jim who was dancing with Liana. He tilted his head to the side, watching them.

      “They move well together, do they not?” Nero spoke from behind them.

       Spock turned to look at their guest, he didn't miss Nero's interest in the pair as well. “Yes they do. Liana has been dancing for most of her life.”

      “Jim's been her dance partner for part of it as well so we hope they know the moves when they dance together,” The sarcasm could be heard in McCoy's words.

       Nero ignored him, his gaze remaining on the dancers. “Interesting, however to see such a thing is it not? So many that know these dances yet we are to be denied the one that would welcome visitors.” He turned his dark gaze to McCoy then to Spock.

       Spock's gaze narrowed at the word's. “You wish for something that would be appropriate in the proper setting. This, however, is not the place for such a request.” Spock remembered Nero and Ayel briefly asking if Jim knew the dance steps as well.

      “Yet we have not asked our _hostess_ how she would feel if the request was made.” Nero's gaze held Spock's, the dark orbs turning hard in anger.

      “Whether we ask her or not, she won't dance to anything she's not been allowed to. If you are upset because she's not out there taking her clothes off then you can join the rest of the group. Liana will not be undressing publicly for yo, your friends, or anyone else out here.” McCoy's hard voice broke through to Spock and Nero. “You may not value a woman unless she is your mate but I value _mine_ and I will not ask her to do something I know will make her uncomfortable.” McCoy glared at Nero then turned to Spock. Nodding his head he walked closer to the group of dancers.

       Spock watched as McCoy walked away then turned back to Nero. “You would ask for something that is not customary here. We are not on Betazed and Liana is not obligated to fulfill such a request.” He tried to keep the anger out of his voice. He was finding it difficult to handle his emotions since meeting Jim and the surge of anger was proof of it.

      “Then maybe she and Mr. Ki...I mean, Jim, would be willing to grace us with a dance. Nothing to big or intricate just a dance.” Nero gave Spock a small smirk, aware of the anger in the others face. “I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem if we were to ask...” He let the statement drift off, knowing Spock would give in to logic and make the request. Not to do so would be a show of disrespect by the Romulan group.

       Spock nodded, “Very well, I will inform Liana of your request.”

       Nero nodded, “Thank you Spock. You're assistance is greatly appreciated.” He nodded his head, held up his hand in the ta'al then turned and walked away after Spock returned the salute.

      “There is something about them that just doesn't sit well with me. Not sure what it is but I don't trust them.” McCoy muttered once Spock was standing behind him. “You're sure this will benefit everyone involved?”

       Spock looked at McCoy, being sure to hide his feelings. “It is a beneficial arrangement doctor. People on all sides will benefit from the arrangement.” Spock looked back to the group dancing, his gaze again going to Jim. “However, I do agree that there may be something...not quite, right with our guests.” He turned back to McCoy, his dark gaze not missing the nod of agreement.

      “Let's worry about it tomorrow, right now it would seem we're going to be roped into the performance tonight.” He grinned as he watched Liana and Jim moving across the sand with Sulu and Nyota. “This is going to be a good night.”

       Spock silently agreed with the brunette. He could hear Jim's earlier words... _Just wait Spock it's gonna be a night to remember..._ He had felt the excitement and anticipation from the blond. Remembered the looks as the memory of the kiss came back to him and he wondered if it would happen again. Spock knew he shouldn't want it to but selfishly, he did. “I agree with you doctor, it is going to be an interesting night.”


	19. Dance For Me

      “The request comes from Nero himself, he feels it would be a show of disrespect on our part if it is not granted.” Spock watched as Liana tried to control her temper. “He stated that it would be up to our hostess if she chooses to dance or not, however.”

      “Very well, for the sake of not being disrespectful and forgetting my duties as the _hostess_...” Liana started angrily.

      “Do a dance angel, one that you and Jim are comfortable with. Get it done and over with, then we can move on and enjoy our night.” McCoy glanced at Jim, noticing the blue gaze on Spock and frowned. “And I'd really like to enjoy my night.”

      “Fine, we can do a dance then be done with duties tonight.” Liana looked around the group dancing and sighed. “I'll be glad when we can get to Wyoming, get a chance to get some real work done.”

       Jim grinned, “You just want to get a look at that second hole Scotty's having trouble with.”

      They both laughed because they knew it was true. “It's just not making sense how it keeps collapsing. Scotty sent over the layout and you know as well as I do that there is something wrong with that hole. Or our equipment is faulty and with as much as we spend...”

     “Lia, baby, no more work tonight, let's shut it off. Same goes for you Jim, its our last night here so let's make the most of it.” He hugged the petite brunette against him. “You and Jim do the damn dance so we can leave already. I for one don't feel like dealing with them any longer tonight. We leave tomorrow evening and Jim and Spock are meeting with them in the morning, so that's enough time with them.”

      Jim grinned over at Spock, “You up for an early morning meeting? I mean, if you want to call Nero's request to get to know me a meeting.” He shook his head and gave a careless shrug of his shoulders. He knew Spock was probably going to be busy with getting ready to leave tomorrow but he would feel better if he wasn't alone with Nero. “Something about him just...” Jim stopped and sighed.

     “There's some screws lose with him and that first of his and I don't like it.” McCoy scowled in the direction of the other man.

      Spock shook his head, “Their interest does seem more than just...business but I do not have any problem with meeting Nero in the morning, Jim, if it is what you would like.”

      Jim stared at him, momentarily stumped. _What I would like is for you to do some of the most sexually explicit things ever . “_ If, uh, if you're not busy then I wouldn't mind.” Jim felt a shift in the air around them. Watched as Spock's eyes darkened and he unconsciously licked his lips. “When are we supposed to do the dance?”

      Spock blinked, confusion momentarily keeping him silent. “I believe it is whenever you and Liana choose. If I may ask, Jim, you plan to do the dance with Liana?” When he nodded, Spock tilted his head to the left slightly, “How is it you would know the traditional dances?”

      Jim flushed, “It's a long story, one I'll tell you later if we have the time. I know the steps well enough though so I won't embarrass anyone.” He tried to hide the defensive note in his voice. He was tired of people always second guessing him and his ability to know how to do his job.

     “I did not mean any disrespect Jim nor was it my intent to offend you.” Spock spoke softly, he stepped closer to the blond, a small smile turning up the edges of his lips. “I was simply curious as to how you were going to dance if you did not know them. I did not know you had prior knowledge. Forgive me, if I have over stepped my boundaries.”

      Jim looked up at the pale face, a blush heating his cheeks. _He's standing to close, god I can smell the soap he used after his shower._ Jim tired to think of a way to move without making himself obvious. He needed to get a way from Spock before he embarrassed himself by kissing him again or doing something much worse. Glancing at Bones and Liana, he tried to bring his thoughts to safer territory. “I-it's ok, really, most people don't know that. I've known the dances for as long as I can remember.” He gave Spock a crooked grin. “I'll have to show you what all I know one of these days.” He winked at the pale man and smiled when his face bloomed with a light jade color.

      “I would like that very much, Jim.” Spock turned towards the group of dancers. “Will it be a traditional dance Liana, or...” A raised eyebrow finished the question for him.

      “It damn well better be _OR_ because if it's traditional...” McCoy started angrily.

      “There is no way in hell I would do that, Len come on, you should know better than to assume...” Liana cut him off with an eye roll and quick grin at Jim.

      “This from the woman who stripped naked to wade through a swamp for nothing more...” He huffed in irritation.

      “We needed that buoy Len and you know it. It's not my fault Jim and Karu let it drift to far out!” She threw her hands up.

       Jim groaned dramatically, “Dear god, if we have to listen to _this_ argument one more time!” He laughed out right at the scowl from Bones and the huff from Liana. “Come on guys, that was like what, six years ago? It's not like we didn't finish the job.”

      “Barely, no thanks to you and Hikaru.” Liana frowned then sighed, “I'm ready to dance.” She looked at Spock, a small smile playing across her lips. “You're sure you're ready for...this?” She saw the way he watched Jim, the curiosity written in his eyes.

       Spock nodded, “I admit, I am curious as to how well Jim dances. Both the Romulan and Vulcan dances are quite...intricate. It is a pleasure to watch Liana preform them, so I do wonder...” He stopped himself before finishing his statement. Spock couldn't stop the flush that slowly covered his face as he glanced over at Jim then turned to Liana. A small frown curving his lips down at what he'd almost said out loud. “Liana...”

      “I didn't do anything, you were the one talking.” Dancing violet eyes watched him as he gave a soft huff of irritation while trying to hide a smile.

      “Well, are we ready to do this or are we going to put it off a little longer?” Jim smiled at everyone, sure that they could see his irritation. He didn't know why but the exchange between them bothered him. Sighing, Jim shook his head and turned towards the dancers. He wasn't sure why but if he were honest with himself, it felt like he had been jealous of the two. As if there had been some type of inside joke and he'd been purposely left out of it.

      “Jimmy, are you upset with me?”

      “No Lia, just confused about something's.” He turned to her and smiled. “Little nervous now that I know expectations are high.” He gave a soft chuckle.

      “Don't be, you know these dances. The only person you have to worry about impressing is yourself.” Liana smiled. “Trust me Jim, you can do this, just like you do everything else.”

       Jim chuckled as he followed her towards Hikaru, he turned back once to find Spock watching him. The look was intent in its perusal of him and Jim couldn't help but shiver, as he wondered again what it would be like with Spock. Jim knew that the Vulcan body was hotter than a humans, he also knew that they were stronger, faster, and lighter. What he didn't know was how passionate Vulcan's were. He'd read about the Romulan's thirst for fighting and revenge. He also knew that in the past, Vulcan's had once been the same way, until the time of Surak and the Age of Peace. He knew all of that, what he didn't know was how it would feel to have Spock's hands on his body. To feel those soft, pink lips pressed against his again. He wanted to know just how good it would feel to have Spock pressed against him, skin to skin. He could feel the heat flowing through him as his thoughts kept returning to their kiss and the meld they had shared earlier. Jim wondered again, why he'd shown Spock so much when they barely knew each other. Why would he tell a stranger things he hadn't been strong enough to tell his best friend?

      “It's because he won't judge you like everyone else will. His standards of honor and loyalty are very different from ours.” Liana answered softly. She gave Jim a quizzical look when he frowned at her. “You asked why you felt comfortable enough to open up to him...”

      “Out loud?” Jim stopped walking, he knew she hadn't read his thoughts so why had he asked the question out loud.

_“I am waiting for you...Jim.”_

      “I think, “ Jim took a deep breath. “I think tonight is going to be a night to remember.” He glanced back at Spock and smiled, pleased when he nodded his head and gave Jim a slight quirk of his lips. It was enough for right now, just until they could be alone again...

      “...as long as we don't go overboard we should all be fine.” Sulu chuckled. “You know how you two can incite a crowd.”

       Jim turned away from the dark gaze holding his, the heat burning hotter through him as he felt Spock watching him. He had said he was curious as to how well Jim knew the dances? He never saw anything beyond what Jim wanted him to see, so he didn't know. He hadn't looked for anything else other than what had been offered. Jim grinned, “We won't incite the crowd Hikaru, we're just dancing.” They wanted a dance, they would give them a dance. “Just make sure that the bass is up, the Romulan's value the sound of the drums, something about it reminds them of battle and Vulcan's value the sounds of flutes o-or something light, I think? We can do one more to round it all out then we should be good, right?”

      “We should be, h-how did you know the music preferences, Jim? We've never discussed them before.” Liana gave him a curious look, surprised at his accuracy in his description.

        Jim frowned, “Yes we have, how else would I know that?” Shaking his head in irritation, Jim looked around for the drink tray. “Let's grab a drink before we do anything. Should help with taking off the edge.” He forced a smile, upset that he couldn't remember actually having had the conversation with Liana. “Do you think they will expect it to be perfect?”

       Sulu chuckled, “Not as much as you do, so stop worrying Jim. The music is cued and ready when you two are. I'll be in the booth so we know it will get done as we expect and you have one of the best dance partners in the galaxy.” He reached over and gave Jim a light squeeze on the shoulder. “You've been waiting for this project for months and now here's your chance to show how serious you are. We all knew that the dances were a form of respect, you learned them faster than anyone else. You can do this Jim, stop worrying so much.”

      Jim nodded, grabbed two drinks from a near by tray and handed one to Liana. “I'm nervous about messing up but hey, what can they do if it's not perfect.”

     “Be happy that the effort was made and go about their day.” Liana smiled. “Let's do this, I'm ready to go have some fun with Len.”

      Jim nodded, drank his drink in two gulps and gasped at the burn. “God, every...single... _fucking_...time it burns! Why in the hell do you even have Saurian brandy out here, Lia?” Jim could feel his eyes watering but grinned at his friends.

     “Len said you and he were talking about it...”

     “I was joking with him! He should have known better but I'm pretty sure he did it for himself not for me. Either way, give me another drink and I'll be ready.” Jim knew this was a bad idea, his emotions were already running on a high he'd never before felt. His nerves were now turning into something else, the heat sliding through him like a molten lava. He turned back to where Spock had been standing and frowned when he didn't see him. His blue gaze scanned the crowd and saw him standing with Bones, along with Nero and Ayel. Uhura and Chekov, stood slightly behind him, talking to some of the other members of the group. Jim watched Spock as he leaned towards Nero, listening to something he was saying. _They're standing way to close._ Jim thought peevishly and was surprised to see Spock straighten and move away from the other, a small frown on his face.

       Spock felt the spike of irritation, surprised that Jim's feelings were still so clear after the meld. He had thought the sensation would have eventually faded but it seemed it hadn't. He stepped back from Nero, the spike of jealous anger making him frown slightly. He gave a response to the question he had been asked, then turned to look for Jim. He found the blue gaze watching him intently, making his breath stop for a moment. He wondered again just how well Jim knew the dances, if he understood the meaning behind the movements, especially the Vulcan dance. Frustration slowly filled him as he thought about how many people would be watching. How many people would get to see Jim move in such a way...

      “Spock! Damnit , if you're going to zone out now you could at least tell me!” McCoy shouted in irritation.

       Spock jerked at the sound of McCoy's voice. “My apologies doctor, I was merely thinking about some things.” It wasn't a lie nor was it the full truth but McCoy didn't need to know that now, did he? “You were saying?”

      “I asked if you wanted to get a closer look, The music put together for these dances were not easy to find and Jim worked hard to learn them.” McCoy chuckled. “He spent a whole week learning the Vulcan dance, swore he had to get it perfect.”

       Spock jerked his gaze from Jim and turned to McCoy. “Why would he need to get it perfect? The dance is a complicated one and it takes most children years to learn it correctly.” Spock was surprised at the statement. Could he have something to do with Jim's dedication or was it merely for the project? Spock started at the thoughts. He had never been one to wonder about such things but with Jim, he couldn't help it. He had never met anyone who made him feel the things he felt, someone who was a stranger but not. He followed McCoy to the inner ring of the circle that had formed, his dark gaze looking for Jim. He felt a rush of pleasure at the fact that the blue gaze met his immediately. Taking in the light flush on his face and the bright eyes. He could see the drink in his hand and frowned slightly, Jim was nervous but why?

     “Spock, did you want a drink? I'm headed to the bar to grab one for me and Pavel.” Nyota asked from behind him.

     “I...yes, if you do not mind.” He inclined his head in thanks and watched as she walked away, turning quickly back to where Jim had last been standing. He was disappointed to find that the group had moved. By the time Nyota came back with their drinks, the music had started. Turning towards the center he paused, taking in the way the fire seemed to make Jim glow. “Fascinating...” Spock moved closer, taking a sip from his glass. Looking down, he felt his lips tilt, Nyota had given him a chocolate shake. Taking another sip, he looked back up to see Jim watching him. The anxious look on his face making Spock move closer.

    “Spock not to close damnit, you're not dancing so step back a few.” McCoy hissed out. He grabbed the sleeve of Spock's shirt, pulling him back from the edge of the circle. “You two can have all the time you want later, just step your ass back and let him do what he's supposed to do. He's been practicing for this for weeks, let him show you what he's learned.” McCoy chuckled, “You'll soon find out that when Jim Kirk gives his all, he gives his all.”

     Spock stepped back, aware that he also had duties to adhere to before his personal needs. That did not stop him from taking in the way the firelight danced over Jim's skin. Turning the blond head into a halo and making the blue eyes shine like stars. His skin glowed from the inside out, making Spock's fingers tingle with the desire to touch him. He nodded his head at McCoy, greeted Nero and Ayel then turned back to the center of the circle. He watched as the two dancers moved through the steps. He drank the rest of his shake and was surprised to be greeted with another.

     “Your assistant said you would require another.” The waitress explained at his questioning look.

     “Thank you.” Spock said softly, he handed her his empty glass and took the other one. He kept his gaze on Jim, watching the way his body moved to the music. Wondering what it would be like to feel that tan body pressed against his. To taste his lips again, to be able to meld with him and drift in the sea that was Jim Kirk's mind. Spock could feel an unfamiliar heat spreading through him as he continued to watch the dancers. His thoughts turning towards dangerous territory as he took in the way Jim's muscles would flex then release. The positioning of his hands and how he seemed to feed off the crowds energy. He watched, through a soft haze of desire, as the tan body moved to the music. Moving in a way that made Spock's thoughts roam even further into unknown territory. He wondered, again, just what it would be like...

     “They dance well together, do they not?” Nero asked from Spock's left. “It's almost as if they were meant to dance together.”

     “Not the way you think. Jim practiced hard to make sure he got the dance moves right. He's a stickler for giving his all and expects the same from those around him.” McCoy stated gruffly. “If you can't, then you will usually get bowled over in his determination to see the job done himself.”

      Spock silently agreed, he drank the rest of his shake and set the glass down. Jim and Liana were now dancing to a melody that made his blood sing. The bass was pounding through the speakers and his gaze remained on Jim. He wanted him, the feeling new to him but he wouldn't deny it. He wanted to feel him pressed against him, moving the same way he was dancing. He wanted to hide Jim away and watch him dance only for him.

     “This, Jim Kirk, he is very pleasing to look at as well. Not as beautiful as Liana but very attractive to gaze upon.” Ayel whispered loudly to Nero, his gaze on Spock.

      He ignored them, the fact that Jim's fingers were moving held is attention. “Dr. McCoy, does Jim know sign language?”

      McCoy chuckled, “Yeah, when he's in his home town visiting, he helps out at the local school. Some of the kids use sign language, so of course Jim learned as well. Found it a challenge and didn't ease up until he'd gotten it down pact, but he hasn't signed in months...not since...” McCoy drifted off as he watched the dancers, understanding dawning on his face. “He's signing...” He glanced over at Spock then back, a small smile on his face. “He's an ass as well, when he wants to be.”

      Spock frowned, confused by the last statement but his attention was caught by what the doctor did not say. What was Jim signing? He looked closer at the tan hands, trying to figure out what it was Jim was signing. When it finally registered, his breath paused in his throat then was released on a harsh exhale. Jim was signing his name! Why? Why would Jim be signing his name, unless...

     “That was better than I was expecting. For a human, he dances remarkably well. My people will be pleased to know he has lived up to his reputation.” Nero nodded his head towards Spock and McCoy. Turning to glance at Ayel, he gave him a small nod then walked away.

      The dancing hadn't lasted longer than maybe ten minutes but once it was over the circle had erupted in applause, shouts, and praises. Spock watched as Jim and Liana were surrounded by people expressing their pleasure at the performance. He stood next to a silently glowering McCoy and could understand the other mans desire to leave the crowd. His mind replayed over a memory Jim had let slip through. A flash of something he wanted badly and after their kiss, Spock understood why.

      “Finally, looks like we can be done with all of this and get some rest.” McCoy grumbled.

       Spock glanced over at him then turned back to the pair walking towards them. He could see the flush on Jim's face, the happy light dancing in his eyes.

      “Well, what did you guys think?” Jim asked, he spoke to both McCoy and Spock but his gaze remained on Spock.

      “You both did good Jimbo.” McCoy grinned at his friend. “Now, if you two will excuse us,” He reached for Liana, a mischievous grin on his face. “We have plans of our own.”

       Jim couldn't help but laugh at the blush on Liana's face and the laugh that left McCoy. “Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow.” He waved at them as they walked away. Turning back to Spock, he was surprised to see him watching him. “What did you think Spock? You've been really quiet since we, uh, since we walked up.” Jim couldn't tell what the other was thinking. The dark gaze watching him with a level of interest that unnerved him.

     “I wish to know how you knew the dances. I have never seen them performed so well.” Spock said softly, his gaze dropped to Jim's lips and he couldn't stop the swift in take of breath as he watched the tip of Jim's tongue peek out and wet his bottom lip. What's the worse that could happen if he stepped forward and kissed him? Who would it harm if he tasted the lush mouth in front of him? Spock wanted to be logical about the situation, to step back and think before he acted but with Jim it was difficult. The energy he exuded was almost blanketing in its effect. He wanted to be alone with him, to explore the feelings that were beginning to shape his perception of this man. “Jim...”

      “Umm, do you, uh would you like to get out of here? I mean, if you don't have anything else you have to do with our guests.” Jim stared at him, his body was telling him that this man could give him something he's been wanting for a while. His mind supplied images of the man in front of him, both of them wrapped around each other as a golden glow surrounded them. “W-we could, umm, we could go for that walk if you want.” Why was he breathless and nervous? The silent man in front of him shouldn't throw him off this badly. He let out a soft breath when Spock agreed with leaving. When he turned and headed towards the house, Jim followed silently, catching up to him when he paused to look back once.

        When they reached the house, Jim led Spock upstairs, away from the master suite downstairs. “Lia and Bones tend to be loud, so we can go upstairs.” He waited for some sign of reluctance but Spock simply smiled and followed Jim up the stairs. Jim reached for the door knob and froze when he felt a hand cover his. He wanted this, desperately, he wanted the tall man standing behind him on a level that made him shiver in its intensity. Taking a deep breath he turned to look at the man behind him and was seized in a kiss that made him moan, loudly. He wanted Spock and if tonight was the only night he could have him then he would gladly take what he could get.


	20. Creation of One

      Jim groaned as he stretched his sore body. _Just what the fuck happened last night?_ He slowly opened his eyes, relieved to at least see he'd fallen asleep in his room, in his own bed. It wasn't until he felt the mattress shift next to him did it register...he wasn't alone. Jim slowly turned his head to his right and froze when he spotted strands of jet black hair. He prayed it wasn't who he thought it was. Knew that if it was, he'd be on the receiving end of the worst lecture on ethical and moral conduct...

      When the figure shifted, the covers slowly fell, revealing a broad, ivory back. Jim closed his eyes as he tried to hold in his groan of dismay. It _was_ Spock in his bed after all. _Good going Jim. Way to fuck up the project before it even gets started! Just what the fuck was I thinking?! Oh, god...what if Spock hates me now? What if he doesn't want to work with us on this project? What do I tell the..._

      Jim's thoughts broke off as his gaze moved down from Spock's back to his waist. He noticed the crescent shapes near the small of his back and around his hips. Curiosity took over, as Jim gently pulled the sheet downwards, his face heating as he leaned closer. He could faintly remember why there were nail prints here. Spock had shown him something during their meld, something about Vulcan sex organs being different than a Humans. Jim could remember gripping Spock's hips as he'd thrust in and out of his body. The demands they'd made on each other had been transmitted mentally more than physically. These marks, they were his nail prints, but why here in this spot...on either side of his lower spine? Jim reached out slowly, tracing one mark gently. He pulled back when Spock moved from the touch. Then it clicked...despite the phallus of Vulcan males hiding inside of their bodies, their testicles were located near their lower spine. More so for protection than anything else. Jim reached out again, this time pressing gently and was rewarded with a soft rumbling sound. Jim jerked his hand back, his gaze snapping back up.

      Spock shifted on the bed, turning over on his back. He sighed softly, as his lashes fluttered against his skin and his eyes slowly opened. Blinking, Spock turned his head to look at the silent blond next to him. “Good morning, Jim.” Spock said softly. Suddenly very shy around the man he'd spent the night with. Spock could feel his ears burning with the start of a blush. From the look on Jim's face he could tell as well. Spock's dark gaze scanned Jim's face, hoping that he hadn't messed things up between them or for the project.

     “Morning, Spock.” Jim whispered. He kept his gaze on Spock's face until he saw the tips of his ears beginning to turn a light green. “How do you feel? Did you sleep ok?”

     Spock nodded, his gaze held by the blue one in front of him. “I did not harm you?” He couldn't help but look Jim over from head to toe. Spock knew that he'd been rough last night, mostly because it's what Jim begged for, but he hadn't been able to control himself as well as he would have liked either. At the smile from the man in front of him, however, he let out a small breath of relief. “It is good then, that you are not in any serious pain or sustained any type of serious or permanent damage.”

      Jim grinned, “It takes a lot to knock me down. Last night was great, better than any I remember.” Jim flushed at his words. Trying not to look Spock in the face. He moved back from the other man, wanting to give him the opportunity to leave if he wanted to. It wasn't until Spock grasped his hand did Jim stop moving. Turning to look at him, he froze. The look in those _eyes_. “Spock?”

      Spock watched as Jim started to pull back from him. Did Jim think he would scorn him for his words? “That is very good to know, Jim. I am pleased that you enjoyed yourself.” Spock could feel the heat moving from his ears, slowly spilling down his face. He looked at Jim as he sat staring at him, “It was better than any I remember, as well.” He felt Jim's hand tighten around his own. Spock wasn't sure what was going to happen between them but he hoped it would be good for them both. “Your meeting with Nero is set for 9a.m. It is currently 7:45a.m...” Spock drifted off, unsure if it was to soon to ask Jim for anything beyond last night.

      Jim moved back towards Spock, aware that they were still holding hands. “Yeah, you said you were going to be there as well.” Jim looked confused now, “Do you, uh, would you rather not come?”

     Spock blinked, he had forgotten he'd agreed to attend the meeting with Jim. “I would very much like to be there, Jim.” He gently pulled Jim closer, watching as his confusion changed to something else. “Right now, however, I would like to spend our time doing something more...pleasing...if that would be satisfactory.” Spock could feel the heat flooding his face as he watched Jim. Relieved when Jim smiled at him, reminding him that they were both new to the situation with each other and that it could be so much more if taken care of.

    Jim nodded, he hadn't been sure Spock would want to stay but from his suggestion... “W-would you, uh, like to join me in the shower? I-I know you're not a fan of wat...” Jim was cut off by a quick kiss and the feeling of Spock pulling him closer.

    “That sounds most pleasing, Jim.” Spock could feel the lust from last night slowly spreading through out his body. He watched as Jim rose up on his hands and knees and crawled over him. Surprised at the movement, Spock's hands went to Jim's hips. He remembered the feel of the tan body pressed against him. The sounds Jim had made as Spock had thrust in and out of him, driving him to the edge of madness then bringing him back, anchoring him to the here and know. Watching as Jim pulled the sheet down, Spock shivered. Partly from the feel of the cool, early morning breeze coming through Jim's window and from the desire to hide himself from the blue eyes currently watching him. “Jim...if we are to shower...” Spock let out a soft gasp as Jim kneeled between his legs and proceeded to nip at Spock's right hip, making him squirm from the sensation. He moved down towards his groin, where, to Spock's embarrassment and Jim's extreme pleasure, Spock was already hard. “My apologies, Jim.” Spock started breathlessly. He had discovered last night that Jim's mouth was talented at more than just speaking different languages or telling jokes. “I did not intend...” He broke off as Jim's mouth slid over and down his cock. The sensations forcing him to go silent as he tried not to thrust up in the warmth surrounding him.

     Jim moaned as he swallowed Spock whole. He'd hated doing this for Gary because he'd always try and force him to take more or he'd come in his mouth. Both of which Jim was not a fan of, but with Spock...with Spock he _wanted_ to do this for him...with him...to him. Jim bobbed his head up and down slowly, loving the breathless sounds leaving the man beneath him. _Fuck the shower, I want him just like this._ Jim thought to himself. He remembered from last night that Spock liked this part a lot. He may not say it openly but Jim could tell by the way he responded, the way he moved under Jim's touch. Before Jim could do anything else, he found himself being pulled up and flipped over on to his back. Gasping, he looked up at Spock in surprise. “S-Spock?” Jim stammered.

      Spock growled low in his throat, kissing Jim hard. He hadn't wanted Jim to stop but knew that they would spend most of the day in bed if he didn't. “We do not have time for your type of foreplay, Jim. It would be better if we were to...” Spock paused, trying to find the right words.

      Jim grinned up at him. “You want to fuck me now instead of waiting, don't you?” When Spock's pupils dilated and his breathing turned harsh, Jim knew he had his answer. He pushed against Spock's chest, biting back a moan at the heat coming off of him. Jim couldn't help sliding his hands down, enjoying the feel of the skin beneath his fingers. Sliding his hand down to Spock's waist, Jim used his nails to scratch lightly up his back, enjoying the soft rumble that vibrated through out Spock's chest. “How do you want to do this? S-should I turn over or...” Jim broke off as Spock leaned down and kissed him again. Arching up against him, Jim moaned into Spock's mouth, surprised at how impatient he already was. When he felt Spock's hands at his waist, Jim went pliant, allowing the other to maneuver him as he wished. And it seemed Spock wished to have Jim on his hands and knees, back pressed against his front, his legs pressed against Jim's. He couldn't help the moan of pleasure when Spock let his hands drift down over his back to his waist, pausing as they slowly moved lower.

     “I remember that this position seemed most favorable to you. If you are...agreeable?” Spock asked the question softly, aware of what the answer was. He let his hands drift over the backs of Jim's thighs, enjoying the way he trembled. “I would very much like to...” Spock paused as he leaned forward to kiss the top of Jim's spine, a small smile showing at the gasp he received. “I would very much like to return the pleasure you gave me last night.” Spock moved his hands down Jim's sides, using his nails to scratch lightly. A pleased rumble left him as Jim moaned and squirmed beneath him. Looking down at the tan back in front of him, Spock slid a hand gently over the swell of Jim's ass. He couldn't resist the small, pink hole in front of him. The same hole that had gripped him as he thrust in and out of Jim, eliciting the most enticing sounds from him. The small gasps of pleasure as they both tried to hold off orgasms that demanded release. Spock slid a finger over the pink hole in front of him, nodding his head when he felt the slickness there. “You are still open and ready from last night.” His voice filled with wonder as he moved his finger gently against the puckered flesh.

      Jim could hear the awe in Spock's voice, feel the reverence in his touch and shivered. No one had ever touched him like this nor used that tone with him and definitely not when talking about sex. Turning his head to look back at the man behind him, Jim couldn't help the shy smile and blush heating his face. Without the benefit of alcohol or full darkness, he couldn't hide from Spock, not his responses or feelings. And he was finding he desperately wanted to but couldn't. The more Spock touched him the more Jim wanted, the small butterfly touches Spock used when touching his back or sides or the strong firm grip of his hands as they held him in place. Thrusting in and out, harder, deeper, faster... “Fuck, Spock, just...come on already, you won't hurt me and time is lim...” Jim broke off with a harsh groan as Spock pressed against him, his cock demanding entrance into Jim's body. Jim pressed back eagerly, his memory filling him in on the reasons why.

      Despite the fact that Vulcan males were almost the same in some aspects to human males, they did have their differences. Where on the human male, the phallus sits outside of the body, for Vulcan's it retracts _into_ the body, offering a form of protection. As wonderful as that was, it wasn't why Jim was so excited. Despite the shaft being thicker than most, there was also the fact that Spock was double ridged on top and bottom. So the sensations from his movements were enhanced by that. Jim gasped as he felt Spock push inside him, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. He couldn't stop his eyes from drifting shut, the pleasure leaving him breathless, erasing the small spear of pain. Jim could tell Spock was holding back, trying to keep from being to rough and he didn't mind. He knew he'd have enough bruises from last night and slow was good for the morning after.

      Spock let his head fall back as pleasure lit up his senses. He couldn't get enough of the tight heat of Jim's body, the feeling of being surrounded was enough to make Spock's head swim. Pressing into the welcoming body beneath him, Spock moved slowly. He knew there would be some pain and sought to make it as little as possible. When he was pressed flush against Jim, he held still. The desire to just pull back and thrust back in like he wanted, pounded through his veins. “Jim,” Spock moaned. His hands gripped the tan hips in front of him, groaning when Jim pressed back against him.

     “Spock, for the love of god...please... _fuck_ , I-I need you to move.” Jim panted. Moving his hips fractionally, he was rewarded with a groan and matching movement from Spock. “Yes...fuck, Spock, move...please.” Jim knew Spock was worried about hurting him, about being to rough but that was the least of Jim's concerns, he couldn't think beyond the pleasure of Spock filling him, thrusting in and out. Jim's hands clenched tighter in the sheets as Spock's hips moved faster, harder. Groaning, Jim pushed back into the thrusts, panting as Spock's hands tightened on his hips. Jim dropped his head as he arched his hips back, feeling Spock slide deeper. He couldn't hold in the helpless whimper when Spock's hand moved to his meld points. Jim remembered what happened last night when they melded. The orgasm had hit him harder than anything he'd ever experienced before and the anticipation of it happening again made him shiver. He felt the long, pale fingers press against his psi points, his mind lighting up with a golden light. “Spock, please...” Jim gasped. It surprised him how they could go from zero to a hundred in no time at all. How was it that he was so needy after everything they did last night? What was it about Spock that made Jim crave him so badly?

      Spock couldn't stop from pressing deeper into the body beneath him. When he initiated the meld last night, he could feel Jim's nervousness and curiosity. This time, he could feel Jim's eagerness and desire to meld again. Spock wanted to as well but the golden thread he was seeing worried him, until Jim moaned his name. Shifting one hand up towards Jim's face, Spock leaned over the tan body, his hips pressed against Jim's. He laid his fingers gently against Jim's psi points and whispered the words in Vulcan, “Nahp, hif-bi tu throks.”  (Your thoughts, give them to me.) 

      The space the meld took them to was one of Jim's choosing. He loved the rain, especially thunderstorms. The sound of the water falling on rooftops or the sound of it splashing on the ground soothed him, grounded him. It reminded him of a cleansing of sorts. All the old dust washed away, replaced with something fresh and new...something almost close to innocence.

     Jim could feel the pleasure spilling through out his body, making him shiver as he tried to hold himself in check. He pressed back against Spock, gasping with the need to come, the orgasm starting faster than he expected. “Jesus...Spock, I-I need...fuck... _please_...” Jim whispered, he couldn't think past the feel of the hot, hard body pressing him into the bed. The hard cock inside him, brushing against his sweet spot, making him shiver with each hard thrust. Twisting his hands in the sheets, Jim fell into the meld with a moan. “Spock...”

     Thrusting harder into the hot body beneath him, Spock groaned. His eyes were closed and his head was pressed against Jim's neck. He could feel his pleasure mirrored by Jim's and couldn't do anything but go with it. The rising tide of lust was slowly turning into something different, something tangible. “Jim...”

_“Where are we? This...is this another meld space, I mean it looks familiar but...” Jim looked around them, the space was filled with a lush green field surrounded by a star filled sky. The few clouds dotting the space moved slowly, almost as if they were tired. “It just rained, I-I can smell it, looks like it might rain again.” Jim grinned, turning to see Spock watching him._

_“You enjoy the rain.” Spock said softly. He watched Jim as he moved towards a large tree. “It pleases you to feel the rain against your skin, you find it soothing, almost cleansing?”_

_Jim nodded, studying the large tree. He couldn't resist running his hands across the base, studying the roots and the ground around it. “This tree is old, look Spock, right here,” Jim pointed to a spot on the tree, he reached out and touched it gently, smiling when it seemed to heat from his touch. “It feels like...”_

_Spock could see the golden glow from the tree, the light surrounding Jim. He tried to understand what he was being shown, what did the golden glow mean, the green grass surrounding Jim and the tree. He moved closer to see what Jim was talking about and smiled. “The roots are strong with this tree, they look like they go deep in the ground and spread out.”_

_Jim nodded in agreement. “You know, there's green vines around the base and trunk with small red flowers everywhere. They smell great, almost like...” Jim drifted off as he leaned closer to the flowers, the scent of warm winds and desert filled his senses, the heady musk of desire and something else...something Jim's longed for most of his life._

_The answer is here, right in front of me and yet I can not see it. Spock tried to clear his head, to put all the pieces together but the scent of fresh, warm earth and a hard summer rain were clouding his senses. He watched as Jim ran his fingers over the tree, shivering as he remembered the feel of the tan hands against his skin. He didn't remember the walk over to the other, nor did he remember how they ended up pressed against the tree, all he knew was that he was pressed against Jim, the need to be inside him, to claim him all he could think of._

_Their bodies moved together, reaching for a release they knew could only be had with the other. The golden light brightened around them, Spock arching against Jim as the first rain drop fell. He pressed closer to the warm body beneath him, the soft glow behind them flaring brighter._

     Jim jerked beneath Spock, his entire body clenching tight as his orgasm ripped through him. “Oh, fuck...Spock, god yes...” Jim sobbed in relief. He could feel Spock's hips as they pressed against his, his rhythm faltering as Jim thrust back against him. He could feel his hole clenching around the hard cock, squeezing tightly as Jim rode out his orgasm. He gasped as he felt Spock's hands gripping his hips tighter as he started to come as well.

     Spock held tightly to Jim, his mind going blank of everything that didn't include the man in his arms. Thrusting harder, Spock growled low in his throat as Jim's body started trembling, Jim's hips grinding back against his forced him to adjust his position. Gasping out loud, Spock gripped Jim's hips as he thrust harder, deeper, relishing the feel of Jim as he came around him. His hole squeezing around Spock's cock until all Spock could do was groan and thrust once...twice...

     They fell over the edge together, Spock holding onto Jim as tightly as possible, Jim pressed as close to Spock as he could get. Neither was aware of the bond they had created, the connection that would either save them or destroy them both.


	21. The Uncertain Certainty

      Their shower didn't take as long as they had expected, both suddenly shy in the presence of the other but unwilling to be parted. Jim watched Spock as he showered, intrigued at how he could remain so pale when Vulcan was a desert planet. Jim thought about the question for a moment, until the muscles in Spock's back flexed and Jim stood there staring at him, remembering the feel of them beneath his hands. Shaking his head, Jim turned away with a small grin and went back to brushing his teeth and fixing his hair. He couldn't believe how things were turning out. Minus the clusterfuck with Gary and his usual garbage, the project was getting off to a smooth start. Jim could also be honest enough with himself to admit that part of his current mood was due to the dark haired man in the shower. He'd never expected last night to happen, even if he had been thinking about it, he never really expected Spock to want the same thing as well. 

       Sighing, Jim wondered if it would go beyond last night and this morning or if it was just a random incident. His experiences with Gary being the only real basis he had for a relationship, Jim was admittedly scared of anything beyond sex...but he wanted something more with Spock, it felt... _ wrong _ ...not to. As he finished up at the sink, Spock turned off the shower. Jim tried not to look at Spock but lost the desire when he stepped out fully naked in front of him. He took in the pale, tall form. Spock was muscular, in a lean way, his arms were long but the muscle there could be seen. It was unusual for a diplomats son but Jim could tell Spock preferred physical labor versus idling around. There was no fat to be found on Spock, either. Probably due to the Vulcan's strict diet of veggies and fruits, since meat was frowned upon by their culture. His stomach was flat, the muscles not clearly defined but enough to where Jim ran a hand over his own stomach. He could feel the fluttering of his nerves there, tried to calm down his racing heart and rapid breathing. When Spock called his name softly, Jim looked at him, hoping he didn't see the want in his eyes. Hoped Spock couldn't tell how badly he wanted to be with him, for more than just sex. Jim wanted a future, a thought that scared him but also filled him with hope. 

     “Jim, are you alright?” Spock's dark gaze scanned Jim from head to toe. He had tried not to look to much at the well muscled tan body but had failed in his attempt. Jim was very proud of his body, that much Spock could tell but he was also shy as well. Spock tried to hide the pleased smile that threatened to curve his lips as he looked at the small bites and bruises scattered all over Jim's torso. “I did not hurt you to badly?”

      Jim grinned, “Nope.” He said, popping the “P.” “There is  _ no _ pain to be had here.” Jim glanced at his reflection in the mirror and was surprised at the small marks and bites. “Wow, you really like to mark your partner, don't you?” He grinned teasingly.

      Spock could feel the tips of his ears start to heat up. “I, apologize, Jim if it was unacceptable...”

      Jim looked at Spock, “What? Wait, no, Spock it's fine. I mean, if you like it and I like it then I don't see a problem.” Jim flushed as he tried to keep from saying anything else. Trying to maintain his earlier composure, Jim started to leave the bathroom.

      Spock reached out and grabbed Jim's wrist as he tried to walk by him. “If you are certain I did not harm you, Jim...” He scanned the tan face, could feel his trepidation and fear. Knew that as much as Jim wanted him, he would hold himself back if needed. 

      Jim gave him a soft smile. “I-I'm ok Spock. Just, I've never really had to deal with the morning after awkwardness. It's just...” Jim looked at the floor then back at the hand holding his wrist. “I-I don't want this to mess things up between us, you know? This project means a lot to all of us but I...” Jim flushed as he tried to hide his feelings. He could feel something, a pressure almost, at the back of his mind. Not a malevolent feeling, just a sense of curiosity and security. “W-we need to go, uh, the, ummm, the meeting with the Romulans.” He needed to put some space between them, to figure out if his feelings were real or if he was just feeling lonely. Jim knew it was to soon to admit to feelings for Spock but when he looked up into the warm, chocolate eyes of the man holding him in place, Jim knew...he knew that it was to late to step back. It was to late to walk away from this man now because whether he wanted to or not, Jim couldn't. He couldn't walk away and not feel as if he were losing a part of himself as well. “We can talk after that, ok? We don't leave for at least eight hours or so...” 

      Spock nodded, he understood Jim's fear and confusion, deciding not to push any further. He needed time to meditate and doing so after their meeting with the Romulans would be the best time for that. “We will have the time to discuss matters later.” Spock released Jim's wrist and stepped back. He was confused as well, how did he explain his feelings for someone who he hardly knew but felt like he's known for most of his life? Why did it feel like Jim was the other half of his soul? Spock watched as Jim slowly backed away from him, heading back into the bedroom. He followed Jim, watching as he moved around the room. 

      They kept sneaking small glances at each other, trying to decide what, if anything should be said. Spock dressed in the clothes from last night, knowing he would need to change before he saw any of his friends. He looked at Jim, could see him trying to figure something out and wished he knew what it was. Did it involve them? Shaking his head, Spock gave Jim a small nod. “I must change before the meeting. I will meet you in the library in five minutes?”

      Jim frowned, he had wanted to go to the meeting together but knew Spock was right, he couldn't very well show up in the clothes he'd worn yesterday. Sighing, Jim nodded his head. “Ok, ummm, I can, you know...I can wait for you...i-if you want.” Jim could feel his face heating as he looked away from Spock. Jim wanted the space to think but the thought of them being separated bothered him. “O-or I can, umm, I can meet you in the library when you're dressed.” Jim said softly. He tried to hold his head up but old habits died hard. He'd worked hard to bury the behavior that Gary had demanded of him, the submissive boyfriend is what he'd enjoyed most and Jim had done everything he could to bury that side of him. Glancing over at Spock, he realized he obviously hadn't tried hard enough because he couldn't look him in the eyes after having made his earlier suggestion. It wasn't until he heard Spock agreeing did Jim look up at him, surprised. 

     “If you will wait, I will change and meet you back here.” Spock couldn't understand Jim's sudden silence. He found Jim's suggestion much more pleasing than the one he'd originally offered. It wasn't until Jim repeated the original statement with his eyes downcast, did Spock finally understand. Moving towards the blond, Spock looked at him. “I do not mind your suggestion, Jim, it is much more agreeable. I find that I do not wish to be away from you for to long.” Spock flushed at his statement but didn't look away. He was pleased to see the small smile that played around Jim's lips. “I will be back momentarily.” Spock leaned forward slowly, aware that Jim did so as well, and gave him a soft kiss, one filled with wonder and curiosity. He felt a soft brush at the back of his mind. Curiosity and need mixed with something else...something Spock had thought he was the only one to feel. Pulling away slowly, he nodded then backed away towards the bedroom door. He kept his gaze on Jim until turning the knob and looking outside of the room. When he didn't see anyone, Spock turned back to Jim, gave him a small quirk of his lips then left. 

       Jim watched Spock, wonder and confusion whirling in his mind. If Spock didn't want to be away from him that would mean that he felt something as well. Jim looked down at the floor once the door had clicked shut.  _ This is crazy...this is crazier than falling for Gary!  _ Jim looked back up at the door, knowing he had the option to meet Spock in the library but found he'd rather wait. Looking around the room, Jim decided to wait outside in the hall. It would be easier to handle things right now if he wasn't in his room. When he opened his door, he sighed. The real world with real problems and situations needed to be handled, and he had to remind himself he was one of the people who handled those real things.

      Jim was so deep in thought, he almost ran into the man with dark reddish brown hair, standing just outside his bedroom door. It wasn't until he spoke did Jim acknowledge him.

     “Mornin' Jimmy, wasna' sure ya' were up already.” Came the cheerful voice of Montgomery Scott. 

      Jim blinked, then grinned. “Well, morning to you, too, Scotty.” Jim hugged his friend. “Thought we were meeting you in Wyoming?”

      Scotty shook his head. “Well, ifn' we didna' need you out there sooner than expected, I would have stayed but...”

      Jim looked at his chief engineer, a frown on his face. “It's that new hole you messaged us about isn't it? You said you keep closing it off but it's open by morning?”

      Scotty nodded his head vigorously. “Right, right, we close it off before shift's end and when we get up the next mornin' it's open again. There's no way, Jimmy, for that seal ta' keep getting broken like it is.”

     “You think it's vandals or something else?” Jim's expression turned thoughtful. “Maybe it's an animal's home and we keep locking them in or out.”

     “We thought of that, sent down probes to check and nothin'. I'm tellin' ya' Jim there's nothing that should be able to break that seal.” Scotty said, a dark frown on his face. He sighed as they walked down the hallway towards the front of the house. Surprise ran through him when they were stopped by a soft, deep voice.

     “Jim?”

      Jim looked up at the sound of his name, a smile curving his lips. “Spock, good you're ready.” Jim could feel something warm sliding through out his body at the sight of the taller man. Glancing over at Scotty, he tried to fight back a blush. “Umm, Spock, say hello to our chief engineer, Montgomery Scott. Scotty meet Spock, Son of Sarek of Vulcan and Lady Amanda Grayson.”

      Spock looked from Jim to Scotty, nodding his head at the introductions. “Mr. Scott, it will be a pleasure to work with you. I have read your work on relativistic physics and transwarp beaming. Both papers have been a source of debate among my colleagues at the Academy for years.”

      Scotty beamed to hear such praise from someone of Spock's intellect. “Well, thank you Mr. Spock. Ifn' ya' ever want to discuss them just let me or Jimmy boy know.” He grinned at both men, stopping with them when they reached the library. “Lia said you're meeting with the head of the Romulan group?” 

      “Yeah, I asked Spock to come with me since he's in charge of the group from Vulcan.” Jim grinned at Scotty, glad that he and Spock would get along.

      Nodding, Scotty frowned. “Ok, well, I'm going to go eat. You take care around him lad. It's no' often that we have to be cautious at home but there are those rare times...”

      Jim frowned at Scotty's words. “You've been talking to Bones haven't you?' When Scotty nodded, then chuckled, Jim laughed. “You tell him to stop worrying and that everything's under control. You said you came early so once we get done here I'll just meet you guys in the kitchen?” Jim rubbed his stomach at the thought of food. “I'm hungry, so hopefully you and Hikaru don't eat it all.”

      Scotty chuckled, “No promises Jim, my boy, Mr. Spock it was nice to meet you.” Scotty nodded to both men then headed in the direction of the kitchen, whistling a soft tune.

      Jim looked up at Spock, watching him as he brushed his hands down the front of his tunic. “Nervous?”

      Spock looked up from his hands to find bright blue eyes watching him. “I am not to sure that Dr. McCoy's...caution...where Nero is concerned is...unwarranted.” Spock stated softly. He could feel a shift in the dynamic between them, there was something in him demanding that he make his claim on Jim known. To keep Nero as far away from the blond as possible. 

      Jim grinned up at Spock, “You and Bones worry to much, his interest in me is professional if anything.” Jim tried to push back the surge of pleasure at the thought of Spock being jealous.  _ Was it jealousy, it could just be concern for my safety, or maybe _ ...Jim's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Nero's voice.

     “Good morning gentlemen, I understand that we are limited on time this morning?” 

      Although the greeting had been directed at both men, Spock didn't miss how Nero's dark gaze stayed on Jim longer than usual. He moved a small step closer to Jim, the need to mark him, to show Nero who Jim belonged to flooded his system again. He paused in his thoughts, when did he start to think of Jim as belonging to him? When did the need to mark the tan body become something he felt needed to be done regularly? Scanning Jim from head to toe, he knew the marks, bites, and scratches from last night and this morning still marked him, he knew from memory where each one was. Confused by his thoughts, Spock followed Jim and Nero into the library. He took a seat across from Nero and next to Jim, making sure to keep his face as blank as possible. 

      Jim smiled at Nero, “Morning to you as well and yes, unfortunately we're having to leave a little earlier than scheduled. That won't be a problem, will it?” Jim's tone had taken on a hard edge. Most people didn't seem to take into account that his people were good at their jobs but accidents did happen and he needed to deal with them as quickly as possible.

     “No, it may actually be better. My people tend to become restless with the lack of regular mental or physical stimulation. Leaving early will not only keep their mind's occupied, it will also give them a chance to survey their surroundings better. We prefer physical activity over anything else, however.” Nero gave Jim a small smile and head nod.

      Jim blinked, glanced over at Spock then back to Nero. He wasn't certain but he could have sworn Nero had just made a pass at him. “Uh, well, ok then. We'll be heading out in the next two hours, so if you're ready...”

     “That is sufficient, Jim. Now would that not mean we would need to partake of food to replenish our strength?”

      Spock bit back the growl that rose in his throat. He could see the look on Nero's face, could hear the light invitation in his tone and had to push down the desire to hit the other man. He could see that Jim was surprised as well, he seemed to be used to flirtation but he didn't seem  _ comfortable _ with it. “That would be a wise decision, Nero. We will need to make sure that everyone has everything they will need for the trip as well.” Spock turned to Jim, surprised to see the ocean blue gaze watching him. 

     “We're usually ready for anything, if there's anything you and your groups need let us know, Lia and Hikaru are the best at last minute stuff. Other than that, we leave in two hours.” Jim stood up from his chair. “Nero, you're more than welcome to join us for breakfast, there's usually way more than any of us can eat at one time.” He gave Nero a smile, aware that anything he did right now could give the other man one of two impressions. One, he could think Jim was simply being friendly and professional or two, he could think that Jim was flirting with him and try to take it past what it really was. Looking over at Spock, he noticed the narrowed gaze and light flush of his skin. “Spock?” Jim asked softly.

      Blinking, Spock looked up at the man standing in front of him, aware that he'd been caught glaring at Nero. Holding in a sigh, he stood up and nodded. “Liana is sure to have fixed enough for everyone.” He followed Jim as he headed out of the library. He was aware that Nero hadn't really asked Jim any questions other than about their travel plans for the day. Looking over at the other man, Spock decided to keep his guard up around him and in doing so he would make sure that nothing happened to Jim as well.


	22. Andorian Sand Worms?!?

     “So basically the hole keeps reopening whenever you'd close it up?” Sulu and Liana sat at the table with Scotty, Nyota, Pavel, and McCoy. They were all talking about the project in Wyoming while eating breakfast.

     “Which doesn't make sense because we took the readouts ourselves months before we started in that area.” Jim stated as he, Spock and Nero walked into the kitchen. “Morning guys, is there any food left? I'm starving!” Jim exclaimed as he headed towards the stove.

     “Pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and sausage are on the stove. Biscuits and waffles are in the oven, fruits and veggies are in the fridge. If you want coffee you're on your own.” McCoy stated as he ate his food. He gave Jim a crooked grin then turned back to Liana and Sulu who were talking animatedly with Scotty.

     “That hole shouldn't open up as wide or as deep as it's been doing. There is no way we could have missed something like this.” Liana was looking over the schematic with Sulu. Both of them trying to figure out what the problem was.

     “Aye, I said the same thing, lass but sure enough it keeps opening. We've even went down to see ifn there wasna something there but no luck.” Scotty shook his head as he took a bite of his waffles.

     “Either way, we're going to have to look first hand because we can't afford something like this holding this project up.” Jim sat down at the table with the others. Glancing up to see where Spock was in the kitchen, he tried to hide his surprise when he sat down next to him. “If the hole poses a risk then we need to find some way to fix it. There's to much money, time, effort, and energy put into this for it not to go right.”

      Sulu nodded. “I agree, even with thermal imaging I'm not able to see anything that resembles a life form. Animal, insect, or human.”

     “Could it be a sinkhole? You know we dealt with one while doing that job on Trellius VI.” McCoy asked. “That was one hell of a job too, considering we almost lost the whole rig on that one.”

      Jim frowned, “They failed to mention that the ground was unstable in that area as well. If they had we would have started somewhere safer and more stable. That almost cost us a whole crew as well as two sets of diggers and sonic pavers.”

      Liana sighed, “That was a complete and utter lack of communication on their part, this is something completely different.” She pointed to a spot on the schematic. “Scotty said they close it up each night but in the morning it's as if nothing was done? What type of animal can do that and we not know about it?”

     “That would mean it's something from off planet, but if that is the case how did it get here and at our dig site?” Sulu looked closer at the schematic.

     “Zere, right zer, zat es vat ve are looking for, da?” Chekov was looking over Sulu's shoulder as he studied the schematic as well. “Ze dark yellow and orange spots, it does not remain still, da? Vould zat be somzing unknown?” Pavel moved closer to the screen in front of him, his gaze intent as he watched the numbers as well as the heat formations. He punched in a few numerical changes and made minor adjustments to the screen until everyone could see what he was looking at.

      Jim's head snapped up from his plate. “Wait, what do you mean yellow or orange spots?” Jim pushed his plate away and stood up from the table. He walked over to where Sulu, Pavel, Liana, and Scotty stood looking at the thermal maps of the area. “You adjusted the thermal and satellite settings to detect the lower body heat.”

      Pavel nodded his head, a grin on his face. “Da, it vill help with locating zhe perpetrators.” He pointed to a small round circle on the schematic. “It looks like a cave or burrow for somezing small but the entrance measures larger...”

     “There's no animal on the planet, reptile or no, what can burrow that damn deep in a matter of days.” Scotty said with a frown.

     “If the measurements Mr. Chekov are looking at are correct, the hole looks big enough to house Andorian sand worms, if not something close to it.”

      The room went silent as everyone turned to look at Nero, surprise on their face. “I have seen them before when visiting Andoria. They are small, disgusting things. Preferred pets for Klingons but not very bright. They tend to cause more damage than anything.” Nero looked around the table, pleased to notice the focus was fully on him. He gave Jim a small head nod when he saw the blue gaze watching him.

      Jim grinned, “Well then, looks like we'll be doing research on the way there.” He laughed at the collective groans from everyone. “Come on, you all know how this goes. New things, new information, we need to know all there is to know about these things and the safest way to get rid of them, if possible. Also, we need to notify local authorities about the situation, it could pose a potential danger to the area.”

     “We also need to know of any medical threats they pose as well.” McCoy mused out loud. “With your immune system...”

      Jim waved away the concern, glancing quickly over at Spock then back to McCoy. “What's the worse that could happen, Bones? I get slimmed by a worm?”

     “That would be...inadvisable...Jim. The slime, although usually harmless can be difficult to get rid of, once it is on you.” Nero frowned as he tried to remember everything he could. “I will have Ayel bring the information we collected when we last saw them. It could be very useful.”

      Jim nodded, “That will help, just give it to Lia or Hikaru. They usually deal with the research for plants and animal life.” He moved away from the group and walked towards the french doors leading outside. “I still don't understand how they got to Earth? If it's from Andoria, how the hell did it get here and at our current dig site? We've never had this problem before.” He said softly.

     “We'll figure it out Jimmy, don't worry. And ifn we don't well, we'll have fun doin' it!” Scotty said, his voice full of laughter and good cheer.

      Jim grinned over his shoulder at his friend. He knew they would figure this out but it still bothered him. He stood looking outside but seeing nothing, his mind on the problem in Wyoming. He wasn't aware of the silent figure behind him until they spoke.

     “You are worried about the dig site.” Spock made the statement softly, his gaze filled with concern and understanding.

     “I, uh, i-it's just...how did they get here and why at our site _specifically_? Andorian sand worms, Spock?” Jim looked behind Spock, noticed the group was engrossed in their work and reached for the pale wrist of the man in front of him. Pulling Spock behind him, Jim left the kitchen and led then down a short hallway to a small sitting room. “I don't...” Jim took a deep breath then tried again. “It just sounds...” Jim let out a sound of frustration. He knew they had surveyed the area before doing any type of drilling. There was nothing there and...suddenly...

      Spock could see Jim's frustration in the way he moved around the small room. His steps were short and clipped, his agitation clear in the way he held his back rigid, his head high and his angry blue gaze straight in front of him. “You believe there is another possibility.”

     “There has to be, I mean, I went myself to make sure nothing went wrong. We've been doing this long enough to know if there is a living organism at our site.” Jim tried to keep the anger out of his voice but something was off about this new problem. “We did every scan we're supposed to and nothing, but months after we drill this hole...this _particular_ hole...we may have Andorian sand worms?” Jim tried to keep from raising his voice but from the sound echoing around the room, he hadn't succeeded.

     “It does sound unlikely to be something to appear suddenly on Earth.” Spock turned thoughtful eyes towards the window. “Your company has a very well known reputation, Jim. Is it possible that someone would wish to see you fail in your current endeavor?”

      Jim stopped pacing, his body abruptly going cold. _There's now way._ Started the thought angrily. _There is no way he would have been able to get his hands on something like that. And still get through customs with it? There is no way! How would he have gotten to Wyoming and back without me knowing? How..._

    “You believe Mr. Mitchell has something to do with the current situation.” The question, although not asked was still there. Spock watched as Jim struggled with the thoughts in his head. He frowned when he felt the sliver of fear and anger, knowing it was from Jim. “You are worried after what happened...”

     “Gary is as vindictive as a woman scorned.” Jim whispered. He stood looking at the wall opposite of him. “He would do anything to ruin the company and to hurt me. Especially now...after yesterday...”

     “Then we will do as Mr. Scott has suggested, we will go to Wyoming and look at the situation first hand. This would be one of the best times for us to see James Kirk at work, would it not?” Spock watched as Jim thought about what he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “It would be beneficial as well, for the Romulans to see just how good you are at your job, Jim”

     “You don't need to know as well?” Jim turned to look at Spock, curious about his answer.

     “Your reputation proceeds you, Jim. I am impressed by what I have already seen and experienced, while in your presence.” Spock flushed, aware of how his words sounded.

      Jim grinned, a devilish gleam in his blue eyes. “Well then, if that's the case, let me show you what else you can experience while in my presence.” His grin widened as the flush spread from the tips of Spock's ears down to his face. Jim couldn't help enjoying the way he squirmed in his chair, his dark eyes watching him. He wanted to forget about the current issues in Wyoming, just for a few more hours and the promise in those dark eyes told him Spock was more than willing to help.

      Spock looked at Jim, as if reading his thoughts, “We can do whatever it is you wish to do, Jim.” Spock could feel the thrill of excitement shoot through him. He watched as Jim moved towards him and couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was in over his head. When Jim paused in front of him, a look of confusion on his tan face, Spock waited patiently for him to say what was on his mind.

     “W-we don't, ummm, it doesn't have to be just sex, all the time, right? I mean, we, uh, we can talk, get to know each other better?” Jim could feel his face heating. Despite what happened last night and again this morning, Jim and Spock were still, technically, strangers. He wanted to know more about Spock, what he liked and didn't like. His favorite foods and drinks, what were his favorite stories and did he like music? “If you would rather we do something else, though, we can. I mean, I don't want you to think that I don't want to, I just...” Jim broke of at the hand that gently wrapped around his wrist.

     “It would please me to get to know you better, Jim. I must confess, I am...curious as well as to who Jim Kirk is.” Spock looked up into the tan face above his. His fingers tightened around the wrist he held, as he tried to control his breathing when Jim leaned forward and kissed him. Soft...slow...curious...Spock leaned up into the kiss, wanting desperately to understand the feelings developing between them. Willing to do anything to keep the feeling flowing through him now.

      Jim pulled back from the kiss, wondering if he would be able to handle leaving Spock at the end of this project. _He is yours just as you are his._ Jim blinked as the thought floated through his head. If only the statement were true. If only he could keep Spock with him or he stay with Spock...

     “We, uh, we should get back to the others.” Jim whispered. He looked at the pale fingers wrapped around his wrist, remembering the feel of them as the moved over his body. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his gaze to Spock's and wanted to put off leaving until tomorrow. He wanted to go back to his room, just the two of them, and spend the rest of the day in bed. Blinking, Jim could feel the rush of heat moving through him, watched as it seemed to affect Spock as well. From the swift intake of breath to the dilated pupils and the flush on his pale face, Jim knew Spock could feel the arousal moving through him. Stepping closer, Jim looked down at Spock and whispered, “W-what are you doing to me?” Jim desperately wanted to know what it was about this man...this _particular_ man...that made him want to open his heart, bare his soul, and give him everything he asked. Why was it this man that made him think of the things he never realized he'd wanted before? Why, after such a short time, could he not simply walk away and things go back to the way they were?

_He is meant to save you, just as you are meant to save him. Help him see who he is and he will help you find the strength to heal, to see that which you've always wanted. Do not give up on him...he is your Saviour...in this life and every life before and after. He has saved you as many times as you have saved him, through all the good times and bad times, you both will always find your way back to each other. He has been and always will be the other half of your soul._

     Jim slowly dropped to his knees in front of Spock. He looked up at him, trying to control the roll of his emotions. Jim knew he was usually cautious when it came to dating but with Spock...with Spock he wanted to throw caution to the wind, he wanted more than just a few nights. He could see Spock's confusion at his softly spoken question. “Why do I feel the way I do when you're near me? Like, the day is just...better...I-I don't know.” Jim kept his gaze on the pale man in front of him, wondering if he was being to open to soon.

      Spock didn't have an answer to Jim's questions. How could he give one when he didn't understand what was happening himself? “I am...uncertain...Jim as to how I should respond. I do not wish to make you, uncomfortable...” He could see Jim pulling back from him. Watched as he slowly lowered his gaze and started to stand up. “I do not understand how I should respond, for I find myself not wanting to be parted from you.” Spock spoke softly. He watched as Jim's head snapped up, surprise and pleasure in the ocean blue depths of his eyes. “I do not know any more than you do, Jim. I only know that I am...intrigued...by you. You have a very, dynamic mind and I can not...” Spock broke off as he tried to figure out the right words for what he wanted to say.

      Jim listened to Spock, hope unfurling in his chest. _He has been and always will be the other half of your soul._ Jim looked at Spock, his gaze caught by the dark, turbulent one in front of him. _T'hy'la_...the word floated through Jim's mind, whispering softly of something more. A promise of something...a future...a life and love that Jim's always wanted but had given up hope of ever finding. Hope that was building the longer they stared at each other. Jim leaned closer to Spock, his eyes scanning his face. They needed to get ready for their trip, Jim knew there were a number of things he needed to be doing but all he could focus on was the man in front of him. “Spock...” The question unasked in his voice, Jim's confusion clear.

      Spock wanted to know what Jim was thinking, could see the different emotions that crossed his face, the worry and confusion. “I do not have any answers, Jim. No more than you have and I have even less experience in these types of matters.” Spock kept his gaze on Jim's, watching as understanding slowly dawned on his face.

     “W-when you say, uh, less experience, y-you mean in relationships or, uh, or do you mean...sex?” Jim watched as a dark flush flooded the pale face in front of him. “I was...are you saying...” Jim struggled with the hot rush of pride and pleasure flooding his system. Reaching up, Jim framed Spock's face with his hands, gently pulling him down towards him. “Spock, are you saying...I was your first?”

      Spock wanted to pull back, to ignore the heat flooding his face but the blue gaze in front of him demanded an answer, so he gave one. “No, Jim, just that my...experience...is limited.” Embarrassment, hot and thick, moved through his veins. He wanted to turn away from the warm, tan hands holding his face.

      Jim grinned, “I thought...with the way you, umm, moved a-and how you touched me, I just assumed you had, uh, you knew...”

     “There are a number of texts and books on sexual relations, Jim.” Spock held back a small smile, aware that he could feel Jim's breath drifting gently across his lips. He raised his hands to cover Jim's. “As for my lack of partners,” Spock paused as he took a deep breath. “Will that be an issue between us now?” Spock asked the question softly. He knew most people found it unattractive for their partner to not have any type of sexual experience but he was hoping Jim wasn't one of them.

      Jim's grin got wider. “It's the best thing in the world, right now.” Jim pressed a kiss to the lips in front of his. “It's the best thing because the things I can show you and teach you...just wait, we need to get ready but wait until we have some free time...”

      Spock gave Jim a small quirk of his lips. “I look forward to learning whatever it is you wish to show me.”

      Jim blinked, surprised at the statement. “As long as you will teach me what you know as well.” When Spock nodded his head in agreement, Jim pressed another kiss against his lips. _T'hy'la..._ the words floated through Jim's head again. _He has been and always will be the other half of your soul..._


	23. Obligations or No?

     “Spock, do you have a moment before we leave?” A soft voice spoke from the doorway.

      Spock looked up from his current task, not surprised to see Liana standing in the doorway. He and Jim had left the small sitting room to finish packing and to make sure that their people were ready to depart on time. It had been difficult, both unwilling to be parted from the other but after soft promises of later had been exchanged, Jim had finally left Spock at the door to his room with a final kiss and a soft smile.

_“I'll see you in a few, ok?” Jim whispered against Spock's lips. They were standing outside of the guest room Spock occupied. Jim tried to slow down his breathing, hyper aware of the tall man pressed against him._

_Spock nodded, holding back a sigh. He was pressed between Jim and the wall, trying to order his thoughts. Looking down into the bright, blue eyes watching him, he nodded his head in agreement. “I will meet you in the foyer shortly.”_

_“No...I-I wanna come get you from here. I'm dropping you off here, I'd, umm. I'd like to meet you here.” Jim could feel his face heating, knowing it was an older, traditional thing to do but he couldn't help remembering Spock's earlier statement. The fact that he now had a chance to give his all to someone...to finally find his saving grace..._

_Spock nodded, a smile playing around his lips. “I will wait for you here, Jim.” The answering smile he was given made his breath catch and warmed him down to his very center. He could feel Jim's pleasure at his answer and it made his heart race, knowing it was because of him that Jim was in such a light mood._

      Spock had been waiting for Liana to show up, however, knowing from her expression what it was she wanted to discuss. “Come in, Liana, I was expecting you sooner.” He give her a small quirk of his lips at her light laugh.

     “Then you know all I'm going to ask is that you please...please do not hurt him. Spock, before you go any further with Jim, you _have_ to tell him about T'Pring.” Liana moved slowly into the room. “Understand, Spock, I know that you do not care lightly, Jim is the same, but if he finds out about her from someone else, it would destroy him. Gary cheated on him so much that it became a cause of worry for us. Jim would do anything for Gary's attention and would never get it unless he had done something extreme.”

     “There is nothing to tell about T'Pring, Liana. She is aware that I do not wish to bond with her, just as I am aware that she does not choose to bond with me, her choice is Stonn. I do not wish to hurt Jim, for any reason. He is...there is something about him, Liana. I can not simply walk away from Jim now.” Spock watched the emotions cross her face, aware of her protective nature towards Jim and the reasons why.

      “Just...at least tell him about her. We both know there is a possibility that she may change her mind. Especially given her fickle nature and her desire to not share anything she claims as hers. Give him the chance to decide if he is willing to stay and deal with her or let him choose if he wants to walk away. We all know T'Pring is not the best choice for you, we all agreed to that a long time ago but you know as well as I, that she will do everything she can to make sure that you are _not_ happy with Jim.”

      “I will not allow that to happen.” Spock spoke softly but the words held a note of steel. He knew Liana was right, he would need to talk to Jim about T'Pring before their arrival on Vulcan. He could not risk losing Jim after just having found him. “He is...Jim is, _t'lema_ , Liana, I can not walk away from him now. To do so would mean...”

      “Would mean you hurt both of you.” Liana sighed. Turning towards the windows, she shook her head in frustration. “I'm not against you being together, Spock, I want Jimmy to be happy and seeing you two together shows that he is. Even if you two just met, there is something between you.” Looking at Spock, Liana tried to word her feelings properly. “Jim means a lot to his friends, Spock, Leonard and Hikaru especially. They've been through more than just the Academy together and Len nor Karu will take it lightly if Jim were to get hurt again. After what happened with Gary...”

       Spock moved to stand in front of Liana, looking down into the upturned face. His dark gaze scanned the pale one in front of him. “I will do everything I can to make sure Jim does not get hurt, Liana. He has come to mean a great deal to me and it is not my desire to lose him for any reason. I will...we will talk about T'Pring once we have the opportunity.” At the worried look in her eyes Spock frowned, “You know who I am Liana, I will not break my word.”

      Liana nodded, “You're closer than I thought after such a short time and I'm just worried...about you both. T-this can destroy you, Spock, and I don't want to lose either of my friends. Not like this, you know of the stories of rejected or unfulfilled bonds or connections. You and I both know how it can be, especially for bonded or connected couples. There is no way I would want to see that for either you or Jim if something happened or things didn't work out.”

      Spock held back a sigh, he knew Liana was right. If he and Jim were to bond it would pose an issue if one of them were to meet an untimely death. “We have not spoken of bonding, Liana, I merely wish to get to know him better. I am...unsure...if things will go further...”

     “But you would like for them too.” She smiled up at her friend, “It's ok Spock, I understand why Jim would appeal to you. He is the opposite of everything you've been taught...”

     “As are you, yet I am not attracted to you in the same manner as Dr. McCoy is.” Spock gave her a small quirk of his lips at her blush. “Jim and I have chosen to get to know each other better, Liana, do not worry. There is nothing else between us, as of right now.” Spock could feel the tips of his ears starting to heat with his blush. He knew his words hadn't been true. There was more between them but he didn't want to risk things going wrong before they had a chance to get them right.

     “Yet, your blush says differently.” She smiled at her friend. “Either way, as much as I love Len, even I have an obligation to family...first, Spock. As much as Len and I both disagree.” Liana gave a quick shake of her head. “I'm not trying to pry, Spock or nag, I just...after what happened with Gary, Jim deserves to be happy.” She walked towards the door. “I really do want the best for you both, Spock, despite how it may seem. You two could be good together.”

      Spock nodded, “You have always been a good friend, Lia.” Spock used her nickname rarely, his Vulcan upbringing not allowing for something considered to be lacking in manners, his Human half, however, did. “I thank you for that and I will speak with Jim about T'Pring, before we leave for Vulcan. It would be, inconsiderate, of me not to inform him of her when I was informed about the situation with Mr. Mitchell. I do not wish to start anything with him based on secrets.”

      Liana nodded and gave him a smile. “You've been a good friend as well Spock. I'll see you once you're done packing.” Waving, Liana left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

      Spock watched as she left, his thoughts turning to the woman he'd left on Vulcan. He'd known for a while that things between them would not work out, shortly after the dreams had started...dreams that he now realize lead him to Jim.

      The first one he had dismissed as his subconscious replaying something he'd read. It wasn't until the third dream that he started to realize that something was not right. To most outsiders, Vulcans were thought a race that did not dream. It was however, not quite accurate. They did have an REM cycle but not like most species, it was lighter than a meld, almost somewhere in between. It was here, Spock had seen the figure surrounded by a golden glow, the one who had called his name in such a voice that his heart raced and his soul sang. This stranger was faceless, at first, until he'd seen the picture of Jim. It hadn't dawned on him until after they had met...their first kiss...who this man was.

      Shaking his head, Spock frowned. He wasn't sure how he was going to broach the subject of T'Pring with Jim but he knew Liana was right. They needed to talk about his childhood intended. Sighing in a sudden show of frustration, Spock closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to push back the small flow of resentment he felt at the added complication. He was torn between obeying the wishes of his parents and the wishes of his heart and if he were honest with himself...

     “Spock, a-are you ok?”

      Dark, chocolate brown eyes snapped open to be greeted by warm cerulean blue ones, filled with concern. Spock watched as Jim slowly stepped into the room, his blue gaze doing a quick once over before turning back. Here before him stood the desire of his heart. More than anything Spock wanted to follow his heart but disappointing his parents weighed heavily on his shoulders. Watching the beautifully tan man in front of him, Spock nodded his head. “I am well, Jim.” He was rewarded with a radiant smile and knew he would do whatever it took to hold onto this feeling filling him. The feeling of contentment and rightness that this man in front of him brought to his life.

     “Ok, good cause you, uh, you kind of looked like something was bothering you.” Jim hadn't missed the tightly shut eyes or the pursed lips. Spock had something on his mind and Jim wondered what it was. “Are you ready or did you need anything else?”

      Spock glanced around the room one more time. “No, Jim, there is nothing here that I need to take with me. I am ready when you are.”

      Jim grinned, “Well, ok then, let's go.” Jim picked up the suitcase off the bed and waited as Spock picked up the small bag that had been sitting next to it. “You'll like Wyoming, there are a lot of mountains and open space. It's cold this time of the year but it's beautiful country.” Jim was talking to try and keep his mind off of his nerves. He could feel a change about Spock, as if he had something on his mind but didn't want to talk about it. So Jim filled up the silence with places in Wyoming and what they could do once they get there.

      Spock listened, nodding his head and agreeing when needed. He tried focusing on what Jim was telling him but it kept getting interrupted by his thoughts of T'Pring and how he should handle the situation. He wanted to ignore his obligations to his family and jump headlong into whatever was happening between Jim and himself. However, Spock knew, that despite what he felt, it was ingrained in him to never go against his parents and he'd never disobeyed them before...until now. Spock looked over at the man walking next to him and decided that he would do anything he could to keep Jim in his life. Despite his obligation to T'Pring, his family, and his Vulcan upbringing, Spock decided that right now his only obligations were to the current project and the beautiful golden man walking beside him.


	24. Jackson Hole, Wyoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now before I forget...I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who has left kudos, comments, and bookmarked the story! You guys and dolls are absolutely the best readers ever and I wanted to make sure I tell you all that...Thank you, from the bottom of my feet to the top of my head :D You guys & dolls are the reason I keep writing! Again, thank you and enjoy!!

     The trip to Wyoming took the group through northern Nevada and the lower region of Idaho until they reached Jackson Hole. The drive had been long and trying, everyone tired and hungry by the time they made it to Sam's house. Jim, who had ridden in the lead vehicle with Spock, Liana, Bones, and Scotty, was feeling better than when they'd left California. They'd been able to formulate a plan for their current problem involving the dig site. He'd also been able to talk to Spock, mostly because Scotty and Bones insisted that he _not_ drive.

_“There is no way in hell I'm riding with you and you be able to drive. You damn near kill us with how reckless you are!” McCoy shouted at Jim. He threw his arms up in frustration when Jim started to protest._

_“Come on Bones, it's not that serious! How can you say...” Jim was cut off by the sound of Scotty and Sulu's laughter. “What, what's so damn funny?” Jim glanced at Spock, who stood next to Liana, a look of confusion on his face._

_“Jimmy, lad, you drive worse than a banshee outta hell.” Scotty couldn't help chuckling. “Remember when we went to Montana and had to drive down the mountain...”_

_“We needed supplies and that was the fastest...” Jim broke in._

_“We didn't need them that damn bad! You damn near killed us in your race down a frozen mountain!” McCoy glared at Jim, his face red with his anger._

_“Lia was sick and Hikaru and Sam weren't doing any better! We needed the stuff fast and that was, again, the fastest way there!” Jim shouted back._

_“Either way, if you're driving, I'm not going and I don't think it's right to subject Spock or Lia to your half baked ideas of driving!” McCoy folded his arms over his chest and stood in front of Jim, his mind made up._

_“Ummm, Jim, just...let Scotty drive, ok? I mean, if it's going to cause all of this arguing...which by the way is giving me a headache...let Scotty drive.” Liana looked between the four men and frowned. “Besides, we're running late and I've seen you drive.” Glancing over at Spock, Liana grinned. “I believe Spock's parents would like their son back in one piece.”_

_Jim groaned, “Fuck you all very much, I am so_ not _that bad at driving!” Jim glanced over at Spock again and sighed. If he were honest, he didn't mind not driving, the man across from him could be thanked for that. “Fine, fine Scotty can drive, honestly, I really didn't want to it's just the way Bones said it...”_

_“It's because you're crazy as hell and we all want to live.” McCoy muttered, a flash of a grin curved his lips as he walked by Jim. “You know it wouldn't feel right if I didn't needle you at least once, Jim boy.”_

_Jim groaned, “Well let's save it for right now, we need to head out or we're going to be late.”_ They'd left shortly after amid the sounds of laughter, light conversation, and the wind as it whistled through the trees.

     Jim left the car in a good mood, bounding up the steps, he couldn't hide the grin from his brother as he opened the front door. “Sammy!”

     Sam's face lit up at the sight of his younger brother. “Hey Jimmy! Glad you guys could get out here sooner. It's been hell trying to figure out what's going on out here...”

     “Sam? Is that Jim?”

     Jim grinned at the sound of his sister-in-law's voice. “Yep, it's me!” Jim walked in, giving his brother's shoulder a squeeze then reached for the petite woman behind him. “Hi Aurelian!” He couldn't resist hugging her tight and laughing when she gasped to be released.

     “Umm, Jimmy, we have guests?” Sam was looking at the group of people piling out of the vehicles and looking around. “A-are those the Vulcan and Romulan reps?” Sam's head snapped around to his brother, a look of anger crossing his face. “Jim, you didn't tell me you were bringing...”

     “We decided before they got to Earth that they would be coming Sam, remember?” Jim looked at his brother in concern. “Hey, are you ok? You look exhausted, Sammy. Look why don't you go get some rest, we can have Scotty show us what's going on and when you're ready, I'll go out with you and see what we can find.” Jim looked over at his brother, a frown curving his lips down, “Sam...”

     Sam jerked at the sound of his name. His gaze was on the dark man standing next to Liana. Sam remembered Jim's reaction to seeing the picture of this man and worry began to slide through him. Turning to look at Jim, he shook his head. “No, it's just...I'm ok. I forgot, actually, just been so damn busy with that new hole...”

     Jim grinned, “Hey, it's ok, really. You know I understand how it can be. Why, uh, why don't you come meet everyone? We can go to the digsite tomorrow, tonight we can get a good night's rest and start fresh in the morning.”

     Sam nodded as he followed his brother outside and towards the group in front of the house. He smiled when the first voice to greet him was that of Leonard McCoy.

     “Sam boy, this place is beautiful! I swear this country has one of the best views for sunset.” He wrapped his arm around Liana's waist and smiled down at her. “Makes one's heart light to enjoy the view from this side of the Teton's.”

     Jim grinned and shook his head, turning to his brother, he led him to where Spock stood with Nyota, Pavel, Sulu, and Scotty. “Sammy, you know Hikaru and Scotty.” He grinned at his friends then turned to the others in the group. “Let me introduce you to Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov, and Spock of Vulcan.”

     Sam shook hands with Nyota and Pavel and raised his hand in the ta'al in greeting to Spock. Looking at the three in front of him, Sam paused. “Weren't there three vehicles? I could have sworn I saw a group of Romulans?”

     Jim frowned, “Yeah, you'll meet Nero and his group a little later. They aren't real big fans of cross country terrain.”

    “That's the understatement of the fucking millennium.” Sulu muttered. Scotty laughed out loud and Jim couldn't hide his grin.

     Sam frowned, confusion in his warm brown eyes. “Well, whatever that means.” Shaking his head, Sam lead everyone back towards the house. “Hope you guys are hungry, Aurelian has been cooking all day.” At the sound of everyone's agreement, Sam led them to the kitchen, where their Romulan guests where already seated. Glancing over at his wife then back, Sam paused, a question on his face.

    “We...apologize...for our lack of manners, Mr. Kirk. To both you and your wife. The mode of transportation was not easy for us to endure over such a long period of time.” Nero stood from the table and moved towards Sam and Jim. “It was easier for us to gather our bearings away from everyone and then introduce ourselves.”

     Sam nodded, his guard up as the other three men at the table stood up behind the one in front of him. “And, who might you be?”

     Jim placed an arm around his brothers shoulders. “Sam, meet Lord Nero, his second in command, Ayel and their personal guard.” He squeezed his brothers shoulders when he felt them stiffen in response to the last statement. “They're kind of like Liana's when we're out on diplomatic stuff.”

     Sam nodded his head again, his gaze moving to his wife then back. “Well, umm, ok, I guess.” Sam extended his hand towards Nero and gave him a small smile when he shook it. “It's nice to finally meet you and your companions, Lord Nero. I'm George S. Kirk, Jr and the cook for the evening is my wife, Aurelian Kirk.”

     Nero nodded, surprised at the differences between the two men. Where Jim had blue eyes, Sam's were a warm cognac, where Jim was a sandy blonde, Sam was a brunette. Jim was taller, more muscular while Sam looked more flexible despite his shorter height. Both men however, had a distinct look about them when they were on guard and they both wore the same look as they stood in front of Nero. “It is an honour to finally meet you, Mr. Kirk. I have read about you and your wife's contribution to the scientific communities. I must agree with them when they say you and your wife are rare to find in this time. I was extremely impressed with the plant species you found on Altair VI, it was a beautiful flower but poisonous as well?” Nero could see the surprise in both men's eyes and tried not to smile to much. He was pleased to notice that they were both focused on him as well and that Sam's expression had lightened with surprised pleasure and Jim's with curiosity.

     Jim looked down at his brother then turned back to Nero. “That was in last month's Science Journal, h-how did you get it so quickly?”

     “Botany is a soothing outdoor activity, despite my peoples violent history, peace is always preferable to the sounds of war.” Nero looked at Jim, a far away look in his dark eyes. Shaking his head, he noticed Spock had moved closer to the blond, was watching them both intently.

     Jim grinned, “Well damnit, Sam, how about that?! You and Aure are famous all across the galaxy!” Jim chuckled as his brothers stunned gaze turned to him. “Hey, I didn't do it, you two were the ones who found the plants...”

     “B-but we can't take full credit, I mean Hikaru was there to help as well!” Sam frowned, despite the rush of pleasure. He was surprised that their discoveries had reached so far across the quadrants. “A-and the flower did have poisonous qualities but it was also found to be helpful with healing and some other things. Hikaru can tell you more about it than I can.” Sam glanced over at his friend and winked.

     Sulu nodded, “If you'd like, we can show you what we know so far. It's a gorgeous plant but yeah, it can kill you.”

     Nero nodded his head, “Whenever you have the free time, I would enjoy seeing what you have found.” He gave Sulu a small head shake and smile. Turning back to Jim and Sam, he was surprised to see Liana standing between them, a look of cautious approval on her face.

     “If you would like, Lord Nero, we can show you tomorrow morning. That way you have the time to look over the notes as well as the plant itself.” Sulu said from behind him.

     “It would be easier, Nero, than trying to see it this evening. Right now it would be best for everyone to rest and regroup in the morning.” Liana watched his expression, silently relieved when he nodded his head in agreement.

     “That would be a better course of action, Liana. We will continue our conversations in the morning then. If you would excuse us, it has been a long and trying day. We will rest and see you in the morning.” Nero's gaze encompassed the room, stopping on Jim and Sam. “I wish to extend our thanks to both of you for your hospitality. It has been most interesting being here on Earth so far, I can not wait until we see the site tomorrow. The situation seems to be one we can assist with while we are here.”

     Jim's grin widened, “Not worried about your investment, are you my lord?” Jim's tone was light and teasing as he asked the question. Keeping his gaze on Nero, Jim watched as he seemed to think about the question. When he looked back at Jim, he noticed the slight tilt of his lips.

    “No, Jim, I am well pleased with my...investment...it is the thought of being able to get hands on with the current project that has me intrigued.” Nero nodded once, then turned and left the kitchen with the rest of his group following behind him.

     Jim blinked at the statement, trying to figure out the meaning of Nreo's words. As the group left, Jim noticed Ayel turn and look at him, rage in his dark eyes. Taking a small step back, Jim felt a hand at the small of his back. Turning slightly, he was relieved to find Spock standing behind him, his dark gaze watching him intently.

    “Are you alright, Jim?” Spock asked softly. He'd seen the dark look Ayel had given him and wondered at the reason. As far as Spock knew, Jim and Ayel had not had any type of interaction.

    “I, uh, y-yeah, just surprised, I guess to find out he has a sense of humor, too.” Jim gave Spock a tight smile, trying to figure out why Ayel would look at him with such anger.

    “Jimmy?” Sam looked at his brother, concern creasing his brow. “You ok? You look kind of tired, you want to get some rest before dinner? We can always eat late.” Sam looked around the room at the others. “I'm sure you'd all like to be able to clean up and change anyway, right?”

    “I would, if that's ok. Traveling through the desert can really take a toll on a girl.” Nyota spoke softly from beside Scotty, a smile on her face.

    “Sure, I'll show you guys to the guest rooms and then we can eat when everyone's ready.” Sam gave Jim one last look then turned and motioned for the others to follow him. He glanced over at Liana and McCoy, both seemed to be in the middle of something serious, then turned his gaze to his wife. He couldn't help the grin that curved his lips when she looked up at him and gave him a wink. Sam gave her a small wave in return then headed towards the front room.

     Jim stood in the middle of the kitchen, Spock behind him, silent as a statue. “I don't understand...h-have I done something wrong and not been told about it?”

    “He's jealous, Jimmy.” Liana said softly.

    “Li, I thought we _weren't_ going to get involved.” McCoy said with a sigh.

    “No, honey, that's what _you_ decided.” Liana gave McCoy a soft smile then turned back to Jim. “He thinks you're taking up more of Nero's interest than you should.”

    “I...what does that mean? He thinks I want to _be_ with Nero?” Jim looked at Liana and frowned. “That's just...I've given him no reason to think something like that.”

    “Romulans value intelligence almost as much as strength and wealth. The knowledge you display as well as your passion for your work would strongly appeal to Nero.” Spock's voice was tight with his anger. He had seen the look Ayel had given Jim as well as the looks Nero had given both brothers. “You and your brother intrigue him and it would seem Ayel does not approve.”

     Jim's gaze snapped over to Spock, the anger in his voice not going unnoticed. “I-I didn't...there's no reason...”

    “Of course there isn't Jim boy, he's just being an asshole.” McCoy glared at Spock. He wrapped an arm around Jim's shoulders and pulled him gently towards the front room. “Come on, let's go find Sam and Sulu. Hopefully they've cracked open a bottle of brandy.”

    “We hope you won't over indulge Leonard, you guys tend to get rowdy and we have guests.” Aurelan grinned at the laugh from McCoy. She smiled at Jim, “It's fine Jimmy, he sounds like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum. Kind of like your nephew.” She winked at him as he laughed.

    “Well, I hope not because those things can last forever.” Jim smiled at his sister-in-law. Before Jim, Aurelan, and McCoy left the kitchen, Jim glanced over at Spock and Liana. He sighed, a feeling of sadness washing over him as he turned back around and left the room.

     Spock wouldn't look at Liana, his anger was to close to the surface and he knew that if he did...

    “It's not his fault so why are you angry with him?”

    “I am not angry with Jim, Liana. I was merely explaining why Nero was showing so much interest in him and why Ayel seemed to be so angry.” Spock spoke tightly. He didn't trust his voice or his emotions at the current moment. He was strung taught with a thrumming need to be near Jim and anyone or anything that kept him from that seemed to irritate him. “Nero's attention towards Jim has not gone unnoticed.”

    “Yet you _are_ angry with Jim. Why, Spock, what has he done...”

    “I should not want him as I do.” Spock cut her off. “It goes against everything I was taught, everything I was raised to believe. Yet I can not bring myself to deny the pleasure of being near him.” Spock took a deep breath, releasing it in a huff. “It is...illogical...the connection I feel to him. I have seen him before yet I never knew who he was until the project.”

    “You said he was t'lema, Spock, what exactly does that mean?” Liana looked up at the man in front of her. “ I know the idea behind the word but h-how does that apply to Jim.”

    “In my dreams.” Spock whispered. “Before the beginning of the project started. I would...there were dreams where I would see him, hear him, I knew him before ever seeing his face. The things he would tell me...show me,” He looked up at Liana, a frown curving his lips down. “I do not understand them but the full meaning of, t'lema, is one who walks in dreams...a reference to precognition and a possible method for locating one's...t'hy'la.” Spock finished softly. He watched as Liana paled, understanding dawning on her face.

    “You have...but h-how, _when_? This is...Spock, y-you can't do this to him. Please, Jim doesn't know...”

    “It is not confirmed, Liana, I...it would be unlikely that Jim and I are that compatible.” The words rang false, even to his own ears. Spock knew that Jim was perfect for him, in every way that mattered. “Even so, I still have an obligation to my family. It would be, selfish, of me to put my desires before my obligations.” Spock tried to control his emotions in front of Liana. He knew what could happen if he and Jim continued as they currently were. The fact that there could be a chance to bond with him...to have him forever, appealed to Spock. It meant that he would be able to keep Jim with him...to never be parted from the other half of his soul.

    “You want to be with Jim, you wish for a bond with him?” Liana watched as Spock struggled to hide the truth. “You know you can't hide this from me, Spock. Not if you wish to be with him, you will need my help in convincing Leonard that you wont hurt him.” Liana placed a hand on Spock's arm. “Again, I'm not against it but there is so much he doesn't know or understand about Vulcan culture. There are also things you two need to talk about before...”

    “Spock...Liana?”

     Both Liana and Spock turned at the sound of Jim's voice. Spock stepped forward, the haunted look in Jim's eyes making his stomach clench with apprehension. “Jim, is everything alright?”

    “I was...t-that's, uh, what I came to ask you.” Jim glanced over at Liana then back to Spock. He'd felt the anger from Spock but wasn't sure why it was directed at him. Bones had tried to convince him that it wasn't but when neither Spock nor Liana had made it to their rooms, Jim went looking for them. “You two seem kind of intense there. Is there something going on I should know about?” He kept his gaze on Spock, waiting for an answer.

    “We were discussing Ayel's reaction to you earlier. It was rather, disturbing, to witness such a display. I must admit I was...surprised...at his lack of respect towards you.” Spock spoke softly. He watched as Jim relaxed, some of the tension leaving his face.

    “Oh, well, uh ok, then. Now that's been solved, uh, d-do you want to see your room? I mean, if you and Lia are through talking that is?” Jim looked over at Liana, not missing the small frown on her face. “Lia, you ok?”

    “I...yes, Jim, I'm ok. We're through talking, you go show Spock his room, I'll see you both at dinner.” Liana glanced over at Spock then walked over to Jim and gave him a hug. “Love you, Jimmy, don't ever forget that.” Liana whispered to Jim, felt him hug her back then released her slowly.

     “Love you to, Lia.” Jim grinned. “Now, go find Bones and tell him I'm fine and to stop worrying.”

    “I will, bye Jim...Spock.” Liana nodded to them both then left the room.

     Jim watched as Liana left then turned back to Spock. “Are you sure everything's ok, Spock?”

     Spock nodded, not trusting his voice anymore. He could see Jim didn't fully believe him but he wouldn't press the issue.

     Jim nodded then turned towards the door. “Let me show you your room then.” As they left the kitchen, headed towards the front room, Jim pointed out the different doors on the main floor. “Sammy and his family are down here, the guests rooms occupy the upper two floors and the basement is the gym, labs, and conference rooms. We've been here for a while so we had a house built down here, easier to maintain than living in hotels.” Jim knew he was rambling but in the face of Spock's stoic silence, he felt it was better than saying nothing at all. As they moved towards the upper levels, Jim pointed out where everyone was currently roomed. “Lia and Bones usually have a connecting room on the third floor, Nero, Ayel, and their guard are at the end of this hallway.” Jim pointed to his left. Turning to his right, he pointed out the rooms for Sulu, Nyota, Chekov, and Scotty.

    “If they are down here on the second floor, where is my room, exactly?” Spock looked around the level, a frown curving his lips down.

    “It, uh, it's o-on the third floor...next to mine.” Jim stepped back from the man next to him. He didn't understand the quick flare of anger that flashed through him. He wasn't angry so why would he feel that way? Looking over at Spock, Jim turned towards the stairs leading to the upper level of the house. They walked silently down the hallway, Jim in front of Spock. When he stopped in front of the door on his right, he glanced up at Spock then turned back to the door. Reaching for the doorknob, Jim turned it and pushed the door in. “Here is your room, mine is next door, if you need me. I, uh, I'll let you get some rest and I'll see you at dinner. I-if you want to go.” Jim stepped back and left Spock standing in the doorway. He needed to put some space between them. Something was off, he could feel it and Liana knew what it was but wasn't talking. Or if she was it wasn't to him. Sighing, Jim stripped out of his clothes as soon as the door of his room closed. He was sore and tired and wanted nothing more than to soak in the tub before dinner. If they were going to have an issue with Ayel, he needed to be as relaxed as possible or he'll...

    “Jim, may I speak with you?”

     Jim started at the sound of Spock's voice, whipping around to find him standing in the adjoining doorway between their rooms. It wasn't lost on him that he was standing naked in the middle of the living room, his bath forgotten. “I, uh, y-yeah sure. Let me go grab a change of clothes...”

    “You do not...” Spock broke off with a soft huff. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I did not realize it had come off as me being angry with you.” He struggled to keep his gaze focused on Jim's face. The fact that Jim was fully naked in front of him brought back memories from California. “If it would not be to much trouble, I would like to speak with you after dinner.”

    “We, ummm, we can talk now if you want. Just let me get dressed and we can eat up here as well. I'm sure Sam and Aurelan will be eating in their rooms and Lia and Bones are definitely in for the evening. I'm not sure about everyone else though.” Jim rushed through the statement. He could see that what ever was on Spock's mind, it was important.

     Spock nodded, “That would be, agreeable. I will leave you to finish what you were doing.” Spock could feel his face heating as he quickly looked Jim over. He could feel the heat of arousal slowly beginning to tighten his stomach. Forcing himself to look away, Spock took a deep breath and looked back up at Jim's face. The smile he saw there making his face heat at the knowing look in Jim's blue eyes.

    “You know, you could always come and wash my back, if you really want to make it up to me.” Jim gave him a shy smile. “Or you could um, you could just sit with me? I need to relax and this is the best way to ease the aches and pains of the day.”

     Spock nodded, he couldn't think beyond the desire to spend some time with Jim. “I will join you shortly. We will need food and water.” Spock turned and walked back into his room, aware that Jim was still watching him.

    “Bring your book with you! Don't want to bore you to death!” Jim raised his voice to make sure Spock heard him as he headed to the bathroom. He could feel his stomach fluttering at the thought of them getting to spend the evening together...alone.

    “Would it be acceptable to bring a change of clothes this time as well, Jim?” Spock stood in the doorway, a small grin on his lips.

    “All clothing is optional, if you really feel the need for it!” Jim started the water in the tub, watching as the steam rose from the rising water. While he waited, Jim moved to the sink and looked in the mirror. The face staring back at him was changing and he wasn't sure if it was for the best. What was Spock doing to him? He shouldn't feel like this about someone so quickly, not after the hell he went through with Gary. He shouldn't want to hide away with him until the only two people that existed where just them. Hanging his head, Jim tried to figure out what was going on, why couldn't he just walk away from Spock?

    “Jim...”

     Starting at the sound of his name, Jim's head jerked up to the mirror. He could see Spock standing in the doorway of the bathroom, a basket, book, and towel in his hands. A dark robe covered him from his neck down, until he moved forward. Jim's gaze watched with heated interest as the robe would part, giving him glimpses of smooth, pale skin. He watched as Spock set down his book, placing the basket gently on top, and then set his towel down, turning to face him. He couldn't get a read on his mood but he could tell that there was something on Spock's mind. Pushing away from the sink, Jim turned towards the tub, his gaze still on Spock. He watched as a light jade flush slowly started to color Spock's face. Jim could see him struggling to hold in his response, knew it went against everything Spock had been taught to show any type of emotion. Yet with Jim...he did. “You, uh, you plan on joining me?”

    “If that would be acceptable, yes. I do not mean to intrude, if your original plan was to relax alone.”

    “No, Spock, come here. The water's getting cold the longer we stand here talking.” Jim teased lightly, he waited until Spock was standing in front of him. He looked up into the pale face, having to tilt his head back slightly. “You can always say no, Spock. I won't get mad if you don't want to get in with me.” Jim raised his hands to Spock's shoulders and slid his hands under the robe, pushing it gently back and off his shoulders.

     Spock shook his head, nervous about what he was getting ready to do. He kept replaying his earlier words to Liana. Jim was t'lema...the other half of his soul, it would only make sense if he were t'hy'la, as well. He knew he should have meditated longer, should have taken this time to sort through the mental and emotional turmoil his mind was currently in. Spock knew he should have found a way to separate himself from Jim but he couldn't. If he were honest with himself, he didn't want to either. If the ancient texts could be believed then there was no way for Spock to walk away from Jim, not if he were t'hy'la. It would be like subjecting them to the worst brand of torture known to man. He could feel the robe sliding off his shoulders and down his arms. Trying not to flush in front of Jim, Spock struggled to control his response in the face of the man showing him such reverence.

    “You are absolutely perfect.” Jim whispered. He couldn't help sliding his hands under the robe as it slid down Spock's arms. Gripping and stroking the strong, pale limbs as he shivered. “A-are you cold?” Jim tugged him towards the tub, pushing the robe down his arms and watching as it pooled around his waist. “We can get in the tub, I was just teasing about it getting cold. The water stays hot no matter how long we're in, so you should warm up soon.” Jim kept his gaze on Spock's face, taking in the quick breaths, the flush darkening the pale skin, and the dark eyes shining with...something...something Jim's never seen before. Pulling gently on the belt holding the robe together, Jim watched as Spock sucked in a quick breath, his body stiffening. “Spock, I can always stop if you want me to.” Jim held the robe gently by its edges, waiting until he was given an answer.

     Spock shivered as he tried to answer, the desire to cover himself was strong but looking into the cerulean blue eyes, Spock could see nothing but a desire to please there. “No, Jim, I do not wish to stop.” Spock reached for the man in front of him, brushing light fingers across broad, tan shoulders. He moved his hands slowly up Jim's neck, feeling the racing pulse and nervous swallow Jim took. Spock framed Jim's face with his hands, memorizing every detail. “There is something I would like to discuss with you, if you are willing to listen.”

     Jim nodded, “We can talk about anything you want. Let's just get in the tub so you can warm up and we can both relax.” He let Spock's robe fall to the floor, pooling at his feet. Keeping his gaze locked with the dark one in front of him, Jim pulled him gently behind him as he stepped up into the tub. “We can talk about your favorite book or we can talk about what you'd like to eat for dinner.” Jim sighed as he sank into the water, his muscles slowly losing some of their tension.

     Spock knew he was avoiding the real reason they needed to talk. He didn't want to think or talk about T'Pring anymore. Not until he could figure out where things with Jim stood, exactly. Stepping into the water, he tried not to flush as Jim watched him, his blue gaze bright and intense.

     Jim watched Spock, a smile on his face as the other slowly sank into the water. “Feels good, doesn't it?” He couldn't help the question as Spock groaned softly. “Hot water always does a body good, especially after a long trip or hard workout.”

     Spock silently agreed, as he sank down into the water. “This would help with relaxation on many levels.”

     Jim chuckled, “The steam for one the heat for another.”

     Spock looked at Jim and nodded. “It is a most pleasing atmosphere.”

     Jim grinned and watched as Spock got comfortable. “What would you like to eat? I'm sure we can find something or did you bring something with you?” He glanced over at the basket sitting next to the tub.

    “I brought something for both of us, if that...” Spock started softly but was cut off by Jim's soft chuckle.

    “Spock, you don't have to ask if it's acceptable. If it's what you want to do then we can do it. I'm not...it's not going to be an issue.” Jim flushed but didn't drop his gaze.

    “I brought us some fruits, they would help in relieving stress as well as fulfill your need to eat.” He leaned over the edge of the tub to pick up the basket. “My mother enjoys them, she makes juice with them for breakfast or whenever I am ill.” Spock reached into the basket and pulled out two oranges, handing one to Jim.

     Jim grinned, “You like oranges then?” Taking the fruit, Jim started to peel it, watching as Spock did the same. “They're good but apples and grapes are by far...” Jim's eyes lit up at the sight of grapes in Spock's hands. “Y-you, but how did you...”

     Spock flushed, “The meld...you seemed to enjoy them and I thought...” Spock looked away, embarrassment flooding his system. “My apologies if I was to presumptuous, Jim.”

     Jim blinked, confusion at the sudden change in Spock's mood. “No, it's not a problem I was just surprised, that's all.” Jim had just finished peeling his orange and was biting into a slice when Spock had made his statement. “You know, after the past couple of days and everything we've done, we're still kind of nervous around each other.” Jim bit into the slice of orange in his hand, grinning when the juice squirted out, splashing him in the face. “This is good, I love them sweet. Best way to have them. Kind of like peaches, if you listen to Bones, Georgia has the best peaches but hey, who am _I_ to argue with him.” Jim gave Spock a wink and licked the juice sliding down his hand.

     Spock watched with rapt fascination as Jim's tongue slowly peeked out from between his lips and licked his hand. He couldn't hide the heat that slid through him as he followed the action. Wanting to lean forward and follow the trail of juice sliding down from the corner of Jim's mouth. He tried to catch his breath as Jim sighed, sinking deeper into the water, biting the orange slices in his hand. Spock could remember the feel of Jim's hands and lips on his skin. The soft, butterfly kisses he'd brushed against his face and neck, moving down to his...

    “Spock, you ok? It's not to hot in here is it because you're really flushed right now.” Jim studied the man across from him, concern in his eyes. “Maybe we should get out, you're really...” Jim was interrupted by a hard kiss, the orange being crushed in his hand as he tried to keep them both upright.

    “Jim...” Spock panted. How was he supposed to walk away from him? How was he supposed to turn to another when his heart, mind, body, and soul craved this man. Running his hands over the tan, muscular body beneath him, Spock kissed Jim again, hoping Jim understood his need and desire.

     Jim groaned as he dropped the remains of his orange by the side of the tub, he'd clean it up later. Right now he had more immediate concerns...like the flushed, tall man pressed full length against him. “O-ok, maybe you have something else on your mind.” Jim panted. He didn't resist the hands that moved over him, searching, teasing in their movements. Jim shivered and arched, gasping as he tried to keep some type of control. “Spock, we...n-not in h-here. The bed...” Jim moaned as Spock reached between them, wrapping his hand around them both.

     Spock wasn't listening, his intentions being overridden by the baser desire to claim this man. To mark him as his and for everyone to know. Shaking with his need, Spock looked down into the golden face. The normally bright blue eyes had gone dark, the pupils blown wide. A flush graced the tops of Jim's cheeks as he tried to control his breathing. Spock could feel his heart racing in his side, his blood thickening with the need to see the man beneath him fall apart. He reached between them and watched as Jim's head dropped back and a moan left him. The sound enough to make Spock move closer, kissing Jim as the sound left his mouth, entering Spock's in a shiver. “Jim,” Spock whispered as he pulled back. His hand moved around them both, slowly stroking as Jim panted and shivered against him. Spock watched as the flush face looked up at him, the blue rings lit with fire. Pressing their foreheads together, Spock moved his hand faster, tightening his grip as Jim whispered incoherently, his hips matching the pace Spock set. When Jim stiffened against him, moaning and twisting with his pleasure, Spock pressed his hips down. Moved his hand up once...

     “S-spock...fuck, I...p-please...” Jim pressed up, his back arching as he wrapped a leg around the slim waist above him. This wasn't what he'd planned on doing to relax but he wasn't going to complain. He pressed his face against Spock's neck as his body gave in to the demanding hands on his body. When Spock reached for his psi points, Jim lifted his face for the touch, moaning deep as they fell into the meld. With his heart racing in his chest, his body drawn up tight in pleasure, Jim clutched Spock tighter as the orgasm broke over them both. Gasping harshly, Jim's head fell back as he groaned out loud, no longer caring if he were heard or not. “Spock...”

      It was to much and still not enough, Spock wanted...needed...more and when Jim tilted his face up for the meld Spock didn't hesitate in initiating it. His eagerness transferring immediately to a white hot wave of lust and need. While a soft brushing of something else touched his mind, something that he wanted...needed desperately. “Jim.” He whispered. He could see the golden thread that bound them, watched in rapt fascination as it was wrapped in two thin ribbons of red and green. Before he could look closer, he felt the tan, muscled body beneath his shaking, the orgasm rushing over him faster than anticipated. Gasping, Spock pressed his hips down, his hands twisting around them both as Jim groaned his name out loud. For right now, this was enough, he would take what Jim was offering without demanding anything more. When strong hands pulled him closer, and the deep velvet voice whispered something near his ear...something that, despite not having fully heard it, Spock knew it meant more than anything to Jim. The bond lit up with their emotions, the sensations flowing over their holdings and pouring over them like a waterfall. Spock held Jim tight as they both came together. The golden thread between them was now threaded with the red and green ribbons. The colors mixing...blurring together as the two held on to each other. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Jim.” (I cherish thee, Jim)  Spock whispered against Jim's lips. The words were whispered in Vulcan, the endearment one not shared lightly among his people but Spock meant them as he said them. Meant them as he thought them and would continue to mean them until he could no longer have Jim in his life. Until that day came, he would continue to hold onto the blond beneath him for as long as he possibly could.


	25. Nireya Troi and T'Saava of Vulcan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liana's cousin and Spock's cousin show up...Nero shows his interest and Spock shows his jealousy ;) after all is said and done, Jim still doesn't know what he's supposed to know...Time, for Spock, has run out...

“So, you feel up to going out and taking another look at the site?” Sam was sitting at the table with Jim and Sulu. Both of whom were eating plates of pancakes, eggs, and bowls of oatmeal. They'd been in Wyoming for two weeks and weren't any closer to finding a solution to their current problem.

Jim nodded, “Yeah, we need to see what it is we're missing before anything else goes wrong. Are you guys sure its nothing organic? I mean, what the hell could be breaking one of our seals? We've been doing this for long enough to know that those things will hold through damn near anything.”

Sam frowned, “None of the scans show anything organic but if what you told me Nero said pans out...” Sam let his words drift off, his gaze on his brothers face.

“They wouldn't do something like this. This puts them in jeopardy as well as us and the problem started before they got here. I just want to find out what's going on, fix the problem, and make sure there are no other issues. This is going to put us behind schedule as is.” At Sam's frown, Jim sighed. “We still have a stop over at Betazed, remember? Lia's mom's birthday party? We promised her we'd be there this year.”

Sam's frown matched his brothers. “I'm sure Lia can explain if we're not there, can't she?”

“She can, but that would mean lying to her mother and you know that's just not possible.” Sulu said. “Besides, we've used every excuse there is to get out of the last couple of parties. It wouldn't hurt to go, we'll just have to make sure we get everything right before we leave here.”

Jim nodded, “Yeah, you're right and it could be fun. You know, we might meet some new people.”

Sam sighed, “Ok, well, as long as we can get things taken care of here then I'm sure Aruelean won't mind. Besides, Betazed is nice in the summer, too.”

Jim and Sulu both nodded, falling silent as they finished eating. “Do you think that Gary may have had a hand in this?” The question was asked softly by Jim. He didn't look up at either his friend or brother but he could feel them both studying him.

“We sure as hell hope not, especially not after what happened in California. You know, I'm still surprised...” Sulu broke off at the confused look from Sam and the angry glare from Jim.

“Wait, what happened in California? Gary was _there_?!” Sam looked from Sulu to Jim then back. “Why didn't anyone tell me before now? Jimmy, what happened?” At his brother's angry silence, Sam turned to Sulu “Hikaru...”

Glancing at Jim's angry face, Sulu sighed and looked at Sam. “He, uh, he had been hired to help with the project by the Vulcan delegates. They weren't aware of the history between Jim and Gary, though. So when he showed up, he was his usual pain in the ass self.” Sulu jumped as Sam slammed his cup down on the table.

“Don't get angry, Sammy.” Jim said softly, aware of how his brother was going to react. The fact that Sam Kirk had a temper hotter than his brothers was not lost on most of those close to them and when it involved Jim, it always seemed to run out of control. “They didn't mean any harm and it's not like what happened between me and Gary was public knowledge. How would they know what Gary was really like? All they were concerned about was his work not his personal life, which if we're honest was never hindered by his personal issues.”

“They should have done their homework better.” Sam growled low. His fingers curled into tight fists as he tried to calm down. “There should have been no reason for him to have been there and how did he get to Liana's anyway? I could have sworn...”

“She felt it would have been funny to leave me behind on Telios IV, her parents, however, disagreed.” A soft, melodic voice spoke from the doorway.

Jim froze as he looked up into a pair of dark grey eyes. “Nireya...”

The tall woman nodded her head in greeting to Jim. “Hello, James Kirk and George S. Kirk, sons of George A. and Winona Kirk. It is good to see you both again. I bring with me a visitor for one of your guests.” She moved forward and to the side, revealing a tall figure shrouded in long, dark robes. “I bring with me, T'Saava, daughter of Sasek and T'Pel of Vulcan. She is a distant cousin of Spock, son of Sarek.” Nireya looked at the three men sitting at the table, her gaze taking in the scene before her.

“You're here for Liana, aren't you?” Jim watched as Nireya Troi walked into the kitchen, followed by her Vulcan guest. Looking up at her, Jim frowned. T'Saava had a darker complexion than Spock, not by much but enough to where the difference was noticeable. “And you're here for Spock?” When both nodded, Jim's frown deepened. He knew Nireya, a distant cousin to Liana on her mothers side. She was also one of the personal bodyguards assigned to the Ambassador and her family. It was T'Saava that was bothering him. She was here for Spock but in what capacity? If she were his distant cousin why was she here on Earth?

“He was not to arrive without his own personal guard, much like Liana, however, they have both become very adept at avoiding us.” Nireya smiled.

Jim looked up, blinking. “It's still not cool, Nireya, to read people's minds without their consent.” His tone was harsh, the fact that most Betazeds took the idea of human privacy at full value, there were some who felt it their right for mental intrusion.

“My apologies, Jim, I did not mean...”

“You meant it or you would have used the familial link to find me. You choose to come here first instead. Why are you here Nireya and with T'Saava?” A sharp voice from the other side of the room made everyone pause.

“Greetings, Liana, I was sent at the behest of your mother and T'Saava is here at the request of Ambassador Sarek.” Nireya looked Liana over in one sweeping glance. “You are still seeing him, even against your mothers wishes...”

“I won't change that nor will I continue to do as mother wants. If the idea of my being with a doctor is so abhorrent to her then tell her I said she can disown me. I am a grown woman and have no desire to let Len go.” Liana hissed angrily. Her cousin had always had the ability to raise her temper faster than anyone else, especially where Leonard McCoy was concerned. “Now that you've satisfied your curiosity about him, why have you brought T'Saava with you? Is Spock aware that she would be arriving?”

“He is not, Ambassador, I apologize for the intrusion. Lord Sarek asked that I speak with his son about a situation that has arisen.” T'Saava spoke with a soft voice, belying the blank look on her face. Her dark eyes moved around the room, her gaze stopping on Jim longer than necessary. “Is there a place where I may await him?”

“There is no need, T'Saava, come, we will take our meal in my room. We can then discuss whatever it is father sent you here for.” Spock spoke from the doorway leading to the front room. His dark gaze watching the silent figure draped in the familiar dark robes of the House of Sarek. The only differences were the coloring of the symbols and their background on the sash around her neck. Where the house of Sarek was either a dark gray or black with black letters. The house of Sasek was dark blue or white with red lettering. He looked around the room, his gaze finding Jim's curious blue one. “I will join you once we have concluded our business.”

“Should we wait or...” Jim asked softly.

Spock gave him a slight quirk of his lips. “I will, how would you say, come find you?” At Jim's nod, Spock walked further into the room. “There is much that still needs to be discussed.” Spock was aware of why T'Saava was here. If his father had sent her it was for security and to warn him about T'Pring.

Jim nodded, “Ok, well, uh, Lia knows how to get out to the site so if you want to come down with her and Bones, I'm sure they won't mind and we can talk later.”

“That would be acceptable, Jim, thank you.” Spock watched as Jim, Sulu and Sam stood up from their seats at the table. He wanted to walk over and smooth away the lines of worry now creasing Jim's face. He couldn't give Jim any reassurances, however, until after he spoke to T'Saava. He needed to find out exactly why she had been sent to Earth instead of meeting them on Betazed with his family as they had originally planned.

“Your mother wishes to know of your health, my lord. Shall I inform her of my arrival and your status?” T'Saava spoke softly from behind him, her voice reminding him of his familial obligations.

“We shall do so in just a moment.” Spock broke off as he watched Jim, Sam, and Sulu leaving the room. He wanted to go after the blond, to tell him what he should have weeks ago. He had known Jim needed to be told about T'Pring long before they pursued anything further. Spock had known that continuing their relationship would bond them... _had_ bonded them...that no matter what, now, he was unable to let Jim go. Time, however, seemed to be playing a cruel joke at his expense.

When the trio had left the room, Spock turned to T'Saava and Nireya, his dark gaze narrowed on them both. “You are both here at the request of our parents. They would have informed us themselves of what ever it is you claim to have been sent here for.” Spock could see the angry flush on Liana's face, knew that she already had a hint as to why the pair had been sent. “Why are you here, T'Saava?” Spock turned to his cousin, his face hiding his anger and wariness.

“You're betrothed has contacted your parents. She has expressed her desire to join you on Betazed.” T'Saava looked at Spock with a carefully blank expression. When he remained silent, she continued with her explanation. “Her father has asked that the rites of tel-tor be performed. She is being sent to strengthen the bond between you.”

“I will not do this.” Spock spoke low, his anger barely concealed behind the softly spoken words. He could feel his stomach churning with the need to find Jim, to touch him...reassure himself that their bond was strong, that he would not...

“Your father is leaving you no decision in the matter. I am here to remind you of your obligation to not only your family but to your people, as well.” T'Saava's tone had taken on a hard edge. One Spock was familiar with when it came to dealing with his family and them getting their way.

“I do not have to follow through with this if I do not wish it. It is my choice to whom I want to bond with and I have already chosen a mate more than suitable for me.” Spock kept his voice low, the tone tight as he forced his gaze to remain on T'Saava. When understanding dawned in her eyes, he straightened and went silent.

“Nahp, hif-bi tu throks.” (Your thoughts, give them to me)  T'Saava spoke softly, watching Spock's face as he hesitated to do as she asked.

“Rai, tu mokuhlek ri ma au, klee-fah.” (No, you can not have them, you are denied.)  Spock stood stiffly in front of his cousin, knowing that his refusal would earn him a difficult conversation with his parents later on.

T'Saava frowned, taking a step towards Spock, she spoke in a soft voice, laced with steel. “Spock, fa-wak tor du ra karthau...” (Spock, You will do what I command.) 

Spock remained still, his dark gaze blazing with his anger. “Rai, fa-wak shroi ri.” (No, I will not.) He cut her off with a sharp tone. Switching from Vulcan back to Standard, Spock glared at the figure in front of him. “I will not give you that which you have no rights to. There is no reason...”

“There is a reason, Spock, if you have found one more suitable, I may be able to assist you in speaking with your father.” T'Saava studied Spock for a moment. Her dark gaze seeming to miss nothing. “Do you deem them unworthy a mate to be introduced to your parents?”

“No, he is more than worthy.” Spock could feel his temper rising. He did _not_ want to share his feelings about Jim with anyone just yet. Especially not someone from his family, he wasn't ready to let anyone know how he felt and he had yet to tell Jim. “They are, unaware, of my full regard for them.” Spock spoke softly.

“Then you should have no cause to deny me your thoughts, _if_ they are worthy of your regard and affection.” T'Saava stood in front of Spock, her face impassive but her eyes held a knowing glint. Watching Spock as if she already knew _who_ he held in such high regard.

Spock struggled with the desire to deny her again, knowing to do so would only make matters worse for himself and Jim in the long run. So he gave her a single nod and watched as she slowly approached him.

Pressing her fingers to his psi points, T'Saava whispered the familiar words to initiate the meld. She went through the thoughts given to her, the ones Spock selected to show or allowed to be shown. Then she saw it, a golden light hidden among a jumble of memories. “What is it that you are trying to hide from me, Spock? The golden glow, what is it that you have done?” T'Saava asked softly. She pressed forward through the memories, aware that Spock was resisting her attempts to get closer to the bond.

Spock tried not to pull back from the meld when she found the link. He tried to shield it, to hide it's presence among a myriad of memories but the golden glow still shown through. “It is none of your concern.” He spoke through clenched teeth. He did not want to explain the bond he shared with Jim, he wanted to cherish it and let it grow. He wanted to be able to keep the feelings with him that Jim elicited. The peace and calm he's never been able to feel around anyone other than Jim. It wasn't until he heard a small gasp did Spock remember that Liana and Nireya were still in the room.

“Spock...” Came the soft whisper.

“This is not allowed.” T'Saava spoke softly. She studied the bond, reached out a mental hand and gently touched the golden thread. She watched how it lit up, how the red and green ribbons seemed to wrap tighter around it. Holding it steady, moving with it as if they were one. She reached out and gently brushed a finger across the red thread, surprised to see how it vibrated with energy and strength. “This is most intriguing. It is the one from earlier, the one you call, Jim.”

Spock tried to remain still, watching as she touched the bond first then the red ribbon around it. He bit back the sharp gasp that rose up with her actions, he could feel Jim's response and tried to hold in his own.

“You two are already attuned to each other yet he is unaware of such a gift. Why would you deny him this knowledge? Why have you not told him what it is you two share?” T'Saava studied the bond, giving it a sharp mental tug.

Spock let out a harsh growl, shoving her away roughly just as Liana let out a loud gasp.

“Spock...i-it's Jim...” She whispered breathlessly.

 _“Lia, it's Sulu! We need Len down here asap, something's happened to Jim...”_ Sulu's voice echoed around the room from the comm system.

“Just what the hell do you mean something's happened to him, Sulu? Explain.” McCoy's gruff voice sounded from the kitchen doorway. He glanced at Spock and T'Saava then turned towards Liana and Nireya. “Nireya, should have known we would eventually run into you...again.” He walked towards Liana and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “Good morning, angel, tell me where Jim is.”

“H-he's at the dig site. He...a headache, I-I can't, his emotions are all over the place.”

_“Len! Damnit, are you even fucking listening to me?!”_

“Yes, Sam, damnit I hear you now calm the fuck down! I have to get my stuff together and get your exact coordinates or we may never meet in the right place. Tell me what happened.” He moved around the kitchen, watching as Liana did the same. “I'm gonna need lots of water, honey.” He ignored the glower from Nireya, aware of her feelings about their relationship but not caring either way it went.

_“He was talking then said something about being dizzy and his head hurting. Next thing we know he's going down and now he's not breathing to well, Len, kinda need you to hurry it up!”_

_“_ Alright, alright, I'm coming! Keep ya' damn head about you. Contact Scotty and have him meet me in the front.” McCoy turned to Liana, “I'll go check on Jim, you take care of this.”

“You'll let me know how he is?”

“Of course angel, now I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon.” Giving her a quick kiss, McCoy turned and sprinted from the kitchen, rushing to meet Scotty and get to Jim as quickly as possible.

Liana turned from the doorway then back to Spock. “I asked you to tell him, to explain to him what he was getting into and you have not.” Liana glared first at Spock then his cousin. “I begged you not to do this to him, to give him the chance to decide and now...now _she_ is on her way here and you will break his heart.” Liana tried to keep her anger from showing but from the look on Spock's face, she wasn't successful. “T'Saava tried to sever the bond between you two, she tried to destroy something that is sacred among your people and mine. Jim's mind was not prepared for the surge of pain he felt, she could have killed him and no one would know why!”

Spock looked from Liana to his cousin. “He is the one who is called t'lema, my T'hy'la, I will not allow anyone to come between us.” The words held a note of rage, making T'Saava take an involuntary step back. “He is T'hyla, I will not allow you or anyone else to harm him.” Taking a deep breath, Spock closed his eyes for a moment, opening them when he'd been able to calm down enough to speak again. “I will inform my parents and T'Pring of these changes once we reach Betazed and not before, understood? I will not allow you to be the catalyst that would cause me to lose Jim. He is not to be harmed, to harm one's t'hy'la is worse than death.”

“You can not claim another when you are intended...” T'Saava started but was cut of by the harsh sound Spock made.

“We are bonded, I will claim him as is my right and there is nothing you nor anyone else can say about it!” Spock let his rage take over. He was not going to let Jim go without a fight, the blond belonged to him. Then another thought hit him. “Is what Liana saying true, did you try to sever the bond between us?”

“It is forbidden, you do not have permission to bond with a Terran. It is against custom, goes against your family...your father.” T'Saava stated defiantly. She didn't flinch when Spock let out a low snarl nor did she react when he turned and left the kitchen, slamming the door in his wake.

“You two seem to cause trouble everywhere you go. Why, why did you have to come here? Why couldn't you, just for _once_ give us a break to enjoy something we love?!” Liana threw her hands up as Nireya and T'Saava both looked at her with blank expressions. Shaking her head, Liana sighed. “Come, I will show you to your rooms then you can eat and rest. Once we know how Jim is we will all sit down and talk. Until then, you two stay out of sight and away from the Romulan delegates. We are here for work, not pleasure.” Turning, Liana left the room not looking back to see if she were being followed.

At the dig site, Sam, Sulu, McCoy, and Scottie stood around Jim, watching as his breathing slowly stabilized. Sighing with relief, McCoy gave him a gentle pat on his leg. “Hello sleeping beauty, how ya' feelin'?”

Jim blinked, groaning as his eyes adjusted to the flood of sunlight. “W-what happened?” He turned his head to the side slowly, meeting the worried brown gaze of his brother. “Sammy?” He whispered.

“Are you ok, what happened? You were talking then just...you weren't talking so we had to call Len...” Sam said in a rush.

Jim reached out to his brother. “Sammy?” Confusion and worry shown in his brothers eyes. Jim struggled to sit up, “What do you mean?” He gave Sulu a grateful smile as he took the cup held out to him. “We were talking about new seals a-and...”

“Then you stopped talking, went pale and fainted...passed out...whatever you want to call it but you gave us one hell of a scare. Do you remember anything else?” Sulu asked softly. He watched as Jim took a drink then frowned.

“M-my head started swimming, then this sudden pain and everything went black.” Jim said weakly. Frowning, he turned to McCoy, a question on his face.

“I don't know, Jim. I was up at the house when I got the call about something being wrong. Had to have Scotty bring me, when I got here you were already out. What did you eat, anything taste unusual?”

“No, just, uh, I had some oatmeal, pancakes, eggs, orange juice, the usual. Then Nireya showed up...” Jim looked up at McCoy. “Did you see her, she was in the kitchen with Lia and Spock and his cousin, I think.” Jim shook his head as he sat up looking from his brother to McCoy then to Scotty and Sulu. “I'm ok guys, really, just got a little light headed, I guess.” Jim smiled at the group around him. He wasn't sure what happened, he remembered thinking about Spock, then a spike of irritation had shot through him. Jim could remember talking to Sam about trying out new seals when his head had suddenly exploded in pain. Sighing, he watched as Sam and Scotty moved off to the side, whispering softly between them. When Sulu moved over to join them, Jim turned to look at McCoy. “You have something on your mind, don't you?”

“Just trying to figure out what the hell happened? You're not prone to fainting like a wilting flower in the desert heat. You sure you didn't eat something that you were allergic to?” McCoy looked Jim over with a critical eye, trying to see if he'd missed anything with the tri-corder.

Jim shook his head, trying to remember what had caused the black out. “No but we can't worry about that right now. We have work to do and guests...”

“Who can and will wait, if you're not feeling better we can come back out here later.” Sam looked down at his brother, the concern mostly gone but worry still lingered in his eyes.

“I'm ok Sammy and we can't afford to wait, there's to much to do and we're already behind schedule. Which doesn't look good at all on our part.” Jim grunted as Scotty and McCoy helped him stand up. He stumbled as he tried to remain upright after a wave of dizziness flooded his system.

“Take it easy now, Jim, don' need ya' fallin' out again.” Scotty held Jim's arm as he wavered on his feet.

Jim shook his head, “I'm ok Scotty, just a little light headed.” He chuckled as he looked around again. “We need to get started, stop worrying about me. The sooner we figure out how to take care of this problem...”

“The sooner you will be able to assist us in our project on both Vulcan and Romulus.” A soft tenor spoke up from behind them.

Jim turned to find Nero standing there with one of his bodyguards. “Lord Nero, we, uh, we weren't expecting to see you out here so early today.”

“I am most intrigued by what it is you are doing and I wish to help, if possible.” Nero looked around the group, noticing the tension among them but remaining silent either way.

Jim nodded, “You're more than welcome to help out if you want. The more people the better.” He gave him a smile and turned towards the large tent behind them. “Let's get started guys. We need to go down and find out what the problem is, especially since scans still aren't showing anything.”

“You sure Jim, we can always wait.” Sam wanted to stop his brother from doing anything else that could cause him to fall out again but knew his brother wouldn't listen to the voice of reason.

“I'm sure Sam, we need to get this done and taken care of immediately.” Jim turned away from his brother. He knew Sam was worried, so was he. He couldn't be sure but he was pretty positive it had something to do with Spock. Glancing back, he tried to push back the guilt at Sam's worried look. Bones was right, he wasn't known as the wilting flower type and if he were having headaches it was a cause for concern. Sighing, he turned towards the main tent and walked inside, he'd worry about what had happened later. Right now, they had a problem to fix and that's exactly what he was going to do.

“If it would be better to wait, Jim, then we should wait.” Nero spoke softly from behind him.

Jim looked up to see the other man watching him, a strange look on his face. “No, it's fine. I know you're ready to get started on the project and being here is a bonus for us as well as you, but we're on a time table. Some things have to be adhered to no matter how much we would like not to.” He grinned and was relieved to get a grin in return.

“You are very dedicated to your work, a most refreshing quality in a, business _partner_.” Nero's tone was warm as he looked from Jim to the pile of books on the table in front of him. “Your dedication and passion are admirable qualities.

“Dedication and passion are required to do a job you love.” Jim murmured, he was looking at a padd showing the current hole, missing the look that passed across Nero's face. He didn't miss the warm tone or the slight emphasis placed on _partner_.

“It is obvious you love your job very much, Jim.” His tone still warm, Nero picked up one of the books from the table in front of him. It was a book of languages, some he had never heard of before, some he new from his studies. “Your dedication to your job is evident in your passion to make sure that it is done well. There is not much more one could ask for than that.”

Jim's gaze snapped up to Nero's face, surprise at the light tone, confused at the praise from a man whose race was known not to give it lightly. It wasn't until a soft voice called his name did he look away.

“Jim...”

Jim jerked around to see Spock standing in the entrance to the tent. “Hey, I thought I wouldn't see you until lunch?” Jim looked at Spock closely, noticing the tightness around his mouth and eyes. “Is there something wrong, you look kinda pissed? Does it have to do with Nireya and T'Saava?”

Nero's gaze turned from the book in his hands to the young man slowly walking into the tent. “Nireya Troi is here, very interesting, considering she does not get along well with her cousin.”

Jim couldn't hold back the laughter that welled up in him. “You don't know the half of it.” Jim smiled at Nero, glad the conversation had moved from him to something completely different.

Spock looked from Jim to Nero then back. He tried to hide the jealous anger that surged through him at finding Nero alone with Jim. His gaze narrowing on Jim's flushed face, Spock's stance stiffened. It was irrational, the thoughts running through his head. The fact that he wanted to physically harm Nero was a surprise to him. He wasn't sure why but looking between the two men, he only knew the irrational desire to claim Jim as his. To show Nero who Jim belonged to and that he should watch his place. He was prepared to inform Nero of how things currently were between Jim and himself until he was interrupted by Dr. McCoy.

“Well, nice to see you again, Spock. Is there a reason you're here so early or do I really want to know?” McCoy walked into the tent, a frown curving his lips down. He looked between the three men standing around the space, not missing the tension between them. “You decide on what you're going to do?" He asked Jim.

Jim shook his head. “We're going down there Bones, no if's, and's, or buts. I need to make sure that whatever the issue is, we take care of it before we leave Earth. If not, I'll be sending you all ahead and catch up later.”

McCoy nodded, “Fine, fine, let me call Li and let her know you're still breathing and just as stubborn an ass as ever.” McCoy gave him a crooked grin, turning to leave the tent, giving both Spock and Nero one last, hard look.

Jim grinned at his best friend, “Give her my love!” Jim shouted after the retreating back of his friend.

Nero moved from behind the table and over to where Jim stood. “What is it you would like for me to do to help, Jim.” Nero's dark gaze moved over the blond in front of him. He didn't hide his pleasure at looking at Jim, aware that Spock was watching them both closely.

Spock's gaze narrowed as he spoke Nero. “Du aitlu ta if du ma rai gas'rak-tor.” (You want that which you have no right to.) 

Nero's dark gaze turned calculating as he looked between Spock and Jim “Ni'droi'ik nar-tor, Spock, ra than du stariben t'?” (I am sorry, Spock, what do you speak of?) 

Spock felt his entire body tense, Nero's tone reenforcing his desire to mark Jim...to claim him as his own. “Du hal-tor irak-tor svi'nash-fundauik vu kasu.” (You go to far in this regarding your host.) 

Nero's dark gaze moved from Spock to Jim then back again. “I will meet you at the entrance to the hole, Jim. If it is to much we will stop immediately, on the advice of your doctor.” He added quickly, aware by now just how stubborn Jim could be.

Jim nodded, “Fine, since everyone is so sure I'm going to faint like a girl...”

“Well you kinda already did that, Jimmy.” Sam spoke from the front of the tent.

Jim glared at him but continued talking. “We can all do some work to get this done faster, agreed?” When everyone nodded, Jim let out a soft sigh. “Ok so let's get geared up and ready to go, I need to contact a few people about some things.”

Sam walked over to Jim, aware of the tension between him, Spock, and Nero. “I'm not leaving you in here alone with either of them, Jimmy, no matter what you say. Len said things seemed kind of tense so...”

Jim didn't argue, thankful for his brother showing up when he did. “Thanks, right now I don't think I need to be either.” Jim whispered, he could feel a shift in the air, something was wrong, and the feeling centered around Spock. If that wasn't odd enough, Nero's sudden desire to give him praise was. As he left the tent with Sam following close behind, Jim turned to look back at the man he'd fallen for. The look in his eyes...those dark eyes that usually held so much warmth for him now held fear...fear and something else that made Jim's blood run cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you don't mind my not indenting paragraphs. That takes a minute to do but I still have other stories to update lol but seriously, if it does bother you let me know..Other than that...you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think of T'Saava and Nireya ;) How much trouble do you for see for our boys now?


	26. Time Has Run Out

“Spock, are you even listening to yourself? Do you understand the repercussions of what you're asking?! Spock, please, you can not do this to him! If you wish to save him the heartache tell him the truth!”

Spock stood in front of the fire in the downstairs study. He had returned to the house earlier than everyone else, claiming he needed to meditate and meet with his cousin. Instead, after giving Jim a searching look, he'd turned and went in search of Liana. “He will not understand, Liana, it is to late to change the events that have been set into motion by my father, blocking the bond is the only way for me to save him. The heartache of my actions will be my burden alone.”

“You're going to ask him to just, walk away from you, to just act like he doesn't have any type of feelings for you? You think he'll just forget about you, his heart will heal, and he'll move forward? He isn't like that Spock, Jim isn't...y-you can't expect him to just shut off his feelings for you because you're scared...”

“I am not scared, Liana. This is a matter of duty, I owe my allegiance to my people and my family. To go against them would be...” Spock spoke in a harsh voice, his anger not directed at the woman behind him but at the chains of his family and the duties weighing him down. 

“Then tell Jim the truth! Tell him the truth and take your chances on how he will react!” Liana threw her hands up in frustration, rubbing her temples as she tried to hold onto her temper.

“Just as you have told the truth about you and Dr. McCoy?” Spock asked softly. He knew of the secret between the cranky southern doctor and the refined diplomats daughter. Knew of the vows they had exchanged and of the rings they both did not wear.

“That's different, we couldn't tell him because of what he was going through then. He was in hell with the devil himself, you are  _ not _ Gary and he is  _ not _ that same person he was back then.” Liana said angrily. “Do not compare my situation with yours, Spock. Neither Len nor I have had sex with Jim, you, my friend, have been sleeping with him since we left California.” Liana's violet gaze held the dark chocolate one in front of her. “You care for him, Spock. You already said he is your T'hy'la, to deny this...to just throw it away would mean...”

“I know what it means, Liana, I do not need you to remind me.” Spock glared at her, his emotions in turmoil. Jim and Sam had finally been able to find a solution to their problem and were now in the process of taking care of things. “I am not asking that the bond be...severed...I am only asking that I be afforded the time to tell Jim myself.”

Liana frowned, “You don't have the luxury of time, Spock. She is on her way to meet you on Betazed. How do you think Jim's going to feel if we show up and she's waiting for you...announces that she is...” Liana broke off at the dark glare. “You and I both know her father will not accept the fact that you do not choose her. No matter how sacred the bond is, her father will find a way to get what he wants.” Liana shook her head, curls bouncing with the action.

Spock could feel his shoulders dropping as he thought about what Liana said. He could take his chances and tell Jim about T'Pring before they arrived on Betazed or he could try and end things with her before Jim knew where things stood between T'Pring and himself. His heart and mind were at war, torn between his duty to his family and his desire to be happy and with Jim. “I wish to remain with Jim, Liana. I do not enjoy the sensation of seeing him with others.” Spock was referring to Nero's continued attention towards Jim. It was wearing on his nerves, largely due to the fact that they haven't had any time to themselves. Usually Spock wouldn't have a problem with it, being alone was how he had spent most of his youth, but with Jim it was different. The need to constantly be in his presence was something that writhed just under the surface of Spock's skin.

“Then tell him the truth, talk to him. He's not as closed minded as most people think. Jim has this huge heart and he's capable of understanding a lot but if you take to long, he won't be as understanding as he should be if you hurt him.” Liana watched Spock, could feel the turmoil he was going through. “It wasn't easy, Spock, marrying Len when Jim was going through so much but we did it. It wasn't to hurt him, it was because we didn't want him to feel guilty, that we haven't told him. Jim's strong on the outside but the inside...Gary messed him up a-and I'm afraid of what will happen to him if things between the two of you don't work out.”

Spock could feel the white hot wash of anger flooding his system. “I will not give Jim up, Liana.”

“Then why block the bond or even ask him for some space? I thought it couldn't be...”

“What if he does not wish to remain once I tell him of T'Pring? What if my regard for Jim is not what Jim wishes, the dictates of Vulcan life are more than he is willing to handle?” Spock spoke softly. The dark whispers among the servants about his mother still haunted him. Spock had never desired a human mate not because he disliked them but because of his fear of harming them. “Pon Farr, Liana is not...easy...on a human mate. If I were to hurt Jim...”

“You think it's easy for a Betazoid woman to go through her time? It's almost no different from pon farr just not as violent and lasts longer.” Liana took a deep breath, letting it out on a soft exhale. “I know your fears, Spock, but Jim is not a weak person. He's capable of handling a lot more than most think.” She laid a hand on the tense shoulder of her friend. “Give him a chance, Spock, talk to him and let him choose what he wishes to do.” Liana gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “He is the one who can save you...heal you...if you will only let him.” That said, Liana stepped back from Spock and let out a light laugh. “If our parents ever found out just what we have been up to, we would never be allowed to go anywhere alone, again.” 

Her watery laugh made Spock turn around, a frown on his face. He could see the strain in her eyes, the stress of something else bothering her. “Liana, there is there something else wrong?”

“No, don't worry about it, right now you worry about how to tell Jim...”

“How to tell Jim,  _ what _ , exactly?”

Both Liana and Spock looked up at the sound of Jim's voice. Stepping back from each other, Liana flushed a light red while Spock flushed a light jade. 

“Would one of you like to tell me just what the hell is going on between you two? You've been hiding out with your bodyguards and whispering and it's really beginning to bug me!” Jim glared at both Liana and Spock, jealousy making things seem worse than what they really were. Jim knew that, rationally, there was nothing going on between the two but he wasn't thinking rationally. He was thinking with his heart and his heart was telling him something wasn't right. Turning to Spock, he gave him a look of hurt confusion. “One minute you're all over me the next you're giving me the cold shoulder. What did I do, Spock? I-if I did something to offend you or said something out of line...”

“It is not you, Jim. My cousin is here to remind me of my duties back on Vulcan and I find myself resistant to following them. Liana is aware of the demands of my father's position, I did not wish to burden you with my troubles when you already had so many of your own.” Spock looked at Jim, watched as he tried to determine if Spock were telling him the truth or not. 

Jim frowned, “I've not been that busy, Spock. Really, you know you could have come and talked to me.” He didn't like the feeling he was getting. The uneasiness between the two in front of him was setting his nerves on edge. “That's not the only thing, is it? I can see it in your eyes that there's something else, please, talk to me, tell me what's going on.” Jim's blue gaze searched the pale face in front of him, trying to find an answer to his questions.

Before Spock could respond, a knock sounded on the door and McCoy entered. The look on his face made all three occupants in the room freeze. “Lia, angel you have more guests and they are asking for you, specifically.” McCoy looked between the trio, not missing the tense lines of Spock or Jim's bodies. “Sam's showing them to one of the guests rooms on the third floor. So whenever you're ready...”

Liana nodded, she knew who it was, McCoy's thoughts as open to her as her's were to him. “Time...has run out.” She whispered softly, her violet gaze on Spock, turning to Jim, she spoke softly. “Spock and I are friends, Jim, nothing more. Len and I, you know there is no one else for me.” She smiled at the soft snort from McCoy and felt a rush of pleasure at the soft smile on his face.

“I know, I...i-it's just, you know that whenever Nireya is around, trouble usually follows and she has Spock's cousin with her...” Jim trailed off as he stared at Spock. He could feel something was off, saw the flinch Spock tried to hide at Bones' words. Taking a step closer to Spock, Jim looked at him. “Spock, talk to me, tell me what's going on.”

Spock looked from Jim to Liana then back. His heart was racing in his side as he tried not to think about who had just arrived and was now residing in the rooms across the hall from his. Liana's words echoed through his head,  _ Time...has run out.  _ Looking at the blond haired, blue eyed man in front of him, Spock tried to push back the rage that threatened to take over. Jim belonged to him and no matter who arrived, he was not willing to let him go. “We will speak in private, if that is acceptable to you?”

Jim nodded then started when the study door clicked closed. He watched as Spock took a deep breath, his eyes closing as he seemed to center himself. When he looked back up at Jim, he felt as if he were looking at a stranger. 

“I have not been fully honest in my regard towards you, Jim. I desire more than just your body and I have not made that known to you.” Spock knew he would need to tell Jim as much as possible before dinner. If his guess was right, their mystery guest was Vulcan and had come straight here instead of waiting on Betazed. “There are things I need to discuss with you, things I should have spoken to you about sooner.”  _ Time...has run out.  _ Spock moved towards Jim. “In my culture there is a word, T'hy'la, that describes my feelings for you. I find myself loath to be parted from you but understand the demands of your work. It is most frustrating to watch others, interact, with you yet I can not do the same.”

“You're jealous?” Jim asked in astonishment. Spock was jealous about,  _ him _ ! Jim grinned as he moved towards Spock, “You don't have a reason to be jealous, I'm only interested in you and for way more than your body, too.” Jim pressed close to the taller man, enjoying the small shiver that moved through Spock. “Right now, however, your body has been on my mind for a while and I've been trying to find a way to get some time alone with you.” Jim nipped at Spock's chin, grinning as he felt the other's breath quicken. “Maybe we should talk about that later, though?”

Spock took a deep breath, his hands clenching at his sides. “If there is time, I would like that very much, Jim.” He looked down into the tan face, anxiety slowly beginning to flood his system. “There is something I must tell you first, if you will permit me. I-I would like to show you something.”

Jim's head tilted slightly to the side, a smile still on his lips. “Sure, I mean, we've done it often enough that I know I can trust you not to mess with my head.”

Spock nodded, his hands moving to Jim's waist. He looked down into the cerulean eyes, staring into the rich blue depths as he slowly lifted his right hand and pressed his fingers to Jim's psi points. He felt the familiar pull of the mind in front of him. Wanted to lose himself in the memories and emotions that made up his bondmate. He searched through the memories and images in Jim's mind, smiling as one of them from their last night together appeared.

“Sorry, sorry trying to focus, I swear.” Jim said softly, his hands moved to Spock's waist as he stepped closer. He pressed a kiss against Spock's neck and smiled at the light hum of approval.

“Jim, please.” Spock said softly. He'd found the bond, the golden thread wrapped with red and green. He stared in awe as he watched both ribbons light up and tighten around the golden ribbon. He reached out and gently touched it, shivering at the soft moan Jim pressed against his chest. Spock couldn't help doing it again, enjoying the feel of Jim's hands tightening around his waist and his body shivering against his. 

“Spock, what is this, it feels important some how.” Jim reached out and touched the tri colored ribbon, smiling as it seemed to light up. “I-it's beautiful.” Jim whispered. “Is this in my head only?”

Spock smiled softly. “No, Jim. I see the same thing, it is what my people call a bond. A, connection, almost like the link you share with Liana but much...deeper.”

Jim frowned, “What do you mean by deeper? How did this happen, Spock?” Jim took a deep breath and slowly pulled back. Had Spock been lying to him, was he just toying with his mind for the fun of it?

“The bond between us is called, by my people, a T'hy'la bond, meaning brother, friend, lover. It is usually a spontaneous bond between two minds that are compatible.” Spock showed Jim all the ways they connected, from their desires to their work. In the short time they've known each other, they had learned more than either of them had thought. “You were meant to save me, Jim. To, as Liana says, heal my fractured katra. There are many things I must tell you, things that...” Spock was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door of the study.

Jim let out a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. “Maybe they'll go away, I want to know what this means for us. Are you able to read my thoughts and T-t'hy'la? W-what exactly does that mean, you just said brother, friend...lover.” Jim could feel his face heating with a blush. He shouldn't feel shy all of a sudden, not after everything they've done and felt together. 

Spock gave him a soft huff of laughter. “It means that I feel what you feel and I see what you allow me to see. I will not force my thoughts on you and I will not invade your mind unless invited to do so.” He paused in his explanation as another knock sounded at the door, this time more insistent than the first. Deciding to make them wait a little longer, Spock continued, this time with more urgency. “T'hy'la, literally means the other half of one's soul, k'hat'n'dlawa.” He smiled as Jim whispered the words. “I...cherish thee, Jim and I am at war with myself as to which path I should take.” There was one final knock, this time a voice followed it.

“My lord, I must speak with you immediately.”

Spock let out a soft growl of dissent, slowly pulling back from the meld. He held Jim as he shivered against him, looking into the eyes he loved to drown in, to get lost in their depths. He knew what his cousin wanted, why she had come looking for him. He had not been present when T'Pring had arrived and she was probably wondering why. Taking a deep breath, Spock looked at Jim. “There is something I must tell you. It involves the reason my cousin is here.”

Jim nodded, watching the shadows that crossed Spock's face. He could feel his urgency and something else, something almost like fear and desperation. “Spock, what's going on, you're acting really...” Jim was interrupted by the sound of the study door opening. Backing away from Spock without being to obvious, Jim turned towards their guest.

Spock frowned when Jim moved back then turned his angry gaze towards the door. “T'Saava, you could have waited until I bid you entrance.” He could feel Jim's curiosity at their visitor. “What is it that you deem so urgent to require my immediate attention?”

“I must speak with you, cousin, when time permits.” T'Saava looked from Spock to Jim then back. “It is important.”

Jim looked between the two, taking in Spock's angry glare, as much as a Vulcan could glare, and T'Saava's impassive face. “Look, I can go and you two can talk. There's no reason for all of the hints or innuendos.” Jim sighed, looking at Spock. “We can always talk later or after dinner.” He gave Spock a soft smile, turned and headed to the door. Before he could turn the knob, Spock stopped him.

“Jim?” 

Jim stopped and turned back around, “Yeah, Spock.” He tried to be as natural as possible with T'Saava watching them so closely. 

“Do not forget what I have said, all that I have told you, it is all true. Please, do not forget.” Spock scanned Jim's face, watched as he smiled and nodded his head but he could feel his trepidation. His usual calm covering up his uncertainty and confusion.

“I won't, I'll see you at dinner.” Jim gave him a small smile, opened the door then left the room. The desire to find out who their unknown guest was made his nerves tingle. There was something going on and it now involved this unknown person as well as Spock. Sighing, he thought about what Spock had shown him in the meld, the bond they shared. As he headed towards the stairs and ultimately his room, he wondered if what had happened earlier that day had been a result of Spock's emotions. Walking down the hallway to his suite, Jim slowed his steps as he passed the guest room. He wondered if Liana was still with their unknown visitor and if they were male or female, because who ever it was had Spock nervous and Liana upset. Shaking his head, Jim walked past the doors and to his room, opening it once there and sighing in relief as he walked in. He closed the door with a soft click and leaned back against it. Closing his eyes, he searched his mind for the bond, smiling when he found it. The red and green ribbons seemed to blend into the gold one, moving among his thoughts and memories. Shaking his head, Jim opened his eyes slowly and headed towards the bedroom. Today had been a long day and if they had guests then he wanted to be well rested to receive them if they showed up at dinner.

Spock, however, would not be allowed the same luxury. Looking at his cousin, he could see that she wanted to protest finding Jim with him, alone. “What is it that would require you interrupting a private conversation, T'Saava?” Spock tried to hide his irritation, his body still thrumming with need for the blond man who had just left the room.

“It is forbidden, Spock, that you bond with one while intended for another. You will have to sever the bond with the human before bonding with your intended.” T'Saava looked at Spock with an impassive face. 

Spock bit back the harsh retort that sprang to his lips. “She came here instead of waiting on Betazed as told. Why is she here now, T'Saava, who informed her of my exact whereabouts?” Spock's gaze narrowed as something suddenly occurred to him. “She would not have been able to arrive so soon after you, if she had not already been enroute to Earth.” When she remained silent, Spock knew he had his answer. “You were sent to make sure that I comply with my father's wishes.”

“Your father feels that it would be an advantageous match. You both would do well with each other and the benefit to both families...”

“There is no benefit to this when neither she nor I wish for this union. I do not understand why our fathers are so insistent on this point.” Spock's anger could be heard in his words. He had finally made up his mind to tell Jim before leaving Earth and now...now he could feel the chance slipping away from him. “I will not do this, I have chosen a mate who is more than suitable. Our bond cannot be broken.” Spock could feel the hot sting of desperation pricking his skin. He needed to find Jim and tell him what was going on before he ran into T'Pring. “I will not give him up so easily, T'hy'la bonds are sacred to our people and I will not ask for it to be severed.” Spock gave T'Saava a hard look then turned and left the study. He headed to the stairs leading to the third floor of the house. He slowed his steps when he came to the door where their new unknown guest was. Anger washed over him, the feeling of being trapped had him moving past the door and heading to the one next to his. Spock raised his hand to knock then decided against it. He could simply use the door that connected his room to Jim's. Decision made, Spock turned to his room and walked in.

It wasn't until he was half way across the room and reaching for the door knob to the connecting door, that he realized there was someone else in the room. Before he could turn, he knew...the scent she wore always reminded him of a summer's night on Vulcan. It was a pleasant scent but not the one he was currently interested in. Sighing, Spock let his hand fall from the door knob and turned. He blinked when a small lamp was turned on and the room was filled with a warm golden glow. He immediately saw the woman sitting in one of the chairs near the floor to ceiling windows in the living room. Frowning, Spock moved toward her, watching as she silently studied him. When he'd finally stopped in front of her, she stood up from the chair, her head lifted as if she had the right to be there. Pushing back the urge to tell her to leave, Spock simply looked at her and realized that he felt none of what he felt with Jim. The excitement and anticipation that Jim exuded made the woman in front of him pale by comparison. Taking a deep breath, Spock finally spoke to his visitor. “Greetings, T'Pring, why have you come to Earth?”

T'Pring looked up at Spock, a small frown tilting her lips down. “I have come at the request of our parents, Spock. They wish for us to reacquaint ourselves with each other, again.” Her dark gaze scanned Spock from head to toe, taking in the flushed face and disheveled hair. “You were not aware of my impending arrival.”

Spock shook his head, knowing she wasn't asking a question. “Correct, T'Saava arrived earlier today but there was no mention of your coming to Earth. I was informed that you would be meeting us on Betazed for the Ambassador's party.” Spock kept his voice low, aware that Jim could very well be awake in his room. He didn't want to take the risk of him walking in and seeing T'Pring just yet. Not until he'd had a chance to talk to him, to explain the situation to him.

T'Pring tilted her head slightly, regarding the man in front of her. “My father felt it would better serve us for me to meet you here on Earth and arrive on Betazed together.” She looked Spock over from head to toe. “You are not in agreement with these plans?”

Spock held back an irritated sigh. “I was not informed of these plans just as I was not informed of your impending arrival on Earth.” Spock looked closely at T'Pring, trying to figure out just what it was that she was thinking. “There is something else you wish to discuss.” It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement to the expression in her eyes.

T'pring took a deep breath, seeming to consider what she was going to say. Looking at Spock, she shook her head then turned to the door. “I merely wished to inform you of my presence here on Earth and to remind you of the obligations that both of our families are holding us to.” 

Spock nodded, watching as T'Pring left the suite. His obligations to his family and his desire for Jim were tearing him apart.  _ Time...has run out _ . Spock could feel a weight settling on his shoulders, threatening to crush him. He turned back to the door that connected his room to Jim's and wondered if it was to late to tell him the truth. Was it to late to tell him what he should have from the beginning? Jim had begged him to tell him what was going on.  _ Spock talk to me, tell me what's going on?  _ The words rang in his ears, the fear of rejection and loss could be heard just as well as the desperation of trying to figure out what was going on. Walking to the door that joined their rooms, Spock grasped the knob in his hand and turned. It was  _ not _ to late, he had till dinner to tell Jim the truth. To tell him about the woman he had been bonded to since he was a child. It was not to late to tell Jim that no matter what happened next, Spock would never belong to another the way he belongs to Jim.


	27. Greetings T'Pring...

Jim didn't hear the adjoining door as it opened nor did he feel the blanket as it was slowly pulled off of him. He mumbled something against the pillow as he felt the mattress dip. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his back did he jerk awake. Jim's eyes snapped open and he moved up and around to avoid whoever it was in the bed with him. Jim blinked as he tried to focus his eyes while trying to calm down his racing heart. Looking to his right, he was surprised to see Spock sitting next to him. "Spock? Jesus, what the hell?! Y-you can't go around sneaking up on people like that." Jim took a deep breath, then another, closing his eyes and silently thanking Spock for waking him up. He had been dreaming about Gary and the last time they had seen each other in San Francisco. It hadn't been pleasant and he had left with a few cuts and bruises but he'd still walked away with his head held high. When he'd finally opened his eyes, he found Spock watching him with concern. "Bad dream..you scared the hell out of me, that's all. Everything ok with your cousin, she looked really serious earlier?" Jim's voice came out scratchy and hoarse from sleep. He watched Spock, waiting for an answer and when he continued to just sit and stare at him, Jim became nervous. "Uh, w-why are you looking at me like that?"

"There is something I wish to tell you, something I should have told you long ago but was remiss in doing so. I ask for your forgiveness for my oversight of something so important." Spock could feel his nerves prickling. He was admittedly unsure as to how Jim would react to the news of T'Pring's subsequent arrival and the arrangement their parents had made between them.

"It has to do with our new guest, doesn't it? Do you know them, are they somebody important? Oh god, please tell me it isn't your parents!" Jim's eyes went wide with trepidation. He wasn't sure he was ready to meet Spock's parent's but the idea didn't scare him as much as he would have originally thought. From the look in Spock's eyes, however, it wasn't his parents. "Spock?"

"It is not my parents, although, I am sure if given the chance they would have come themselves. I do know our current guest, they were originally supposed to have met us on Betazed but were instead sent here." Spock paused, he could feel Jim's uneasiness vibrating across the bond and wondered if he were doing the right thing. Looking at the man in front of him, Spock knew that whether it was the right thing or not, Jim deserved the full truth and only from him. Spock opened his mouth to tell Jim who their guest was but no words left him. He wanted to tell Jim about T'Pring but something was stopping him.

Jim frowned, "Ok, so if they were supposed to meet us there why are they here? Does it have something to do with your parents? Are they ok, has something happened and you need to leave?" Jim rushed through the questions, trying to figure out what it was Spock wasn't telling him but obviously trying to. Then another thought hit him, one that made his stomach churn and his heart clench. Looking at Spock, Jim took a deep breath "Please, don't tell me it's an ex who has come all this way to reclaim you." At the surprised look on Spock's face, Jim's heart sank. He'd known...he'd _known_ it was all to good to be true. Then a thought hit him. "D-does Lia know this person as well?" He asked softly. _This_ was the reason they'd been whispering lately, this... _person_...was a cause of concern for his friend.

Spock nodded, he could feel Jim pulling back from him. Could feel his hurt and confusion. "She does know our guest as well, although she is not particularly fond of them." Spock watched as anger and something else passed over Jim's face. "She did not know of their arrival until recently..."

"When they showed up here but you said she knows the person but doesn't like them? There's not a lot of people Lia doesn't like, she is after all half Betazoid and they usually like everyone they meet." Jim gave him a half hearted grin. He looked up into the dark orbs watching him. Knowing there was something else Spock wasn't telling him. "You know, I can feel your nerves across our...our bond? I-is that right o-or maybe..."

"I am unsure as to how you will take the news I must share with you." Spock looked down, trying to keep his emotions in check. "There... _was_...someone, back on Vulcan, to whom my parents wished for me to..." Spock drifted off as he searched for the right word. "They wished for me to find union with them..."

"They wanted you to have sex with them?" Jim knew he was being deliberately obtuse but he didn't want the thoughts now swirling in his head to be true. _There's someone else...There's someone else and he didn't tell me and now they're here_...Jim's thoughts broke off as he noticed Spock was still talking.

"...and my father does not know of the bond between us. It was never my intention to keep this information from you, Jim. I did not think things between us would progress as far as they did nor as quickly as they have." Spock could feel the stirrings of anger and something else. Something Spock did not like feeling from his mate. The feelings of despair and betrayal he had previously associated with Gary were now being associated with Spock. "Jim, please..."

"She's here now to what, patch things up between you? I-I mean in all fairness, I can't really be mad, can I? I'm the, uh, I-I'm the other person in the situation, I-I would be..." Jim broke off with a harsh gasp. "S-so that makes me..." Jim tried to take a deep breath, closing his eyes in pain. This was Gary all over again, the cheating and lying, this was how things had started to go bad between them. When Gary put others before Jim but still wouldn't let Jim go. How Jim had ignored the signs over and over, telling himself it was ok. Just as long as Gary came back to him, as long as he wasn't left alone anymore.

"No." Spock spoke harshly. "I am not like him, Ashayam, I cherish thee. I would never willingly hurt you." Spock watched as the blue eyes clouded with pain. "I do not wish a union with her, it is what my father and her father desire. You are not the other person, there is no one else but you and there will never be anyone else but you." Spock moved closer to Jim, watching as the usually bright blue eyes closed in sadness. "Ashayam...Jim...forgive me, I did not mean to hurt you..." Spock said softly.

"Yet you did, maybe..." Jim took another deep breath. "M-maybe you should leave." Jim could feel the bitter taste of the words in his mouth. It's not what he wanted but he couldn't in all honesty stay with Spock if he were already with someone else. "Y-you should be with her right now. Figure out where things stand with you both. I can, uh, I will be ok." Jim could feel the fear and anger from Spock, the bond between them heightening the emotions. Jim could feel the familiar desire to run to Bones and Liana, to call Sulu and Scotty and get blindingly drunk. When he looked up at Spock, he could see the indecision in his eyes. "It's fine Spock, I, umm, I understand. Especially since it's something that was done before we even met." Jim moved to get up from bed only to feel Spock's hand close around his wrist.

"I will not lose you, Jim, please. You are T'hy'la...k'hat'n'dlawa...you are the other half of my soul. I can not lose you, tell me what I must do to make this right. What would you ask of me, Ashayam..." Spock begged Jim, something if Jim knew, Spock would have never done for another. Another Vulcan would have found it repulsive, against their teachings but it wasn't his Vulcan side Spock was listening to, it was his human side. He could hear a voice in his head, a cousin he had visited when he was younger. _Spock, sometimes you should put aside logic and do what you_ feel _is right. Sometimes, you_ have _to think with your heart._

"Just, _fuck,_ stop calling me that! I can't be..." Jim broke off with a harsh sound. He would not lose it in front of Spock. He would not give in to the desire to scream out his rage and cry out his heart. Jim tried to pull away from Spock but he held on as tightly as possible. "Spock, please, just...let me go." Jim whispered softly. He heard the tremor in his voice and hated himself for it, hated that he had let this man get as close to him as he did. "Y-you need to leave, Spock. You're not supposed to be here especially if your... _fiancee_...is here wanting to try to make things work. I-if it's something your families want..."

"It is not what _I_ want, Jim, she is not you." Spock could feel Jim pulling back from him. Knew that if he didn't at least try and fix things now he may never get the chance to make them right between them. "Our families tried to bond us when we were young, when it did not take, her father blamed it on my mixed heritage. He believed it was because I was to young to fully comprehend how a Vulcan bonding was to happen. That the, _human,_ side of me rejected the Vulcan traditions." Spock tried to hide the bitterness in his voice as he remembered the look on his mother's face. How angry she had been that someone would dare to insult her son and his intelligence in front of them.

Jim could feel his heart clench, to think that someone would say something like that to a child? "H-how old were you?"

"I was five Earth years." Spock spoke softly. If Jim was still willing to talk to him then maybe all was not lost. Maybe they could find a way to fix things.

Jim let out a low whistle. "Five years old and they expected you to understand that you were getting engaged? I'm not sure how that's supposed to work but I'm sure that's to young to understand anything like that." Jim took a deep breath as he looked down at the hand holding his wrist. _Maybe she is just here to break things off with Spock face-to-face. Maybe she felt it would be easier, more respectful to come to Earth and speak to him without their parents?_ He wanted to ask Spock where he fit in to all of this but the words stuck in his throat. If he did that, he would be repeating the pattern that had begun with Gary. So he pulled his arm away from Spock as gently as possible, trying not to flinch at the loss of contact. "I-I can't just sit here and wonder if she is here to make things work with you or to break up with you. If I do, the project could go to hell on my part and I've got to many people who stand to lose everything if that happens. Not to mention the companies reputation as well as what could happen to our connections with both Vulcan and Romulus." Jim took a deep breath. "That's a chance that I'm unwilling to take, the decision isn't just mine alone to make either." Jim slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He needed to put some space between them, to clear his head and figure out how to handle the current situation.

_Lia?_

Jim tried reaching out to his friend, to see if she knew what was going on and why she didn't tell him sooner.

_Jim, are you ok?_

Jim bit back the laugh that threatened to bubble up out of him. Was he ok? Hell no he wasn't ok, he was so far from ok he wasn't sure what to do. He needed to talk to her to find what she knew, if anything then he needed to find a way to forget his feelings for Spock and finish this project. The idea of going to Vulcan was no longer as appealing as it was before. Especially if Spock planned on getting married...

"Jim..."

Jim turned to find Spock standing directly behind him, a frown curving his lips down. Unconsciously, Jim licked his lips, trying to figure out what he wanted to do. Torn between giving in to the pleading in the dark eyes in front of him or turning away from something so close to heaven he'd give everything for it. "Spock, you should go. I, uh, I'll see you at dinner, i-if you can make it." Jim turned and walked into the bathroom. Not looking to see whether Spock left or stayed, he closed the door gently behind him.

_No, Lia, I'm so fucking far from ok. I-I need to talk to you before or after dinner, if that's ok?_

_Let me know when you are ready._

Jim sighed as the bathroom door closed behind him. This was probably the worst thing that could have happened. He knew he should have listened to Bones and not gotten involved with Spock. Knew that he'd run the risk of getting his heart broken but he'd ignored the warning's and jumped into things feet first. Given everything to Spock and now...

Jim shook his head angrily. Turning the water on in the shower, he frowned. He shouldn't be upset, at least Spock had the decency to tell him before he had to see her face to face. It would have been worse if he'd not known and they had done anything else before meeting her. Groaning at the thought, Jim stepped in the shower and adjusted the water. He wanted to, more than anything, he wanted one last time with Spock but he knew how it felt to be on the other end. To not know if the person you're with is with someone else. Sighing as he dropped his head, Jim couldn't help but wonder about this unknown woman. What did she look like, was she beautiful with dark hair and eyes to match. Was she quiet or outgoing, what did she like to do? How well did she really know Spock? Did she know that even though he liked plomeek soup he had a thing for Italian food? Or that when he sleeps, Spock liked to cuddle his partner, holding them tightly against him while his nose was pressed against their hair. Did she know the taste of his skin after sex or during? Did she...did she...

_"Fuck, I don't care!"_ Jim whispered angrily. He didn't care if she knew the feel of Spock's skin under her fingers. He didn't care if she had ever tasted his passion in a kiss on the lips. He didn't care if they shared memories or bodies. _He didn't care_...Jim tried to tell himself but none of it was working. Standing under the hot spray of water, Jim closed his eyes with a tired groan. He cared...about it all, he cared more than he wanted to admit. Why couldn't he get it right? Why was it so hard for him to find someone just for him, to help him as much as he helps them? Spock had told him he was the other half of his soul. How was that when he's already with someone else? How could he mean so much to Spock and he couldn't even tell him he was practically, already engaged!

_"Fuck!"_ Jim slapped his hand against the wall in front of him. How had he been so damn blind? And the fact that Liana either knew or had an idea, which meant Bones knew...Jim grabbed his wash cloth and soap. He needed to get through with his shower and go find his friends, he needed to know if this was going to be something he could fight for or if he should just walk away now...if possible.

Jim finished his shower, dried off and dressed. He wasn't going to think about Spock and his fiancee. He was going to enjoy his night and hope that they didn't have to see her until tomorrow or if possible when they left for Betazed. Shaking his head, Jim left his room, his steps faltering as he passed Spock's suite. Jim tried but failed to ignore the desire to know if Spock were alone or if...

"Hey Jim, you headed down for dinner?"

Jim blinked at the sound of Bones' voice. Looking at Spock's door one last time, he turned to greet his friend. "Hey, Bonsey old boy. You know me, especially since we'll be headed to Betazed in a few. I plan to enjoy as much junk food as possible."

McCoy let out a loud laugh. "Not tonight my friend, I'm afraid Lia has a menu planned to accommodate our guests. So you may have to wait until later for that burger." He threw an arm around Jim's shoulders and pulled him towards the stairs. "Come one, let's go find Sam and Sulu, maybe they've been able to get Chekov and Scotty to stop talking about trans warp something or another."

Jim chuckled, "You know, you could learn a lot from them if you'd just listen instead of grumbling all of the time. Seriously Bones, Chekov knows a lot about botany as well as trans warp theories. Scotty, as you well know will talk to you all night about anything medical because it's damn near like engineering." At McCoy's frown, Jim grinned. "That's what Scotty says."

"And he's usually drunk when he's saying that, so we won't count that one at all." McCoy tried to hold in a laugh but failed. "You ready for the trip to Betazed? Lia said her mom's party is supposed to be somewhere near the Jalara Jungle. We'll be in tents and everything, it's supposed to make us one with nature." MCCoy tried but failed to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Jim laughed at his friends tone. "You know you love these things, gives you a chance to look at Lia while she's naked and know her parents can't say a damn thing about it." He laughed harder as McCoy flushed.

"Not really a bad thing either but hey, who knows, maybe you'll find someone there, too? Just make sure to keep your ass away from the Sindareen." At Jim's mulish look, McCoy frowned. "Look, Jim, I understand that there's a problem between you and that Maror guy but for the love of the god's would you just not do it this trip?" McCoy let out a frustrated sound. "Please, Li doesn't really need any extra stress and if..."

"Len, Jim?"

Both turned at the sound of Sulu's voice. McCoy giving him a relieved smile, Jim grinning at the drinks in his hands.

"So, it's time to get the party started." Jim clapped his hands together and headed to the bar behind Sulu. "Tell me what are we drinking tonight?"

McCoy glanced at Sulu, then looked around the room for Sam. He turned back to Jim when he spotted his brother by the front entrance. "Go easy on those things tonight, Jim. Remember, Lord Nero has asked for a chance to tell us a Romulan bedtime story." He rolled his eyes in irritation, then scowled when Sulu laughed.

"Len, you're even more irritable than usual. What's going on, everything ok with you and Lia?" Sulu took a sip of his drink. He stood to Jim's left while McCoy stood on his right. He gave Jim a quick glance when he stiffened at his question.

"Things are fine between us, thank you very much. Well, as fine as they could be with her interfering cousin here." McCoy frowned down into the drink in front of him. "I never realized jut how annoying Nireya really is when I'm sober."

Jim choked on his drink, trying to hold in his laughter. Coughing hard, he looked over at Sulu in thanks as his friend patted him hard on the back. "You usually say that only when she's keeping you two apart."

McCoy scowled at his friends. "You know how her mother feels. That Li should be with someone of equal stature as her."

Jim frowned, "Nireya was sent to pressure Lia into marrying that guy again." Jim's voice was flat, angry at the similarities between Liana and Spock's situations. Then he let out a rough sigh, realizing that Spock was going through the same thing the only difference was that for Spock, the other person was him. "Lia, of course, is fighting it and her mother isn't happy, is she?"

"Hell no but Li can't afford to be stressed right now, so I'm trying to get along and do as asked, for a while." McCoy grumbled. He nodded to Scotty and Chekov as they walked over with a tray of drinks.

Jim frowned at Bones' statement, wondering what he meant, exactly. Before he could ask, they were interrupted by a smooth tenor behind them.

"Gentlemen, if I am not imposing, may I ask what would be the best thing to drink for the evening?"

Jim turned to find Nero regarding him with his dark gaze. A slow smile curved his lips at the man in front of him. "If your adventurous, I'm sure Scotty has a few on his tray you might like, my lord." He ignored the look Bones gave him, the urge to relax and just enjoy himself was to strong. Picking up two drinks from the tray in Scotty's hands, Jim handed one to Nero. "My Lord, we truly hope you can handle the liquor of a Scotsman." Jim gave Scotty a wink and grin then turned back to Nero, who nodded his head and waited as everyone else was served.

"Now lads, I feel tha' need ta' warn ya' about your drinks. Tis the drink of men that yer about to taste and if you feel..." Scotty started with a grin.

"Neit, vodka is the drink of men. Any true man knows zis!" Chekov said with a grin.

"Well, good thing we mixed both!" Scotty shouted jovially.

Jim groaned, "We're all going to be dead before the night is over." At Nero's look of confusion, he laughed. "Mixing...these two have been known to come up with some combinations and we are now the test subjects of their creations."

Nero nodded in understanding. "Then it is a good thing we are starting in small quantities, for I am unsure if this will be one test I shall pass." He looked down at his drink then quickly up at Jim when he started laughing.

"Well, stick with us then, we've gone through enough of Scotty's homemade drinks to know which will or won't hurt. These little babies." Jim pointed to their drinks. "They pack a nice little punch but if you get a clear one, it's all over."

McCoy frowned, "Maybe for you, some of us wait until the colors mix then enjoy the show."

Nero looked from Jim to McCoy. "Wait until the colors mix, I do not understand?"

Jim grinned, "Some of the drinks tend to require different flavors and the form different colors...at first...then they mix for a more, uh, potent drink."

"Ah, well then, when shall we see these particular drinks?" Nero took a drink from the glass in his hand, nodding at the taste he emptied the glass then set it down on the bar.

Jim blinked, then drained his drink, gasping at the burn as it went down. "Well then Scotty, looks like we're going to need more drinks." Jim turned and winked at Nero missing the tall man that had just walked into the room. It wasn't until he felt a quick stab of jealousy did he look up to see who had walked in. Frowning, he ignored Spock and turned in time to come face to face with his brother, Sam.

"Don't do this tonight." Sam looked a his brother closely, the words spoken softly. "Please, whatever it is..."

Jim stepped back from his brother, felt the blood draining from his face as he realized that Sam could tell, he knew, what was bothering him. "Then just for tonight, Sammy, lay off the parent act and be my brother."

"That's what I'm trying to do, Jim. Come on, let's talk." Sam grabbed Jim by the arm and drug him towards the kitchen.

Jim didn't try to fight Sam, knew that a scene wasn't something they could afford and flirting with Nero was definitely going to cause a scene. He didn't look back to see who was watching, aware of at least two pair of eyes on him, one in curiosity, the other in confusion.

Spock watched as Sam and Jim left the room, wanting to follow but knowing that he would not be welcomed. Turning back towards the group at the bar, his gaze met the angry sienna one of Leonard McCoy and he knew, without a doubt that not only he but Liana was now in the same situation. Holding in a sigh, he nodded his head when Nyota and Pavel approached. From the looks on their faces, they seemed to be enjoying themselves but Spock still found that it was still considered polite to ask. "How is your evening so far?"

Nyota smiled. "Great, we were getting mixing tips from Pavel and Scotty and Nero and Jim were test subjects."

Pavel grinned, "Da' it iz nice to be able to talk about different drinks. Vork iz fun but alcohol iz better!"

Spock nodded, a small small curving his lips up. He scanned the room looking for is cousin or Nireya, When he spotted them both by the large windows leading outside, he turned and looked for Liana.

"She won't be down until dinner is served. Our mystery guest upset her to the point I had to put her to bed for a few."

Spock turned at the sound of McCoy standing so close behind him. "Is she alright, doctor?"

McCoy nodded, "Yeah, just, uh, just a little tired. All of this traveling is kind of rough on her right now."

Spock's dark gaze sharpened on McCoy, who stood looking down at his drink. "I do not understand, doctor. Clarify your statement, please, what do you mean by all this traveling is rough on her. Is Liana unwell and not told anyone?"

McCoy scowled up at the man in front of him. "She's just, not feeling well, right now. Who ever arrived earlier upset her though and I'm not to happy about it. Oh, and don't think you're off the hook either. She told me you know about us and then she told me about you and Jim. I'm not sure what I should think about you knowing so much..."

"Nor I you, doctor but understand that I would never willingly betray Liana. She is my friend, and I am grateful for that." Spock could feel the anger from McCoy, glancing over at Nyota and Pavel, he sighed softly. "As for Jim..."

"Right now, I don't think I want to know. All I know is that he's upset and some how your ass is involved. Just, whatever you did, fix it, before this whole project goes to shit behind whatever is going on with you two." McCoy drained his drink, raised it in a small salute towards the trio then walked off, heading towards the buffet table.

"He's not usually so gruff but Jim and Lia mean a lot to us and if they are hurting it tends to bother us as well."

Spock turned to find Sulu standing between him and Pavel. "Mr. Sulu?"

Sulu regarded Spock with a hard expression. "Jim and Sam have been through a lot, Len and Lia as well and it's hard to see them hurting. I don't know what's going on with you and Jim and I don't want to know but I agree with Len. Whatever it is, fix it or we may all lose this project before it's had a chance to get started." Sulu nodded to Pavel and Nyota, then walked off in the same direction as McCoy.

"What is going on? They act like you two are seeing each other and you just broke up." Nyota turned away from the other two men to face Spock. She paused at the look in his eyes. "Spock, what's wrong?"

Spock shook his head, "Nothing, let us join everyone else and enjoy the evening." Spock walked away before Nyota could ask anymore questions. He was having a hard enough time with the fact that Nero still held an interest in Jim, even after Spock warned him away.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served."

The room turned to see Liana standing in the doorway to the dining room, a serene smile on her face. She lifted her face up to McCoy's when he stood in front of her and smiled when he leaned down to kiss her gently on the cheek. "Save my seat for me?"

"Of course darlin', you know you don't even have to ask." McCoy grinned and walked away, heading to the dining table.

"If this is dinner what were the buffet tables for?" Nyota asked softly.

Spock glanced over at his friend, a small smile on his lips. "It is tradition to always have more than less. Betazoids believe it is better to give than to receive in somethings and in this, Liana applies that, generously." Spock paused as he noticed the Vulcan and Romulan food on the table. A wave of homesickness passed over him as he looked at all of his childhood favorites on the table. Turning to Liana, he gave her a small nod and was pleased to have the gestured returned. He was half way to his seat when Jim and Sam rejoined everyone.

"Lia, this looks fantastic." Sam gave her a hug and smile. "You and Jim are going to be the death of us." He whispered to her. Pulling back he saw the tears in her eyes. "Don't cry Lia, we'll fix all of this some how, ok?" When she nodded, Sam gave her quick kiss on the cheek then moved toward his seat at the table.

Jim looked around the room, smiling as he took in all the different dishes on the grand table. "Your mom would be proud, Lia."

"Thank you, Jim." Liana nodded her head then sighed. "You two talked?"

Jim knew who she meant, wasn't going to try and hide it from her of all people. "You know we did. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"It wasn't my place just as it wasn't my place to tell him anything about you."

Jim frowned, "Yeah, I guess but do, ummm, do you think..."

"She won't last Jimmy. Spock's desire for you, his connection with you is strong and he won't let it go willingly." Liana turned and headed towards their seats. She hoped for Jim's sake that T'Pring stayed upstairs and in her room. She didn't want to have to endure another one of her tantrums tonight.

Jim wanted to ask more questions but realized they had reached their seats. Once he'd made sure Liana was comfortable, Jim took his seat, forgetting that he would be directly across from Spock. Jim took a deep breath, he could do this. He could get through dinner without thinking about him or looking at him or wanting him... _damnit, no!_ Jim felt his jaw clench, he wasn't going to do this to himself, he would ignore Spock and speak to him when needed. Mind made up, Jim leaned over to say something to Sam who laughed in response.

Spock watched as Jim did his best to ignore him. Anger simmered along his nerves as he tried to listen to the conversations going on around him. He knew that Jim had every reason to be upset with him. Tried to convince himself that there was no reason for him to be angry but he was, and Nero was only making it worse. Spock watched as Nero made it a point to include Jim in ever conversation, whether it was something Jim knew about or not. It wasn't until a soft gasp sounded through out the room did he realize he had been glaring down into his plate. Looking up, he saw Liana pale, the violet gaze darting quickly over to Jim then back to some point behind him. Spock turned in his seat and froze...T'Pring had decided to make an appearance after all.

"Greetings, I am T'Pring of Vulcan, I am _telik_ (bonded) to he who is Spock, son of Sarek of Vulcan."

The room suddenly went silent as all eyes turned to the woman standing in the doorway. There, on the threshold, stood a woman dressed in a teal dress trimmed in gold. Her hair had been pinned up in a mass of artful ringlets that fell around her face and her shoulders, accentuating her facial features, the cat shaped eyes and the beautiful ruby red lips. She held her head high as she entered the room, she walked as if she were a princess.

"Greetings, T'Pring, we did not expect to see you until we had arrived on Betazed. Come in, you must be thirsty and hungry." Liana glanced over at McCoy then Jim, who sat next to him. Turning back to the table, she motioned to someone behind Jim, for an extra chair.

_Lia, is this our mystery guest? Is she the one Spock couldn't tell me about?_ Jim sent the thought to his friend. He knew she had an idea of who this woman was and what she meant to Spock. Before he could get an answer, McCoy asked T'Pring directly.

"Uh, pardon me for asking, ma'am, but what exactly does _telik_ to Spock mean?" McCoy couldn't help the frown on his face, his gaze moving from T'Pring to Liana then back.

T'Pring looked at McCoy, a small frown on her face at being addressed so informally. "It means that I am to be his wife when a suitable date and time has been set."

McCoy blinked as he looked from T'Pring to Spock then back. "So, if I'm understanding correctly, that would make you his fiancee then?"

T'Pring nodded her head as she took the offered seat next to Spock, sitting stiffly across from Jim.

Jim stared at the woman in front of him, his face going completely blank. So this was Spock's fiancee?! Anger started to burn in Jim's stomach as he tried not to glare at the woman. He glanced at Spock, surprised to see him watching him just as intently. Jim knew he could feel his anger and he didn't care, he didn't care because now he was having to deal with Spock's lie face to face. He was now having to face the fact that he had been the other person in their situation and she was here to claim what was hers.

_I was just the other person wasn't I?_

_No, Ashayam, you were not, please, Jim you must believe me when I say you are the only one._

_How? How am I supposed to believe that and she just said you to are to be married! How can you expect me to sit here while she is next you, not knowing what's been happening, what has happened?!_

_She is not aware of my regard for you. She just arrived this evening, Jim, I swear to you I will make things right. I only ask for your patience..._

Jim didn't want to hear it, he stood up from his chair, almost turning it over in his haste to leave the room. He could see his brother looking at him in concern and Bones getting ready to stand as well. He placed a hand on his friends shoulder and said softly. "No, Bones, it's ok. Stay here and enjoy dinner. We'll talk later." He gave Bones' shoulder a tight squeeze and stepped back from the table. When he passed Sam, he gave him a small head nod and let out a soft breath when he stood up and made their excuses. He ignored the dark eyes that followed him, despite the desire to turn and look at him. To turn and let him see the pain he's caused after breaking almost every promise made to him.

"If you would, please excuse us. Something's come up and we need to handle it before tomorrow morning." Sam looked at everyone around the table, except Spock. He knew if he were to look at the other man, he'd be tempted to punch him in the mouth for lying to his brother. He smiled at everyone and gave Sulu a small shake of his head when he gave him a questioning look.

"We will see you in the morning, Sammy." Liana responded softly. She watched as Jim and Sam left the room, anger making their steps short and clipped. She could feel Jim's confused anger but most of all he was hurting. Liana glanced over at Spock then turned her gaze to T'Pring, who was watching everything with a knowing look.

_She was told about Jim, someone had to have said something to her before her arrival._ Taking her seat Liana watched as T'Pring spoke softly to Spock, who stiffened further in his seat, his dark gaze meeting Liana's. The anger there was plain to see, the pain however, was not. She could see it, he knew Jim was hurting and now that Jim had seen T'Pring face to face, the wound has now become worse.


	28. Nero's Impression and Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAANNNDDD HE DID IT :D Nero has made an impression and a declaration -.0 Who's ready for it?

"Jimmy..."

"Don't want to hear it right now, Sammy." Jim walked ahead of his brother. His steps taking him as far away from the house as possible. He couldn't breath...couldn't think. That was her, that was Spock's fiancee! She was gorgeous, if Jim were honest with himself. She looked like one of the porcelain dolls his mom collected but he could see that she wouldn't make Spock happy. _I could make Spock happy, have made him happy. I can keep him happy not her, why did he choose her over me?_

"Jimmy, where are you going?" Sam was almost at a jog trying to keep up with his brother's longer stride. "Damnit, Jim slow the fuck down! Where the hell are you going, what's going on?" Sam grabbed his brother's arm and jerked him around towards him. "I know it has something to do with Spock, would you just please, talk to me?! I am your big brother and I'm supposed to be able to help if I can."

Jim looked at Sam, looked into warm coffee brown eyes and gave him a sad smile. "You can't help me with this one, Sammy, not this time. This is something that can't be fixed."

"Well, will you at least talk to me, please? Jim, don't shut me out this time! Not after what happened with Gary, if I'd been paying more attention then maybe I could have done more, maybe..." Sam broke off when Jim grabbed him roughly.

"Is that what you think, Sammy? You didn't pay enough attention?" Jim let out a harsh sound at the look on his brothers face. "You've been taking care of me since I was a baby, you've always paid attention, Sammy, _always_. The shit that happened with Gary wasn't your fault and neither is this. This is my fault, stupid decisions are the reason I'm upset, Sam. Don't you ever think that this or the hell with Gary was your fault, do you hear me?"

Sam nodded, he looked up into sad pain filled blue eyes. "Will you at least talk to me? I'm willing to listen, I know I didn't do much of that earlier but I swear I am Jim, just, please..."

"I will, Sam, just...I-I can't right now. I'll see you in a few, I need some time alone to think." Jim gave his brother a tight hug, then slowly released him. "Don't worry Sam, I'll be fine." Jim turned and left the house disappearing into the dark. He looked back once to see the silhouette of his brother in the doorway. He hadn't moved from his spot and Jim wasn't sure if he were grateful or irritated. Remembering the look on his brother's face, he went with grateful because despite all odds, he and Sam had made it. No matter what they'd gone through growing up, Sam had made sure that Jim was taken care of and protected and Jim had tried to do the same for his brother. This time, however there was nothing Sam could do to fix this, no one could fix this but Jim.

Walking down towards the river, Jim listened to the sounds around him. He loved nature. Despite the dangers the night held, the animals that came down to the river were usually pretty calm, soothing almost. Sitting down on the nearest out cropping of rocks, Jim let out a tired sigh. Bracing his arms on his bent knees he laid his head down, holding in a sob. He knew Sam was worried for more reasons than the project. It was personal and that...is exactly why he was worried about his brother knowing what was going on.

_"Wait, what happened in California? Gary was there?! Why didn't anyone tell me before now? Jimmy, what happened?"_

_"Don't get angry, Sammy."_

Jim could remember Sam's face when he'd found out about California. They both had tempers, Jim's well known but Sam...Sam could be scary with his anger. Sighing, Jim dropped his head. He knew that Sam could see what was between him and Spock. Just as he knew Sam would step in if he felt Jim was in danger of being hurt, except this time...this time there was nothing Sam could do to help him, this wasn't like it had been with Gary, this time he was on his own.

After Sam had found out about Gary and what he'd done, he had let Gary have it and Gary being Gary, had pushed and pushed until Sam had snapped. It was rare that the elder Kirk would lose his temper so quickly but Gary had described, in graphic detail, everything he'd done to Jim and Liana, pushing Sam over the edge of sanity. Jim remembered thinking that Sam was going to kill Gary, the fight between the two had been brutal and Gary had the upper hand, at first, but Sam was quicker, lighter and had put Gary down. But he hadn't stopped, Sam had beat Gary almost within an inch of his life. If he and Bones hadn't been there to stop him...

"Jim?"

Jim jerked around in surprise, losing his footing, he slid off the rock falling towards the river. His hands shot out to stop his forward momentum just as a pair of hands grabbed him around his waist and pulled him back. Turning, he met the dark gaze of Nero. "T-thank you, my lord." Jim said shakily. He wasn't to thrilled with the idea of falling into freezing water this late in the evening. Especially not in front of one of their guests.

"Are you alright Jim? I did not mean to startle you, my apologies. I merely wished to see if you were well." Nero looked Jim over from head to toe, a small smile playing around his lips.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a lot on my mind, with the dig and the trip to Betazed. Looks like we're wrapping things up faster than I anticipated." Jim gave him a small smile, not really in the mood for conversation but not wanting to be alone either.

Nero nodded his head in understanding. "Is that all that is bothering you, Jim?"

Jim looked up into the pale face, taking in the tattooed skin, dark, intense eyes and the strong, stubborn set of his jaw. "What else could there be, my lord?" Jim wasn't sure if Romulan's, like Vulcan's, were able to sense things from touch or not but as he pulled away from Nero, he silently prayed he couldn't.

"I know Lady T'Pring, not as well as Lord Spock, but I do remember her. She is not a selfish woman, a great beauty by our people's standards but she is not known as selfish or vindictive. The woman I saw tonight is not the one that I know. You and your brother left in a hurry and it would stand to guess that it had to do with her arrival, as well as the arrival of T'Saava and Nireya." Nero let Jim go slowly, watching to make sure he didn't injure himself.

"I was, uh, that obvious, was I?" Jim flinched, wondering just how badly things were going to get now. Who else had noticed his reaction to the arrival of Spock's fiancee? Did she suspect something between them or...

"Lord Spock holds a high degree of affection for you, that much is apparent. However, with the arrival of Lady T'Pring and your subsequent leaving..." Nero let his statement drift off. Watching as Jim moved away from him and towards the river.

"Do you swim, my lord?" Jim asked the question softly. Reaching for the buttons on his shirt, he turned back to Nero, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I have not had the pleasure to do so as often I would like. My duties on Romulus tend to keep me at home, more often than not. Why do you ask?" Nero tilted his head in curiosity, watching as Jim removed his shirt.

"I find that taking a swim usually clears your mind, helps you think about things a little better. You're welcome to join me, my lord." Jim removed his shirt then started on his jeans. He wasn't embarrassed of how he looked and had no problem with others looking as long as they kept their hands to themselves.

"Are you sure this is a wise course of action, Jim? I do not wish to come between..." Nero frowned as he watched the blond undressing in front of him.

Jim let out a harsh laugh. "You can't come between something that was never really there, my lord."

"Nero, Jim, please, call me Nero."

Jim nodded, pulling off his jeans, he stood there in his boxer briefs. "Ok then Nero, would you care to join me in a swim or would you rather just watch? The water will be cold as fuck but again, it will help clear your head." Jim didn't wait for an answer, he turned towards the river and waded in. Despite the dark of the night, the moon was full and bright. The light it cast helped illuminate the area with a soft glow. Taking a deep breath, Jim dove under the water, resurfacing near the middle. Turning back to shore, he was surprised to find Nero gone. Sighing, Jim turned and jerked back with a gasp. Nero was standing directly behind him, a smile on his face.

"My apologies again, Jim. I did not mean to..."

Jim laughed "Stop apologizing so much, I was just surprised to find you had moved. It's not a big deal."

"You are a surprisingly strong swimmer, the current here is not the same as it is by shore."

Jim nodded, "That's because the water flow here in the center has had time to adjust and settle into a routine of sorts. The deeper area doesn't have to worry with the new ground that can get in the way of it progressing downstream." Jim grinned. "Come on, let me show you something. Not many people who come down here know of it but since you're here..."

Nero nodded, "It sounds, interesting, if it's presence is not well known."

Jim chuckled, giving Nero a small smile. "Not sure about interesting but unique is more like it." Jim swam to the other side of the river, his strokes lazy and unhurried. He could hear Nero behind him and wondered if he were making a mistake by spending any time with him, knowing he should...he should what? Wait for Spock in his room and see what he was going to do? No, he'd done the same thing with Gary and it had all ended with Gary committing the ultimate act of betrayal. Shaking his head, Jim stepped out of the water and on to the shore. Looking around he spotted the small light he'd been looking for.

"Jim?" Nero asked softly.

Jim turned to him, smiling, pressing a finger to his lips, Jim moved forward. "You'll see what it is we're looking for when we get to the clearing. If we're quiet enough we may even get the ultimate surprise." He whispered.

Nero nodded and followed Jim as they moved through the trees and brush. He looked around at the lush green field laid out in front of them then watched as Jim crouched down and slowly moved forward. "Jim, would this be a wise decision..."

Jim turned back to Nero, giving him a wink. "My lord, there has never been a time that I've made a wise decision without my clothes on." He grinned. "Just, follow me and try to be as quiet as you can." Jim turned back and headed to the right. He looked up towards the treetops and smiled as the mountain range came into view. "We're almost there." Jim turned to look back at Nero, surprised to find him looking around in surprise and awe.

"This is so very different from Romulus and Vulcan. The greenery here seems to be alive. I have never seen anything such as this before." Nero studied the area in front of them as well as around them. "There is something in the brush across from us Jim, should we be worried?"

Jim looked to where Nero was pointing and grinned. "Don't worry, they're trying to see what it is we're doing. As long as we don't charge them or make any sudden movements they won't attack us." Jim whispered. He could see the elk moving by the water's edge. "Snake river runs all the way through the valley, starting from Yellowstone National Park all the way down. The elk refuge isn't to far from here but that's not what I wanted to show you." Jim looked back at Nero, smiling at the look on his face. "The Sleeping Indian is something to see at night. It's not to clear from this side of the mountain range but you can still see some of the formation. The snow's coming early and with it being such a clear night we may be able to see more than I'm expecting."

Nero nodded, "Fascinating, is this where the, uh, animals are coming from?" Nero looked over once again at the elk that was following their steps, this time there were three others with the original one. "There seem to be more of them than before."

Jim chuckled, "The elk herd here is the largest on Earth. They were hunted at one point and time for their horns and skins but now they are kept here, safe and free to roam." Jim shivered as the air started to turn cooler. "Come on, let me show you one of my favorite views." He started forward at Nero's head nod. Walking slowly to avoid falling or hurting himself, they finally reached a clearing that was lit up from the moonlight. Teeth chattering from the cooling air, Jim turned to Nero, surprised to find him watching him so closely. "M-my lord?"

"You are cold, the temperature has dropped significantly since we left the river and you do not have the proper clothing for such a trek. We should turn back so you do not fall ill." Nero looked at Jim with concern, a frown curving his lips down.

Jim smiled, "Well, since we've already arrived there isn't a reason to go back just yet. Look," Jim pointed to the mountain range off in the distance. "It's the Sleeping Indian, the way the rocks are grouped together is why it got its name. See the snow clouds above the range, the way the top is covered with snow? That means winter will be here shortly and down here the snow can keep a person inside for almost half the year depending on how much is dropped into the valley."

Nero looked at the large rock grouping in the distance. "So the valley will be snowed in by the end of the month if not sooner?" When Jim nodded, Nero's expression turned thoughtful. "This is fascinating, Jim, Romulus nor Vulcan truly have views like this. They have some breathtaking scenes but this is one I will probably not see at home anytime soon. I will remember this for as long as possible." He watched the clouds move over the range and nodded. "The rock grouping belongs to which mountain range? I remember hearing that we are near the Teton Range as well as the Gros Ventre Range but there was mention of a glacier? I found it odd that such a thing is possible..." Nero broke off as he followed Jim further out into the clearing. "Astonishing..." Nero breathed softly. "This is truly a sight to behold."

Jim looked over at Nero and grinned. It felt good to be able to share something like this with someone who seemed to appreciate it. _Spock would appreciate it if you had only given him the chance to._ Pushing back the thought, Jim nodded to Nero, wrapping his arms around himself and cursing his stupidity for leaving his clothes and not thinking things through fully. "Teton Glacier is located below the north face of Grand Teton and surrounded by Mount Owen to the west and by Teewinot Mountain to the north. It's the largest of the twelve glaciers in the park but it's slowly receding. I'm not sure if they're planning to do anything about it but in the moonlight..."

"It is truly a sight to behold. One that would rival the views from Mount Seleya and Mount ch'Havran, the views are almost as breathtaking as the view here." Nero nodded his head. "Does the snow cause an issue with the climate and ecosystems?"

Jim nodded as he tried to keep from shivering more than he already was. "It, uh, it gets extremely cold at night, almost to the point that everything freezes but the animals and plants don't really seem to be affected by it. They adapt better than most humans in the winter months, but that could be from the fact that they don't require as much as we do during that time."

Nero listened to Jim as he spoke, moving closer, he watched as Jim tried to keep from shivering to hard. "You are cold, I must insist that we head back to the house immediately. The temperature has dropped drastically and you require something to return the heat back to your body. I should have insisted that we not come during such a late hour or at the very least we should have found a way to bring our clothing with us."

Jim chuckled, teeth chattering as he looked up at the sky. "Yeah, but it was worth it for some fresh air and a chance to clear my head though. Besides, you have to admit, if we had come out here during the day the view wouldn't have been as awesome." Turning back to the glacier, Jim smiled. "It was worth a little cold to get to see this again."

Nero nodded, "I agree, however, it is time to get you back to the house where it is warm and you are no longer in danger of hypothermia." Nero grasped Jim gently by his arm, wrapping an around his waist. "Come, your body temperature has dropped dangerously low. We must get you back to the house immediately." He pulled Jim as close to him as possible, trying to warm up the shivering man next to him.

"A-are you t-t-trying to make a-a pass, m-my lord?" Jim tried to stop shivering but it had gotten colder than he had expected and even though he was joking, he was grateful for Nero's body heat.

"No, Jim, I am not. You are cooler than you should be and both Romulans and Vulcans have a higher body temperature than humans so it would only be sensible if I were to try and share my body heat with you." Nero looked down at Jim and slowly started to pull back. "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable..."

"N-n-no, I w-was just teasing." Jim stammered. He wrapped his arms around him as they walked back in the direction they had come. Jim glanced over at Nero, noticing that he didn't seem to be to bothered by the cold, until he saw the small flex of his fingers. "You get c-colder faster than w-we do though. You're freezing."

Nero nodded, "It is bearable for now, my concern is how well you stay warm until we reach the house."

Jim grinned, "Come on, l-let's make a r-run for it, that should warm us up." He took off, listening to the man behind him, his steps were light but not to the point to where Jim couldn't hear him. When they came to the river, Jim looked around them and sighed. The only way back across was through the water and it was already dangerously cold without them being wet.

"Is there another way around or would you prefer to go back through the water?" Nero didn't sound to happy about the idea as well but he seemed determined to go through with whatever Jim choose to do.

"I think it's another two or three miles away. If we cross here, it's about a five minute jog back to the house. We can warm up once we get to the kitchen." Jim looked over at Nero, a smile playing around his lips. "You've come this far with me, my lord, are you willing to go the rest of the way?"

Nero smiled, "I am willing, Jim, if the end result is as pleasing as the beginning."

Jim flushed, certain that Nero was flirting with him now. "Well, ok then, I'm sure it will be as long as we're not cold and can find something to eat. I kind of missed dinner, with everything going on."

"Then it would be prudent to take the most direct route. Come, Jim, let us cross before it gets to cold and we are lost in the chilly night." Nero reached out and pulled Jim behind him into the icy water.

Jim bit back a gasp as the coldness of the water hit him hard. "Jesus, fuck! I should have thought about this a little better." He followed Nero, the current having picked up with the icy water running off of the mountain ranges. Once they reached the other side, they both got dressed and headed back to the house. By the time they reached the kitchen, both Jim and Nero were almost frozen solid.

"Thank you, Jim, for a most enlightening evening. I am honored that you shared with me the views of the valley. It is something I will not forget anytime soon." Nero nodded his head towards Jim while eating a hastily made sandwich and sitting in front of the fire, with a blanket and pillow.

Jim bit into his sandwich and nodded in return. "You're welcome, glad you enjoyed it and thank you for the company. Helped keep my mind off of somethings I really didn't want to think about." Jim stared into the fire, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as well. He hadn't thought about Spock the entire time he had been with Nero and wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Sighing, Jim stared into the fire, wondering if he should go to his suite or crash with Bones or Sulu.

"Are you not tired, Jim? Do you not require rest after such a long day?" Nero looked at Jim in concern, his dark gaze moving over him assessingly.

Before Jim could answer, a dark voice floated around the room. "Why is it any of your concern as to when Jim retires? Is there something more between you that I should know about?"

Jim jerked around to see Spock standing in the doorway. His hair was disheveled, framing his face in a wild, inky black mass. His face was pale and his lips were compressed into a tight, angry line. His gaze was sharp and intense, watching the scene in front of him. Jim frowned at the tone he'd used and decided that he was tired, if for no other reason than being around this man right now. Turning back to Nero, Jim nodded. "Actually I am. Are you staying up a little longer or going to bed as well?"

Nero looked from Jim to Spock then back. He could feel the tension between the two and wondered if he were adding to it or not. "I will retire shortly, there are somethings I must attend to first. You, however will need to retire in order to regain your strength, crossing a frozen river can take its toll on a person." He gave Jim a small smile, aware of the glare Spock sent his way.

Jim laughed, a light sound but filled with humor. "You're right actually." Jim stood up and stretched, forgetting that they had stripped out of their wet clothes in their haste to warm up. When the blanket slipped off his shoulders and down to his waist, Jim grabbed at it but not before Nero was pulling the edges up and back over his shoulders.

"You must remain warm Jim. It would not bode well for any of us if anything were to happen to you right now." Nero said softly. He could feel Spock watching them, his dark gaze following his every movement. Running his hands up and down Jim's arms, Nero leaned closer ans whispered in Jim's ear. "Thank you again, Jim for a memorable evening." He stepped back and turned Jim towards the door of the kitchen. Giving him a light shove, Nero watched as Jim walked to the doorway then paused. He could see his indecision in the way his shoulders tensed then released. "Sleep well, Jim."

Jim wanted to turn around and look at the other two men left in the room. The desire to stay had been strong but he couldn't be around Spock right now. Not after the events from earlier this evening. "Thank you, my lord, you do the same." Jim said softly, he gave Nero a quick glance then turned back towards the door way. Before he walked through, he heard him. His voice soft and pleading, in his head.

_Ashayam, please..._

Jim clenched his jaw, trying not to show he'd heard him but unable to stop himself from responding.

_Goodnight, Spock..._

It was enough, the soft sigh across their bond was enough to show that he hadn't lost Jim completely. Spock watched as Jim left the room, his steps unhurried. He listened to him walk to the stairs then head up to the third floor. Turning to Nero, he tried to tamp down a sharp flare of anger. "You show an interest in Jim that is not wise on your part. You were told this before yet you still insist on pursuing him."

Nero tilted his head as he studied Spock. He could see the control the usually stoic Vulcan displayed was unraveling. "You wish to claim him for yourself yet you are bonded to another. You have no right to speak to me about what is wise and unwise when it comes to Jim. You have your mate, it is only right that he be able to choose one for himself as well. If his choice is me then I will rejoice in it, if not then I will remain his friend until Jim specifies otherwise."

Spock bared his teeth in anger. "You can not have him, nor can anyone else. He is not your mate, he is _mine_! I will not give up that which I have already claimed and I will not tolerate anyone trying to take that which is _mine!_ " Spock's tone had gone hard, the anger in his words not lost on Nero.

"You can not claim him when you are intended for another. You have hurt him enough, Spock. T'Pring made it clear to everyone that you are to be married, why make Jim suffer more than he is already? You wish to claim him as yours yet you have done nothing to show that. If anything, you have shown that he means little and T'Pring means more. You give her the right of designation and force Jim to accept whatever it is you are willing to give. He is worth more than that, the mind he posses is most dynamic, even for a non-telepath such as myself." Nero glared at Spock, aware that their voices had risen with their anger but not in the right mind to care. "I have shared with him that which he would have shared with you. I will not willingly step back unless specifically asked to do so by Jim, himself."

A low growl echoed around the room as Spock stepped closer to where Nero stood. " _He...is...mine_! I will not willingly let him go for any reason. You can not have him nor can anyone else. Whatever you may have shared this evening is nothing compared to what we have already shared, what we mean to each other. He is _my_ T'hy'la, I will not willingly give Jim up for any reason. Jim will always come first, even if I must disgrace myself in front of my people, I will _never_ willingly let Jim go." Spock felt his heart racing in his side. What exactly had Jim and Nero shared? Had Jim given his body to Nero? _No_ , he would know if something like that had happened. Jim may have partially blocked the bond but he could still feel his emotions on some small level. "You speak of him as if you know him, yet you know nothing about him. I will not warn you again, stay away from Jim, Nero, he has already been claimed and you will do nothing more but make the situation harder for everyone."

Nero let out a harsh laugh. "Just as you have made it _easy_ for Jim?" At Spock's sharp look, Nero shook his head. "We did not discuss whatever is between you two, we spoke of things that interested Jim and saw things that one is not likely to see on Vulcan or Romulus. You say I do not know him yet it is you who has hurt him. I would have never allowed someone with Jim's abilities, character, and strength to slip through my fingers. He is exactly what I would ask for in a mate and the fact that his form is most pleasing to look upon is an added bonus. You think you are the only one who has the right to show an interest in him? That he will simply sit by and watch as you marry another while stopping him from finding his life partner? That is not Jim Kirk, he is not a man of inaction, he is a man that has seen and done enough to know what he wants and who he wants, if you think otherwise then you are mistaken. He displays the qualities befitting the mate of a Romulan and if he will have me I will make my interest known. There is nothing you nor anyone else can say or do to stop me from following through with my decision." Nero glared at Spock, forgetting that he was wrapped in a blanket...a blanket where he had nothing underneath but a pair of black boxer briefs. When the covering slipped from his shoulders and down, Nero ignored it. "You wish to warn me away from Jim. To tell me he is your T'hy'la, yet you do not give him that honor. You would flaunt another before him while still trying to hold onto him. It is you who is warned, Spock. Do not continue with your hurtful behavior towards Jim Kirk, _I_ will not tolerate it."

Spock's dark gaze narrowed on Nero, taking in the fact that he was mostly nude save for his underwear. Then another image appeared in his mind. Jim standing up and stretching, the blanket slipping from his shoulders. Strong, bare, tan shoulders that had _not_ been covered. Spock had wondered if Jim had been clothed under the blanket or if he wore nothing. Now, looking at Nero he wasn't sure about anything anymore. Glaring at the man in front of him, Spock bit back the sharp retort that sprang to his lips. He would not let his emotions rule him in this decision, he would follow through with his original plan and that meant reclaiming Jim. Reminding him what he felt for him, what they shared together. He could not... _would not_ lose Jim to Nero or anyone else. Taking a step closer to Nero, Spock held the dark gaze in front of him. "I will not ask you again, Nero. Jim is mine and I will not tolerate any interference from you or anyone else. I do not wish to make an enemy of you, my lord, however, if you continue in this fashion towards Jim..."

Nero let out a harsh laugh. "You think to warn me away from him yet you can not do so without admitting your own fault in losing him. I will not step back from Jim Kirk. He is in need of a friend and companion, I can offer that along with his friends. You have more important matters such as what you will do about your intended. Until then, I bid you goodnight my lord." Nero gave Spock one last, searching look then turned and left the room, his blanket and half eaten sandwich forgotten.

Spock glared at Nero's retreating back, a frown curving his lips down. He knew he'd hurt Jim, badly, and that he would need to make things better between them before moving forward. Replaying the conversation they had just had in his mind, Spock took a deep breath. He had known Nero was interested in Jim, had tried to warn him away from Jim before but now...now with the arrival of T'Pring, Nero seemed intent on renewing his interest in Jim.

Spock tried to hold in the angry growl that rumbled through his chest. He would not lose Jim, not after having just found him. Sitting down with a sigh, Spock dropped his head in his hands. How was he going to fix this, how was he going to reclaim his bondmate if T'Pring wished to go forward with the arrangement their parents had made for them? The questions ran through his mind as he tried to focus on one thing, Jim still cared. That was enough for now, until he was able to correct the situation with T'Pring, Spock knew he would have no other choice than to accept the fact that Nero was not going to cease in his attentions toward Jim. Jealousy clawed its way through his chest, Spock didn't like this feeling. The feeling of not being able to have something he so desperately wanted. If he and T'Pring were unable to come to some type of agreement, Spock knew he could very well lose Jim to Nero for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teton Mountain Range - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teton_Range
> 
> Jackson Hole, Wyoming - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackson_Hole
> 
> Grand Teton National Park - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Teton_National_Park
> 
> Teton Glacier - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teton_Glacier


	29. Not Right Now

Jim woke the next morning with a headache and a dry throat. Groaning as he rolled over, he slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't surprised to find his brother sitting in a chair beside his bed, a scowl on his face. "I don't wanna talk about it Sammy." Jim turned his back to his brother, trying to ignore the return of his of anger. It hurt to think about last nights events with Spock but he wasn't going to sit in bed and mope about it. Sighing, Jim turned back over and frowned at the silent face of his brother. “Spit it out Sam, what's on your mind?”

“How long has it been going on.” Sam asked softly, he held a cup of coffee in his hands, glancing at the full, steaming mug on the nightstand next to the bed.

“Since before we left California.” Jim didn't ask with who or how he found out. Last night's reaction had been enough for everyone. Reaching for the cup of coffee, Jim blew across the surface of the steaming liquid and took a deep breath, groaning. “You made this first batch.”

Sam frowned. “Yes and don't try to change the subject. Whether you want to talk about it or not you have no other choice.”

Jim looked up from his mug to Sam's face. “I do have a choice and if I don't want to talk about it I don't have to.” Jim took a sip of his coffee, his blue gaze daring his brother to say different.

“No, the _fuck_ _you don't_ , Jim, not this time. We can't afford to not be open or honest with each other. Not this time, I can see you love him but fuck, Jim, he's engaged! How in the hell did you not...” Sam's voice had risen with his anger.

“He never told me Sam! He never fucking said a word to me about it so how was I supposed to know!” Jim yelled back, he glared at Sam. “Do you really think I would have done anything if I'd known? Liana knew and you're not yelling at her, so why the fuck are you so goddamn mad at me?!” Jim yelled, his anger had finally reached its boiling point. He'd been beating himself up for the mess he'd gotten himself into and didn't need his brother adding to it.

“She's pregnant and I've already talked to her. She said she couldn't tell me anything until I've talked to you.” Sam glared at his brother as he moved from the bed to the closet. “Jim, for god's sake would you just talk to me! Again, I know you love him, I can see it when you look at him but what happened? How did you not know?” Sam followed Jim, stopping in the doorway as he watched his brother move around the space in agitation. 

“It never came up in conversation, Sam. I mean, yeah we, uh, we talked a lot but that wasn't something that came up. Trust me, if I had known about his fiancee I'd never have let things get as far as they did.” Jim sorted through his clothes then stopped. “Wait, what do you mean by Lia's pregnant? Who told you that and how the hell do I not know?”

“You've been so busy in your own little world that you've missed a lot of things. I know though because I remember how Aure looked when she was pregnant. It's not hard to put two and two together. Plus she is practically glowing.” Sam grinned. 

Jim frowned, sure Liana or Bones would have mentioned something to him about this. Something this big was something that they would want to share if it didn't overshadow... “They didn't tell me because I was busy with Spock.”

“Liana said you were happy and they wanted it to remain that way. They would have told you eventually but now wasn't the time.” Sam looked at Jim closely. “What's going on Jimmy?”

“I fell for him, Sam and I fell hard. This isn't like with Gary, I mean the excitement is there but there's something else. Some type of connection between us. I-I can talk to him about anything, Sam, anything and he doesn't judge me. Just asks me questions and what would I have done differently. I didn't realize...” Jim sat down on the floor. “They are two of my best friends, this isn't something they should have had to hide from me.”

“Well, in all honesty, they weren't hiding it. Len doesn't know I know and Liana hasn't really told anyone.” Sam flushed under his brother's knowing gaze.

“So, I know before anyone else, well other than you?” Jim grinned, a plan forming in his head.

Sam looked at Jim, wondering what was going through his head. “Uh, as far as I know, yes. Why do you ask?”

“Baby shower. Lia deserves it and it would be a good thing, we can have it on Betazed or Vulcan, if they do that type of thing there.” Jim nodded warming up to the idea.

“We could ask Nyota and Aure for help on what would be good. I'm sure they wouldn't mind but you know Len will be a hard sell. He doesn't like keeping things from Liana.” Sam sighed.

Jim chuckled. “He will this, he'll do whatever it takes to make sure she is not stressed out or upset and I better than anyone else owe that to her, too. If Aure doesn't mind, I'll talk to Nyota and see what she says o-or I'll, uh, I'll have Scotty do it.” Jim stammered, remembering that he wound have to deal with Spock in order to talk to Nyota.

Sam nodded, a smile on his face. “We could use some good news and fun right abo...”

Sam was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. Turning to look at Jim, Sam quirked an eyebrow in question. “Expecting someone?”

Jim gave him a lazy shrug, “Nope, anyone looking for me would start downstairs in the kitchen.”

Sam chuckled, “Ok, well let me go see who it is then. I'll be right back.” Sam turned and headed to the front. Thinking about the plan Jim had just come up with. Looking through the peephole on the door, Sam frowned as he stepped back. "He's outside, Jimmy, do you want to talk to him or should I tell him to leave?" Sam looked from the door over to Jim, who had followed him from the bedroom. He was pissed at the fact that Spock had the nerve to show up at Jim's door after hurting him. "If you want me to tell him to leave..." 

Jim remained silent, he didn't know if he could face Spock right now. His anger from last night, was to close to the surface to hear anything the other had to say. "No, I don't want to talk to him right now. He has nothing to say that I want to hear. He should be with his fiancee not with...h-he doesn't need to be here." Jim finished softly. The light mood from earlier disappearing with the weight of Spock's presence.

Sam nodded his head, watching as his brother disappeared back into his bedroom. Opening the door he stood face to face with Spock. "He said you shouldn't be here, you need to be with your fiancee.” 

Spock looked at Sam, the angry brown eyes glaring at him. He looked the elder Kirk over from head to toe. He knew Sam was protective of Jim, after all the meld's they've shared, that was one thing Spock knew, if nothing else. “I merely wished to ask after Jim's health.”

Sam took a deep breath, trying to control his temper. He knew Jim was listening in the other room so he had to keep his tone light and his words short. “Spock, I honestly don't know how you feel about my brother or how well you know him. But if you knew anything about him, you would know this is eating him up inside. Right now, just...I don't know, let him sort through all of this and he'll come to you.” Sam stepped back and closed the door gently, effectively cutting off any further conversation.

“He's jealous because he found me with Nero last night.” Jim said softly from behind him.

Sam groaned, “Seriously, Jim, what the hell is it with you and brunette's? I swear, it's like you just can't get enough of them!” Sam threw up his hands with a small laugh.

Jim gave him a crooked grin. “Nothing to say about me and Nero?”

“No, if you wanted to do something with him, I wouldn't have been able to get in your room this morning.” Sam sighed. “Jim, will you tell me what's going on with you and Spock now?”

Jim sighed as he padded barefoot to the kitchen. “Fine, but you may want to sit down cause it's still all kind of weird to me as well.”

Sam nodded as he sat down at the small table. “As long as you're making oatmeal, you've got a deal.”

Jim grinned as he started making breakfast, telling Sam about Spock, their bond, and how he really felt about the arrival of T'Pring.


	30. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

“So, can we finally talk or are you waiting on someone specific?”

McCoy jerked at the voice behind him, turning around to find a grinning Jim Kirk. “Well, morning Jimbo, to what do I owe this early morning pleasure?” He was sitting outside at one of the tables used for outdoor parties, an empty plate and a cold cup of coffee sat in front of him.

Jim grinned at his best friend, the plans he and Sam had been working on earlier still fresh in his mind. “Well, I just had breakfast with Sam and we had a very interesting conversation. We talked about the trip to Betazed, the trip to Vulcan and Romulus.” He looked at McCoy closely, wanting to gauge his reaction. “We also talked about, uh, what happened last night and about...Liana being pregnant.” Jim watched as Bones choked on his morning coffee. Jim gave him a hard pat on the back as he tried to catch his breath. “Surprise, I know but you know I was thinking, if I'm going to be an uncle, I wish I had been told by the parents and not my brother.”

“We were going to tell you, Jim, but once we left Betazed. Li wanted to tell her parents first then everyone else.” McCoy coughed in between the explanation. “She's planning on letting them know somethings that they weren't previously aware of.”

“Well, how about  _ you _ tell  _ your _ best friend just what the hell he's missed out on?” Jim frowned at the scowl on Bones' face. “Come on Bones, what the hell is going on that you and Lia can't talk to me about? Have I really been that far out of touch with everyone and everything? What makes you think you can't come talk to me?” Jim looked at the brunette in front of him, sighing at the scowl on his face.

“You know Jim, there were times when we wanted to include you in things but you were always with Gary. Like,” McCoy paused, glancing at Jim from the corner of his eyes. “Our wedding day, you forgot about it because you and Gary were off doing whatever in the Alps. Li canceled it thinking something had happened to you. When you showed back up later in the week we decided to elope.” McCoy looked at the surprised look on Jim's face. “We didn't bring it up because you looked so happy and relaxed after that trip, you didn't need anymore stress. It was easier to just go ahead with our plans, that way you weren't upset and Gary didn't make things worse.”

“Getting married without me was real shitty but I can understand why you didn't say anything. I should have remembered...” Jim stopped as he thought back to that trip. Sitting down in the closest chair, Jim glared at the table in front of him. “I checked my message and texts and never got anything from you guys. I could have sworn I'd set the reminder for the right date but when I looked it said it was the week after.”

McCoy scowled, “Li said Gary probably had a hand in it so there was no reason to be upset. That it would only make things worse for you, so...”

“So you eloped and didn't tell me, now you two have gotten in the habit of not telling me things because...what? That was then, you didn't tell me about the baby, why?”

“Li didn't want to overshadow your happiness with Spock.” McCoy sat back in his chair, a tired look on his face.

“But you two have obviously not been able to enjoy it. Is that why you're so snappy, Nireya still getting in the way?”

“She keeps pressuring Li about this David guy. The one her mom wants her to marry? Liana's been putting her off but I'm not sure she can keep it up much longer, Nireya's getting on her nerves with the whole damn thing.”

Jim chuckled, “Well, I've not been a good friend in the past and I'm sorry but I'm sure we can find a way to give you two some time together.”

“Jim, if you can pull that off I'll forgive you for the shit you've already done and at least two years worth of what ever you're going to do.” McCoy sat forward in his seat, watching Jim's face. “You already have something planned?”

“Well, that's part of why I came looking for you, Sam kind of guessed that Lia was pregnant, said it was cause of Aure. But we, uh, we wanted to have a baby shower for Lia. You know either on Betazed of Vulcan, as long as we do something for her, Bones. Lia deserves that much from me after everything...” Jim frowned sadly. 

“You're trying to make up for what happened?” Bones snorted at Jim's nod. “Jimbo, Li forgave you a long time ago for whatever happened. You know that, if you want to do this just because then that's fine. Will go over easier when she finds out about it.” McCoy let out a soft chuckle.

“You can't tell her Bones, come one that ruins all the fun of the surprise!” Jim exclaimed in agitation.

“Surprise for who and why the hell did I not know?”

Jim turned to find Sulu, Pavel, and Nyota standing behind him. “Hikaru! Great you and Nyota are the two people I needed to see.” Jim gave the trio a warm smile and motioned for them to sit.

“Jim, I don't know, Lia hasn't really...” Bones hissed under his breath.

“Its Hikaru, Bones, what's he going to do have her kidnapped by space pirates? Come on, let us have some fun, with everything going on, we could all us it.” Jim looked from McCoy over to Sulu, who was studying them with a frown.

“What the hell is going on and why would Lia be mad if I know what ever it is you two are plotting?” Sulu looked between Jim and McCoy, noticing the pinched look around McCoy's eye's and the wide grin on Jim's face. “This has nothing to do with last night, right? Because seriously, Nireya was getting on my nerves!”

Jim let out a loud laugh, looking around in embarrassment to see who had heard. “No, it, uh, it doesn't have to do with Nireya.” Glancing over at Bones, Jim grinned. “Lia's pregnant, we're going to be uncle's!” Jim grinned at the shocked look on Sulu's face then the happiness at what that meant.

“You're telling me that finally, after all this time?” Sulu looked at McCoy. “Len, why didn't you say something?”

“You know how Li is about her privacy and besides this wasn't supposed to be about her it was supposed to be about work.” McCoy sighed.

“Well, aren't babies about happy times and coming together?” Nyota asked softly.

Jim nodded, “Exactly, that's why I need your help, Nyota. We don't know much about baby showers, I mean Aure, my sister-in-law, will help but she can't do it alone and I don't trust Nireya, she'll use this as an excuse to hurt Lia and that's definitely not what I want to happen.”

Nyota smiled, “If you're asking if I'll help in the planning then yes, I would love to.” She grinned when Pavel asked her a question. “Pavel wants to know if he can help as well, if that's ok?”

Jim nodded, “The more help the merrier, I want this to be special and relaxing for Lia and for Bones too because he's a worry wart that never stops.” Jim grinned at the scowl from McCoy and the laugh from Sulu. He was enjoying his morning so far, largely due to having talked to his brother earlier. The rest was due to the people at the table and one of their guests. Someone who Jim shouldn't gravitate towards but can't help it.

“Well, right now I have every damn right to worry. Just what the hell happened last night, hmmm? Feel like telling me that? First, you and Spock are thick as thieves, then here comes this woman saying she is engaged to Spock. Just what the hell is going on?” McCoy looked at Jim then Nyota and Pavel.

“T'Pring wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to have met us on Betazed.” Nyota said softly. “Spock has been trying to avoid her for the past six months. It started after his father told him he was supposed to meet her before he left Vulcan, he refused and we ended up leaving earlier than planned. That's why we were able to meet you sooner. Spock didn't want to meet her and as far as we know he definitely doesn't want to marry her either.”

“Zer iz zomething about her that Mr. Spock iz not comfortable with. He iz not, ummm, pleased, with who his parents have chosen.” Pavel spoke up, he looked around the group, his gaze stopping on Jim then moving back to Nyota and Sulu. “He vas wery angry last night at her arrival for dinner.” Shaking his head, Pavel frowned. “She has alvays tried and Mr. Spock has alvays refused.”

Jim looked down at the table, he didn't want to hear anything about Spock or T'Pring. Resisting the urge to just yell it out to everyone around the table, he started when a strong hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up he squinted his eyes against the glare of the sun. When Nero's face came into view, he grinned. “Good morning, my lord, you're up pretty early this morning.”

Nero nodded to the group at the table then turned to Jim. “Greetings, Jim, I wanted to know if you had plans to go out to the dig site this morning. Liana said that you might and I wished to join you.”

“You saw Liana already? Was she headed out here or to the kitchen?” McCoy looked from Nero to Jim, not missing the hand that still sat possessively on Jim's shoulder. 

“She was headed to the study, I believe. She was looking for something, a book or a record, I am unsure.” Nero stopped when McCoy stood up abruptly. “Doctor, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I uh, I'm just going to go find her and make sure she doesn't do anything crazy. Like try and lift a couch and throw it out of a window.” McCoy looked over at Jim with a crooked grin. “Your idea sounds like a good one and I'll do my best to keep her occupied, just hurry up and make your damn plans so I'm not looking like an over attentive doctor.”

“Or husband...baby daddy...or doctor, whichever works for you.” Jim grinned at the surprised look on his best friends face. “Sam clued me in to a lot of stuff I already knew but didn't want to face. I'm sorry Bones, really a-and I'll make it up to you both, I swear it.” Jim looked up at his friend, earnest blue stared into tired brown.

Sighing, McCoy looked at Jim. “I guess as long as you and Sulu have Nyota and Pavel with you then things should be ok. Just make sure that Nireya doesn't find out and we'll all remain happy.”

Jim nodded his head, blond hair falling into his face. “I promise, we'll make sure she doesn't find out. Leave everything up to us, Bones, we got this.”

“And just in case, I'll have Sam make sure you don't fuck it up either.” McCoy laughed at the scowl on Jim's face. “Hey, not my fault he's the responsible one.”

“Yeah, yeah, get out of here and go find Lia. Let me know if you two need anything.” Jim smiled as his friend walked off. Turning back to Nero, he could see the curiosity in his dark eyes but was pretty sure he wouldn't ask about what was going on. “Now, about going out to the site. I was planning a trip later today but that's not something I want everyone there for. I mean, Scotty is already there with a crew and what we plan to do today can get dangerous.” Jim didn't really want to turn Nero down but he was also aware that getting this issue taken care of was at the top of his to do list.

“I merely wish to help, Jim. I am aware of what it is you plan to do, I may be of some help seeing as I have already gone down to help survey the area a few days ago.” Nero stepped back from Jim, his dark gaze watching him intently.

Jim frowned as he thought back to their last trip to the dig. Sighing, he couldn't help but admit Nero was right, he had been very helpful in finding the problems that needed to be fixed. “Ok, fine, if you go though I expect you to listen to what I'm saying. You known what you're doing, I'll admit that so your help will be greatly appreciated. Just, you're a guest not an employee and I don't want you doing more than...”

“Jim, it will be my pleasure to assist in anyway possible. I thank you for the opportunity to work alongside you and your people.” He looked around the table once more, nodding to everyone in turn. “I will meet you in the front foyer.”

Jim grinned, “Sure, give me about twenty minutes then we can go. I need to talk to Sulu about something.”

“Very well, Jim. I will meet you in twenty minutes.” Nero gave him a small smile then turned and headed back towards the house. 

“Jim, what in the hell was that all about? I could have sworn...” Sulu

frowned as his dark gaze followed Nero and his ever present bodyguard.

“Nothing, he wants to help and I don't mind his company.” At the sharp look from Sulu, Jim frowned, holding both hands up. “What, Hikaru? Why the fuck are you giving me that look?”

“Jim, you're like a brother to me so don't take this the wrong way, ok?” When Jim nodded, Sulu took a deep breath. “You're playing with fire inviting Nero's interest in you. After the whole situation with Ayel, do you really think it's a wise decision to get involved with him?”

“I'm not involved with anyone, Hikaru, seriously, stop worrying. This is not a repeat of the shit with Gary, I promise you. He's interested in the work not me and if he were it wouldn't matter because in a few months we will be on either Vulcan or Romulus and the duties of home will take over. He needs a distraction right now and helping with the dig is doing that for him. What's the worst that could happen, I mean, he gets to see hands on what it is we will be doing when we get to Vulcan and Romulus. The artifacts that they are hoping to find will require someone there with the knowledge of how to handle them, too. It only makes sense that he sees what we're doing here before we get there. Isn't that why everyone came out early, to get a look at what we do and how we work?”

“That would be a correct assumption, Jim. It is easier to see hands on than to read about it in a file or watching a holovid.”

Jim stiffened at the soft voice behind him. Taking a deep breath, he turned to find Spock standing behind him. His posture stiff, his face blank, devoid of any type of emotion whatsoever. “Spock.”

Spock gave Jim a brief head nod then turned to Nyota and Pavel. “I require your assistance, Nyota, whenever you are free. Mr. Chekov will be going with the first group to the dig, there is something I must do before I am able to go as well.” He avoided looking at Jim any longer than needed. He couldn't, not without seeing him in his state of undress last night with Nero. He had gone by Jim's suite earlier to check on him, to see with his own eyes that he was doing ok but Sam had greeted him, telling him that Jim didn't wish to speak to him. Pushing back the desire to turn and gauge his reaction, Spock nodded to the table again then left. He could feel Jim's gaze on him as he walked off. He resisted the urge to turn back and see for himself if Jim was indeed watching him. Instead he opted to go in search of somewhere peaceful. He needed to meditate, to work on handling the roll of possessive jealousy that had wrapped itself around him. 

Spock wandered to the gardens, surprised to find Liana there alone. “Liana?” He approached his friend slowly, taking in the wary look in her eyes. “Are you well, Lia?”

Liana looked up at the tall, pale man walking towards her. “Good morning, Spock, I am well and you?”

Spock nodded, “I am well. Lia, if you do not mind my asking. There is something bothering you, I can see it in your eyes. I am here to listen just as you have done so for me.” Spock watched as the usually bright violet eyes looked down then back up at him.

“Come have a seat, Spock, if you have the time...” Liana looked up at her friend, offering him a small smile.

“You are unhappy about something.” Spock said softly as he sat down beside her. The ground was cool beneath his hands, the air heavy with the scent of newly cut grass. “Does it have to do with David and your mothers desire to see you united with him?”

Liana let out a soft laugh, “That's part of it. I know I haven't been easy on you about the situation with T'Pring. I've been telling you to be honest with Jim and I haven't been exactly forthcoming myself.”

“Liana, what is it...” Spock started but she cut him off.

“I'm pregnant, Spock. Len and I are going to be parents and I'm just not sure how to tell  _ my _ parents. About the baby, being married to Len, I'm not sure how to break it to mother that I  _ can't _ marry David without her being upset but I can't give up Len and the baby.”

Spock listened to Liana, could feel her sadness and anger. “It is difficult to go against your family and what they feel is right for you. The desires of one's heart can be difficult to ignore for family duty and personal needs.” Spock looked down at the grass between them then looked back up to Liana. “Congratulations, Lia on the impending birth of your son or daughter. I truly hope that it is a relaxing time for you and Dr. McCoy.”

Liana smiled, “Thank you, Spock. We hope so too but you know how life can be, throwing you one curve ball after another.” She looked at the silent man next to her, a frown of worry creasing her face. “He still hasn't spoken to you since last night, has he?”

“No, I do not expect him to want to speak with me, especially since there is someone else who wishes his attention.” Spock tried to keep the bitterness out of his words. To say them as casually as possible but wasn't successful. He could hear the resentment in his own voice. “I do not wish to lose him, Liana, but I am unsure as to how I should handle things with T'Pring.”

“She won't let go easily, especially if she feels like she is entitled to keep you. However, there is a way to get her to acknowledge that she feels the same as you do.” Liana gave Spock a small smile at the look he gave her. “She does not wish for a union with you, she was sent here to make sure that you have not forgotten your obligation to your family. She, however wishes to bond with someone else.”

Spock looked at Liana, his mind going over what she had just told him. “How do you know this, Lia? She would not have willingly admitted it to you.” Spock tried to wrap his mind around what he'd just been told. If T'Pring was as against the marriage as Spock was, then what was her real reason for coming to Earth?

Liana let out a light laugh. “Woman's intuition, she didn't know of Jim until her arrival. She suspected there was someone, even asked me if you had changed your mind. When I refused to speak of it, she became angry. T'Saava and Nireya had already told her about you and Jim, Spock. When she came down to dinner she knew exactly who Jim was. She didn't know of the reaction she would get but she knew that Jim would be there and she knew that you held him in high regard.”

Spock went stiff, his anger beginning to heat with his thoughts. “She came down to dinner with the express intent of hurting Jim.” Spock spoke in a soft tone, he watched Liana as she took a deep breath.

“She came downstairs to stake her claim on you and yes...to purposely hurt Jim. If she forced him to acknowledge her presence, then she felt he would have no other choice but to give up and walk away from you. If he did that, the general plan was that you would turn to her in your need for comfort.”

“I would not need comfort if she were not determined to interfere with something she has no knowledge of. The bond between Jim and myself is unbreakable. I can not nor will I give Jim up freely. I will not allow someone to interfere with something that was predestined before our initial meeting.” Spock spoke with a harsh edge to his voice. “I will not lose he who is the other half of my soul.”

Liana nodded her head in agreement. “Then it would seem we would need to make sure that whatever T'Pring has planned does not come to fruition. We leave for Betazed in a week, if during that time you and Jim still haven't made up, then we will find a way to fix things there.” Liana let out a tired sigh.

“Is there something I can do to help, Lia?” Spock watched as his friend rummaged through a large brown wicker basket.

“I'm looking for something to drink, I promised Len I wouldn't be out without something.” Liana frowned as she looked into her basket. She smiled after finding a bottle of sparkling water. “Here, Spock, try this one. Jim is a huge fan of these and his favorite is strawberry.”

Spock took the bottle from her, looking at it closely. “Jim is a fan of this, beverage? It does not expand in his system?”

Liana laughed, “No, the carbonation gives it a bubbly quality. It's a unique sensation to your palate and your stomach.” 

Spock opened the beverage, surprise crossing his face at the sound emitted. “Fascinating and Jim enjoys this drink?” Spock took a small sip of the water, surprised at the taste as well as the bubbling sensation. “Fascinating...”

Liana laughed again, this time the sound light and happy. “It's a good drink, something daddy taught me about when I was younger. It helps with an upset stomach...”

“As well as cause indigestion if you drink to much of it.”

Both Liana and Spock looked up at the sound of the soft baritone. Liana smiled and Spock nodded his head. “Good afternoon, Dr. McCoy.”

McCoy inclined his head to both of them. “Spock, Lia.” He noticed the basket in front of Liana, a small frown on his face. “Who carried the basket, angel?”

“ _ I _ didn't and if I did it's not as if it's that heavy, Len.” Liana frowned up at the brunette standing over her. “Honestly, you would think I'm incapable of carrying a basket of snacks!”

“If it's to damn heavy you're not supposed to be lifting a thing! You already know the routine Li, please, for the love of the god's just...will you just humor me?” McCoy looked down at the woman in front of him. “Please, Li, we've gone through so much...” He kneeled in front of her, making sure she was looking him in the eye. Grasping her face gently, McCoy gave her a soft smile. “Lia...”

Liana nodded, “I-I didn't bring it out, ummm, o-one of the servants did.”

McCoy smiled, nodding his head. “Good, now, I'm headed over to the dig, are you staying here or coming down later?”

“I'll be down later, there's something I need to do first. Should I bring your medbag or you're taking it with you?”

“I'm taking it with me, you know Jim is prone to break or bruise something.” McCoy chuckled ruefully, shaking his head. “Just make sure you don't overexert yourself and take it as easy as possible. I'll see you around lunch?”

Liana nodded her head. “I'll bring something to drink.”

McCoy gave her s skeptical look, “I wish I could trust you but you're as stubborn as Jim is when it comes to work.”

“I will make sure she does not overexert herself, doctor. If that is agreeable with you.” Spock spoke up since McCoy first appeared. 

Looking from Liana to Spock, he frowned. “I heard the stories about you two and the trouble you used to get in.” His sienna gaze focused on Spock, giving him a hard look. “Fine, just don't let her pick up anything to heavy, nothing to taxing on her system, and she needs to make sure to drink plenty of water. If you come down to the site make sure to bring sunblock.” McCoy turned to look at Liana. “Her skin is way to sensitive to the UV rays out here.”

Spock nodded. “Understood, doctor.” Spock could see the connection between the two, the mental argument and the final agreement. Shaking his head at his friend, spoke let his thoughts drift back to earlier, when he'd seen Jim with Nyota and Chekov. He'd been surprised at how his heart had raced and his breathing seemed to shorten. He'd wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and beg Jim's forgiveness but he knew right now was not the time. That despite how he felt, Nero was right in the fact that Spock could not claim Jim as long as there was an agreement of marriage between T'Pring and himself. Spock blinked when he heard a soft chuckle from McCoy.

“I'll see you around lunch then and behave yourself angel.” McCoy leaned forward and gave Liana a soft kiss, smiling as she sighed. Turning to Spock, he gave him a hard look. “Spock, I'm counting on you to make sure she stays out of trouble.”

Spock nodded, glancing at Liana then back to McCoy. “Yes, doctor.” Spock nodded, watching as McCoy stood up and walked away. “He is very protective of you, Lia.”

“Len's a natural worry wart.” Liana said with a soft laugh. “But I wouldn't have it any other way.” 

Spock nodded, “It is good to finally see you with a worthy mate. He compliments you very well.”

“Just as Jim compliments you?” Liana asked softly. At Spock's quick frown, she sighed. “Spock, if you feel that your position with Jim is being threatened...”

“He would not welcome it. Jim is not the type for dominance as a form of affection.” Spock went through the memories they've shared, looking for an answer to his dilemma. “Jim values honesty, trust, and love above all else.”

“He will sacrifice himself to save the one he values above all others. If he believes you are worth the risk, he will give everything he has to you. I don't know how things happened so fast with you two but Jim loves you, Spock, he does. The problem is that he doesn't feel the same from you right now.”

“How am I to fix this if Nero insists on pursuing him, clouding his mind with thoughts of my wrongs. I can not defend myself if Jim is unwilling to listen to me.” Spock said in an angry huff. He wanted to ignore what Liana was saying, Nero's words coming back to haunt him... _ “You can not claim him when you are intended for another. You have hurt him enough, Spock. T'Pring made it clear to everyone that you are to be married, why make Jim suffer more than he is already? You wish to claim him as yours yet you have done nothing to show that. If anything, you have shown that he means little and T'Pring means more. You give her the right of designation and force Jim to accept whatever it is you are willing to give. He is worth more than that, the mind he posses is most dynamic, even for a non-telepath such as myself. _

Spock turned to Liana, a frown on his face. “How do I regain my previous connection with Jim, Lia? Nero seems to believe that I do not value Jim as my T'hy'la, that I willingly give the position to T'Pring while playing with Jim's heart.”

Spock watched as Liana tried not to flinch. “You believe the same?”

Liana looked up at her friend, wondering if she really wanted to have this conversation with him or not. “I believe you care a great deal for Jim, I truly do, Spock. I just...m-maybe now is not the right time, however. You can't focus on one and expect the other to be ok with it, Jim will not settle for anything less than one hundred percent participation.” Liana looked away, a sad tilt to her head. “I, am sorry, my friend, but in this, Nero is correct. You can not claim Jim while you are bonded to T'Pring.”

“Our bond...”

“Means next to nothing as long as he feels rejected. You know what can happen to an unfulfilled bond, the pain the couple goes through. Jim's mind is not ready for that and neither is yours. The longer you take to decide who you want...”

“The decision has already been made, Lia.” Spock said softly. “I do not wish to harm Jim, in anyway. An unfulfilled bond requires nurturing and time to strengthen.”

“It also requires physical and sexual contact along with the mental connection. Spock, you can have that with Jim but you have to decide who's more important, Jim or your duty to family. Is your happiness in your best interest or is being miserable because you did what your family wanted worth it? Is losing Jim the worst thing that could happen to you? If you can't answer any of these questions with a yes then you need to find the answers before you approach Jim. He will want to know where he stands with you.”

“I have shown him, Lia. I have shown Jim as well as told him...” Spock started.

“Yet, here you are with me and not Jim, who is probably off with Nero right now doing what ever because you're taking so long to tell him where he stands! Why is this taking you so long, Spock?!” Liana asked in frustration.

“I can not be like you, Lia, and just...flaunt my parents demands as if they mean nothing to me. I can not simply go against them for something that I selfishly want for myself.” Spock could hear the anger in his voice, the accusations were unfounded but he was angry and missed Jim desperately. When Liana remained silent, Spock looked up from the blade of grass he had been studying. At her pale face, Spock frowned. “My apologies, Lia, I did not mean to upset you. It is difficult to want something so badly knowing there are other obstacles in the path of fulfillment.” Spock spoke softly, aware that he may have hurt his friends feelings with his statements.

Liana shook her head, looking down at the grass beneath her legs. “You're simply telling the truth, Spock. I did not choose to go against my parents, the bond I share with Len is solid, unbreakable and I  _ had _ no other choice. It was either that or be miserable for the rest of my life. Betazoids, like Vulcans, tend to outlive their mates and you and I have both seen family members who choose not to marry because of that simple fact. Because they do not wish to endure a lifetime without them. I did not want that, I wanted to know love and everything that went along with it. You chose to bond with Jim, whether it was intentional or not and now you must chose whether you will subject you both to a hell of your own making or ease your pain.” Liana gave him a soft smile. “You already know what you're going to do, Spock, now it's simply a matter of whether you follow through or not. Is Jim worth everything or is he worth nothing?”

“He is worth everything, he has shown me things I never would have expected to see. To feel things I never knew one could feel. I cherish him, Lia, above all else I wish to be with Jim.” Spock spoke softly. He knew it would anger his father, his decision to go against him but his mother would support him and that would be good enough for him. His mother would always support him, whether she felt he was right or wrong, she would support him doing what made him happy. “What if Jim no longer returns my regard for him? Nero seems to have given him no reason to think about...”

“You're jealous?” Liana looked at Spock closely, a frown curving her lips down. “You really think Jim would pick Nero over you, why Spock? What reason would he have to make such a decision?”

“He and Jim were out, together, last night. I happened upon them while they were in the kitchen. I was not aware that Jim had been with Nero until the conversation I had with him.” Spock took a deep breath, trying to control the roll of possessive rage. “He wishes to make his intentions towards Jim known. He was very clear in the fact that he wishes a union with Jim. He said they have shared something that Jim would usually share with me. Something that I am not aware of, yet...”

“You think Jim had sex with Nero?”

“No, I do not believe that but it was something important to Jim, something close to his heart. I am losing in a battle in which I have no idea how to fight.” Spock frowned. He looked at the plastic bottle in his hand, contemplating the clear liquid inside. “If I do not do something soon, Lia I may lose Jim.”

“If you don't want to lose him to Nero, Spock, you need to prove to Jim just how much he means because right now he believes that T'Pring means more. If you give power to Nero's words then Jim will have no other choice but to believe him. ”

“I will not let him have Jim without a fight.” Spock spoke softly, the words holding a note of determination.

“Good, now let's head down to the dig site. I may be pregnant but I can still work.” Liana smiled as she stood up. 

“Is that wise, Lia? Dr. McCoy...” Spock looked worried, his dark gaze moving over his friend in concern.

“Is a worry wart, we need a distraction from everything going on right now. The site will offer that plus you can help me with the calibrations for the new scanner that just arrived. Jim and Karu like to get hands on with things and I'll not be anywhere near them, so it's fine. Come, we need the distraction more than anything else right now.” 

Spock stood, picking up the basket, and followed Liana through the garden. He knew it was pointless to argue with her once her mind was made up. “Lia, did the scans find anything new? The last set we looked at showed nothing out of place, except for the unusually high algae count.”

“Which should not be in this area of the state and no, not that I know of. I'll have Hikaru upload what he's found. What are you thinking, could it be Andorian sandworms have found something we haven't?” Liana pulled out a padd from the basket Spock carried. “The algae count  _ is _ higher than last time, that would mean there's a water source some where close by.”

Spock frowned, “Jim said he came out and did the initial surveying before you picked this area.”

“He did, Len and Scotty came with him.” Liana said absently. “This isn't something either of them would overlook. Jim's far to cautious when it comes to those who work for him. That's why we have the reputation we have, it may take us longer but I bet nobody can guarantee the results we can.” The pride in her voice was unmistakable. “This is something else, the nearest river is almost half a day's walk from the site so I don't understand...”

“If someone were to alter the flow from underground, somehow...” Spock spoke out loud, his thoughts going over the possibilities until a sharp spike of fear shot through him. “Jim?”

Liana paused in her steps, “Spock, what is it?”

“Jim, he is...distressed...I do not...” Spock broke off at the sudden wash of fear followed by desperation. “Jim is in trouble, Liana. We must get to the dig site immediately.” Spock walked away quickly, his longer stride forcing Liana to walk faster in order to keep up with him.

Liana followed as fast as she could. Looking down at the padd in her hands she frowned. “He went down with Scotty, Nero, and his bodyguard but it looks like they've lost communication with them. Let me see if I can find Hikaru and Len, they should already be there.”

Spock nodded, his stomach twisting at the emotions coming from Jim. He tried to keep his stride short, to control the desire to run and find out why Jim was scared. What was happening that he would...

_ Spock! _

Spock dropped the basket and took off at a run. The cry across their bond held fear and something else. Something Spock couldn't place right now, ignoring the Liana's voice behind him, Spock continued towards the path leading to the dig site. He had to get to Jim, to help him.

_ “Len, look out! The ground isn't stable there anymore! Everyone clear out, we need to get all non-important personnel out of here!” _

Spock could hear Sulu shouting for the area to be cleared, for only certain personnel to remain. Rounding the corner, Spock stopped abruptly. The ground in front of him seemed to be sinking. Looking around, he spotted Sulu and McCoy on the other side of the main tent. Running towards them, Spock looked around for Jim. When he didn't see him, he searched the bond for him, desperately trying to reach him anyway he could.

“Spock, damnit man, what the hell are you doing here and where the hell is Liana?!” McCoy shouted at him.

Spock blinked staring over at the angry man in front of him. “She was last at the house, we were leaving the gardens when...”

_ Spock! Spock, the water...th-there's something in the water... _

“When what, damnit! What the hell is wrong with you?!” McCoy glared at Spock. At the sound of a loud rumble, McCoy turned, glancing at Sulu. “What in the hell...”

“The hole is collapsing, we need to get Jim and who ever went down there with him. The water in the cave is cold...” Spock spoke softly, his dark gaze scanning the area below them.

_ The entrance is blocked, Jim, is there another way in?  _

“Just how in the hell are we supposed to get down there to them? The front entrance...”

“Len, Hikaru! We need to get to the other side of the river!” Liana ran over to the group. “Sam said that the alternate entrance is one of the old mining shafts but it's almost half a days drive from here!” When Spock turned and headed back towards the house, Liana called after him. “Spock, wait! We have everything we need here, if we leave now...”

“There is no way in hell I'm letting you go, Lia.” McCoy glared at the woman in front of him.

“You have no other choice. If you, Sam, Spock, and Hikaru go after Jim, Scotty, Nero, and his bodyguard, I'm the only one left who knows how to read everything.” Liana glared back at McCoy. “Besides, Sam is already on his way with the Jeep and supplies. We don't have the time to argue over this, Len. We need to get this done and done immediately. Trust me, please, we just need to get there as soon as possible.”

McCoy sighed, “Yea, ok, here comes Sam now. Let's get this show on the road then.” He looked around for his medkit then turned to Spock. “You doing ok, Spock.”

_ There's an old mine shaft but we can't reach the entrance. The water's rising but it's not...Spock, there's something in here with us. I don't know...j-just please, hurry. Sam knows where to go and Lia will know what we need...just hurry...please... _

“Jim said there is something in the cave with them, something that has him worried.” Spock spoke softly, his voice distant and strained. “We must hurry, whatever it is, it is stalking them, trying to keep them from leaving. He said they can not reach the entrance...”

“Sam's here and he has company with him.” Liana spoke in an urgent voice behind Spock. 

Spock turned to see who had come with Sam and frowned when he recognized T'Pring in the front, while Ayel occupied the backseat. Glancing over at Liana, he could see her look of surprise as well. “T'Pring, why are you not back at the house? This is business and could be dangerous.”

“I wished to see what has kept you so busy that you would miss lunch.” She looked around, her lips curving down in distaste. “I do not understand how it is you prefer so much dirt to being inside and clean.” T'Pring frowned, she glared at the man behind Spock when he whispered loud enough for all to hear.

“We do not have the time for this, we need to get to the mine shaft or we will lose this project.”

Spock turned to the group behind him. He knew they had an obligation to check on their friends and clients. Spock, however had no such obligation, not in the same sense.

_ Spock, please... _

“I must request that you return to the house immediately. This is a matter of utmost urgency and requires total focus. I will have one of the workers escort you back.” Spock started to turn away from T'Pring, Jim's plea ringing across their bond. He nodded his head towards McCoy and Sulu, following Sam towards the vehicle behind him.

“I am coming with you. There is no reason why I should not be allowed to know what it is you do day to day and if Liana is welcome...”

“Liana works for the company, you do not. I will have you returned to the house, you will remain there until I have returned. Any move to disobey will be followed by a swift punishment.” Spock spoke in a harsh voice, tinged with angry irritation. He did not have the time to argue with T'Pring, his only concern was getting to Jim and making sure that he was safe. He opened the door, waiting for T'Pring to step back, once she did, he sat down in the front seat of the jeep. “Remain at the house until I return, we will speak then.” Spock turned and nodded to Sam, who then started the jeep and took off. Spock looked back to the second jeep behind them, he watched as T'Pring was loaded into one of the waiting service vehicles then turned back around, a grim sense of satisfaction slid through him at the fact that he was able to avoid having to deal with her while trying to save Jim. Glancing over at Sam, Spock noticed he was pale but seemed determined. He could understand the feeling, nothing else mattered right then but getting to the group trapped in the mine shaft with their unknown predator.


	31. The Unknown Guest in the Mine

“Scotty, can you hear me?” Jim leaned over his injured friend. “God, I hope you're ok because I really need you awake right now.”

“Aye, I'm alive, Jim, just in real bad pain.” Scotty groaned as he cracked open an eye. “What can ya' tell me about what's goin' on?”

Jim looked around, his gaze trying to see as much as possible. “Well there's a lot of water down here and something else. I think it's algae but I can't be sure. I can't find Nero or his bodyguard but the water shouldn't be here, we checked all of this before we started digging.” Jim was shivering as he tried to see in the dark. “Spock...” He whispered softly. Maybe he would hear him through their bond, maybe he would...

“Jimmy, you think you can see the opening to the mine shaft?” Scotty asked, his voice sounding small and thready.

Jim looked up, scanning the rocks above them. “I can see the opening but,” Jim paused as he heard something moving in the water. “T-there's something in the water, Scotty. I can hear it moving around.” Jim whispered. He crawled away from his friend and moved closer to the waters edge. He jerked back in surprise when a head of jet black hair and a pale face appeared in front of him. Gasping in surprise, Jim moved back quickly, taking a deep breath as Nero crawled out of the darkness.

“Jim?” Nero asked softly, his voice scratchy. 

“Jesus, what the hell happened to you? Are you ok, what the fuck, Nero?” Jim stood up on wobbly legs and moved to help Nero. “Where is your bodyguard, is he ok?”

Nero shook his head. “He did not make it and what ever is down here with us, made sure he would not be able to survive, even if he did have a chance.” Nero limped over with Jim's help, sitting down next to them. “You are well?” Nero's dark gaze moved over Jim then Scotty, trying to asses their well being.

“Scotty's pretty banged up but as far as I can tell he's not to badly hurt. My head is throbbing and my ankle hurts but I'm not dead yet.” Jim sank back down to the ground, watching as Nero sat down beside him. “We need to get out of here.” Jim looked up at the entrance above them. “There's no way any of us are getting up there without serious injury.”

_ Spock, c-can you hear me? _

Jim knew he could always reach out to Liana but Spock had been on his mind since he'd seen him earlier this morning. It's part of why they were in the situation they were in now. He had missed the hole that had formed in front of them, due to the sudden appearance of water and their unknown guest. Thankfully, it had bottomed out into a lower cavern, leading into an abandoned mine shaft on the other side of the mountain. 

_ Jim? _

Jim let out a small breath, so Spock wasn't ignoring him. Good, if he could tell him...Jim jerked at the sound of splashing water. Looking over at Nero and Scotty, he frowned. Whatever was down here was obviously looking for them. “The blood...it smells our blood in the water.” Jim whispered. He and Nero both moved closer to Scotty. Turning to his friend, Jim looked around for his pack. “Scotty where's your pack, I can't find mine.”

Scotty looked around slowly, his gaze unfocused. “Right beside me, Jimmy.” He said softly.

Jim's gaze moved to Scotty's face, trying to see him. “Scotty? Hey, I need you to stay awake, ok?” Jim reached over his friend, feeling around for his bag. When his fingers brushed the strap, he sighed in relief. “I know you packed your medkit, Bones wouldn't let you leave knowing I'd leave mine in my room.” Jim grinned, after searching the bag, when he found the kit. “I know it's in here, yes!” Jim muttered. He pressed the button to turn on the flashlight, grinning when it lit up a small area in front of him. Turning to Scotty, he hissed as he looked at his friend. “Sam and Bones are going to fucking  _ kill _ me if something happens to you.” Jim moved closer to his friend, trying to see where exactly he was bleeding. “Tell me where you're hurt Scotty, I-I can't see anything.” Jim moved closer then froze. Scotty's face was covered in blood and his left arm looked like it was broken, the shoulder dislocated. Pulling out the tri-corder, Jim scanned his friend, glancing up at Nero as he moved closer. Looking back down, Jim's frown deepened. Scotty was in danger of hyporthermia due to the shaft temperature being lower than usual. “Scotty, how long were you in the water?” Jim scanned Scotty again, his worry beginning to show when Scotty didn't answer. “Scotty?”

“He has passed out, Jim. I believe we may need to keep him warm if he is to have a chance of making it out of here.” Nero moved to cover Scotty with the blanket Jim had set beside his friend. “We need to find a way to contact someone.”

Jim looked out over the water, his gazed fixed on something in the dark liquid. “Yeah, because what ever we were looking for seems to have found us. We need to set Scotty's shoulder while he's out, then I need you to see if you can find the communicator, I'm going to see what I can find further up.” Jim kept his voice low, something about their stalker making him whisper. He tried reaching out to Spock, this time letting his fear flow over their bond.

_ Spock! _

Jim jerked as a splash sounded only feet away from them. Turning the flashlight in the direction of the noise, Jim slowly stood up and walked in that direction. Glancing back at Scotty and Nero, Jim frowned, they would need to get both Scotty and Nero out of here and soon. “Help me get Scotty's shoulder taken care of, that will be one less thing to worry about.” Jim moved back towards his injured friend, a frown of worry turning his lips down.

Nero nodded as they worked together to maneuver Scotty to a better position on the ground. Jim couldn't help flinching at the soft groan that left his friend. “Hang in there Scotty, we'll get you out of here, I swear and once we do I'll buy you a drink.” 

Nero looked up at Jim, a frown of curiosity on his face. “Why would you make that offer, Jim?”

“Scotty loves a good drink and will forgive almost anything if the drink is the right one. Plus, I'll owe him one after all of this.” Jim said softly. He frowned as he probed Scotty's shoulder as gently as possible, trying not to cause him anymore pain than he was already experiencing. He sighed as he had Nero hold Scotty, holding his friends arm gently, he grimaced as he jerked the arm and heard the pop of Scotty's shoulder going back into place. Trying not to flinch when his friend yelled out in pain, struggling against Nero's grip, Jim administered a hypo and sighed in relief when Scotty fell back with a harsh gasp, his eyes slowly closing. 

_ Spock?  _

_ Ashayam, what is wrong? Your fear... _

Jim sighed as he wrapped Scotty's arm, making sure the dressing wasn't to tight, then squinted as he turned his gaze to the water, he knew there was something down here with them. It was part of the reason they ended up down here, what ever was here was the reason the dig site was in danger.

_ Ashayam _ ...

_ Spock! Spock, th-there's something in the water... _

Jim tried to control the roll of fear that moved through him. Not having felt the emotion since the hell with Gary.

_ Whatever it is, it isn't friendly. _

_ We will find you, Jim, please do not go near whatever it is. We will find a way to you. _

Jim let out a tense breath, he knew Spock would do what he could to find them. Right now, he needed to see what they could do to reach the mouth of the mine shaft. Stepping over some broken beams and left over mining gear, Jim studied the wall under the opening. Holding the flashlight between his teeth, Jim reached out trying to feel for hand or foot holds. He was so worried about trying to scale the wall, he forgot about their unknown visitor. It wasn't until he stepped into the water was he reminded they weren't alone.

“You must stay away from the water, Jim.” Nero whispered as he pulled Jim away from the water's edge. He scanned the dark, glassy liquid and despite the apparent stillness, he could see a dark shadow just below the surface. “Look there, just in front of us, do you see it?” He pointed to the creature moving slowly around the debris. “The water is shallow enough here that we can see what is in the water. It does not look to be Andorian sandworms, this is something far more dangerous.” Nero held Jim loosely around the waist, pulling him slowly back from the water. “You must not disturb the surface right now, we do not know what we are dealing with.

Jim stiffened as he tried to focus on where Nero was pointing. Looking closely at the water, he saw the dark shape as it slowly moved through the water. “What is it looking for?”

“I do not know but I am sure it is not beneficial to us or to your friend, Mr. Scott. Were you able to find any sufficient holds on the wall?” Nero moved back slowly from the water, looking up along the wall Jim had been examining.

“No, we need ropes and even then we would need to be on the other side of the water and debris. Scotty can't be moved so someone would need to come down here...” Jim drifted off as he heard Spock across their bond.

_ The entrance is blocked, Jim, is there another way in?  _

“Damn, they can't get in through the main entrance.” Jim looked back up and at the opening of the mine. He could see the old beams, some had fallen on top of others and some looked like they would crumble in a strong wind. Taking a deep breath, Jim moved back towards Scotty, using the flashlight to scan over his unconscious friend. 

_ There's an old mine shaft but we can't reach the entrance. The water's rising but it's not...Spock, there's something in here with us. I don't know...j-just please, hurry. Sam knows where to go and Lia will know what we need...just hurry...please... _

He wasn't sure if he should tell Spock about Scotty's injuries or Nero's bodyguard. Sighing, Jim reached out to Liana instead, telling her about Scotty and the bodyguard. It helped to know that they were on their way, after T'Pring showed up. A pang of possessive jealousy shot through Jim as he thought about them making it out and T'Pring standing there...next to Spock. The thought hurt and Jim held back the sad sound that rose in his throat.

“Are you sure you are alright, Jim?” Nero looked Jim over as well as he could in the darkened area. He could see the bruises and cuts on Jim's face as he moved from shadow to light then back.

Jim nodded, his heart racing as he thought of having to see  _ her _ with Spock. He wasn't sure he was ready to deal with that on top of everything else going on. “I'm ok, Liana said they're on their way. Thing is when they get here how are we supposed to get out of here with our new friend watching so closely.” 

“We will need to try to get to where they can reach us. If we are to make it out of here successfully.”

Jim turned towards Nero at the sound of his voice. “Nero, a-are you ok?” Jim turned the flashlight towards him and frowned. He wasn't sure what he should look for but the other's voice sounded thready and weak. Scanning his face, Jim's frown deepened, Nero was paler than usually and his breathing was shorter than normal. When he moved the flashlight down, Jim froze. “Fuck!” Moving closer to Nero, Jim reached out a shaky hand. On his right side was a gash large enough to cause serious concern. The green trickle slowly running down his side meant that Nero had been hurt before finding them. “You should have told me you were bleeding, we should have taken care of that a long time ago.” Jim moved to see if there were any debris of dirt in the wound. He pressed against the wound, jerking back slightly when Nero hissed in pain. “Shit, sorry, sorry. I need to see just how bad it is. You need to take your shirt off so I can...”

“That would not be wise, Jim.” Nero looked at Jim, blinking, his vision swimming before him as he struggled to remain upright. “Spock would not allow...”

“Spock is engaged to T'Pring and what I do and who I do it with is my business. Besides, I can't clean the wound if you have your shirt on.” Jim flushed. He knew how the words must have sounded but he still needed to make sure Nero was ok. “Come on, move over here so I can see what I'm doing and reach the medkit better.” Jim helped Nero pull the torn clothing over his head, trying to be as gentle as possible. He used some of the water from the canteen to clean the wound, trying to save as much as he could for Scotty, later on. “You hit something on the way down and might need stitches.” Jim said softly. He added some ointment and then covered the wound with some gauze and a bandage. Looking critically at his handiwork, Jim gave a soft sigh. “This will have to do for now. At least until we get out of here and Bones can get a proper look at you.”

Nero nodded in agreement. “It would be best to rest and wait for your friends to arrive.” He looked back over towards the water, his dark gaze troubled. “I am not sure if our visitor will remain in the water much longer. We have made our presence known to them and with the way Mr. Scott was bleeding earlier, they know we are hurt as well.”

Jim frowned, “Yeah, we need to find a way to the other side without attracting to much attention. If we can do that then we have a better chance of getting out of here.” Jim walked back towards the water's edge, making sure to keep his attention on the water as this time. “Maybe we can move across the debris, it will hold us...”

“How do we move your friend, Mr. Scott?” Nero asked softly. His voice sounded weak and distant.

Jim turned to face him. “Hey, Nero, kind of need you to stay awake with me here. With Scotty out I'm going to need your help with getting us out of here.”

Nero nodded, his movements slow and sluggish. “I-I apologize, Jim. I do not seem to be able to remain awake. Maybe if I were to rest for a few moments...”

“Fuck,” Jim swore softly under his breath. He watched as the dark, dilated eyes in front of him slowly slid closed. “Nero?” Jim moved back towards the now silent Romulan. “Damnit, don't you dare die on us. Lia will have my head if something happens to you.” Jim looked at both of his companions, moving to the left to check on Scotty. He sighed as he felt the shallow breaths from his friend. “I'll get us out of here, I promise.” Jim whispered to them both. He was tired as well but knew that one of them had to remain awake and alert, someone had to make sure that they didn't die down here. “Spock, where are you?” Jim whispered. He knew things were strained between them but he was certain Spock wouldn't let him die down here. If he didn't his friends would make sure that didn't happen, not to him, Scotty, or Nero. Looking back up at the opening, Jim noticed the sky was beginning to darken. His fear of them not being found was beginning to escalate and he realized that for the first time, in a long time...James Tiberius Kirk was scared out of his mind.


	32. Wonderings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sooooo...I had originally put this up with a much shorter version & took it down because it confused me to read it then try to understand what happened..To everyone who read this before I deleted it...I APOLOGIZE!!! I redid it and will explain more in the next chapters what happened..Look for flash backs and of course drama smh with Jim and Spock anything could happen..Other than that hopefully this will shed some light on somethings!! THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOY!!

_I will not leave you, Ashayam. You must believe me, Jim, I will not let you go. You are the other half of my soul, please, come back to me. Ashayam, come back..._

Jim sighed softly as the words kept repeating themselves in his head. The voice was soft, soothing in a way he wasn't used to. “Spock...”

“I am here, Jim. Do you require anything?”

Jim struggled to open his eyes, he could feel someone moving next to him and wondered if it were Spock or Bones. Turning his head towards the voice, Jim tried to speak again. “W-where?”

“You are at the main house, in the infirmary, Dr. McCoy did not feel it was beneficial to remain at the mine. Neither you, Mr. Scott, nor Nero were in the condition to remain outside and handle the elements.”

Jim tried to take a deep breath and ended up coughing, his body wracked with shudders as he gratefully took a sip from the cup pressed against his lips. Gasping, he fell back against the pillows and slowly lifted his heavy eye lids.

“Welcome back...Ashayam.”

Jim felt a tired smile curve his lips as he looked up into the dark chocolate eyes of Spock. “Spock.” Jim said softly. “Was I dead, again?”

“There's not a damn thing funny about that at all. Do you know how long you've been out and what we've all been through?”

Jim slowly turned his head and met the dark, angry glare of McCoy. “Hey Bonsey old boy, did you have to restart my heart again?” Jim asked softly, his voice gruff from disuse. He tried to smile but when his friend paled he closed his eyes. “I'm sorry, Bones, I wasn't...” Jim tried to push back the guilt he felt at his friends anger and worry.

“It's not your fault kid, I know that but damnit, do you have to keep giving _me_ gray hairs? Yeah, Li loves it but come on, why does it have to be you?” McCoy said gruffly. He ran his fingers through Jim's hair, gently brushing the strands off his forehead. “We thought we'd almost lost you and Scotty this time, and Nero wasn't any better.”

“A-are they ok? Scotty was pretty bad off a-and Nero was bleeding pretty heavily too. I tried to, uh, to stop it.” Jim took a small breath, then looked up at McCoy. “D-did you find what was in the mine?” Jim looked from McCoy to Spock, who had been sitting beside him silently, listening and watching. “I-I know you found something.”

“We will discuss it once you have eaten and rested. That is our top priority at this moment, to make sure that you are better.” Spock watched Jim, trying to hide his fear and anxiety. They had almost lost Jim...twice. His heart having gave out once _before_ they reached the house and then again _after_ they had returned to the house. Once Dr. McCoy had finished with the procedure to get Jim back on the path to healing, Spock had remained beside him, refusing to leave unless necessary.

“But Scotty and Nero, are they ok?” Jim looked between the two silent men. “What, what happened?”

“Well, Scotty's in a coma...” McCoy started.

“A coma, what the hell happened? Was it the head injury o-or blood loss?" Jim looked at McCoy. “Bones, damnit, why is Scotty in a coma?!”

“Jim, calm down or you'll blow your heart out again. You've already had Spock sitting here day and night for the past week. So relax, please.” McCoy spoke in as soothing a voice as possible. He was looking at the monitor next to Jim's bed as it screamed a warning at them. “Scotty's in a coma so his body can heal without his stubborn, Scottish ass running around, trying to get himself killed. Like someone else we all know.”

Jim flushed under the angry gaze. “I wasn't trying to do that...”

“And yet you almost succeeded in doing just that.” McCoy cut in with a sarcastic tone.

“Ok, _fuck_ , Bones, it's not like I _try_ to get myself hurt or killed every time we have a job but it's _part_ of my job. I can't have people working for me, taking risks and I'm not willing to take them as well.” Jim glared at his friend, he patience with the same old fight having run out a long time ago. “Look, can we not have this argument right now? When are we leaving for Betazed?”

“We're not, we're headed to Vulcan in the next two days.” McCoy scowled down at the floor. “Two weeks in close quarters with Nireya is going to kill me.” He muttered in irritation. “Anyway, some how Li's mom was able to convince Spock's parents that it would be a good idea to have both parties together.”

Jim frowned, “Both parties?”

“The time frame in which we will arrive on Vulcan is around the same date as my parent's anniversary.” Spock said softly. “Ambassador Gaines has convinced my father that it would be good for both Romulans and Vulcans to be invited to the upcoming...celebration.”

“Do your parents know what a Betazoid party is like? I mean, no disrespect Spock but Vulcans aren't really known as the party type.” Jim sat up slowly, aware of the pain moving through his body. He groaned softly when he finally sat back with a small huff.

“Body aches?” McCoy asked softly, his concerned gaze looking from Jim to the monitor's at the side of the bed.

Jim nodded at McCoy's question. “Like I've been fighting with a Bajoran combat specialist.” Jim sighed. He glanced over at Spock, noticing the way he watched him. “What is it Spock?”

“You should not be moving as much as you are currently. Your health...”

“Isn't where it should be, I know but really I'll be fine. I've been through worse.” Jim gave him a crooked grin. “Now stop avoiding my questions. Do your parents know what they're getting into?”

Spock nodded, “My mother is a great admirer of their music and dancing, father enjoys their desserts.” He gave Jim a small grin.

“And what do you like about their parties?” Jim asked softly. The dark eyes in front of him held him still. The emotions swimming in the warm depths made Jim's head spin and his heart beat pick up.

“I prefer to entertain myself with less...public forms of pleasure.” Spock's tone matched Jim's, aware that some how they were no longer talking about the party so much as themselves.

“Dear god, would you two just get a damn room please?! I mean just what the fuck is wrong with you two? You both act like children sometimes, confused as to what you want but knowing what it is and avoiding it at all costs.” McCoy glared at both Jim and Spock. “You know, if you two weren't so damn stuck on moping about, you would have noticed that good old Spock's fiancee has been hanging around with her bodyguard more often than she should.”

Jim blinked at his friends statement. “Bones, what?”

“Stonn is my cousin, he was entrusted with T'Pring's safety on her trip here to Earth. What Dr. McCoy is suggesting is not possible between T'Pring and Stonn.” Spock looked at McCoy with narrowed eyes, unaware of how he sounded. “It would go against the arrangement made between our families, as well as bring dishonor to Stonn and his family.” It wasn't until he felt a flare of angry hurt did he turn back to Jim. Blinking, he reached over towards Jim. “Ashayam...”

“You're jealous.” Jim whispered. “You're angry at the thought of her possibly choosing someone else other than you.” Jim looked up at Spock, he could feel his anger and jealousy but his face showed something else. “You're not ready to let her go.”

Spock sucked in a quick breath, watching the pain flit across Jim's face. He hadn't been aware that he'd let his feelings slip through to Jim. “It is not as you would think, Jim...” He started to explain but was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

“Jimmy, you're finally awake?”

Jim turned towards the door and grinned. “Sammy!” Jim was glad for the distraction his brother was going to offer. Glancing back over at Spock, he sighed then turned to face his brother.

“Hey Jimmy, Len said you were awake.” Sam glanced at the three men in the room. “How are you feeling, everything's ok now?”

“He's as good as I can get him, if he listens to what he's _supposed_ to do and not do what he _wants_ to do.” McCoy glared at Jim then Sam. “And he doesn't need _your_ help in not following orders either.” He waited until Sam gave him a nod then let out a rough sigh. Turning to Spock, he pointed a finger at him. “You, take your green blooded ass to bed this instant, if anything happens to him someone will let you know.”

Spock stood up from the bed. “I am well, doctor as I do not require as much rest. I will remain here until it is time for Jim to be moved to his room.”

“No!” Jim jerked up then fell back with a gasp. “N-no, you, uh, you need to rest, Spock a-and I need to talk to my brother...alone.”

Spock frowned, he didn't want to leave Jim now that he was awake. He knew he needed to explain what Jim had felt, the idea that he was jealous of T'Pring choosing Stonn...

“We, ummm, we need some time to think anyway, right? We're leaving in a few days for your home planet. I'm sure there's things you want to get done.” Jim looked up at Spock, his hands curled tightly in the sheets. He wanted to reach out and pull Spock down towards him. To ask him...to _beg_ him...to stay but he knew that once he did, he would be repeating a cycle he'd worked hard to break. “We can talk later, ok? Right now you need to rest and I need to catch up on some business.”

“Jim...” Spock took a closer step to the bed but stopped with the sudden tensing of Sam beside him. Taking a deep breath, he nodded once. “I will speak with you later in the evening.”

Jim gave him a small smile. “That's fine, you uh, you know where to find me.” He waved his hands over himself. Jim watched as Spock nodded again, his dark gaze moving over him in a slow sweep. When their gazes met again, Jim could see a change in Spock's eyes. There was confusion and fear in the dark depths, feelings Jim was currently feeling himself. Watching as Spock left the room, Jim turned to Sam once the door closed behind him. His stomach gave a small twist of alarm, his heart picked up pace, and he tried to control his breathing. Jim felt as if his heart were being pulled from his chest while being suffocated.

“It's a panic attack, he's not had one of these in years. What the hell could have set one of these off?” Sam rubbed Jim's back in small, soothing circles. “Breath Jimmy, you need to calm down. What's going on with you two, I thought things were good and now...” Sam paused. McCoy had said Jim had been smiling when he contacted him. What had happened from then up until he arrived?

“Spock isn't over his fiancee despite her running around with his cousin.” McCoy bit out harshly.

“Don't start, Bones.” Jim whispered.

“I damn well _will_ start, Jim!” McCoy's voice rose with his irritation and mounting frustration. “This project was supposed to be a simple one. We do what we need to do on Vulcan and Romulus, come back and enjoy the fact that we've done something no one else has before! Yet here we are now, sitting in the ass end of Wyoming. Someone tries to damn near kill you, Scotty, and Nero at a site that we all know was secure up until a few weeks ago and _you_ want _me_ to calm down after you almost died, _twice_ , in front of me!”

“Bones, seriously, right now is not the time...” Jim said in a gritty tone.

“There _never_ seems to be time anymore Jim! Do you understand just exactly _where_ we are headed in a few days?! You two being involved...”

“Damnit Bones, _shut the fuck up_!” Jim yelled. He looked up and glared at his friend. “Don't you think I know where we're going?! I helped make the itinerary along with Liana and Sulu. There is nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ going on between Spock and myself. He is engaged to Lady T'Pring and there is nothing to be said or done about it so why are you so fucking pissed off?!” Jim sucked in a quick breath. It hurt to say the words, to acknowledge that Spock was with T'Pring but he knew he had to convince his friend that it was the truth. If Jim couldn't convince Bones that he and Spock were nothing more than friends...

“What changed Jimmy? If, uh, if Spock is with Lady T'Pring, why would he sit here with you the entire time you were out?” At Jim's surprised look, Sam frowned. “He stayed here the entire two weeks you were out, wouldn't leave other than to talk to his parents or if Len needed to run some tests.” Sam looked down at the pale face of his brother. “Is it true, Jim? What they are saying, a-are you two...”

Jim could see Sam knew, the rich brown eyes looked into his own and Jim could read the truth in them. “It was an accident, w-we never...I-I hadn't meant to fall for him. I didn't know, Sam, I swear to you I didn't, not until he told me. N-not until right before she arrived.” Jim could feel a small brush against his mind. Spock was trying to gauge his mood, to see if he were angry or not. Jim took a deep breath and shielded himself the way Liana had taught him. He couldn't afford to lose focus on this project. There were to many people whose lively hood depended on the success of their current endeavor. Looking back up into his brother's face, Jim sighed. “Stop worrying, Sammy. This won't affect the project. We're both professionals and will conduct ourselves as such.” Jim turned onto his side, facing away from his brother. “Tell me about the mine, what did you find and is everything taken care of.” He didn't want to talk about Spock anymore, he'd missed two weeks and right now he needed to catch up. “I need you to fill me in on what I missed.”

“Jim...” McCoy tried talking to Jim one more time.

“I don't want to hear it Bones. Just...please...save it. Go find Lia and enjoy the rest of your evening, ok? Let me do what I need to right now.”

McCoy let out a tired sigh. “Yeah, alright. I'm gonna go check on Scotty and Nero. I'll come by and check on you or I'll, uh, I'll have Li come see you with Sulu.” At Jim's small nod, McCoy stepped closer to the bed. “I'm sorry, Jim boy, I really am. It was never my intent to hurt ya' anymore than ya' already were hurtin'. I thought, if he was half human, he would at least show ya'...” McCoy broke off at the wounded sound from the man on the bed. “Jimbo...”

“He was raised as a Vulcan, Bones. To show emotions is against everything they are taught. He wouldn't react the way we would, it's not...” Jim broke off with a harsh gasp. He could feel Spock trying to reach him through their bond, his confused fear mirroring Jim's. He didn't want to think about where things stood for them, right now he wanted to focus on work. Jim didn't want to think about the look on Spock's face when Bones mentioned T'Pring and Stonn, how defensive he'd sounded.

_Ashayam...please..._

Jim squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible. He couldn't handle this right now, the emotional roller coaster was becoming a distraction. Taking a deep breath, Jim set up the shields he needed to block the bond. He could hear Sam and Bones talking behind him, telling him about the past two weeks. Jim felt the tears as they slid down his face. Tried to hold in the pain that filled his chest, rose up in his throat on a soft sob. Gritting his teeth, Jim set the last shield in place. Letting out a harsh gasp, Jim gripped the sheets as he tried to focus on what was being said. He could feel Spock's confusion from the other side of the bond and wanted to bring all his shields back down but he couldn't. Jim knew he couldn't if they still wanted to get this project completed in the time frame promised.

“Jimmy?” Sam asked softly.

“I'm ok, Sammy, really. Tell me again how much time do we have to finish on both Vulcan and Romulus?” Jim didn't want to explain anything to his brother or best friend right then. He just wanted to complete this project and go home...home to where he knew he was safe from the outside world and the dangers of falling in love.

Sam frowned at his brother's tone but didn't push the issue. He knew Jim would talk when he was ready. “Ok, we, uh, we have at least the full time, give or take a few days but that shouldn't be an issue if we find what ever it is they are looking for.”

“The artifacts are supposed to be important to their monks, I think. The province of Na'nam is where we're headed, something about the area was the last known location for the original Temple of Gol.” Jim said softly. “Maybe they will give us an extra week to make sure we get things right?”

“Spock spoke to his father, I think they were ok with that, especially after they heard what happened with you, Nero, and Scotty.” Sam sat down next to the bed, his dark gaze remaining on Jim.

Jim sighed, “Tell me what happened once you guys got to the mine, everything's a little fuzzy for me.” Jim slowly turned so he could see his brother, releasing an inner sigh of relief that Bones was no longer in the room.

“He went to go check on Scotty and Nero. Scotty's scheduled to go under the regenerator in a few hours.” Sam said to Jim's unspoken statement.

“What about Nero, i-is he ok? He did a lot before passing out Sammy. I mean, he saved my life twice from whatever was down there with us.” Jim turned his head to look at his brother, at Sam's silence. “Sam...”

“He's ok, just, he did lose a lot of blood and had some deep cuts but other than that he's as good as Len could get him. Ayel was a pain about the entire situation but he let Len do his job.”

Jim frowned, he knew Ayel seemed to have an issue with him but to take it out on the physician who could save his boss? “Tell me what happened.”

“Ok, so the thing is, Spock and Ayel went down to get you guys. The fact that they are lighter on their feet and can carry more weight than the rest of us helped. They were able to get Scotty out with minimal issues, the gurney Sulu and Spock rigged up really helped. It wasn't until it was time to get you and Nero out was there an issue.”

“What do you mean by issue, Sam just what the hell happened?” Jim asked in an impatient tone.

“Well, if you'd stop interrupting me...” Sam started angrily.

“If you'd just hurry up and spit everything out...” Jim returned just as hotly.

“Well, good to see some things don't change no matter how many times you almost die.”

Jim turned his tired gaze towards the doorway, grinning when he saw Sulu. “Please say you're here to spring me from this prison?”

Sulu chuckled then shook his head. “Sorry Jimbo, no can do. Promised Len and Spock that I would not be participating in any hospital breaks nor would I facilitate one.” Sulu said with a slight grin.

Jim let out a frustrated sigh, “Come on Hikaru, not you too! Why would you and Sam agree to keep me in here?”

“Because just like Len, we watched as your heart stopped...twice.” Sam glared at his brother. “You were passed out cold when Spock found you and brought you up. Nero was barely coherent after having lost so much blood and you want to be mad at us for not trying to help you leave?”

“I'm with Len and Sam on this one Jim. Nero was suffering from blood loss and a severe case of hypothermia. The fact that he has a higher healing factor helped him but he still needed a transfusion as well as a few bones reset.” Sulu slowly walked into the room. “Ayel blamed you for his condition and Spock...”

“Spock had an issue with the accusation, stating that if Nero hadn't been trying to distract you, none of this would have happened.” Sam cut in. “He, uh, he and Ayel sort of got into a fight about it. When you went into cardiac arrest, Len had to shock you in order to get you breathing and your heart beating again. That seemed to make Spock angrier than ever. I mean seriously, Jimmy, I've never seen anyone go form zero to a hundred as fast as he did!”

Sulu frowned, “Yeah, what Ayel said really pissed Spock off and when your heart stopped it was like trying to control a wild animal. Spock literally was growling at us, threatened bodily harm to anyone who touched you.” Sulu shook his head in concern. “He wouldn't even let _Len_ near you at first, Jim. It took Liana and Sam to convince him it was the best thing for you.”

Jim listened to Sam and Sulu as he tried remember what happened before he woke up. “I remember the mine, the water was dark and it was cold down there. I could, uh, I could hear Lia across our link.” Jim paused as he thought back to when he reached out to Spock as well. Looking at his brothers already pale face and Sulu's stern one, Jim decided to wait before mentioning that to either of them. “Scotty was doing bad, he could barely move and his gaze was unfocused but he was talking to me. Nero and I had to reset some bones, I think, but Scotty had already passed out from his head wound. We, uh, tried to find a way out and Nero didn't appear hurt, until he passed out. That's what surprised me but...” Jim pursed his lips as he tried to remember everything he could. “Before that, he kept telling me something was in the water. It killed his bodyguard, I think? Anyway, it would move close to where we were then move away.” Jim frowned, he was getting tired but he wanted to know what happened. How did he not remember Spock and Ayel rescuing them or them getting into a fight? “It seemed curious about us but it, uh, I-I tried not to get to close.”

“What ever it was, it wasn't our top priority until it almost cost us you and Spock.” Sam said softly.

Jim's gaze sharpened on his brother. “What do you mean?”

Sam sucked in an angry breath. “Ayel felt that since his only priority was Nero, he didn't have to wait for Spock to bring you up. You two were half way up the shaft when he almost knocked the entire rigging over. Dropping both you and Spock damn near all the way down.”

Sulu frowned, drumming his fingers on the table top next to him. “He didn't want to wait to get back here so he tried to take one of the jeeps...”

“They're coded to our finger prints.” Jim broke in absently. His thoughts on the fact that Spock had been the one to save him. He hadn't left him in the mine and he hadn't left him while he'd been unconscious. Maybe he was reading things wrong, Vulcans didn't feel emotions like they did. _To show emotions is against everything they are taught. He wouldn't react the way we would._ His words to McCoy floated back through his mind. Maybe it wasn't jealousy Spock was feeling maybe it was something else instead. “It wouldn't have gotten far depending on his direction.”

“We tried to tell him that but he wouldn't listen, he almost knocked the rigging over and you two back down the shaft. If Spock wasn't strong enough to hold on to you and the rope...” Sulu stopped talking. He let out a rough sigh as he thought back to the night of the rescue. “Seriously Jim, he is a liability on something as important as this. He damn near killed you two with his actions.”

“He's dangerous, I don't care what anyone says, he almost cost you and Spock your lives and to say Nero was displeased would be an understatement.” Sam sat back in his chair with a huff. “I don't know what he said but it didn't sound nice at all, even in Romulan.”

Jim closed his eyes, Ayel seemed to really have a grudge against him but he wasn't sure why? Sighing, he looked from Sam to Sulu. “We need to talk to Nero about what's going on with him.” Nodding at Sulu Jim frowned. “You're right, he's a liability with the way he acts and if he almost got two people killed...”

“ _Almost_ got two people killed? Jimmy, you and Spock damn near ended up back at the bottom of the mine, with whatever was down there.” Sam said in irritation.

Jim turned to look at his brother. “I understand that, Sam but that can't be my main focus until we talk to Nero. Ayel is with his group and no matter how we feel about him being here it would be up to him if Ayel stays or not.” Turning back to Sulu, Jim studied his friends face. “What was down there, Hikaru?”

“Honestly Jim, I really _don't_ know. We have the readings from the scans we could get but I've never seen anything like this.” He pulled out a padd from his jacket pocket and handed it to Jim with a grin. “May not be able to break you out for work but I can at least bring some of it to you.”

Jim sat up eagerly, reaching for the padd. “Yes, Hikaru, I love you so very much right now!” Jim grinned, the pleasure of being able to do something making him feel slightly better.

“Hey, what about me, I brought you food.”

Jim looked up to see McCoy standing in the doorway, a small tray in his hands. Sniffing the air, Jim blinked. “Is that Zuppa Toscana with Maple Salmon?”

“Yep, Li's been down in the kitchen most of the morning cooking, figured you'd want something to eat so...” McCoy set the tray down in front of Jim and grinned as his face lit up. “Don't go to fast now, eat slow but eat as much as you can.”

Jim nodded, watching as the lids were lifted and the scents mixed in the air. He smiled as he looked at the fish and soup, his stomach gave a loud rumble as it recognized the scents. “Well, if she's been cooking let's not let any of this go to waste.” He slowly reached for the soup, his hand shaking from lack of use and movement. Looking up at McCoy he gave him a small grin. “Gonna take a while isn't it?”

“Well, you're doing better than last time. At least you're hungry.” McCoy frowned as he watched Jim reach for the spoon. “Jim...”

“No, Bones, I got this, ok?” Jim reached for the spoon in the soup bowel. Taking a deep breath, he tried to keep his hand as stead as possible as he lifted the utensil and slowly brought it to his mouth. He let out a soft huff of relief when he managed to get most of the soup into his mouth and not on his hospital gown. Looking at Sam and McCoy with a small grin, he went back to eating, looking up once when Sulu sat down next to him and started talking.

“I'm not sure that what ever is down there is from any planet we've been to. If it was, we'd have it in our systems but again, our scans show everything it isn't.” Sulu said in frustration.

“There has to be some record of it somewhere. It has a dorsal fin a-and scales but it wasn't to dark in color. Kind of a light orange or brown color?” Jim said thoughtfully. “I'm not to sure, it was kind of dark down there but it moved through water like it was meant to be there.”

“We saw that but look, right here. Those aren't gills on the sides those are something else. I'm not even sure it's an amphibian but...” Sulu paused.

Jim looked up from the padd and his food to study his friend. “You think someone deliberately put it down in the mine.”

“You, Len, and I all came out to do the survey for the original dig. There was no trace of an underground spring or cavern, Jim. From the way the debris was down there it looked like an accident happened in the mine and someone forgot to tell us about it.” Sulu sounded angry, his usually calm expression was now one of angry concern.

“But who else knew we were going to be coming out here? I mean, it's not like you can't pull up public records and find out what jobs we have and where.” Sam frowned as he looked over at the padd in Jim's hands.

“Unless we mentioned it to them and they had a reason to want to see us fail...” Sulu started.

“Or they never expected us to come out here to investigate. We were supposed to have left from California and headed straight to Betazed but when Scotty started having trouble with the seals remaining closed...” Jim drifted off. He thought back to the last person he'd talked to about them getting the Vulcan project. “I mentioned something about it to Gary the last time I saw him.” At Sam's sound of discontent, Jim sighed. “He was bragging about the new contract he'd gotten and I just...” Jim sighed. He pushed his tray away and leaned back against the pillows. “I told him I'd finally be able to see my dream fulfilled and sadly he wouldn't be a part of it.”

McCoy let out a gruff groan. “Well, that right there would do it for Gary jack ass Mitchell. He'd think of anyway possible to sabotage this for the you and the company.”

“Ok, so, if Gary knows our itinerary then it's a good thing we're leaving day after tomorrow for Vulcan. That means we have some time to figure out who he's still in contact with and why they're so hell bent on helping him.” Sam glared at the floor then looked up at Jim. “Looks like we're doing another purge.”

Jim frowned, “Looks like we are.” He closed his eyes with a soft sigh. He didn't want to think about anything else right now. Not the mystery guest in the mine, not the possibility of Gary trying to sabotage them, not even the anger Ayel seemed to hold for him. All he could focus on was that in two days they would be leaving for Vulcan and the only thing he wanted was the one thing he wasn't sure he could have.


	33. Cherished Release

“ _He is the the reason that Lord Nero's life was in danger. I will have to inform the council of these events. He is careless in the face...”_ Ayel glared at the group in front of him.

_ “Jim is  _ not _ careless, he would  _ never _ put anyone's life in danger and if it came to that he'd sacrifice himself first!”  _ Liana cried in outrage.  _ “How  _ dare _ you suggest that Jim is careless.”  _ Violet eyes glared at the silent man in front of her.

_ “You speak out of turn, Ayel. It will be up to Nero as to how he feels about what happened. You can not blame Jim for what has happened as Nero took it upon himself to follow Jim and Mr. Scott.”  _ Spock broke in. He tried to curb the hot flare of anger that shot through him as he glared at Ayel.

_ “I  _ can  _ blame him, he is the one who Lord Nero was with when he was put in harms way.”  _ Ayel glared angrily at Spock and Liana. “ _ If he was not always trying to entice Lord Nero then none of this would have happened. As it stands, the human has bewitched my lord and I will not let this go unpunished.” _

Spock felt his hands clench, the memories were usually supposed to provide a way to find what went wrong and learn from ones mistakes. Instead, these memories served only to flame Spock's already out of control emotions.

_ “If Nero had not decided to follow Jim and Mr. Scott, he would have remained safe at the main house. It was his own decision to come out to the dig site with one of his bodyguards. Jim is not to blame for his decision.”  _ Spock grit out in a harsh voice. His dark gaze narrowed on the man in front of him.  _ “If we are to speak of bringing charges up in front of the council, I will need to inform them of how you put not only Jim's life but my life in danger as well.” _

_ “I will not stand here and be accused...”  _ Ayel lunged at Spock as the words left his mouth.

Spock gave an angry shake of his head, eyes still closed as he tried to refocus his thoughts. To remember his teachings as far as meditation went but he was failing, the fear, pain, and relief had mixed in his system until he couldn't get rid of it.

_ “Jim's not breathing! We need to get him intubated and ready for transportation, I can't do anything for him while he's out here!”  _ McCoy shouted to the group yelling at each other.

Spock took a deep breath, releasing it on a soft, shivering sigh. The words had cut him deeper than he'd imagined. The thought of life without Jim...

_ “Make sure you get him strapped in...Spock for god's sake we need you to move man! We can't...wait, let go you...oww! Damnit, let go of my arm!” _

His jaw clenched as he tried to control the roll of emotions flowing through him. He hadn't meant to grip McCoy so tightly, he had reacted instinctively when McCoy had reached for Jim. The fact that Jim's heart had stopped and he wasn't breathing were the only things registering. All he knew he was he needed to protect Jim, to make sure he didn't come to anymore harm.

“ _ Spock, what the fuck is wrong with you! Let Len go before you break his arm!”  _ Sam yelled at Spock as he, Sulu, and Chekov tried to pull him off and away from McCoy.

_ “Spock, stop! He's the only one out here that can save Jim, if you harm him we may lose Jim!”  _ Liana's voice cut through the fog clouding his mind. Blinking he'd looked around, pale, shaking, and scared.

_ “We must save him, we can not lose him.”  _ Spock had spoken matter of factly.

Spock jerked at the sound of a knock on his door, his thoughts scattering at the interruption. Holding in a very un-Vulcan like sigh, he stood up from his meditation mat and walk to the door. Pressing the button next to it, he was surprised to see T'Pring standing on the other side.

“I would speak with you before our departure back to Vulcan.” T'Pring regarded Spock with a dark gaze then walked past him into the room.

Spock closed the door as he turned to face T'Pring. He was not in the mood to deal with one of her many tantrums about his lack of attention towards her or his lack of regard for her position. “Why are you here, T'Pring?”

“I would know why you would remain bonded to me when it is clear that you very much desire another.” She watched as Spock moved towards the living room. “After the time that you spent with...him...while he was healing. It is not lost on me that you desire more with him, do you not?”

“Yes.” Spock gave the simple answer. Unwilling to lie to her but also unwilling to accept the fact that she should feel in any way justified in her current line of questioning. “Is it any different than what you desire with Stonn?” Spock turned in time to see the look of surprise on her face before she was able to hide it.

T'Pring looked at Spock with wide eyes. “No, it is not.”

Spock looked at the woman in front of him closely. “That is not why you wish to speak with me, however.”

T'Pring shook her head no. “I wish to discuss our bonding.” She watched as Spock struggled to control his response to her statement. “I do not wish for an unhappy union, Spock. You nor I desire to be bonded to the other as we have both chosen different partners. I would ask that...” She paused, considering her next statement. “I would ask that once we reach Vulcan, we inform our parents of our decision not to go forward with the bonding ceremony.”

Spock blinked, surprise and hopefulness pouring through him. "You would release me of my obligation to you?"

"If you will release me of mine. Stonn would be a...logical...choice for me. You prefer to explore space. To travel and see new things, I do not. I much rather prefer a life on Vulcan, to teach our children." T'Pring nodded her head, then gave Spock a small quirk of her lips. "I release you, Spock of Vulcan, from your obligation of marriage."

Spock nodded, fighting back the feelings that threatened to break to the surface. "I release you, T'Pring of Vulcan, from your obligation of marriage." When she nodded, Spock returned the gesture, feeling lighter than he'd felt in a long time. Holding in a sigh of relief, he asked T'Pring a question she had yet to answer truthfully. “Why did you originally come to Earth, T'Pring?"

T'Pring looked at Spock, a small frown on her face. "As I have told you before, Spock, I wished to see you before our bonding."

Spock scanned her face, his jaw tightening. "You are lying. You did not wish for the bonding ceremony anymore than I." Spock saw the flash of anger, his gaze narrowing as he watched her try to find a way to respond to his statement, surprised when she told him the truth.

"It was what my father wished." She looked at Spock, then her gaze moved around the room until it stopped some where behind him. "I would choose Stonn as my mate, if you choose...him...as your mate." She couldn't bring herself to say Jim's name yet but she thought it was at least an improvement that she didn't call him the human. “He would speak with you as well, it will not be agreeable to either of our families if he does not. We have already dishonored ourselves enough, for him to not speak with you would, logically, make things worse.”

Spock nodded. “I will speak with my cousin later, right now I must go check on Jim and make sure he is well.”

T'Pring nodded as well. “I will walk with you as far as the infirmary. I wish you luck, Spock, with your bondmate. He is a very unique individual with a very dynamic mind. If you are not careful there will be another who will seek his attention.”

Spock looked at T'Pring sharply. “You speak of Nero's attention's towards Jim.” He did not need to hear her answer to know her response. “I do not intend to lose my bondmate.” Spock said softly as they left his room. “Jim is indeed a unique individual.”

T'Pring nodded as they walked down towards the infirmary in silence. Spock did not require that they have a conversation to fill the space, his thoughts were already focused on Jim. He needed to see him, to ask his forgiveness...to ask him not to leave him. He knew he would need to prove to Jim that he wanted him above all others, he just wasn't sure how. Sighing softly as they reached the infirmary, he gave T'Pring a short head nod but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Surprise registered in his system as he looked down.

“I would wish many good things for you and your bondmate, Spock. You have chosen wisely in this and as such Surak will watch over you both.” T'Pring gave him a small quirk of her lips, stepped back and left Spock standing, staring after her in surprised confusion.

Spock shook his head, turning to enter the medical bay. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the doors in and walked towards Jim's room. Now that the issue with his bonding to T'Pring was handled, the next item on his list was to win back his bondmate...no matter what it took. It wasn't until he was standing outside the door to Jim's room did he hesitate. He wasn't sure if he would be welcomed or not but his desire to check on Jim was stronger than his hesitation as he knocked as gently as possible.

“ _ Come in _ .” Jim's response sounded through the door.

Spock closed his eyes as he reached for the door knob, the sound of Jim's voice filling him with a sense of peace. He pushed the door open and looked at the man laying in the bed. Spock studied the down bent head, listening as Jim muttered to himself about space amphibians and how they ended up on Earth. “Would this be an inopportune time to speak with you, Jim?” Spock asked hesitantly. He knew that if Jim really wanted to see him he would have asked him to stay earlier. It was also not lost on Spock that Jim had yet to unblock his side of their bond.

Jim looked up, surprise on his face as he studied the man in front of him. “Uh, n-no, I, uh, I was trying to figure out what type of creature was down in the mine.” He looked Spock over from head to toe, taking in the tense lines around his mouth and eyes. He didn't miss the way he seemed to hover near the door, as if expecting Jim to tell him to leave again. He could see that something was different though, the eyes...those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, held a different light in them and Jim couldn't figure out why. “Do you, ummm, w-would you happen to remember what the creature looked like?”

Spock nodded. “It had a dorsal fin, similar to what you would call a shark, I believe. As well as a set of gills, which turned out not to be, on the sides as well as fins that were thin but seemed to keep the creature moving. I did not see anything that would suggest they had the ability to walk but they are capable of breathing air as well as living in water.” Spock noticed the surprised look on Jim's face. “It approached us while we were in the mine. It did not seem to mean any ill will towards us, just curiosity. The eyes had a second lid, which protected them from extreme sun and gave them an advantage in the dark.” Spock's dark gaze moved over Jim slowly. “They were...intrigued by the fact that you and Mr. Scott looked different from Ayel, Nero, and myself.”

Jim listened with rapt interest. “It was telepathic? H-how were you able to communicate with it and understand what it was saying?” Jim looked up at Spock eagerly, his excitement making him momentarily forget that he was supposed to be angry with him. “Were you able to touch it o-or did it talk to you and you weren't able to answer back? Come on Spock! Please, you've gotta tell me something!” Jim looked at the pale, dark haired man in front of him. His excitement and curiosity radiated off of him in waves, then something clicked. “Something's changed, what is it, Spock, what's happened?”

Spock shook his head, not wanting to lose Jim's good mood. “It is of no consequence at the moment. As for the creature in the mine, it was indeed telepathic, it had tried to speak to you but it was to much for your already tired system. I do not believe it meant to harm you, Jim. If you wish, we do have the option to go back out to the mine and see what we can find.”

Jim shook his head. “No, uh, I'd rather just leave it for right now. We have a schedule to keep.” Looking at Spock from beneath his lashes, Jim studied the pale face. “If it didn't mean to harm us, why kill Nero's bodyguard? What did he do for it to attack him?” Jim asked in confusion.

“I am unsure, only Nero himself can explain what happened and why.” Spock kept his tone as neutral as possible, aware that the subject of Nero was not an easy one for them currently. “He was uncertain as to what happened as well, once he was awake. I can...” Spock paused as he thought about his next words. Knowing the pleasure it would bring Jim to see Nero hurt, more than Spock was willing to admit, but if it meant Jim would no longer be worried about the other and if possible, forgive Spock, then Spock was willing to do whatever he must. “I will have him join us at a later time, if that is acceptable?”

Jim stared at Spock, was he actually offering to make sure that Jim knew how Nero was doing? Narrowing his gaze on him, Jim studied Spock. “Why, knowing that you don't trust him, why would you offer to do something like that?”

“You are, concerned, about him. It is in my power to alleviate your concern as well as offer you a chance to find out the answers to your questions.” Spock held the blue gaze watching him. He knew Jim was trying to determine whether he meant what he said or not. Approaching the bed slowly, Spock took a deep breath, releasing it on a soft sigh. “Why have you blocked yourself from me, Jim?” The question was asked softly, Spock watching Jim struggle to give him an answer.

“Why should you be in my head if you're going to marry someone else?” Jim glared at Spock, anger making his words harsher than usual. “Why should I keep myself open to you and you seem to be keeping things from me?”

“There are no other secrets, Jim.” Spock could hear the pain in Jim's voice, feel the emotions bleeding through from Jim's side of the bond.

“How can I trust that? How can I really know that you aren't hiding anything else from me?” Jim wanted to believe Spock wasn't lying but how was he supposed to when Spock hadn't even told him he was engaged? “She's your fiancee and if you go against your parents you'll be going against your duty to your family. I won't be the cause of any issues for anyone, Spock. I've been through all of that already and it was hell.” Jim turned his head to the side, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to admit that he was no longer angry with Spock, just resigned to the fact that he would always be second choice.  _ He will be the one to save you.  _ Jim tried to block out the words, to ignore the conviction in them. He didn't want to hope for anything else anymore, not if it meant he would always be second.

“You are my  _ first _ choice, Jim, not second, there is no other before or after you.” Spock moved closer to Jim. He could feel Jim's anger bleeding through his barriers, his pain and dejection a bitter taste in Spock's mouth. “You, Jim, are the only bondmate I wish for.”

“And still, you're going to marry her no matter what.” Jim closed his eyes, trying to control the roll of pain and rejection twisting in his stomach. “M-maybe you should leave, Spock. We're getting ready to head to your home planet in a few days. You'll be able to focus on your familial duties as well as the project without any distractions.”

“My duty is to you and you first, Ashayam. T'Pring and I will not be following through with our parents request to bond. I have already chosen my mate and she has chosen hers.” Spock watched as Jim turned his head to look at him. Nodding at the question that swam in the blue depths before him, Spock sat as close to Jim as he dared. “It is only logical that we both bond with someone of our own choosing. Since my choice has always been you...” Spock broke off as he watched Jim prop himself up on his elbows.

“So, uh, so you two aren't getting married?” Jim tried to control his heart beat, to slow it down before he became to lightheaded or short of breath. “I-I mean, seriously, you wouldn't lie about something like this, would you?”

Spock tilted his head as he studied the blond in front of him. “Vulcans do not lie, Jim. We merely state facts as we see them and perceive the best course of action from there.” He reached out tentatively, brushing his fingers over the back of Jim's hand. He sucked in a quick breath as he felt the chaotic state of Jim's emotions. “Forgive me, Ashayam, for not having handled the situation better. I did not mean to cause you such distress.”

Jim shivered at the feather light touch, trying desperately to believe what Spock was saying. He wanted to trust him, to believe that T'Pring and Spock weren't going to be married but how. How could he be sure that he wouldn't be hurt again? How could he be sure...

“The bond we share, Jim, is not like most among my people. Most share a common bond with close family or friends. What we share, the golden bond between us is something from ancient times, from a time of warriors and it is not easily broken.” Spock could see Jim's indecision, could feel his desire to give in to what Spock was saying. “If you will allow me, Ashayam, I would very much like the chance to correct my mistakes.”

Jim blinked as he thought about the implication of those words. They would be in space for almost two weeks. Two weeks where he and Spock would have plenty of time to try and fix things between them. “A-are you sure that this is what you want, Spock? I mean, I'm not Vulcan so I'm not going to do every one of your traditions or follow all the rules perfectly. I am after all, only human.” Jim gave him a small quirk of his lips. 

Spock returned the action, feeling his face heating under the inquisitive gaze in front of him. “Not everyone can be perfect, Jim.” He let out a soft huff as Jim sent a soft laugh across their bond. “I will not leave your side, Ashayam, for any reason other than death.” He looked at the pale face in front of him, could see that Jim was tired but refused to sleep. “I will remain here while you rest. We leave late tomorrow and you are not yet fully healed.” Spock moved closer to Jim, watching as he slowly laid back against the pillows behind him. 

Yawning, Jim looked up at Spock. “Yeah, well, it was still a pretty shitty thing to put me through, Spock. I thought...”

“I will never leave you, Ashayam. Not for any reason within my control.” Spock ran his fingers over Jim's, projecting calm and peace. He took a deep breath and released it on a soft sigh. “I have missed the, Ashayam.” 

“Liar.” Jim whispered. “If you missed me you would have let me know.” Jim stretched, groaning as his sore body protested the action. “I missed you, though. Kinda got used to you sleeping next to me.” Jim gave Spock a small smile, trying to keep his tired eyes open. “I'm so tired Spock.”

“Sleep, Ashayam, I will be here when you wake.” Spock squeezed the hand beneath his, reassuring Jim through touch and their bond. “I missed you every night I was not with you, Jim.” Spock held the blue gaze, moving closer, he whispered softly, “Ni'droi'ik nar-tor, Ashayam.” (I am sorry, Ashayam.)  He watched as Jim's eyes dilated, the rich blue rings turning to bright blue flames. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Jim. Ki'gla-tor nash-veh t'nash-veh ha'kiv k' tu.” (I cherish thee, Jim. I have seen my life with you.)  Spock pressed a gentle kiss against Jim's lips, willing to repeat the words as often as Jim needed until he believed him. 

Jim looked up at Spock, struggling to stay awake. “W-what does that mean, Spock?” He asked sleepily. “And I want another kiss when I wake up so you better be here, asshole.”

Spock gave Jim a small quirk of his lips. “I will tell you when you wake, for now you must rest.” Spock watched as Jim yawned again, his blue eyes hazy with sleep. When the pale lids slowly slid closed, Spock shifted closer. “I cherish thee, Ashayam, from this life into the next. You are the other half of my soul.” Spock placed an arm over Jim's waist, pulling him closer, mindful of the IV still in Jim's arm. He laid his head down on the pillow next to Jim's and closed his eyes. This time, he did not see a still Jim Kirk, he saw a living breathing man who made his world better. A man who had saved him and been saved by him, a man who, at the end of time, would still love him no matter what.


	34. Reacquaintance Interruptions

“Do you know what it is you're asking us to do? I mean seriously Jim, you're asking us to participate in not only a Betazoid birthday celebration but a Vulcan Anniversary party. You do understand just how different those two are, right?” McCoy was sitting at a table with Jim, Sam, and Sulu, in one of the many conference rooms on their transport ship. 

Jim looked down at the padd in front of him, trying to hold in a sigh. They had left Earth almost a week ago, amid a number of protests and angry accusations from Ayel and without Scotty. Looking up at his friend, Jim gave him a small smile. “Lia asked if we could help her out with this. Look Bones, I understand you're not to thrilled about the parties, really, I do but can we just...” Jim broke off with a sigh. He was tired still, despite having slept for two days after he woke up and almost everyday since, he was having nightmares which didn't help and his headaches were getting worse. “Right now, this is supposed to be relaxing and something we're good at.”

Sulu chuckled, “Yeah, well,  _ we _ could have told you that Len was going to gripe if you had asked us first.” He grinned at Sam who laughed in return. 

“Just what the hell do you mean by that, Sulu? I don't gripe when it comes to planning parties.” McCoy said with a huff of irritation.

“Now Len, we all know that you're lying. Remember Liana's birthday party three years ago? You almost killed the caterer because he forgot her favorite fruit punch!” Sam said with a laugh.

“She likes that flavor and you know that if it was Aure you would have done the same thing.” McCoy stated gruffly.

“No, I think I would have just gone out and got it instead of...” 

“Well, I didn't want to leave her on her birthday so...”

“Guys! Could we just...can we  _ please _ focus on the party plans right now?” Jim asked in a tight voice. His head was beginning to throb with the beginnings of a migraine again and their arguing wasn't helping.

Sam looked at Jim closely. “Head bothering you?” At his brother's slow nod, Sam frowned. “Maybe you should take the hypo Jim, it may help with the frequency that you get them.”

Jim shook his head, he knew what he needed and after almost a week of not being able to see him alone, it was beginning to wear on Jim's nerves. “No, I, uh, I'm fine for now. I just want to get this done for Lia so she isn't stressed anymore than needs be.”

McCoy sighed, “Sorry Jimbo, just, a little agitated but let's get this done with so we can all go relax. I hear the lounge is a nice place to visit.”

Jim nodded, relaxing sounded good even if it meant a nap in his own room. “Ok, so we need to find a way to make sure we include everyone. Betazoid, Vulcan, Romulan, and Human, all of us need to be included because if we leave anyone out...”

“It could cause an intergalactic riot.” Sulu sighed in irritation. “Ok how about this, we know what to avoid, let's use that and go from there. I'll ask Nyota and Pavel about Vulcan and Romulan customs, Len, you and Lia can handle the Betazoid side of things, Sam and Jim can do the rest, sound fair?” He looked around the group, smiling at his friends. When everyone nodded their heads in agreement, he clapped his hands and stood up. “Good, let's go to the lounge and enjoy a drink or two.”

Jim shook his head, “I think I'm going to go lie down guys, my head is killing me.” Jim sighed, he stood up and turned towards the door then paused. “Hey Bones, Scotty will be joining us later, right?”

“Yeah Jimbo, as soon as his leg has healed he and Kenssner will meet us on Vulcan.” McCoy answered. “You want anything for ya' headache?”

“Good, don't want him to miss out on anything and no, but thanks I'll be ok once I've got some rest.” Jim gave his friends and brother a smile and small wave. “I'll see you guys at dinner, ok?”

“Jim?”

“I'm ok Sam, really I am.”

Sam nodded, his dark gaze following his brother as he left the conference room. “Ok, Jimmy, if you say so.”

Jim walked to his quarters, located on the fourth floor of the transport ship. Taking a deep breath, he tried to get the headache to go away, hoping that a quick nap would help. Heading to his room, Jim keyed in the lock code, sighing in relief when the door opened. He was getting ready to walk through when a pair of strong hands gripped him by the waist and pulled him inside. 

“What the fu...” Jim was interrupted by a hot mouth on his and an even hotter body pressing his back against the wall. “Spock...” He gasped. Relief slid over him as he slid his arms around Spock's neck. “Where the hell have you been for a whole week?”

“My apologies, Jim. I had to take care of the preparations for our return to Vulcan as well as for when we arrive. I could not allow you to arrive on my home planet without making sure you would feel at home.” Spock pressed kisses all across Jim's collar bone, smiling when he felt him stiffen against him.

“W-what do you mean, Spock?” Jim groaned as he received a bite on the neck. “What did you do?”

“We will discuss it later, Ashayam. Right now, I have need of you just as you have need of me.” Spock ran his hands over Jim's body, enjoying the shiver that moved through him. “Please, Jim, I can hear your distress across our bond.”

Jim moaned as he nodded against Spock's throat. “This headache...”

“Is a result of our having been separated for to long. It is a new bond we share and must be nurtured just as our feelings for each other. If we are apart for to long, it puts a strain on the bond, affecting us both.” Spock ran a shaky hand over Jim's stomach, his dark gaze looking down into the blue one looking up at him. 

“My headache is a result of us not being together for a week?” Jim frowned, “That makes some type of sense. What is going on with you then, if not a headache?”

Spock flushed a light jade, unsure how to tell Jim that he needed to touch him, skin to skin. He needed to feel Jim's pulse beneath his fingers, proof that his heart beat was strong and Jim was ok. “It has been longer than a week, Ashayam. We have not been in any type of physical contact for almost a month.” Spock ran his hands over Jim restlessly. “I have need of you, T'hy'la. The need to touch you, to be one with you...”

“You want to fuck me don't you?” Jim grinned as Spock flushed at the words, running a finger gently over the top curve of his left ear. “Or would you rather we had hot and heavy sex all around the room?”

Shivering against the blond pressed against him, Spock took a shaky breath. “It does not require sexual congress so much as physical contact.” Spock panted against Jim's neck. He was trying to control the desire thrumming through his system. The need to claim Jim was as strong as the beating of his heart. “Jim...Ashayam...”

Jim grinned as he ran his hand from Spock's ear, down to his cheek, cupping it gently as he pulled Spock closer. “But sexual congress would be so much better now, wouldn't it?” At the shivery sigh Spock released, Jim brushed a kiss against his lips. He wanted to keep the soft sound between them, take the breath that left Spock and make it his own. “You would love nothing more than to strip me naked, carry me to the bed, and do with me what you want. To just lay me down, run your hands all over me, and fuck me into the bed.” Jim whispered. He closed his eyes as the images swirled in his head, the bond lighting up with the desire to reconnect to its mate. “Spock...”

Spock growled low in his throat, the words leaving Jim's mouth fueling his already inflamed desire. Pulling Jim closer by his hips, Spock pulled them both away from the wall. “Again, it is not...” Spock broke off with a soft groan. “Jim, w-we must...” Spock could feel the urgency building between them, it had been to long for them to wait any longer. 

Jim wrapped an arm around Spock's shoulder's. “The couch, we can use the couch i-if you're in a hurry.” Jim panted. He pressed up against Spock, groaning as he tried to get some type of friction between them. “H-hurry up, Spock, before someone calls o-or knocks.”

Spock picked Jim up and carried him over to the couch, letting Jim slide down his body and sprawl back onto the couch. Spock let his dark gaze move over the muscular body in front of him, not missing the low riding jeans and the shirt that showed a hint of the smooth, taut stomach beneath. Taking a deep breath, Spock leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Jim's lips. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Jim.” He trailed a finger over and under the edge of Jim's waist band. “Kwon-sum.” (Always)

Before Jim could answer, his comm beeped. Groaning in frustration, Jim pulled Spock closer, panting against his mouth. “Ignore it, who ever it is will leave a message or comm me back.” Jim wasn't in the mood for any interruptions, Spock was right, it  _ had _ been more than a week and he wasn't willing to wait. So whoever was trying to reach him...

_ “Jim, damnit, I know you can hear your comm! I need you to meet us in cargo bay two, something's wrong with one of the stabilizers on the big digger.”  _ Sam's voice echoed around the room. 

Groaning, Jim tried to ignore his brother and go back to focusing on Spock...until he was stopped. “Spock, w-what is it, what's wrong?”

Spock looked down at Jim, lust and need fighting against concern and duty. “Maybe we should see what is wrong, Jim.” 

Jim froze, “Y-you don't want...” 

Spock shook his head. “I do, Jim, more than anything, your brother however, sounds as if he is in distress.”

Jim let out an angry groan of irritation. “Fuck it all to fucking hell!” He growled in anger. “This better be a life or death situation because I am seriously not in the mo...” Jim was cut off by a hard kiss, the action making him arch up sharply. “W-we can...Spock, please...” Jim gasped as he pulled back for air.

Spock gave Jim a small smile, “We will have our time, Ashayam.” Spock took a deep breath, trying to calm the hot waves of lust moving over him. He closed his eyes to block out the image of Jim laying beneath him, flushed with need. “We must go, Jim...”

Jim sighed, “Yeah, fuck, ok ok.” Jim let Spock pull him up from the couch, groaning as he was pulled flush against the hard, hot body. “You know, this isn't going to help me want to leave.”

Spock gave him a small quirk of his lips. “It will, however, serve to remind you of what you have to look forward to.”

Jim groaned, “Sam owes me big on this one.” Standing, Jim straightened his clothes as best he could then looked up at Spock from beneath his lashes. “What are your plans for later, anything important?”

Spock looked Jim over slowly, his gaze lingering on Jim's mouth, watching in fascination as Jim's lips formed the words he spoke. He wasn't aware of having missed something until he noticed Jim smiling. Blinking, he tried to refocus his thoughts, going back over what Jim had said. “My current plans for the evening have not yet been decided. I do however have a desire to...relax.” Spock could feel the heat moving through him as Jim's grin turned wicked. 

“Well, I'll see what I can do about that.” Turning, Jim headed towards the door. “I'll be in cargo bay two if you want to come see what's going on. Maybe help out, see if things can go a little faster?” Jim walked through the door, a grin on his lips. He knew that in about five seconds or less Spock would be right behind him headed to the cargo bay. 

“Bout damn time! We were supposed to have gotten that in before we left California! Well, I don't care whose fault it is, just make sure that it's stored with everything else. I'll find Jim myself and...”

“Bones?” Jim looked up at the sound of his friends irritated voice. “What's going on, what did we just get in?”

“Good, I don't have to come look for you! We ordered some extra padding for one of the machines but for some damn reason it never arrived. We get here and there's extra padding along with our order.” McCoy glared down at the padd in his hands then back up at Jim. “Sam call you 'bout the digger in cargo bay two?”

Jim sighed, “Yeah, I was, uh, getting ready to lay down.” Jim could feel his face heating as he thought about the man he'd left in his room. “But Sam didn't seem to want that to happen.” Jim chuckled. “Tell me what you know about...”

“Jim...”

Jim and McCoy both turned to find Spock standing behind them, his dark gaze studying them closely. 

“Is everything alright?” Spock looked between both men, his gaze lingering on Jim, watching as a blush bloomed across his cheeks. 

Jim nodded, a grin curving his lips. “Yeah, just listening to Bones complain about someone not doing their job. You ok, where are you headed?”

Spock nodded, “Cargo bay two, one of the fuel tanks requires recalibration.”

“Well, isn't that just convenient.” McCoy muttered under his breath.

Jim tried to hide his laughter at his friends irritation. “Well, come on then, we can kill two birds with one stone.” He reached for Spock's wrist, encircling it with his fingers. He gave him a shy smile at the feelings he felt flowing across the bond. “Convenient isn't the word for it, Bonesy old boy.” Jim tugged on the slim wrist gently, flushing when Spock slowly stepped closer. “You, uh, you're doing the recalibration yourself?” Jim couldn't believe how breathless he sounded as he started walking back down the hallway, pulling Spock with him.

“Yes, with the help of Pavel and Mr. Sulu. Pavel has found a way to ensure that we use half the energy while still maintaining full productivity.” Spock followed Jim and McCoy, very much aware that he was being gently pulled along by Jim as well as his desire to simply be touched by Jim. He didn't mind, not after their previous separation. Any contact from Jim would more than make up for the lack there of, after the past month. “You are headed to cargo bay two as well.”

Jim nodded, “It would seem that some stuff we ordered just showed up and that one of the machines needs to be looked at.” Jim's tone held a note of frustration. “There shouldn't be a reason for me to have to come look at it unless Sam or Sulu just can't fix it. Especially with Scotty not here.”

“That's why we should have waited another day or two and Scotty could have come with us. Even if he were on crutches, he still would have been a big help.” McCoy said, he chuckled when Jim glared at him with no heat in the look. “Hey, I'm just saying, you wanted your little nap time...” His grin widened as Jim flushed. “You think I don't know? Trust me, I know better than you just how frustrating it can be.”

Jim laughed out right. “Nireya make you leave the suite yet?”

“No, Li won't let her, told her she could leave if I was in her way though. Do you know what it's like to be in the same room with two Betaziod women? Li is beautiful to watch when she is mentally flaying someone.” McCoy chuckled as he thought about Liana. “You know Jim, we really did mean to tell you about getting married.” At Jim's derisive look, McCoy sighed. “C'mon Jim, you know that you weren't in the best of places at that time. Li was afraid that we'd set you off again and I agreed. We weren't sure how you would react.”

“And the fact that we're to be uncles, why did you not tell me that little fact?” Jim wasn't aware he had included Spock in his statement, missing the look Spock gave him. He was only aware that he was hurt at his friends lack of confidence in him. Looking at McCoy, Jim waited for an answer as they reached the lift. “Bones, seriously, I could have handled it.”

“Yeah, well, Li wanted to, I wasn't to sure. Didn't wanna run the risk of setting you back or anything.” McCoy looked between Jim and Spock, not missing the way Jim held on to the others wrist. He couldn't help the slight questioning raise of an eyebrow as his dark gaze met Spock's. When Spock simply held the look, McCoy let out a soft huff. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Jim, aware of the excited thrum in his voice. The same sound that had been missing earlier on when they had been talking. “We plan to make you the god-father so get ready for that job.”

“Really?!” Jim grinned, his pleasure and excitement dancing in his eyes. “Well, you know I'll do my best to make sure I live up to that title.” Turning to board the lift, Jim waited until both Spock and McCoy had boarded and the doors closed, before speaking again. “Spock, your parents anniversary, uh, what, uh, what do your parents like? I mean are they all for a traditional Betazoid party or would they prefer a traditional Vulcan ceremony?”

Spock tilted his head in thought. “My mother would most likely enjoy a Betazoid party, father will acquiesce to her wishes. He would, however, ask for something to represent Vulcan tradition. I can ask my parents and inform you of their answer at a later time, if that would be acceptable.” Spock watched as Jim grinned, a smile tugging at his lips as well. “I do not believe you nor Dr. McCoy are aware of the magnitude of a Betazoid party, however. A traditional birthday party is not usually what most people would find, enjoyable.”

Jim laughed out loud. “Spock, I've known Lia and Hikaru for most of my life and we've seen almost every party Lia's mom has thrown.” Jim gave Spock a mischievous look. “Are you worried about the dancing or the nudity because trust me, Ambassador Gaines broke us of that a long time ago.”

McCoy chuckled, “She'll be surprised to see me that's for damn sure. The last party I attended, David got punched in the nose, the bastard.” 

Jim grinned, his fingers tightening around Spock's wrist. He looked between the two men, wondering if life could get any better than this. His best friend and his bondmate seemed to get along better than expected and things seemed to be back on track. If only things would stay this way, then Jim's life would be completely perfect.

“You are not friends with David Sonohun?” Spock looked between Jim and McCoy. His curiosity known only in the question he asked. “I was under the impression that he was a friend to everyone he meets.”

“ _ Friends _ isn't the word I'd use when talking about David. He, uh, he seems to think that Lia is delusional and doesn't know her own mind.” Jim shook his head. “He is under the impression that Lia is in love with him but wants to play hard to get. Well,  _ he _ thinks that's why she keeps refusing him.”

“Well, he can keep thinking that, after this trip he won't be under any type of misconceptions any more.” McCoy stated softly. His tone held a note of anger as he shook his head. “That's one extra person I am  _ not _ going to be in the mood for.”

“David is a different personality to experience. I do not believe that Liana would be happy with him as her partner.” Spock responded. He felt Jim squeeze his wrist then slide his hand down. Spock sucked in a quick breath at the sensations that radiated out from Jim's palm to his. The sharp tingle that started with just Jim's fingers sliding over his palm, spread. The sensation making Spock move closer to Jim, wanting more. “Ashayam...” Spock said softly.

Jim looked up at the soft spoken endearment, smiling, he watched as Spock's eyes closed and he took a deep breath. “This means more than you told me, doesn't it?” Jim grinned at the swift intake of breath and small shiver that raced down Spock's spine.

“Oh, for the love of...” McCoy grumbled. “Jim would you at least wait until we've finished what we're  _ supposed _ to be focused on right now?”

Jim frowned, “Bones, seriously, if you don't go get laid...” He glared at his friend.

“Now wait just a damn minute...” McCoy returned the look, his face red with his rising temper. “Don't start with that, Jim, you're in the same damn boat as me and if I want, as your  _ doctor _ , I could make it real difficult for you for the rest of the damn trip!”

Jim sighed, “Sorry, Bones, sorry. I guess we're all feeling a little on edge.” Jim slid his fingers across Spock's palm, shivering at the sharp tingling radiating from his fingertips. He looked up at Spock, noticing the light flush on his face and his rapid breathing. “Spock...”

Spock tried to control his response to Jim's absently moving fingers. His breathing was faster, his pulse was racing, and his body was feeling every sensation that Jim was projecting. “It is what my people call ozh'esta, a finger embrace, it is the equivalent of a human kiss on Vulcan.” Spock slowly opened his eyes to find Jim's intense blue gaze watching him.

“So, that's what we're doing now? We're kissing each other without really kissing?” Jim's voice was filled with awe and mischief as he watched Spock's expression. “That's something I'm going to have to look into later.”

Spock gave him a small quirk of his lips. “Indeed.”

“You two make me sick.” McCoy grumbled. “Thank god we're finally at the cargo bay because I don't know if I can take much more of this.”

Jim chuckled. “Stop being such an ass and...” Jim broke off at the sight of his brother perched on top of one of the primary diggers. “Sam, uh, w-what are you doing up there?” Jim glanced over at McCoy, both aware of his brothers fear of heights.

“We need to make sure it's strapped down tighter than it is, it keeps rocking and if we lose this one...” Sam was cut off when the ship hit a rough spot and the ladder he was standing on swayed dangerously with the action, throwing Sam off balance as he struggled to hold on.

“Jesus, Sammy!” Jim released Spock's wrist and took off at a run towards the digger, his heart racing as he watched his brother struggle to hold on. “Hang on Sam, don't look down!” Jim shouted at his brother. “Bones, call Sulu and tell him to get his ass down here asap!” Jim moved as quickly towards the digger as possible. He grabbed the ladder and tried to steady it as Sam held on. “Sammy, you ok?”

“Well, uh, considering the ladder almost threw me on the floor...” Sam broke off as the ship gave another sharp lurch, sending the ladder swaying dangerously on two legs then back down. Sam held on to the step in front of him as he looked down. “Jim...”

Jim watched as Sam paled, the ladder wobbling under their weight. “Don't worry, ok?” Jim knew the words sounded hollow, even to his own ears but he had to reassure his brother some how. “Sammy...” The words were cut off as the room suddenly went dark, then alarms started blaring. “What the fuck is going on?!” Jim yelled.

“Something's wrong down in the engine room! There's a coolant leak somewhere and we had to do an emergency stop! Problem is that Scotty checked them before the accident so there shouldn't be any issues!”

Jim glanced behind him, sighing in relief when Sulu and Chekov came into view. His relief, however was short lived when the ship suddenly gave a hard jerk. “Cut those damn alarms and find out what happened, Sulu.” Jim looked up at his brother. “Sam, I need you to come down.”

“Not going to happen, Jimmy.”

“Sammy, I know you don't like heights but if you don't come down you may not be able to in about five minutes. The ship is stalled and everything's going to be floating soon, please, I need you to meet me half way.” Jim looked up at his brother as he slowly moved up. He knew startling Sam would only make it worse but he needed to get his brother off the ladder and on the ground. “Sam, please...”

“Sam if you don't bring your ass down off that ladder, I'm going to hypo you into next year!” McCoy shouted. 

“You're not making it better Len, seriously.” Sam hissed in an angry voice. “You think I don't know what I need to do?”

“Then step down Sammy, one step at a time. Look I'm right here.” Jim moved up another step, his gaze still on Sam.

_ Jim, you both are in danger... _

Jim glanced down at Spock, noticing the pale face and intense gaze. Taking a quick scan of their surroundings, Jim saw that everything not bolted down or held suspended by stabilizers, was beginning to slide. “Sam, we need to get off of this ladder or it's going to take us down with it.”

Sam looked down at Jim, a frown curving his lips down. “Yeah, ok.” He slowly uncurled his hands from around the step in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Sam lifted his right foot and stepped down, slowly followed by the left.

“That's it Sammy, keep coming towards me.” Jim watched as Sam finally made his way down to where he was. “Now, you're going to follow me down, ok? I'm right here with you, so don't worry, alright, I got you.” Jim grinned up at his brother, making sure to hide his worry. When Sam nodded, Jim took a step down, watching to make sure Sam followed. “How about we let Sulu handle the calibration and stabilizers? I mean, he knows more about that than either of us, right?”

“Yeah, we, uh, we can comm Scotty about the problem with the engines.” Sam said softly.

Jim grinned, “Yeah, see what...”

Jim was interrupted at the sound of the alarms blaring again, the room was bathed in red with the flashing of the emergency lights. “Fuck, we need to get off this damn ladder.” 

“Jim?” Sam looked around the room, his eyes wide as he took in the chaos around them. “What the fuck is going on?” Sam echoed his brothers earlier question, glancing down at Jim in fear.

“I don't know, all I do know is if we don't get off this ladder, we're going down with it and the digger. So I need you to come on Sammy, please.” Jim moved back down the ladder, his stomach twisting in fear but it wasn't his fear. Glancing down, he noticed Spock was looking past him at the digger, which was now swaying dangerously back and forth. “Those stabilizers should have held, there's no way they...”

“Jim...”

Jim looked down at the sound of his name, his foot missing the step beneath him. Gasping, he reached out to hold on to the ladder, only to feel the cool metal slipping through his fingers. Looking up, he watched as Sam moved to try and grab him, to pull him back up as best he could. “Sammy!”

“Jim!” Sam yelled. Looking around, he noticed Spock moving towards them. “Jim, Spock's going to try and catch you! Pull your feet up and in towards your body!”

Jim sucked in a quick breath as he tried to do what Sam said. Fear making him move slower than usual. The sensation of free falling wasn't new for him, he and Sulu enjoyed free falling during their down time. The sensation of free falling while your brother watched in horror twisted Jim's heart. “Sammy...”

“Jim...”

Jim turned his head towards the sound, just as Spock grabbed him by his waist. Gasping at the tight arm around him, Jim blinked. “Well, hello handsome, fancy meeting you here.”

“Christ, his ass almost dies and he  _ still _ finds it in him to fucking flirt!” McCoy glared at Jim and Spock. “You three get your asses down here! Thank god they were able to stabilize the ship or you two idiots would be splatter on the ground! Just what the hell is wrong with you Sam, why were you up there alone?!” 

Jim sighed, a grin slowly curving his lips up. “You were worried about me weren't you?”

“It would not be pleasant to experience that particular sensation again.” Spock held onto Jim tightly, trying to control the fear that moved through him. He had watched as Jim tried to get his brother to come down off the ladder. The feeling of worry turning to fear when the ship started tilting. “I find that I do not enjoy the idea of you being in danger.” Spock carried Jim down the ladder, setting him back on his feet once they reached the bottom step. “I will retrieve your brother for you, one moment, Ashayam.” Spock turned away and climbed back up the ladder.

Jim watched in awe as Spock moved quickly towards Sam. His mind replayed Spock's words as Sam allowed Spock to help him down the ladder. “Sam, don't you ever fucking do that again do you hear me?!” Jim grabbed his brother once his feet were on the ground and steady beneath him. “You could have waited for me or Hikaru, seriously.”

“When you didn't answer I thought you were sleep, so don't fuss at me.” Sam mumbled against Jim's chest. “Jim, let go so I can breath, please!” Sam pushed against his brothers chest.

Jim chuckled, “Ok, ok but next time whether you reach me or not just wait, ok? You had us scared and then all of the shit with the engines...”

“That's just it, Jim. I was with Scotty when he ran the diagnostics check. You know how he is, nothing was good until he signed off on it. If there was a coolant leak we would have found it before we left or during boarding because Pavel and I both checked as well.” Sulu rushed out breathlessly. He had been trying to help a group right a stack of pallets that had fallen in the ensuing chaos. “There is no way we would have missed it Jim, I swear we did everything by the book.”

“I know Hikaru, don't worry about it. We'll go down and look at things. Right now take a break, we'll head down in about twenty.” Jim turned to his best friend. “Bones, you may want to go check on Lia, I'm pretty sure she's worried about you.”

“Yeah, she's yelling at me now. I'll check on those pads then head out. You make sure you and Sam get some damn rest.” He glared at both brothers, shaking his head, he gave them both angry glares then sighed. “You two are going to be the death of me, I swear.” McCoy turned away from the group then looked back. “Sam, I'm glad you're down off that ladder. You really had us worried there for a minute.” That said, he walked off towards a set of boxes on the other side of the room.

“He can be such a grumpy asshole at times but he means the best.” Sam sighed. “I'm going to my room, if you need anything down here don't comm me.”

Jim grinned, “I'll see you later Sammy, get some rest.” Jim watched as Sam left the cargo bay then turned back to Spock. “Thank you for what you did for Sam, most people would have just left him up there.”

“He is your brother and very important to you. It is only logical that I do everything in my power to ensure his safety. Which in turn ensures your happiness as well as lower your stress levels.” Spock watched Jim, aware that there were also a number of selfish reasons for his actions as well, his primary one being Jim's safety.

Laughing blue eyes looked up into dark chocolate. “Well, since everything down here has been taken care of, are you free or, ummm, do you have something more pressing?”

Spock took a step closer to Jim, taking a deep breath, he sighed as Jim's scent flooded his system. “I am free for what ever it is you wish to do, Ashayam.”

“Let's get out of here then, we could use some time to relax, don't you think?” Jim looked up at Spock, his gaze watching as a light flush appeared on the tips of Spock's ears and high on his cheeks. “How does that sound to you?”

Spock nodded, “I would not be adverse to enjoying my down time with you, Jim.”

Jim nodded, remaining silent as he turned and headed towards the doors of the cargo bay. Passing Sulu, he whispered to him about the stabilizers and nodded when his friend said he'd get on it. Glancing behind him, he watched as Spock followed him from the room. Jim could feel his nerves tingling as he thought about finally getting some time alone with Spock. He waited for the lift to stop before boarding, turning to wait for the silent man behind him. When the doors finally closed Jim gasped when he felt the wall behind his back and a hot Vulcan body pressed against his front. “N-not wanting to wait, are we?”

Spock groaned softly, “I am unsure as to how long I will be able to. I find that the need to touch you is a very strong one, indeed.”

“I'm going to agree with you because I can't think past anything but the desire to feel your hands all over me.” Jim panted. Reaching for the hem of Spock's sweater, Jim slid his hands across the soft, hot skin underneath. Reveling in the growl that rumbled through Spock's chest. “Why are we moving so slow.” Jim groaned.

“We have finally stopped, Ashayam. Come, let us return to your room before we are...interrupted, again.” Spock pulled Jim behind him as he left the lift. “I still have need of you...”

“Yeah, we, uh, god let's go. If our comm's go off again, ignore them this time I don't care who it is or what they want.”

Spock nodded his head in agreement. There was nothing short of death going to stop him from claiming Jim. The fire burning through him could only be quenched by the man behind him, turning to look at Jim, Spock gave him a small quirk of his lips. “I find that my impatience is mirrored by yours, Jim”

Jim grinned, “Well, come on then let's get inside and you can show me just how much you really missed me.”

Spock waited for Jim to punch in the key code before reaching for him. As soon as the door closed behind him and they were locked safely in the room, Spock reacquainted himself with his bondmate's body and mind for the rest of the evening.


	35. Arrival on Vulcan

Jim stared up at the ceiling, wondering exactly how much longer they would be on board the ship. They'd arrived on Vulcan two days ahead of schedule and had been told to remain on board until notified. Two days later and Jim was going stir crazy, he'd tried reaching out to Spock through their bond, getting nothing back but silence. Sighing in frustrated anger, Jim sat up on his bed and looked around. His room was becoming way to familiar for his taste and the build up of excess energy was not good for his system. 

It didn't escape him that the last week of their trip had been spent working and hanging out with his friends during the day and nights were spent with Spock in his... _ their _ ...bed. Shaking his head, Jim sighed, he was getting irritated with having to remain on the ship and no word from Spock. When a soft knock sounded on his door he frowned. “It's open!”

“Tell me just how bored are you, Jim?” A voice spoke from the open doorway.

Jim turned, glaring at the figure in the doorway. “Where the fuck have you been?” His anger beginning to slowly fade as he looked at his best friend. “Do you know I've been going crazy sitting in here? What the hell is going on, why are we still on the ship?”

“I don't know, we thought you were holed up in here with Spock, honestly.” McCoy grinned at Jim. “I mean, we barely saw you two apart last week. Damn near joined at the hip you were.”

“I haven't seen or heard from Spock in two days.” Jim said in irritation. He looked at Bones and frowned. “Why are you so damn happy if we've been on board for two days? Usually you're the one pissed off about having to wait”

“Well, right now, I'm not.” McCoy scowled at Jim. “What's eating you, Jim? Everything ok between you and Spock?”

Jim sighed, “Yeah, just, I-I don't know right now.” Shaking his head Jim gave his friend a grin. “Are Lia's parents here yet?” 

“Just her father, I think, but that's not why I'm here.” An angry scowl appeared on Bones' face as he looked at Jim. “You really haven't spoken to Spock since we've been on Vulcan?”

“Bones, what the hell is it you have to say?” Jim's irritation could be heard as he glared at his friend. Sucking in a quick breath, Jim released it on a sigh at the look on Bones' face. “I'm sorry, ok, I'm sorry. It's just...I don't know Bones, I'm going crazy sitting here! We came to do a job and actually got here earlier than planned, so why the hell are we...”

“We did not wish to rush you in the event that you were not fully healed, Mr. Kirk.”

Jim jerked around at the sound of a soft, female voice from behind him. He froze when he met the gaze of a small, petite woman with dark chestnut brown hair and warm, laughing amber eyes. “Oh, umm, h-hello?”

“Hello, Mr. Kirk, I am Lady Amanda Grayson, wife of Sarek, mother of Spock. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.” She held her hand up in the ta'al and watched as Jim returned the gesture. “He is as you have described him, Spock. Your words give him more credit than the news reels.” Amanda smiled softly at the silent man behind her.

Jim flushed at the complement, realizing he was meeting his boyfriends mother for the first time and on a ship of all places. “Lady Grayson, my apologies for my impatience...”

“Do not apologize, Mr. Kirk. Vulcans tend to enjoy thinking longer on some decisions, some more than others.” Amanda smiled up at Spock then turned back to Jim. “It is the Vulcan in them, they tend to be so very serious but they truly do mean the best.”

Jim nodded, fascinated by the woman in front of him. He was amazed by the confidence and knowledge of this woman. “Is it difficult? I-I mean, learning the ways...”

“It is not so much as difficult as it is challenging. A Vulcan mate will try your patience and resolve but the end result is far more than you could have ever hoped for.” Amanda smiled up at Spock again, who tilted his dark head towards her. The only sign of affection he would show publicly due to his upbringing. “Spock is unique in the fact that he is the first of his birth. His mixed heritage makes him popular but to the wrong people. I am...grateful at his having found a friend in you.”

Jim froze, did she know, had Spock told her about them? Was there some way she could read his mind? “I, uh, I don't know what to say.” He frowned at the soft snort of laughter from behind him. 

“That would be a first.” McCoy muttered. He laughed at the scowl Jim gave him, heading for the door. “I'm gonna go find Li and let her know we have visitor's. We'll come see you later Jimbo, Spock.” Turning to Lady Amanda, McCoy gave her his most charming smile. “My lady, Dr. Leonard McCoy, it was a pleasure to finally meet you, both Spock and Liana speak very highly of you.”

“Thank you, Dr. McCoy, Liana speaks very highly of you as well.” Amanda raised her hand in the ta'al and watched as McCoy followed suit before exiting the room. “He is as gruff as Liana has mentioned but I can see where she would find him attractive.”

“Mother...” Spock admonished softly, a small smile tilting the corners of his lips. He gave her an affectionate look then turned back to Jim. Taking a deep breath, he stepped around his mother. “Forgive me, Jim, I did not mean to leave you for so long.”

“Two days, Spock,  _ two days _ and you said nothing.” Jim tried to keep his temper in check in the face of Spock's mother being in the room with them. 

“We are to blame, Mr. Kirk...” Amanda began.

“Please, call me Jim.” Jim smiled at Amanda, trying to control his emotions as he looked from mother to son and back. “Mr. Kirk was my dad, so please call me Jim.”

“Very well, Jim, do not be angry with Spock. My husband can be difficult in certain situations and this is no different. We would like to extend the hospitality of our home to you and your friends while you are here on Vulcan. I am sure Liana will stay with us as well, seeing as her mother has not arrived as of yet.” Amanda smiled up at Jim, her amber eyes dancing with merriment.

“T-thank you, my Lady. You, uh, you don't have to do this, I mean we could always get a place in the city or...” 

“You will not, as my bondmate, I will not be separated from you any longer than I have been.” Spock kept his gaze on Jim, very much aware of what he'd just revealed in front of his mother. Despite his argument with his father, he was not going to allow Jim to sleep else where. 

“Spock, w-what do you mean by bondmate? What about T'Pring, is this why your father refused to let you leave yesterday? Because you were coming back to Jim?” Amanda asked the questions in quick succession, a frown curving her lips down.

“Yes, mother, I informed father of my decision concerning T'Pring. I explained to him that I have found someone I wish to remain bonded to. He was not pleased with my decision.” Turning to look down at his mother, Spock pushed back the feelings welling up in him. “I will not give Jim up, mother. He is t'lema, to do so would be...”

“It would harm you both more than even your father realizes.” Amanda said softly. She looked between Jim and Spock, silently contemplating both men in front of her. Turning to Jim, she offered him a soft smile. “Come, Jim, you and your friends are welcome to stay with us until you have finished your project. As for your being Spock's chosen bondmate...” Amanda walked over and hugged Jim as tight as she could. “I want to be the first to welcome you to the family.” 

Jim couldn't help but hug the petite woman back, surprise warring with confusion. “Thank you, my lady, I, uh, I'm sure the others will be very grateful for your hospitality.” Jim couldn't help glancing over at Spock, his confusion clear in his blue eyes. “A-and thank you? I-I'm not sure what the welcome is for, exactly.”

Amanda laughed, a light, melodic sound that floated around the room. “You do not know how long I have despaired of Spock finding someone just for him. T'Pring is a beautiful woman but she is not the right one for Spock. She would do more harm to him than good, you seem to do the opposite.”

Spock looked between Jim and his mother, pleased that they seemed to get along so well. “Jim is the perfect bondmate, mother.” Spock held the turbulent blue gaze in front of him, watching as Jim slowly calmed down. 

“I-I wouldn't say perfect but, uh, I'll try.” Jim stammered. He was surprised by Spock's mother, her open acceptance of their relationship had to mean good things for them, or so Jim hoped.

“Jim is the perfect mate, mother.” Spock repeated. “I will not chose another, no matter what father wishes, I have made my choice and will not change it.” Spock watched as surprise and something else danced in Jim's eyes. “I cherish thee, Jim.” Spock said softly. He could feel his mothers gaze on him but he was watching Jim's expression, waiting to see if he was forgiven or not. 

Jim tried to remain angry, to show that Spock couldn't just come back and say sorry and all be forgiven. “Yeah, well, I, ummm, I love you too.” Jim couldn't help blushing as he glanced over at Amanda. “But I'm still upset with you. You should have said something!”

“Forgive me, I did not wish to...” Spock searched for the right words before finishing his sentence. “I did not wish to seem to demanding of your time.”

Jim frowned, “Ok, because your mom is here, we're not going to get into that right now.” His blue gaze narrowed on Spock, watching as a blush started at the tips of his ears. “We'll talk about it later, right now, I  _ need _ to get off of this ship.”

“Come, Jim, let us show you our home. Maybe that will make things a little easier in Spock's defense.” Amanda smiled up at Jim serenely. “Have you had a tri-ox compound? The air is difficult to breath if you are not native to the planet and it does take one a while to adjust.”

Jim groaned, “I think Bones has a few, god he's going to  _ love _ giving me that hypo.” Jim sighed and grinned at Amanda's quick laugh.

“He sounds like someone I remember back when I was a child on Earth. A local doctor who felt that everything could be taken care of with a shot.”

“God I'm glad I didn't know him. Bones would absolutely  _ love _ telling him my medical history.” Jim grinned as Amanda laughed again. He glanced up at Spock, surprise to see his dark gaze on him and not his mother. 

“Come, let us show you D'H'riset and you can tell us all about the latest news from Earth. I can not wait to hear what Liana has to say about the latest fashions, I hear that the Bajoran's are doing well with their new evening wear.” Amanda whispered conspiratorially with Jim.

Jim chuckled, “Honestly, I prefer their casual wear. The formal wear is a bit risque for my tastes.” 

“Well, let's leave the ship and we can compare notes.” Amanda linked her arm with Jim's and steered him gently towards the door. “Spock, you will join us?”

“Yes, mother.” Spock nodded, giving her a small smile and following both his mother and bondmate out of the cabin.

As they walked down the main corridor, Amanda kept up a steady flow of conversation while Jim listened. He was oddly aware of the silent man walking behind them, listening to the conversation. Glancing back, Jim looked Spock over from head to toe, taking in the dark robe covering him from his neck down. He tried to control his thoughts as he wondered if Spock was naked underneath or not. At the sound of Bones and Liana's voices, Jim turned his attention back to the corridor in front of him. He could feel Spock's dark gaze as it moved over him. Trying to ignore the heat spreading through him, Jim grinned as both his friends came into view.

“Liana!” Amanda exclaimed in pleasure.

“My lady, it is a pleasure to finally see you again!” Liana smiled as she walked up and gave Amanda a gentle hug, not missing the small hand tucked securely in the crook of Jim's arm or the dark, silent man standing behind them, watching. “I had not expected to see you until the party arrangements had been made.”

“Spock has been trying to convince the council that none of you pose a threat. They finally reached a decision early this morning, Spock and I wanted to tell you personally.” Amanda gave Jim's arm a small squeeze while her gaze remained on Liana.

“Then we will get ready to disembark, have my parents arrived?” Liana asked softly. “I find myself in the strange position of having to act as mediator.”

Amanda laughed softly. “Your father arrived last night and your mother is scheduled to arrive later this evening. Have you spoken to either of them?”

Liana shook her head. “I wasn't expecting to but I will find father later on. It looks like you were headed somewhere.”

“We were headed to the house. Come, you and Dr. McCoy should join us.” Turning to Jim, Amanda tilted her head. “What about the rest of your friends, would they like to join us?”

Jim paused before answering, Amanda's action reminding him of Spock. “I, uh, I-I think my brother and our other friend are still on board.”

“They'll meet us at the transporter room.” McCoy said from behind Liana. “I'll let them know, Jimbo.”

Jim nodded, smiling gratefully at his friend, aware that he'd been distracted by the minor action. “Sulu is one of our closest friends and Sam is my older brother, they're both very entertaining guys.”

Amanda smiled up at Jim.”I am sure they are.” Turning to Liana, Amanda pulled her gently to her side. “Tell me, Lia, when are you due?” She smiled gently at the flushed face and answered her unspoken question in her eyes. “You forget, I am a mother myself. I can see the signs as will your mother.”

“Something I am worried about but will deal with when the time comes. As far as due dates we are expecting sometime in late spring early summer.” Liana smiled over at McCoy then turned back to Amanda. “Daddy may be happy but mother...” Liana sighed.

Amanda nodded, “Yes, some surprises are taken as the gift they truly are while others are seen as a burden.”

Liana nodded in agreement, giving Amanda a small smile. “And you, my lady?”

“I see it as a reason to celebrate.” Amanda looked between Spock and Jim. “Life is to short to squander it on anger and fighting. This child is a blessing no matter how one sees it.” Amanda smiled at the hug she received. “Come let us meet your friends. There is so much to see and do before the party!”

Jim followed along with Amanda and Liana, listening to the conversation between them. He tried to keep from glancing back at Spock, wondering if he could tell how he felt. It bothered him that he hadn't been able to reach Spock through their bond in the past two days. Jim knew that if things were going to work out between them, their communication skills needed to be better for one. If Spock was meeting with opposition concerning his people, he should have asked Jim for help.

_ I did not wish to worry you unnecessarily, Jim. _

_ That's what I do, Spock, I worry. You don't help if you're not going to talk to me. _

_ My apologies, Ashayam, I will not make the same mistake again. I prefer a different look on our face, one of extreme pleasure. _

Jim let out a soft huff as Spock gave a mental chuckle across the bond. He glanced back at the tall, pale man behind him and smiled, wondering if he would ever fully understand Spock. When they finally reached the transporter room, Sam and Sulu were waiting for them. “Hey Sammy, Hikaru.” Jim grinned at them. “Want you to meet Lady Amanda Grayson, wife of Sarek, mother of Spock.”

Sam's eyes widened as he looked at the petite woman standing between Jim and Liana. “Lady Grayson, it is an honour to finally meet you. Your reputation proceeds you everywhere you go.”

“As does yours, Mr. Kirk. I understand that both you and Mr. Sulu are excellent botanist?” When Sam nodded, Amanda nodded her head in return. “Good, maybe you two would be able to assist me in my gardens. There are a variety of plants and I am sure you both would enjoy seeing some of them.” 

Sam looked over at Sulu, a grin curving his lips up. “Well, think we can handle the extra excitement?”

Sulu laughed, “If we can handle Jim and Len I'm sure we can handle Lady Amanda's renowned gardens.”

“Hey now, wait just a damn minute? What do you two mean by that?” McCoy glared at both men, a scowl darkening his face.

“Honey, don't worry about it, they're just teasing. However, Lady Amanda's gardens are rather spectacular. If I remember correctly, there is a pool in the middle of two areas.” Liana smiled up at McCoy.

“Pool, hmm? Well, I guess I can deal with them and their prattling for a swim.” McCoy grinned at the blush on Liana's cheeks.

“You two are absolutely perfect for each other.” Amanda turned to observe Jim and Spock, a smile curving her lips at the blush on both of their faces. “You two will have to learn to talk without getting caught.”

Spock looked down at his feet trying to control his thoughts. He had been talking to Jim through their bond, trying not to give away the need he felt. Glancing up at Jim from beneath his lashes, he was pleased to see the blush that colored Jim's cheeks. “We will practice when time permits, mother.” Spock said softly, his dark gaze still on Jim's face. “The allotted time for the project may not offer much down time.”

Jim grinned, despite the heat in his cheeks. “We'll find a way, with us anything is possible. We thought we were going to be late but arrived early.”

“Well, as long as you focus then we'll be ok.” McCoy grinned at his friend.  
“You know, since you took this project, it's your duty, little brother, to make sure we enjoy ourselves. Especially since you  _ are  _ dating our host.” Sam chuckled as Jim gave him a light punch in the arm.

“Shut up you two.” Jim could feel the heat in his cheeks spreading. “You're embarrassing me in front of Spock's mom.” Jim scowled at his brother and best friends.

“I'm sure Lady Amanda finds the three of you very entertaining.” Liana said as the transport left dock. She couldn't help laughing at the dark looks she was given. “You three don't scare me. I know exactly how to handle you if no one else does.”

McCoy snorted, “Calm down darlin' you know we're only teasing.” He pulled the petite brunette close to him, smiling as she allowed the action willingly. “Besides, Jim knows that it's the truth. We want to see everything we can, learn everything we can, then go home and brag about it all.”

Jim let out a shocked laugh and tried to cover it with a cough. At McCoy's dark look, he grinned. 

“Now just what do you find so funny?” 

“Nothing, Bones, seriously.” Jim coughed again. Spock had sent him an image of them in a garden next to a pool...both of them naked. “I was, uh, just thinking about the site. You know, we need to get a read out as soon as possible. We should have had it done but...”

“Jimmy, we'll do it when we get the chance. Right now, come look at this view.” Sam whispered in awe. He turned back to look at his brother, a grin of childish delight on his face. “We've seen pictures but this is so much better!”

Jim grinned at his brother, “If you will excuse me my lady...” He gave Amanda a small bow.

Amanda gave him a serene smile and nodded. “By all means, the view is different from every angle. This one...this one is favored by many of our visitors.”

Jim moved towards the glass and stood next to Sam. The view in front of them showed a giant planet the color of cinnamon with white swirls almost like icing. Jim laughed softly as he looked at Sam. “Look at that Sammy, it's even better than we imagined.” Jim moved closer to the glass, his excitement flowing over in his words. “We've talked about this our whole lives and now...”

“Now we've made it. Dad would be proud, Jimmy, this is something he talked about too. Mom never said but he always wanted to see Vulcan, said it would be the best journey ever.” Sam grinned at the view in front of them. “Yeah, dad and mom would be real proud of you Jimmy.”

“Of us both, Sam, if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have made it this far.” Jim threw an arm around his brothers shoulders and squeezed. “This is the best project we've had so far.”

“Imagine what's next, Jimbo. You and Sam are making history for not only Vulcan and Romulus but Earth as well.” McCoy chuckled as he stood next to Jim. “You two were always meant to do great things and this right here is great.”

“You all will get to share in this with me, Bones.” Jim looked over at Sulu and Liana. “I mean that. You guys saved me from something worse than hell and this...” Jim turned back to the glass in front of him. “They say that Romulus is beautiful. If I remember from the pictures it's a light green almost, uh, like a mint julep.” He grinned at McCoy's soft snort. “With swirls of white. It sounds beautiful but this...this is a view I find absolutely gorgeous.” Jim pressed a hand against the glass and grinned over at his brother.

“Well, we'll see how ya' feel after the tri-ox.” McCoy grinned evilly at Jim. “Hey, not my fault we'll all need it before the day is out.”

“Vulcan days are very different from Earth days. They are longer and far more hotter.” Amanda spoke from behind the group. “If you have sunscreen, it would be best to use it.”

Everyone nodded, soft murmurs of agreement were spoken and they turned back to the view before them. “You know, this might be our saving grace.” Jim whispered to no one in particular. Looking at the glass in front of him, Jim saw the reflection of Spock standing behind him, Sam on his right, Sulu and McCoy on his left. The image reminded him that he wasn't alone, of the things that he'd been blessed with in his tormented life. “ _ My _ saving grace.” Jim reached back for Spock's hand and sighed in relief when cool fingers slid over his own. He kept his gaze on the man staring back at him in the glass, a grin on his face.

“This will be something for us all to remember. We'll be able to sit back and enjoy some drinks and talk about how Lia and I had kids, Jim found love, Sam and Aure had another baby and Sulu...Sulu gets to be Uncle and author of it all.” McCoy said with a grin.

“To bad Scotty isn't here, he'd really love this view.” Liana said from beside McCoy.

“Yeah, hopefully he gets to join us before we head to Romulus. He'd really love that view too.” Jim looked closer at the planet before him. He could feel the energy and excitement thrumming through his veins. “I can't wait to see the the land. I bet it's a reddish brown color. Some reports say the sands glitter in the sunlight like glass and shine like stars at night.”

“That is a very close summation, Jim.” Spock said softly. He was enthralled by Jim's excitement. His expression one of a child who had just been handed a gift on Christmas morning. “My parents house offers a view of the sands of which you speak.”

Jim turned to look at Spock. “I want to see them, do they really shine like people say?”

Spock gave Jim a small quirk of his lips. “They do not necessarily  _ shine _ , it is more of a reflection of the sunlight or moon off of the crystals that mix with the sands. If you desire, I will show you once you have rested.”

Jim nodded, glancing over at Amanda and flushing at her knowing gaze. He was pretty sure that what Spock had in mind, didn't involve resting or just looking at the sands.

_ Of course, Ashayam, we may do what ever you desire. Even if that means enjoying the views of the land. _

_ You know that's not what I want to do but it's going to feel weird. I mean, in your parents house, Spock? Wouldn't that...i-isn't that...damnit! Won't they be mad? _

Jim looked up at the soft huff and grinned. “Well, it is something to consider.”

“The section in which you are housed is well away from the main rooms. There will be no issues, Jim.” Spock's gaze moved over Jim in a slow, heated look. He could see the affect on Jim from they way his breathing changed and the flush coloring his cheeks. “It is what you desire, Jim.”

Jim flushed as he tried not to think about the implication of Spock's words. “Well, right now I desire to get to the planet so we can see everything.” 

As the transport slowly descended into Vulcan's atmosphere, Jim turned to his brother and grinned. Their childhood dreams were finally coming true. Everything they'd worked for, everything they'd gone through was now culminating in this one project. “What do you think, Sammy? Think we're up for something this big?”

Sam nodded, “You've worked most of your life for this, Jimmy. We all have and now we have the chance to put our skills to the test. This is going to be one project we will never forget.”

Jim silently agreed with his brother as views of the planet Vulcan finally came into view. Sucking in a quick breath, Jim moved as close to the glass as possible. “Look at her Sammy, the mountains are even better than the pictures showed and the sands! Do you see them? God, this is more than I'd ever expected!”

Spock watched the exchange between the two brothers, surprised at the pleasure he found in Jim's excitement. He watched the group in front of him and his mother, aware that for the first time he didn't feel like a stranger or outcast. He felt as if he finally fit somewhere, as if with Jim and his friends, he'd finally found a home.

 


	36. Nero's Instigation's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading, bookmarking, and leaving kudos! You guys are the best readers EVER!

Jim looked out at the landscape before him, smiling as he took in the sunset. The day had been long and stressful with the unloading of their equipment and supplies then making sure everyone knew where they were staying and with whom. After they had sorted that out, they were shown to a room where they were introduced to the scientist involved on the project, then given maps and mineral samples of the area they were going to to be working. Jim looked over at the table behind him, frowning. Usually he'd be pouring over the maps and charts with Sam and Hikaru. Tonight, however he was standing in his room staring at a view he's dreamed of his entire life. Wondering if he were going to be able to handle dinner with Spock's parents, especially after the reception they had received upon their arrival. 

D'H'riset, was located in Na'nam, located in the Kir province which was located on Mt. Tarhana. It was a beautiful estate, one that offered views from all sides of the house. Jim and Sam had been in awe of the architecture of the house while Sulu and McCoy enjoyed Lady Amanda's gardens. They had all been sitting in the kitchen after the initial tour when Sarek had walked in. He was a tall, silent man, who wore his power and authority as if he were born to the position. He had silently taken in the scene before him, until his dark gaze had stopped on Spock. Jim was sure that nothing had been said nor did his facial expressions change but something had changed. Spock had stiffened and become distant, almost to the point of ignoring Jim. When he'd asked what happened, Spock had simply given him a blank look and left the room, leaving Jim confused and angry. 

Giving a frustrated sigh, Jim turned towards the desk and turned on his laptop. He needed to find Sam and Sulu and see what they were doing this evening. He didn't think he could handle anything concerning Spock or his father right now. Pulling up Sulu's terminal number, Jim entered his security code and waited. When Sulu's smiling face came into view, Jim grinned. “Hikaru!”

_ “Jim! Thought you would have been busy going over maps and charts.” _

Jim shook his head. “Not tonight, was wondering what you guys were doing, anything planned?”

_ “Well, yeah, we're headed to the bonfire here in a few. I think Sam was supposed to come by and get you but I'm not sure. Hold on a sec Jim, ok?” _

Jim frowned as he waited for his friends return. He hadn't really talked to Sam after they'd left the kitchen so he could understand why everyone would think he was busy. He grinned as Sulu reappeared on the screen.

_ “Len said he and Lia will swing by and get you, their leaving their suite now. Bring a jacket, it gets cool at night and you know how your immune system is and Len is dying to give you another hypo.” _

“God forbid, I've had one more than what's really needed today.” Jim rubbed his arm, the spot where the needle pierced his skin was still a little sore. “But I'll be dressed, everyone going to be there?”

_ “As far as I know, Pavel said that the Romulan group has agreed to stop by as well.” _

“Good, means the night will be about everyone getting to know each other and how we really are. Besides, we need some relaxation before we head out tomorrow.” Jim sighed.

_ “Well, we'll worry about it in the morning, right now get your ass up and ready to go. Len and Lia should be there in a few.” _

Jim chuckled, “Alright  _ dad _ I'm going, see you in a few Hikaru!”

Sulu grinned as he waved at Jim and disconnected the video. Turning towards the bedroom, Jim decided to change from his usual jeans and t-shirt to a pair of cream linen pants with a matching shirt. Despite the reports that nights on Vulcan were cold, the gardens were under a dome to protect them from the harsh winds and rays from the sun. With a bonfire and dancing, Jim was sure it wouldn't be to cold and if it was he could always come back to his room and change. 

By the time McCoy and Liana arrived, Jim was dressed and ready to go. When a knock sounded at the door, Jim opened it with a grin. “Hey you two, about time you got here.”

“Wasn't sure you would wanna go or not, Jim boy.” McCoy grinned at his friend.

“Of course, this is our first night here and we're on a different planet, Bones! Why wouldn't I want to get out and see my surroundings?”

“Maybe because we thought you were here with Spock as well.” Came the gruff response.

Jim frowned, “No, I've been here going over maps and looking at the view. So I'm not trying to stay in and Lia, you look beautiful as usual.” Jim changed the subject before his friend could question his statement. 

“Thank you, Jim. Ready to enjoy the evening?” Liana asked softly. Her violet gaze scanned Jim's face, noticing the pinched look around his eyes and small frown curving his lips down. “Are you ok Jimmy?”

“Yeah, yep, I'm good. Let's go before all the food is gone and we starve tonight.” Jim stepped through the doorway, smiling at his friends. He didn't want to explain that he wasn't ready to eat with Spock and his parents, not after this afternoon.

“He is not always like that, Jim. Your relationship with Spock is a surprise to him, he never expected Spock to defy him.” Liana said softly. 

“Yeah, well, I don't know Lia, he looked right through me earlier so, uh, I'm sure it's a bad idea to have dinner with them tonight.” Jim glanced over at Liana, unhappy about the tightening in his chest.

“Well, right now let's not mope about it. I'm sure things will work out so until then let's unwind for a few hours.” McCoy placed an arm around Jim's shoulder's, grinning over at his friend. 

“Sounds good to me, right now I'm ready to enjoy some fun before we head out tomorrow.” Jim sighed as they walked through the main house towards the kitchen. “It's going to be hot as hell before noon and I'm not sure what all has been done already.”

“From what the science teams have said there's some tents set up as well as a primary building for meetings and meals. Other than that there's a medical tent and all the research is brought back to the city.” McCoy said. “It's a wonder they need an excavation team, their all about science, reaching the artifacts they've found require a completely different approach.”

Jim frowned, “From what I saw the area is set up for us to go in and drill in the inner wall but we may have to widen one of the openings to get in and out. Just depends on what the site...”

“Are you two  _ seriously _ talking business right now?”

Jim turned at the sound of his brother's voice. “Hey Sammy, you look good.”

Sam grinned at his brother, “Thanks, so do you.” Sam was dressed in a matching outfit, much like Jim's, the only difference was that instead of cream, Sam's choice had been a light teal. “Thought you'd be staying in tonight.”

Jim shook his head, a frown curving his lips down. “Naw, new place, new things to see. Besides, you know the bonfire is tradition and I understand that both the Romulans and some of the Betazed delegation will be there, pretty sure this isn't something our Vulcan hosts would attend.”

“My mother is staying to her rooms and father will join us later in the evening.” Liana said with a smile. “So we're spared her, ummm, questions?”

“Thank the good lord, I'm not sure we'd be able to enjoy the evening otherwise.” McCoy said with a grin, he chuckled when Liana gave him a light punch in the arm. 

Jim smiled at his friends, his stomach fluttering as he watched the couple. “Well, either way it's time for us to have some fun and enjoy this beautiful place.”

“Hey guys!” Everyone looked up to see Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura. “Thought you guys would have already made it to the bonfire.” Sulu said with a grin. 

“Hikaru, my friend, you know that it is tradition for us to show up just a tad bit late. Why, what would everyone do if we arrived early?” Jim grinned. He took a deep breath as they walked through the doors leading out into the gardens. “This is absolutely gorgeous.”

Lady Amanda's gardens were under a large dome which seemed to go on for as far as they could see. Trees, flower bushes, and more were spread out over the area as were to large pools in the middle with paths leading away from them for privacy. There were lights strung high among the trees and along the paths, offering illumination for anyone wanting a few moments of peace.

“Jim, it is good to see you out and among the rest of us.”

Jim looked up into the dark gaze of Lord Nero, grinning at his statement. “You're not the first person to say that today. I'm really not that hard to find.”

Nero gave Jim a small nod, a smile playing about his lips. “Either way, it is good to see you and your friends this evening. Are you going to be participating in the dancing?”

Jim looked thoughtful, “I'm not sure yet. Don't want to offend anyone before we've really gotten a chance to know them.”

“It would be a pleasure to watch you and Liana dance, for all our people.” Nero said softly. He looked at Jim, his dark gaze taking in the linen outfit, the way it moved as Jim walked. Nero didn't hide his pleasure at Jim's choice of attire, nor did he hide the fact that he was indeed interest in spending the evening with Jim as well.

Jim could feel his face heating as he looked after his friends. Turning in the direction they had left in, Jim glanced quickly over at Nero then back towards the path in front of him. “I, uh, I'll see what Lia says. She may not feel up to it tonight.”

Nero nodded, “That is all I can ask. My people are eager to meet you, however, if it would not be to much trouble?”

Jim grinned, “Sure, let me grab a drink and I'll meet you at your table.”

“That is acceptable, I will await your return, Jim.” Nero said Jim's name softly, almost like a caress. He gave Jim one last, long look then turned and walked over to where his party was sitting.

Jim blinked, trying to understand what had just happened. He wasn't sure but he could have sworn that Nero was flirting with him. But why, why would he want to? 

“Even if we're thousands of miles from Earth, you  _ still _ find a way to flirt with someone, some damn where!”

“It's not my fault Bones, I don't even know what the hell all of that was about?!” Jim looked up in surprise at the angry face in front of him. “Seriously, you know that's not how I am. I'm with Spock, flirting with someone else is...”

“Something that would prove to be most harmful to the offending party.”

Jim whipped around to see Spock standing behind him with both his mother and his father. “Spock, I-I thought...”

“I wished to join you this evening, T'hy'la.” Spock interrupted Jim softly. He looked from Jim to McCoy then back. He could see the anger in the cerulean depths but he could also see the uncertainty as Jim glanced over at his father then back. “If it is not something...”

“No!” Jim moved forward, grasping the hem of Spock's sleeve. “No, uh, you can come sit with us.” Jim glanced over at Amanda and Sarek, surprised that they would both be here with Spock. “I, ummm, I've got to go speak with Nero and his group for a moment, they have some questions, I think.” Jim stepped closer to Spock, looking up into the dark, unfathomable eyes watching him. “You're going to be here when I get back, right?”

“Yes, Jim, I will await thee here.” Spock spoke softly. He raised his hand, extending the first two fingers, he waited to see if Jim would return the gesture.

Jim watched as Spock waited patiently for his response. Raising his hand he extended the first two fingers, a blush spreading across his face. Jim brushed his fingers against Spock's, sucking in a quick breath at the sharp tingling that shot up his arm and spread through him. “Maybe we can, ummm, w-we can see the gardens later?”

Spock took a deep breath, releasing it on a soft sigh. “I find that more than acceptable, T'hy'la. If you wish, I shall show you the path leading from your room to my private meditation area.” Spock took a step closer to Jim. “It is across from...”

“Jim?”

Jim jerked around at the sound of his name. Blinking, he looked at his brother as he walked towards them. “Uh, h-hey Sammy, everything ok?”

“Yeah, ummm, I'm sorry about interrupting but Lord Nero and his guest are asking to speak with us?” Sam looked between Jim and Spock then to Amanda, Sarek, McCoy, and Liana.”If this is a bad time, I can let them know...”

“No, I was just about to head over to their table.” Jim took a deep breath, his face was hot and his body still tingled from the contact with Spock. 

_ I cherish thee, Ashayam.  _

Jim turned back to Spock, smiling up at the tall, pale man, he stepped closer. “I'll be right back, ok? Don't, uh, don't go anywhere. We can check out the garden paths after.”

Spock nodded, a small smile turning the corners of his lips up. “That is again, agreeable, Jim.”

Jim grinned, “Ok, well, I, uh, I'll see you in a few a-and I love you, too.” Jim looked up at Spock. The desire to be alone with him stronger than the need to meet the Romulan delegation.

“Jimmy?” Sam called his name softly.

“I, uh, I'll be back.” Jim took a small step back from Spock.

“I will await your return here, Ashayam.” Spock ignored the soft sound of displeasure from behind him as Jim smiled before turning away and heading off with his brother. Spock watched as both men walked away, their heads close together as they talked amongst each other.

“He is not as I had expected.”

“No, he is not what anyone expected him to be.” Spock said softly. He could feel his face heating as Jim looked back and gave him a shy smile and small wave. Spock waved back, the action surprising him as well as his parents.

“He makes you forget your teachings.” A soft, masculine voice spoke from Spock's left. 

“He does not, he makes me remember what it is I have had to endure in order to find one such as him.” Spock spoke in a deliberately light tone, trying to control his temper in the face of his father's comments.

“Yet, I find myself intrigued by the man I have seen versus the man I have heard about.” Sarek moved to stand next to his son, his face impassive as he watched Sam and Jim walk towards Nero and his group. “Both he and his brother have made impressive advances in their chosen fields. It will be interesting to see how well they work here on Vulcan.”

Spock glanced at his father as he stood in silence. When he remained silent, Spock turned back towards the direction he'd last seen Jim and his brother. He was aware of his mother's gaze on him as he and his father stood in silent contemplation.

“You and your parents should move towards the inner circle so you can better. Once the music starts the circle is usually tight.” Liana suggested. 

Spock nodded as he followed Liana and McCoy, Glancing back behind him to make sure his parents were following. He nodded to the few people that spoke to him and spoke to those he needed to. By the time they had made it to the inner circle, the ring had gotten tighter, making movement almost impossible.

“Ok, guys and gals, gonna ask you all to spread out! We are on Vulcan and have Vulcan guest present, please respect their space and if you don't know the rules then make sure you don't tell Jim!” Sulu's voice came through the speakers spread around the garden.

“Hey, if they don't know it's between them and Liana not me!” Jim shouted in response. He grinned at the light murmurs and laughter from the crowd. “Turn it up, Hikaru!”

Spock looked around as the murmur rose in volume. “This is almost like the bonfire from Earth, is it not, doctor?”

McCoy chuckled, “Yeah, Li wanted to keep it as comfortable as possible and she wanted to make sure that everyone was respected while here. I think the only difference is the setting and music.”

Spock nodded, his gaze moved from Jim to Sam, who stood next to Sulu and Chekov. “I do not see Nyota this evening.”

“She should be here soon, I think she had some translations she was finishing up.” McCoy offered.

“Thank you, doctor.” Spock said softly. He turned to the silent figure of his mother standing beside him. “Mother?”

“How are you, darling? Amanda asked softly.

Spock tilted his head towards his mother. “I am well, mother.” Spock watched as his mother gave him a small nod then turned toward his father as he said something quietly about the gardens. Spock turned back to the center of the circle where the bonfire was blazing. Spock's dark gaze moved through the crowd searching for Jim. With everything going on they hadn't been able to reconnect as Spock would have liked and he was beginning to feel the strain between them. 

When he finally found Jim, he had to hold in the sound of discontent that rose up in his throat. His gaze narrowed as he noticed Nero standing behind Jim, closer than needed. Spock held back the urge to walk over and shove Jim behind him, bare his teeth in challenge, and dare Nero to attempt any more attention towards Jim. 

“I swear, sometimes he just doesn't  _ listen. _ ” McCoy said in frustration. “He's going to be the death of me.”

Spock watched as Nero stepped closer to Jim, a pale hand reaching out to lay on his shoulder. When Jim stepped back, Spock felt the air leave him on a soft sigh. He knew how Nero felt about Jim and it still bothered him that he would still make his intentions known despite Spock's warning. “I do not believe Nero feels Jim is serious in his lack of regard.”

“Whether his ass believes it or not, he will damn well get told how much of an issue it really is. We can't afford something like this messing up the project.” McCoy said gruffly. “Sam will have his head if Jim fucks this up and I'll make sure that there are enough hypos to hypo his ass all the way back to Earth. I don't know what it is Nero's up to but if he thinks Jim is the answer then he better guess again.”

Spock silently agreed with the doctor, his dark gaze watching as Jim stepped closer to Sam and further out of Nero's reach. His gaze narrowed as Nero followed Jim's actions, making sure to keep some distance between them. Spock was so intent on watching Jim and Nero that he missed Uhura's soft question.

“Spock?”

Jerking around, Spock blinked down at the face next to him. “I apologize, Nyota, I did not hear the question.”

She smiled up at Spock, “I was wondering if you've seen the dance order for tonight?” She glanced over at McCoy then back to Spock.

“No, I have not. I was unaware that there was a list for the evenings events.”

“I just got it off of Pavel who got it from Sulu...” Nyota began.

“Don't tell me Jim and Liana set this up because if they did...” McCoy started in a low growl.

“May I see the list, Nyota?” Spock interrupted McCoy as he waited until he was handed a small slip of paper. Looking down at the writing, he frowned. “This is neither Jim's handwriting nor is it Liana's.”

“It's the req list from Lord Nero. Jim is reluctant and Liana has refused to dance to any of them. They said it would incite a riot if they do the traditional dances the way they are supposed to be done.”

Spock looked over the list, he recognized all but three of them. “The first two Lia will refuse as it is not a direct command from her mother or father. The first dance is the Vulcan mating dance, the last two however, I am unfamiliar with.”

“Let me see that.” McCoy snatched the list from Spock's hands, looking at it with a frown. “There's no way either of them will do this one or this one. One is the Betazoid dance of enticement and the other is the Romulan war dance.”

“Why would they refuse the request of a diplomat?”

Spock turned at the sound of his fathers voice, surprised that he had been listening to the conversation. “Liana will not preform the mating dance when her parents are not present or her partner is unable to perform with her. Jim will not preform the Romulan dance because we are not at war and the dance of enticement is not needed being that Jim is bonded. Nero oversteps his boundaries where Jim and Liana both are concerned.”

“Is he not aware that you and Mr. Kirk are bonded?” Sarek looked from Spock to McCoy and back. “It is only logical that he would cease his attentions towards your mate if he is aware that there is a bond between you two.”

“Nero was informed of this before we left Earth.” Spock spoke in a soft voice, his tone hiding the roll of jealous anger twisting his stomach. “He goes to far with his requests.”

“Yet both Jim and Li have chosen not to dance these two. The only way Li could is if I allow it and Jim, well, Jim is Jim. If he says no then there is a damn good reason why.” McCoy looked from Spock to the other side of the ring. “He wants to show Jim off and that's not Jim.”

_ Don't leave me here alone, Spock... _

Spock blinked at the voice in his head. Looking from his parents to the other side of the circle, Spock saw Jim and Liana standing together. “They do not look happy.” Jim had a frown curving his lips downward as he and Liana spoke softly to each other.

“That's because Nero is forcing them to do something they don't want to do.”

Spock turned at the sound of Sam's voice. “They will dance the two forbidden dances.” Spock didn't ask the question so much as make it a statement of fact.

“Jim is against it but Nero swears it will help relations between everyone. Problem is, as Jim told Nero, the mating dances are for ones partner. Lia agreed and Nero decided to pull the,  _ either you do one of them or we pull out of the project _ card.” Sam frowned at the couple in the center. “Hikaru is in control of the music so I'm pretty sure he won't put something up that will cause an issue.”

“Li won't do either of the dances, she refuses due to the pregnancy.” McCoy said softly, his eyes were distance and his voice was softer than usual. “She said Nero is trying for a power play now that we are away from Earth.”

Spock turned back to Jim, the words echoing in his mind. “Why does Jim believe I will leave him here alone.”

“Gary used to do that shit. Jim's not a fan of the crowds after they dance and Gary thought it was always funny how Jim would close off and pull back from everyone. It's hell to get him to open back up, which usually takes a few hours or so.” Sam sighed. “You, uh, y-you have somewhere you need to be? I can tell Jim or, uh, or Hikaru can te...”

“No, I do not have a previous engagement and I will not be leaving my bondmate alone for any reason.” Spock's gaze narrowed as he watched Jim moving through the crowd of people. 

“He's headed towards us, thank god. I'm not sure which is worse, him trying to keep Nero off of him or Nero trying so hard to get Jim's attention.” McCoy glared at the man in question as he followed Jim.

“He does know that you and Jim are fully bonded, does he not, Spock?” 

Spock turned to look down at his mother. “Nero still believes that I am to bond with T'Pring.” Spock tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible. His anger at Nero was beginning to cloud his judgment as his thoughts seethed in jealous rage. 

“Jesus, if he isn't like a swarm of flies when they smell a fresh cut watermelon on a hot summer day.” McCoy moved around Spock to stand next to Sam. “Come on, we need to go handle this before Jim gets attacked by another diplomat.”

Sam glared at Nero, watching as Jim jerked away from him. “If he knows anything about Jim, he wouldn't touch him, especially if he's said no.” Sam moved without thinking. “I promised him I'd never let anyone...” Sam moved quickly through the crush of people, headed towards Jim and Nero.

“Sam, Sam wait a damn minute!” McCoy turned back to Spock, a frown curving his lips down. “You, don't go anywhere. If we have to search for you it's gonna be hell and I need all the help I can get right now dealing with both of them!” He waited until Spock gave him a small nod then turned and headed off in the direction he'd last seen Sam.

“Nero does not seem as if he is the type of person to want that which belongs to another. If Mr. Kirk has made his interest in you known, why would Nero still pursue him?” Sarek asked quietly from behind Spock.

Spock turned to look at his father, holding back a sigh. “T'Pring announced our bonding while on Earth. Nero does not know she has changed her mind and assumes that Jim is still unattached. The last time he spoke to Jim it was concerning the accident on Earth.” Spock watched as Sam walked up and threw an arm around Jim's shoulder's. When Jim looked up and over at him, his eyes were lit with gratitude towards his brother.

Spock kept his gaze on Jim and Sam, waiting until McCoy joined them and pulled them away from Nero. He watched as the others dark gaze searched the crowd then stop when he saw Spock. Nero gave a small nod of his head then turned back in the direction of his group. “I do not enjoy the sensation of jealousy, it is unsettling.”

“And yet, you find that despite that, you would gladly deal with it in the face of having your mate by your side.”

Spock nodded his head at is mothers words, aware that he had just admitted to his feelings in front of both of his parents. Despite his admission and the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, Spock did not fully regret his words. “I do not understand this sensation, mother.”

Amanda placed a gentle hand on Spock's arm, a soft smile curving her lips. “We will speak of it tomorrow, now go and speak with Jim. He does not look as if he is well at all.”

Spock's gaze moved from his mothers to Jim's, scanning the pale, stiff features and blazing blue eyes. “Excuse me, mother.” Spock stepped away from his parents, his gaze on Jim. “Ashayam?”

“C-can we leave? Lia said she'll do the dancing with Hikaru. I just...” Jim looked over Spock's shoulder, trying to control his anger. Nero was watching them, a knowing glint in his eyes. “Please, Spock...” 

Spock moved closer to Jim, forcing his head back and his blue gaze on him. “Something has happened to change your mind about staying.” Spock could feel the anger from Jim's side of the bond. “What did he say to you, Ashayam?”

Jim looked up at Spock, trying to control the flood of emotions running through his system. This was their first night on Vulcan, they shouldn't be going through any issues right now. Glancing to the right of Spock, Jim froze. He had forgotten that Spock's parents had come to the bonfire. “Nothing, uh, w-we can talk about it later.” Jim gave him a tentative smile. “Come on, your parents are here and they were expecting to have a nice time.”

“Ashayam, if you do not wish to stay...” Spock stopped Jim by grabbing his wrist. Something was bothering him, Spock could see it in the way he tried to keep hidden. Turning to look behind him, Spock's eyes narrowed as his gaze met Nero's. “What did he say to you, Jim?” Spock turned back to Jim, his tone low and harsh with possessive anger.

“H-he said that the bond will be broken. That if I refuse, it will be forced whether I want it or not. H-he told me...” Jim struggled to control his voice, aware that his brother and Spock's parents were still standing close by. “He said that if successful, it means that you found me to be an unworthy mate.” Jim stopped talking. He could feel his anger running through him, making him tremble as he tried to control it. “I-I told him he was lying, that if...” Jim sucked in a quick breath. “That if there were plans to do something like that, I'd know about it.”

Spock felt his fingers tightening around Jim's wrist. Could feel the bones beneath his fingers as he squeezed in anger and fear. He knew he would have to explain to Jim how bonding's were handled and the consequences if one disobeys their family's bonding decision. “It is not as he states, Jim...”

“Who wants to break the bond, is it you o-or your parents?” Jim stared up at Spock as he interrupted him.  _ Nero had been right! He had known that they would try and break their bond. How could Jim have been so stupid to trust Spock, how could he have been so blind!  _ Jim pulled away from Spock. “Who is it, if it's you just fucking tell me right now and we can do...” 

“Calm your ass down, Jim, he's not said anything about breaking a bond or whatever so stop yelling. You're causing a scene and that seems to be what Nero wants.” McCoy growled in an angry voice. 

Jim glanced over at Nero then turned to McCoy. “I-I'm going to find Lia, we, uh, I-I don't know if she's still going to dance but...”

“Jim...” Spock looked at him in confusion. His sudden mood change was surprising considering Jim's reaction to him earlier. “You do not have to...”

“I know I don't, Spock but I already said I would and to back out now would seem like...” Jim broke off as he looked at someone walking towards them. “I, ummm, I'm going to go find Lia.” Jim glanced over at his brother then turned and left the group.

“I'll keep an eye on him, you may want to dissuade your friend from making anymore advances towards Jim. I won't allow him to get hurt in a pissing match between you two.” Sam glared at Spock then turned towards Nero as he walked up to the group. Giving the man a dark, narrowed eyed glare, Sam turned and followed in the direction his brother had left in. 

“He is upset by what I have shared with Jim.” Nero stated softly.

Spock turned to face Nero, his dark gaze blazing. “You have been told to stay away from my mate. More than once, you have been informed that Jim Kirk is not available to you.”

“And again, until he has told me himself that he does not wish for my attentions, I will not stop.” Nero held the dark, angry gaze in front of him. “I will not engage in a verbal match with you, Spock of Vulcan, as long as your parents are here. Out of respect for them, I will keep my distance...this evening. However, if Jim is truly your bondmate, you may want to make that known to all those who desire him as well.” With that said, Nero nodded once then turned and left the group, heading in the opposite direction of Jim and Sam.

“Now what the hell was he talking about? You've told him more than once, just how...” McCoy was interrupted by the sounds of drums then flute strains floated on the air. “They're going to start off slow...” He drifted off as he watched the couple in the middle of the circle.

Spock turned to see Jim and Liana standing with a group of other people as the music started. “They will do the traditional Vulcan dance, Jim said he refuses to do any after that if not agreed upon by Lia or himself in advance.”

“That's what he told Nero but it seems he thought Jim was joking.” McCoy said gruffly.

“I will make sure he has the understanding that is needed in this situation concerning my bondmate.” Spock spoke with a soft snarl. His gaze moved through the crush of people until he found Nero. He was watching Jim with a degree of intensity not seen before. “He will try to claim Jim for himself, I will not allow it.”

“Maybe we should talk to him about it tomorrow. Right now, you're supposed to be enjoying the dancing.” Nyota spoke softly from McCoy's left. “We'll handle things Spock, right now try to relax and enjoy the evening.”

Spock nodded, his gaze moving from Nero to Jim. He watched the way he moved, the flashes of tan skin that appeared from beneath the cream linen of Jim's outfit. He remembered the last time Jim danced for him, the way he'd moved, the ease of his movements. Looking at him now, Spock wanted nothing more than to grab Jim and carry him off to the closest dark spot he could find. He could feel his stomach churning as he looked around the circle. There seemed to be a low thrum of energy building up and he wondered where it was coming from.

“Lia is going to initiate the next dance. Something's wrong with Jim.” McCoy watched the petite woman dressed in light blue silk. He tried not to frown at Jim's lack of attention and enthusiasm. “Just what the hell did that asshole say to Jim?”

Spock looked back at McCoy then turned to look at Jim. He could see the subtle changes in his expression, see the way he stiffened as he moved through the dance. “Nero is trying to convince Jim that I do not wish to remain bonded to him.”

McCoy gave a soft snort of irritation. “He's playing on Jim;s insecurities. He knows how you feel, hell we  _ all _ know how you feel. Would have to be as blind as an Andorian slug to not see how you two feel about each other.”

Spock nodded, watching the dancers in the center. Jim's movements had loosened and he was moving with the music better. “I will not allow Nero to turn Jim against me.”

“Then you better figure out a way to convince him that Nero is just trying to be an ass. He won't listen to any of us on this, never does, unless Sam puts his foot down. You're the only one he'll believe.” McCoy frowned as he watched Jim and Liana move with the others. “We can point it out but you have to be the one to convince him that Nero is just trying to cause trouble.”

Spock nodded, he knew about Jim's insecurities, about how Gary had almost broke him down to nothing. He would not allow Jim to feel that way again. “I will correct the misconception once the dancing has finished.” He watched the dance end and another start, this one slower and much more provocative in its movements.

“You just make sure you take care of him. Sam and Jim are like my brothers and I won't see them hurt because of someone else's desire for revenge or jealousy. If you care for him the way you say, then you make sure that Nero can't hurt him anymore with his lies. Gary was good at that and it took us years to fix it. I won't allow Nero or anyone else to fuck up this project for him or his brother.” McCoy kept his gaze on the dancers, watching as the last song started and Liana and Jim were left in the center. “Lia said this was Jim's idea for you.”

Spock kept his gazed focused on Jim, waiting for the music to begin. He watched as Jim moved to the center, the blond head lifting until he could see the rich cerulean blue eyes focused on him. Spock sucked in a quick breath at the emotions churning in their depths. The need to move closer burned through him as he watched Jim take a deep breath. When the opening strands floated around them, Spock froze. Looking back towards McCoy, he saw the small smirk on the doctors usually scowling features. Turning back to the center, Spock watched as Jim moved, his eyes taking in the way his clothing seemed to cling to him, molding to the well muscled body. Spock couldn't help the thoughts that raced through his head, memories of the last time Jim had moved in such a way. 

“You  _ feel _ something for him.”

Spock jerked around at the sound of his fathers voice. Turning back to the center, he nodded his head once. “He was chosen for me before I knew his name. He is t'lema, father, I can not let Jim go.”

Sarek stood beside his son in silence, watching Jim dance. “Your mother also danced for me. When I first met her, she was free, emotional, and her soul called out to mine. It soothed the fires that burned deep within me, helped me to understand feelings and how they affect others. I would not deny you the chance to be happy, my son. If James Kirk is your chosen bondmate, then neither I nor your mother will stand in the way of that.”

Spock looked at his father, surprise running through him. “You will not stop me from claiming him?”

Sarek gave Spock a small tilt of his head. “Have you not already done so? If he dances this way for you...”

Spock nodded, “He is mine.” 

Sarek agreed with a small nod. “Your mother and I wish to speak with you both in the morning.” He turned to his right, his gaze meeting the soft amber one of his wife. Looking back at Spock, Sarek studied his face. “You are my son, Spock and I only wish to see that you are given the opportunities worthy of you. I find that Jim Kirk has been deemed worthy of you.”

Spock nodded once, surprised at his father's sudden decision. Looking up to his mother, he could see the love she held for them both and relief shuddered through him. Taking a deep breath he looked back to his father. “We will meet with you both in your study, father.” Spock paused, unsure how his next words would be received. “I...thank you, father.” When Sarek nodded then turned to walk away, Spock stopped him. “Father?”

“Yes, Spock?”

“Do you  _ love  _ mother.” Spock asked softly. He had always wondered how his father felt about his mother. How she dealt with the lack of affection or emotion.

Sarek nodded his head slowly. “I would give my life to save hers or yours, Spock.”

It was enough, the admission was more than Spock expected but was enough to satisfy his curiosity. “Good night, father. Jim and I will meet with you in the morning.” Spock watched as his father walked towards his mother. When he reached her, he leaned down and whispered something to her, causing her to flush. When her amber gaze lifted to Spock's he could see that his mother loved his father just as much. “Good night, mother.” Spock whispered, a small smile curving his lips at her small wave.

“This is the last dance Spock. Jim said you two had plans after so I'm going to head to bed. We have an early start tomorrow.” 

Spock turned to find Sam standing behind him. “You may use the entrance to Jim's room if it would be easier.”

“Jim's staying the night with you?” Sam asked the question softly. He looked back at his brother then to Spock.

“If it is his desire to do so, I will not refuse him.” Spock answered in the same tone.

“Just, ok, just, uh m-make sure he's safe. With Nero prowling around here after him...”

“I will not let Jim out of my sight.” Spock turned to the brunette and blond dancing. “I will make sure that Jim remains safe, Sam.”

Sam let out a soft breath. “Thanks, I-I mean, thank you. That's all I ever wanted for him.”

Spock nodded, watching as Sam looked back at his brother, giving him a long look then turned and headed towards Jim's bedroom. Turning back around, Spock noticed the way all the dancers moved. Some moved with the ease born from years of practice and others seemed to be new to the dances. Despite the differences, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Moving closer, Spock couldn't help but let himself enjoy the sounds of the music. The song was beautiful, haunting in its melody as he circled around to where Jim now stood. 

“He is beautiful, in the face of so much stoicism, he stands out.”

Spock looked to his left, surprised to find his cousin, Stonn, standing next to him. “Stonn.”

“Spock.”

“I did not think you or T'Pring would avail yourselves of such frivolity.” Spock's tone was clipped as he turned back to Jim.

“It is only logical that we help keep the good relationship we have with our guests. I do not wish to have you as an enemy, cousin. I merely wish to offer my assistance in the protection of your mate. He is family and I will not see our family harmed.”

Spock glanced over at his cousin then back to Jim. “It is only logical.” Spock said after a few moments of silence. “I accept your offer, cousin, for I do not wish to see the family harmed as well.”

Stonn nodded once then paused before leaving. “I wish you long life and prosperity, cousin. If you have need of me, you need only ask.”

Spock nodded, watching in silent contemplation as Stonn left, heading back towards the main house. When he turned back around, he was surprised to find Jim standing directly in front of him. “Ashayam.”

“Can we leave now? I, ummm, I'd really like to be alone with you.” Jim looked up at Spock, the need to be alone with Spock was making Jim antsy. He couldn't keep still after the last song. “Spock...”

“We can leave when ever you wish, Ashayam.” Spock watched as the bright blue eyes dilated. Stepping closer, Spock resisted the urge to reach out and pull Jim flush against him. “I will follow you where ever you go, Jim.”

Jim tried to resist the urge to lean up and kiss Spock in front of everyone. “Then let's get out of here, I really need to be alone with you.” Jim turned and headed towards the longest path, knowing it would lead him to Spock's rooms. “Are we sleeping tonight or...”

Spock could feel the familiar heat spilling through him. “I would prefer or.” He watched as a flush slowly highlighted Jim's skin, turning the usually tan skin to a burnished gold. Spock couldn't take his eyes off of the man in front of him, watching as he walked ahead, slowly, looking back every few steps or so. Jim's linen outfit moved with the breeze flowing through the gardens, showing off Jim's body to perfection. Spock resisted the urge to pull Jim back against him, to claim him in front of everyone so they knew who he belonged to. 

Jim walked ahead of Spock, looking back to make sure he was still behind him. Jim knew that the path led to the doors to Spock's own section of the garden. When he finally reached them, he pushed gently on the glass and watched as it opened. Taking a deep breath, Jim walked into the scented area. Sighing softly at the scent of violets and roses as they mixed with some thing else. Walking forward, Jim glanced behind him, watching as Spock moved toward him slowly. Taking a deep breath, Jim reached for the hem of his shirt. He watched as the dark chocolate orbs followed his movements. Turning back towards the path, Jim slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head, dropping it on the path behind him. He could hear the swift intake of breath, could feel Spock's desire and need through the bond and kept walking. He didn't need to look back now nor did he need to remain clothed. Not here, not with Spock. Jim wasn't sure how he knew this but he didn't question it. 

“Ashayam...”

Jim shivered at the soft endearment, resisting the urge to stop and let Spock catch up. He turned towards the pool in the middle of Spock's garden, smiling at the way the moonlight reflected off the surface. Toeing off his shoes, Jim left them in the middle of the path as well. When he reached for the hem of his pants, Jim looked back at Spock shyly. He wasn't sure why but he felt exposed, raw and vulnerable in front of this man. Pushing the waist band of his pants down, Jim tried not to shiver at the cool air on his skin or the hot gaze from behind him. Pushing the material down, Jim let it slide past his hips and down his legs, kicking it away as he continued to the pool. As he stepped towards the water, Jim felt the brush of a strong arm pulling him back and against a hard, hot body. Closing his eyes, Jim groaned in appreciation. “What took you so long.” Jim wasn't sure when Spock had shed his robe but he wasn't going to complain.

“I am enjoying your presence here, Ashayam.” Spock growled softly in Jim's ear. “I wish to reacquaint myself with your body, Jim.” Spock ran a hand slowly down Jim's stomach, feeling the muscles flex and release as he tried to control his response. “I wish to mark you, to make my claim on you known so no other will doubt to whom you belong.” Spock pressed a hand against Jim's chest, directly over Jim's heart. He could feel the rapid beating against Jim's ribs, feel his pulse as the blood raced through his body. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Jim.” Spock whispered. He pressed a gentle kiss against Jim's collar bone. 

Jim shivered as he led Spock towards the pool. Smiling, he turned to look up at the man behind him. “I love you too, Spock.” It was becoming easier to say the words, to believe them the more Spock stayed and proved his fears and doubts wrong, up until he remembered Nero's words. “Spock, are we, uh, a-are we going to stay bonded?” Jim held his breath, waiting for the answer that would save him or sink him. 

“I will not let you go, Ashayam, not unless it is your desire to do so. We will remain bonded until death.” Spock breathed against Jim's mouth. He had turned him so he could look Jim in the eyes and tell him the truth. “You are all I require in a mate, Jim. No other can nor will take your place.”

Jim released a sigh of relief. “Good because I swear I wanted to punch Nero in the mouth for what he said.” Jim whispered back. He brushed his lips across Spock's, smiling at the swift intake of air. “I, ummm, I think maybe we should go inside, don't want to take the chance of someone finding us out here.”

Spock nodded, following Jim wordlessly. His hand held the tan one, shivering as Jim's fingers moved against his palm. Spock could feel the lust spilling through out his system, could feel the same in Jim. Before they reached the path leading to his rooms, Spock pulled Jim close. He kissed him hard, his hands moving restlessly over Jim's back, down to his hips, and finally down to grip his ass. He moaned as Jim arched up against him, gasping in pleasure.

“O-or we, uh, w-we could...” Jim drifted off as Spock kissed him harder. The need to feel Spock inside of him overrode everything else. Damn someone seeing them, damn someone having a complaint, and damn anyone who tried to separate them. Jim pulled back from Spock with a gasp, looking up into dark unfathomable eyes, Jim whispered in Vulcan. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Spock.” The words weren't pronounced as perfectly as Spock's but Jim was pretty sure he understood. If the wide eyes and the small “o” Spock's mouth made were any indication, then Jim had gotten it right.

Spock growled low in his throat. To hear the words that left Jim's lips in Vulcan made Spock's blood heat. Pulling Jim closer, Spock took a deep breath at the hollow of Jim's throat. Enjoying the shiver that ran through the tan body, Spock bit down on Jim's collar bone, marking him, claiming him in one of the most primitive of ways. “You belong to me, Jim.” Spock growled softly. The need to feel Jim, to hear him gasp and moan beneath him, beat a steady tattoo through out Spock's body.

Jim let out a pained hiss of breath. “Fuck, Spock, that's going to bruise.” He panted. Partly from pain, partly from pleasure. “We need to get to your room. There's nothing out here that we can use.”

Spock nodded as he bent down, picked Jim up and carried him in the direction of his suite. “I have made sure we have everything we need, Ashayam. Tonight we will have no interruptions...”

 


	37. Spock's Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sooooo I want to apologize for taking so long to update but this chapter meant way to much to me to just put anything up...It's not perfect, by no means, I'm sure there are mistakes but I hope it's not to where you don't enjoy it as well...Feel free to leave any comment/kudos because they are very much appreciated!!! Again, I apologize for the wait and thank you all for reading!!!

“You...fuck...w-we need to...Spock...” Jim panted. He was pressed against the glass doors leading from the garden to Spock's bedroom. “Please...” He spread his legs wider as he tried to press down on the two fingers now pressing up inside of him. 

“Patience, Ashayam, we have all night to enjoy each other.” Spock ran a hand gently down Jim's back as he used his other hand to stretch Jim's hole. He couldn't wait any longer, however, despite what he'd just told Jim. The need to mark Jim still beat a rhythm in his blood. Jim having spoken in Vulcan had touched something deep inside him, something he didn't understand nor could he explain. Groaning as Jim tightened around his fingers, Spock leaned forward, licking at the bite on Jim's clavicle. “I claim thee, Ashayam, as  _ my _ mate. The other half of my soul. I will forever need thee, want thee, cherish thee.” Spock spoke softly, his voice low, deep, rumbling through his chest. Pressing closer to Jim, he slipped a third finger inside of the hot body in front of him. Pleased with the soft hitch of breath and helpless whimper that left the beautifully, kiss swollen lips. “You are  _ mine, _ James Tiberius Kirk, from this life unto the next, I claim thee.”

Jim panted against the glass, trying not to give in to the urge to reach down and just jerk himself off. He was  _ so close _ , and Spock whispering in his ear wasn't helping him hold back. Shivering as he struggled to focus, Jim gasped out the response, repeating the words Spock had just spoken. “I-I claim thee, Ashayam, as my mate.” Jim gasped, he moved his hips, trying to get Spock's fingers to go deeper, When he was denied what he wanted, Jim straightened back up and finished what he was saying. “T-the other half of my soul, I will forever need thee, want thee, cherish thee.” Jim groaned, his legs turning to jelly in the face of Spock now kneeling behind him, his tongue licking the soft, pink skin wrapped around his fingers. “ _ Fuck, Spock...”  _ Jim panted harshly, he was close. Closer than he'd originally realized. “Please, Spock, please, please!” Jim whimpered as he moved his hips, fucking himself on Spock's fingers. He groaned in frustration when Spock pulled his fingers out but sucked in a quick breath when they were replaced by his tongue. Jim's body clenched, the sensation of Spock running his tongue around his entrance then pressing forward, was pushing him closer over the edge.

“Finish, Ashayam, I would know that you feel the same.” Spock whispered, his breath ghosting over the fluttering pink hole in front of him. He gripped Jim's ass, gently kneading the soft, fleshy mounds as he spread them apart. Leaning forward, Spock licked the tight ring then pushed his tongue past the barrier and into Jim's body.

Jim clenched his jaw around the groan that built in his throat. He couldn't think about anything but the feel of Spock's tongue, until Spock stopped moving it. “ _ Fuck, Spock, no _ !” Jim cried in desperation. “ _ Please _ ...”

“Finish, Jim...” Spock said softly. He knew he should wait to demand the words be spoken but he couldn't deny the need to hear them, the need to make his claim as soon as possible. 

Jim panted as he tried to refocus his thoughts. “Y-you are mine, Spock, son of Sarek, from this life unto the next, I-I claim thee.” Jim groaned as Spock bit down on the upper curve of his left cheek. “Spock, for the love of god!”

Spock stood up, turned Jim around while picking him up. “T'nash-veh (mine) ...”

He pressed Jim back up against the glass, shivering at the feel of the strong legs wrapped around his waist. “Kwon-sum (always) ...” Spock adjusted Jim, moving him so he could position himself better. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Jim.” Spock whispered against Jim's neck. He held Jim up by his waist, bent his knees, and pressed up. Relishing the feel of Jim's tight, hot body sheathing him. Growling, Spock thrust up, hard. He couldn't control the racing of his heart, nor could he stop the thickening of his blood. This is what he's missed the past few days. This man wrapped around him, his strength, his heat, his mind, his soul. 

Jim clutched at Spock as he was rocked up and back. Groaning, he shifted his hips down, trying to meet Spock's thrust. Wrapping his arms around Spock's shoulder's, Jim let his head drop back. There was nothing more he could do but let Spock has his way and just hang on for the ride. Panting harshly, Jim felt his body tighten with the pleasure racing through him. Pulling Spock closer, all he could do was groan with the need to come. To let go and just let Spock...

“Ashayam..” Spock moaned. “I-I must...”

Jim arched back, “Spock, h-hurry, I can't...” Jim let out a soft whimper as Spock pressed up again and again against his prostate. “I-I can't...fuck, Spock, please...” Jim was desperate. His vision was beginning to blur as he stared at the usually pale face, now flushed a light jade. Sliding a hand through Spock's dark hair, Jim curled his fingers around the strands and pulled... _ hard _ ...gasping when Spock thrust up harder. “Fuck, j-just like that, Spock. D-don't stop.” Jim panted. He felt the long, pale fingers press against his psi points, waited as Spock spoke the words that would meld them. Then he was falling...falling... “ _ Spock _ ...”

Spock groaned as they fell into their meld space. The bond wrapping around them as Spock thrust harder, his mind reaching...reaching... “ _ Jim _ ...”

It was to much yet it still wasn't enough. Jim panted as the orgasm crested, stretching his muscles taught. He tried to hold back the hot wave wanting to break over him, groaned as he strained against the tight coil that held him in its grip. Thrusting his hips down, Jim jerked as the world shifted. His vision went white as spots of red and green danced before his eyes. When Jim's head fell back, he gasped out one word. “Spock...” 

It was more than he'd ever expected and more than he'd ever wanted. Spock felt the possessive growl rumbling through his chest, holding tightly to the hips in front of him as he continued to move. He pressed Jim against the glass as his orgasm hit him head on, forcing out the beast within. Spock thrust harder, as he gave in to his body's demands, his hands bruising in their grip on the tan hips. The bite mark from earlier drawing him like a moth to a flame, Spock leaned forward and bit Jim again. The taste of iron flooded his mouth and his blood sang at the sharp cry that left Jim's lips.  _ Mine!  _ His mind reveled in the taste of his mate's essence, in the mind that understood his as no other has before. Spock held Jim against him as tightly as possible, panting as he moaned harshly against the tan throat. “Jim...”

Spock slowly slid to the ground as his legs gave out. Holding Jim as securely as possible, he adjusted the panting blond in his arms. “Ashayam?” He asked the question softly, moving a shaky hand over Jim's back gently.

Jim groaned as he struggled to hold his head up. He heard Spock talking to him, asking him a question. “Yeah.” Jim sighed softly. Lifting his head, he blinked as he tried to get his eyes to focus on the face in front of him. Giving him a crooked grin, Jim raised a shaky hand to cup Spock's cheek. “Hey.” Jim whispered.

Spock leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against Jim's lips. “We must clean ourselves before retiring.” He watched as Jim's lids drooped with exhaustion. “It has been a long evening and I have missed having you with me these past few nights.”

Jim gave Spock a small grin. “You've just been really horny that's all.” He chuckled softly when he felt Spock's arms tighten around him. “I've missed you too.” Jim sighed. “And a shower sounds great, kinda sore.” Jim could feel his face heating as Spock looked at him. His dark gaze searching for something and obviously finding it. 

“We will shower then rest, there are a number of things we must discuss.” Spock said softly. He stood up, holding Jim in his arms. He felt his cock slide free of Jim's body and shivered at the sensation.

“I may not be able to walk for a few days.” Jim said softly. He grinned at Spock and pressed a kiss against his lips. “You know, I can try walking if...”

“It is of no consequence, Jim. I find that I do not wish to be parted from you for any reason right now.” Spock knew that his ears and face must be a light jade but for Jim, for his mate, he would speak of the things in his heart. He would learn to understand him just as Jim has been taking the time to learn and understand as well.

“Yeah, well, good because I'm pretty sure I was lying.” Jim chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Spock's neck. “Come on let's get in the shower so we can get in bed.” Jim tried to hold in a yawn but wasn't successful. “Your days here are way longer than on Earth and I'm more tired than I thought.” Jim drifted off as Spock carried him inside and to the bathroom. “You know Spock, if you wanted to mark me I could have got a tattoo with your name or something on it. You, uh, you didn't have to bite me.” Jim reached up and gingerly touched the skin on his clavicle. “But I'm not complaining.” Jim said softly as Spock kissed him. 

“My apologies, Ashayam.” Although he sounded far from apologetic. “I will endeavor to be more mindful our next time.” Spock walked into the bathroom, setting Jim down slowly on his feet. Spock made sure Jim was able to stand before he released him and turned towards the shower. “Come, Ashayam, you are tired and in need of rest. Let me wash you then we will retire to the bedroom.”

Jim yawned as he stretched with a tired groan. “Tomorrows going to be worse because we'll be setting all the equipment up.” He grinned as Spock led him towards the shower. He was sore everywhere but it wasn't as bad as it could have been, honestly, Jim knew he'd felt worse. Looking up at the silent man standing in front of him, Jim frowned. Spock was quiet, more so than usual and Jim wondered what was bothering him. “Spock?”

“I do not wish to break our bond, Jim.” Spock looked over at Jim, his heart was racing in his side. He knew Jim still had doubts about whether they were going to remain together or not. “My parents have given their blessing to our union, I would ask that you remain with me as my mate.”

Jim blinked, surprised at what Spock said. “So, uh, they, ummm, t-the thing with your dad...”

“He is the one who suggested we remain bonded.” Spock gave Jim a small quirk of his lips. “You remind him of my mother and her free spirit.”

“Would make sense you would want the same thing.” Jim grinned as he walked into the shower stall. “God, Spock, this is...wow  _ this  _ is your shower?!”

Spock looked around the space. “It is adequate for my needs.”

Jim chuckled, “Adequate for your needs, hmmm? Well damn, I hope you never see mine then. You'd be pissed.” Jim stepped under the hot spray of water and groaned in pleasure. “This feels so good right now.” He sighed as his head dropped forward and the water ran over his tired body. He didn't flinch when he felt Spock's hands rubbing his sore muscles. Easing the tension and stress out of his limbs and relaxing his mind. “God, Spock that feels even better.” Jim mumbled. He sighed at the feel of a soft cloth moving over him, enjoying the light spicy scent. Jim's eyes drifted closed as he let Spock wash them both then felt himself being dried with a soft, fluffy towel once the water had been turned off. Sighing in sleepy pleasure, Jim grinned as he stared hazily up at the man in front of him. “Spock, 'm so tired.” Jim yawned. He wrapped his arms around the pale shoulders of the man now carrying him to the bedroom. “I could have walked.” Jim said softly.

“Indeed, Ashayam, yet I find that I enjoy being able to do this for you.” Spock laid Jim down gently on the bed. He pulled the covers back and arranged them both until he was able to get Jim as close to him as possible. Pulling the covers back up and over them, Spock placed an arm around Jim's waist. Listening to the soft cadence of his breathing. “Sleep well, Ashayam, for tonight you will have nothing but pleasant dreams. Spock pressed a gentle kiss against Jim's neck, smiling at the soft sound that left him. 

Spock couldn't sleep so he decide he would meditate. Slowly leaving the bed, he glanced down at Jim before heading back towards the garden. He needed to retrieve both his and Jim's clothes. Leaving the suite, Spock could still hear the music from the bonfire. The strains of a soft melody he's never heard before floated on the breeze and he wondered at the tune. Picking up Jim's linen pants, Spock went in search of his robe and Jim's shirt. He thought back on the night's events, about his short conversation with Stonn then the brief one with his father. Spock hadn't expected his father to change his mind so easily but he would not argue with his decision. As for Stonn, Spock would not deny that he agreed with the idea of protecting family and he knew Stonn took his duty to family very seriously. With Nero showing his interest in Jim despite Spock's warnings, Stonn's assistance would help ease some of his concern.

Walking further up the path towards the pool, Spock picked up his robe and Jim's shirt. He couldn't resist pressing the soft fabric against his nose and taking a deep breath. Jim's scent filled his nostrils, making him shiver in pleasure. Spock never expected to find someone like Jim. Someone who understood him better than he seemed to understand himself, wanted him for himself... _ loved _ him for himself. He needed to find a way to show Jim just how much he meant to him. Staring across the smooth surface of the pool, Spock tried to think of what he had that would equal what Jim has given him. Kneeling next to the water, Spock reached out and slowly touched the surface. Watching as the water rippled, then expanded outward, Spock thought about everything he's shared with Jim so far and the one gift Jim gave freely was...Spock stood abruptly, turning back towards the suite. He knew what he could give...the one gift Jim always gave so freely to Spock... _ himself _ . 

Spock walked back into the suite, closing the door gently behind him. Walking to the bedroom, he stood watching the sleeping man in his bed. The pleasure he felt at being able to just watch Jim sleep was surprising. It was a simple act, yet Spock found that he enjoyed it almost as much as seeing Jim awake.

“Spock...” Jim sighed as he turned over onto his side.

Spock moved closer to the bed, the desire to know what Jim was dreaming about was strong but he still needed to meditate. Stepping back from the bed, Spock laid Jim's clothes on the back of a chair, his robe underneath. Turning towards his meditation mat, Spock moved to the small table next to it. He opened the lid on a small cherry wood box, a gift from his mother on one of their travels to Earth. Taking out the small bottle of oil, incense, and candles inside, Spock set up the small area for meditation. He lit the incense and candles, taking a deep breath and releasing it on a soft sigh. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed being home and the fact that Jim was now here to share in his home coming made things better. 

Glancing over at the bed one more time, Spock closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to focus his thoughts and calm his mind. If he wanted to be clear headed when Jim woke, he would need to make sure that his emotions were controlled and that there was nothing standing in the way of his gift for Jim. 

Spock wasn't sure how long he spent in meditation, by the time he finally returned from the depths of his mind, the moon was high in the sky and the breeze coming through the window was beginning to chill the room. Looking over at the bed, Spock tried to hold back the smile that threatened to appear. Jim was spread out across the bed in a starfish position, his blond hair sticking out all over his head. Standing up, Spock took his time walking to the bed as he scanned the sleeping figure. The sheet had fallen to Jim's waist, showing off the broad, tan back and well defined muscles. He couldn't help but reach out and brush a hand gently down Jim's spine, enjoying the feel of the soft skin and hair as they tickled his fingertips. 

“You could get in trouble doing that, you know?”

Spock jerked back at the sleepy tone, surprise and pleasure vied for dominance as he kneeled on the bed. “I was not aware that you were awake, Jim.” Spock waited for Jim to open his eyes. He loved seeing Jim's eyes when he first woke in the morning. When rich, cerulean blue blinked open, then slowly focused on him, Spock released a soft breath. “Good evening, Ashayam.” Spock whispered softly.

Jim grinned up at Spock. “Evening to you, too handsome.” Jim stretched, groaning as his tired muscles protested the action. “What time is it?” Jim asked, yawning. “Why are you still up, couldn't sleep?” Jim looked up at the pale face, reaching out and brushing back a few dark, strands of stray hair. “You look about as tired as I feel.”

“I have been meditating, I also retrieved our clothing from the garden.” Spock could feel his nerves fluttering in his stomach as he looked down at Jim. “I wish to give you something, Jim, but find myself unsure of your reaction.”

Jim raised up to his elbows, brow creasing in concern. “What's going on Spock? It's not like some type of whip and chain set because if it is I could probably go...” Jim broke off with a soft moan as Spock kissed him. “Or that, uh, that will work too.” Jim whispered.

Spock groaned as he pressed Jim back against the bed, he couldn't help imaging the things Jim spoke about. “No, Ashayam, nothing such as that at this time.” Spock pulled back from Jim slowly. “There is something I wish to give to thee, Ashayam.” Spock moved from the bed to the large window across from it. Pulling the second set of curtains, Spock turned to find Jim watching him intently. 

“You put your robe back on. What type of gift is it Spock, are we going somewhere, is that why you're dressed?” Jim looked at Spock, curiosity setting his nerves on edge. He couldn't tell what Spock was thinking, his side of the bond, although not blocked, wasn't easily accessible. “W-why are you bloc...”

“I wish to give to you something I have never given to another, Ashayam...Jim...” Spock took a deep breath, walked to the foot of the bed, his head down bent. “I wish...” Spock looked up at Jim, certain his ears and face were a light absinthe with his blush. He wasn't sure he could say the words out loud so he sent them to Jim through their bond. 

_ I wish to give to thee, the last gift I can give, Jim. I wish to give myself to you, as you have given yourself to me. _

Jim's eyes widened as he stared into the dark eyes in front of him. “Wow, uh, I, ummm, I-I don't...” Jim broke off as he watched Spock move from the foot of the bed, walking slowly around to Jim's side. “Spock, you know you don't have to do this. I mean I'm happy...” Jim broke off at the flash of pale skin that appeared when Spock moved. Jim could feel his body responding to the idea of Spock naked beneath his robe or Spock naked beneath  _ him.  _ The possibilities of what could happen played through Jim's head. The things he could show Spock...

Reaching up to the collar of his robe, Spock held the edges gently. He unhooked the top clasp, then slowly unzipped it the rest of the way down. “To you, James Tiberius Kirk, I offer the one thing I have left to offer.” Spock looked up to see Jim's hot, hungry gaze on him. “I offer myself, as the last gift I have to give to the one who is most worthy of it.”

Jim moved to the side of the bed, his gaze still on Spock. “Wait, what, uh, what do you mean exactly, Spock? I thought we were already, ummm, married? I don't, uh, I-I don't understand?” Jim knew what he hoped Spock meant. Knew he wanted it to mean that he would be able to make love  _ to _ Spock instead of Spock making love to him. “Because I swear if you mean exactly what I'm think...”

“I would share my body with my bondmate.” Spock broke in softly, trying to control the tremor that raced through him at Jim's look. The blue eyes darkened and the pupils dilated until the blue was a thing ring of fire. The tan face was flushed a light pink from excitement and Jim's chest rose and fell with his rapid breaths. “I offer myself to you, Ashayam, as the only thing I have left to give.”

“You, uh, y-you don't have to do this Spock.” Jim could feel his cock getting harder. The images of him being inside Spock, the heat he knew he'd feel, the tightness that would surround him, the thoughts were heating his blood. “W-we can keep things...”

“I wish to do this, Jim. You have given me so much it is only logical that I do the same.” Spock looked at Jim, sure his face was a dark jade. “I can only give that which is mine to give to you.” Spock paused as he studied Jim. “Is that not acceptable, Jim? Do you prefer someth...”

“No!” Jim moved to stand in front of the robe clad figure, cutting off his question with a sharp noise. “No, fuck, I'm just...God I just woke up and you tell me that you want to, uh, to give yourself to me? It's a dream come true, trust me, because I can think of a number of ways I'd like to have you beneath me.” Jim grinned at Spock as he walked towards him. Reaching out, he ran a hand gently over Spock's shoulder's. “Or above me.” Jim grasped the edges of Spock's robe, pulling it gently apart. “Or we could always try the spooning position.” He separated the garment, sliding his hands down and inside. “We can even do it from the back, if you want to try that o-or...” Jim tried to control his breathing as he pressed his hands against Spock's chest, then slid his right hand down Spock's left side, directly above his heart. Taking a step closer, Jim could feel Spock's heart racing, could hear the soft breaths that passed his lips, feel the heat of Spock's skin as he moved closer. “Or, we can just do what ever feels right for both of us.” He leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss against the curve of Spock's jaw, pulling him closer. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Spock...” Jim groaned as Spock leaned down and kissed him, the growl rumbling under his hands making him shiver. Jim slid his hands back up to Spock's shoulders, pushing his robe back and off his shoulders. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Spock.” Jim panted against Spock's mouth. He could see the affect his words were having, the way Spock struggled to control the hot wave of lust rolling through him. “Tell me what you want, Spock.”

Spock closed his eyes, trying to control the hot rush of desire pooling low in his stomach. His hands clenched against Jim's back, resisting the urge to grab him and drag him to the bed. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Jim, watched as he saw his own desire...his own need mirrored in the blue eyes before him. “You, Ashayam, in any way I can have you.”

Jim stepped back, looking at the lithe, pale body in front of him. “You are gorgeous.” He ran his hands from Spock's shoulder's down to his chest, curling his fingers in the light dusting of hair there. Jim would admit to being nervous, despite everything they'd done up to this point, this was something Spock had  _ never _ done before. Jim slid his hands down, letting his fingers move gently over the taut stomach, feeling the muscles flex and release with Spock's breathing. “Let's get back in bed.” 

Spock followed Jim as he was pulled towards the bed, his gaze still watching the man in front of him. He was nervous, not because of what they were about to do but because he didn't want to disappoint Jim.

“You could never disappoint me, Spock.” Jim pushed him back onto the bed, watching as Spock fell back gracefully. Grinning, Jim crawled over the pale body, making sure that they were barely touching. Watching as Spock's pupils dilated and his hands twitched. “Am I going to slow?” He knew the answer, knew that Spock wanted to rush him but wouldn't. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips over Spock's, enjoying the soft gasp of pleasure. Increasing the pressure, Jim slid his hands over the pale body beneath him. Tweaking a nipple as he moved down Spock's body, Jim couldn't help the small chuckle as Spock arched up, a soft moan leaving his lips. Pressing a trail of kisses across Spock's chest, Jim rubbed gently against the hot skin beneath his fingers. “Relax baby, we have all night.” Jim sat up, moving his body against Spock's, smiling as he tried to keep as still as possible. Raising Spock's leg, Jim pressed a kiss on the inside of his knee, licking the area then biting gently. He watched as the man in front of him shivered and slowly started to fall apart.

Spock clenched his jaw around the desire to switch their positions. He hadn't anticipated on Jim moving slowly and it was torture. Opening his eyes, Spock looked up at the man above him and stilled. It was torture but it was a torture he was willing to endure. Reaching up, he pulled Jim closer, wanting to kiss him, to taste his desire mirrored in Jim. He couldn't help the shiver that raced through him as he felt the press of Jim's hips. Groaning in frustrated need, Spock's hands tightened on Jim's hips. He started to ask Jim to hurry until he felt a warm hand wrap around his cock and squeeze. Arching up, Spock closed his eyes against the rush of pleasure. When he felt Jim's hand sliding down further back between his legs, he stiffened. 

“Relax, gorgeous, you're doing so good.” Jim whispered, his blue gaze was intense. Focused on the pleasure of the man in front of him. “Take a deep breath for me, sweetheart. Try and relax, I won't do anything you don't want me to do. If I hurt you, tell me.” Jim waited until Spock nodded and his body slowly relaxed. Brushing a finger down, Jim pressed against the tight, pink ring in front of him, trying to control the urge to just push forward. Rubbing gently, Jim stroked Spock as he leaned forward, the urge to taste him...to use his tongue to ease his way inside the body splayed out in front of him. He licked the head of the flushed cock in his hand, tasting the clear liquid that appeared. Sucking lightly, Jim used his tongue to tease the slit, then slowly slid lower. Spock loved blow jobs, something they'd both discovered before leaving Earth. Jim moved his hand in counter to his head, squeezing his hand around Spock, trying to hold back his smile at the moan that left the other. He moved his other hand lower, using a finger to push past the fluttering ring in front of him. Jim dropped his gaze as he pushed his finger inside, watching as it disappeared inside of Spock's body. The fierce pleasure he felt, the hot wave of lust that rolled through him was made even better when he heard Spock's gasp. Pumping his finger in and out gently, Jim moved back and down to lick around the tight ring fluttering around his finger. Jim groaned at the taste of his mate... _ my mate! _ The thought hit Jim hard, the desire to claim Spock, make him his, washed over him. Adding another finger, he watched as Spock's hips seemed to move on their own. “That's it baby, enjoy it, God you look so fucking gorgeous.” Jim panted as he leaned forward, taking Spock down in one smooth motion. He didn't back off from the thrusting hips nor did he stop moving his fingers in and out of Spock's hole. 

_ A-Ashayam, I can not... _

_ Yes you can, you can because I can and it's hell but worth it in the end. _

_ Please, Jim... _

_ Be patient, we're almost there... _

Jim moved his head up and down a few more times then released Spock with a loud  _ pop.  _ Grinning at the way he thrust his hips up, seeking his mouth. Moving back down, Jim laved Spock's hole with his tongue, moving it counter to his fingers. He twisted and stretched the tight flesh, pressing deeper and deeper. Searching for the tight bundle of nerves...until he brushed up against them. He wouldn't have known for sure until Spock's entire body went taught and he let out a long, loud moan. The sound enough to break Jim's control. Leaning forward and tasting Spock one more time, Jim reached for the lube and flipped the top open. “I'll go as slow as I can, Spock. If I hurt you I need you to tell me immediately.” Jim groaned, he could feel Spock's muscles clenching around his fingers and the need to replace them with something else became stronger. Gently pulling his fingers free, he soothed Spock as he writhed on the bed. “Calm down honey, I promise I'll take good care of you.”

Spock panted as he tried to control his response. He looked at Jim through a haze of need, watching as he poured some lube on his hand the used it to slick himself. Hips moving of their own will, Spock could feel Jim's excitement and apprehension across their bond. “You will not hurt me, Jim.”

Jim let out a soft huff of laughter. “I'm sure but still have to take precautions.” Jim moved around between Spock's legs, hold the pale, muscled limbs up and putting them over his shoulders. Reaching forward, he bushed a finger over Spock's hole, leaning up to kiss him as he made sure he was still loose and ready. Lining himself up, Jim pressed forward slowly, eyes drifting closed at the feel of the hot body beginning to surround him. Jim let his head drop forward, aware of the sweat beginning to bead on his skin. Pushing forward, Jim groaned as Spock shifted and he slid effortlessly deeper. It wasn't until he was fully in Spock did he dare to breath again. “Jesus, fuck, Spock, I-I don't know...” Jim broke off with a harsh gasp as images floated through his mind. “H-how are you doing that?” Jim pulled back slowly, then thrust forward, taking a deep breath as he tried to make things last.

Spock shifted, the pressure of Jim inside of him was different and new but not unpleasant. He moved his hands over Jim's back, shivering at the feel of him in a place that no other has been. “Ashayam, please...” Spock didn't want to sound so needy...so desperate but Jim wasn't moving fast enough and Spock was already so close to the edge.

“Don't rush me, like you tell me, patience is a virtue.” Jim huffed out softly, even while his hips thrust harder, moving faster. It felt like heaven, the pleasure of knowing he was the first in this with Spock. It felt like hell because he was so close to losing it that he didn't want to leave Spock behind. 

“Patience, Ashayam, is not what I wish right now.” Spock panted as he pulled Jim down towards him. He reached up and pressed his fingers to Jim's psi points, sighing in relief as he felt Jim's need matching his own. “I beg of thee, Ashayam...”

Jim couldn't help picking up speed, his hips snapping forward and back as he raced with Spock to the edge and beyond.

_ You cheated... _

_ I merely showed you what I wanted... _

_ I know what you want but you still cheated... _

_ I will make it up to you, Ashayam... _

_ You already are... _

Jim groaned as he felt the familiar clench in his stomach, his hips moving in short, erratic bursts. When Spock arched up beneath him with a soft cry of pleasure, Jim gave up trying to hold onto his control and let go. He leaned forward and gave Spock a sloppy kiss, he thrust harder, pressing deeper, moaning as Spock's hole started clenching around him. Reaching between them, Jim wrapped a hand around the jade, flushed cock and stroked. He moved his hand up then down, pulling in long, tight strokes. When Spock's entire body seized in pleasure, Jim let out a silent prayer of thanks. Spock bucked beneath him, crying out as he came over Jim's hand and both of their stomachs. Jim groaned at the sight, grinning down into the flushed face of his mate. Letting go of Spock, Jim planted both hands beside the dark head on the pillow and gave in to his body's need for release. Arching back and calling Spock's name, after a few hard thrusts, Jim gave everything he had to Spock, just as Spock gave everything to Jim. 

Shaking as he leaned down, Jim pressed a soft kiss against Spock's lips. Smiling as he leaned up as well, increasing the pressure between them. “A-are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?” Jim whispered. His blue gaze searched Spock's face, moving down, looking for any signs that he'd been hurt or was uncomfortable. 

Spock felt his answer rumble through his chest, smiling up at the man above him. “No, Ashayam, you did not hurt me.” Spock ran a hand down Jim's chest, enjoying the feel of his heart as it worked to slow down. He shifted his hips and groaned as he felt Jim still inside of him, rapidly softening. “I find that I am not at all adverse to this positioning as well.” He watched as Jim grinned down at him, unable to resist the smile. Reaching up, Spock let out a soft groan as Jim slid free of his body. He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as he pulled Jim closer, enjoying the feel of the warm, tan body pressed against his. “Ashalik  (darling),  ashaya-tu  (love you) .” Spock's eye lids felt heavy as he listened to Jim's soft sigh, felt as he shifted to press closer. Tightening his arm around his bondmate, Spock felt his body relaxing, giving itself over to the soft arms of slumber. 

“Love you too, Spock.” Jim mumbled against the pale chest. Rubbing his cheek against the light covering of hair, Jim hummed in contentment. Things hadn't lasted as long as he'd wanted but it had been better than he had expected. Spock wasn't hurting or irritated and he was exhausted but satisfied. Sliding an arm over Spock's waist, Jim snuggled closer, enjoying the soft rumbling sound that vibrated through Spock's chest. Pressing a kiss against his side, Jim moved to where he could hear Spock's heart, listening to the strong beat, enjoying the sound of his mate at rest. Sighing softly, Jim moved so he was laying half on half off of Spock, making sure this time if he woke up before him, he'd have no other option but to wake Jim up as well. Relaxing against the warm body next to him, Jim drifted off to sleep, the memory of Spock's gift giving him the best dreams he's had in a very long time.

 


	38. Ready To Work

_ It was hot, the sun beat down on them relentlessly. He ducked under a low hanging tree branch, running as fast as he could.  _

_ “Don't look back Jimmy! Keep running, do you hear me! No matter what, just keep running!” _

_ Jim ran as fast as he could, he knew they had to keep away from the palace guards. If they caught either one of them it meant a life worse than hell. Looking back to check on Sam, Jim skidded to a halt as he watched two men grab him from behind. “Sammy!” _

_ “Keep going Jimmy! What did I say?! Keep running no matter what!” _

_ “No! I'm not going without you!” Jim ran after the guards and his brother. He ignored the protests of the other children, telling them to keep going, that he needed to help Sam. _

“Sam...” Jim whispered into the dark room.

_ Jim reached them just before they could get Sam into the truck. A growl left him as he launched himself at the closest man. “Let him go!” _

_ “Jim!” _

_ Jim rolled across the hard packed dirt, getting to his feet as fast as he'd been taught. When the guard rushed him, Jim ducked under his arms then threw a right hook, hitting the man hard. He countered with his left then kicked out hard, trying to put the guard down quickly. He could hear Sam struggling with the other two guards until someone shouted his name. _

_ “Look out Jim, to your left!” _

_ Turning, Jim jerked back as he was hit hard, the blow bringing tears to his eyes. Stumbling back, breath coming in harsh pants, Jim glared at his assailant. “Gary?” Jim looked around him, the scene having changed to an upscale apartment in SoHo. “Oh god, w-what are you doing here?” _

_ “Well I was just about to ask ya' the same thing Jimmy baby. Missed daddy that much you came in fighting. You must  _ really _ want it bad if...” _

_ “Fuck you, Gary.” Jim hissed. He looked around for the door, trying to find a way out of this nightmare...this hell he was in. “I-I was on Tarsus with Sam...” _

_ “Well, couldn't tell. From the looks and smell of ya', I'd say the club around the corner but hey, who am I to judge?” Gary sneered. _

_ Jim focused on Gary, that wasn't something he'd usually say. Gary was taunting, cruel in his anger. This...this was baiting but mild in comparison. Blue gaze narrowing, Jim watched as Gary moved around the room. “What are we doing here though, how the fuck did you even get in?” Jim had had the locks changed after Gary had moved out. _

_ “Aww, come on Jimmy baby, you know me. What ever daddy wants, daddy gets and I wanted you tonight and you agreed. Told me to come on up and fuck you so hard until you could just forget for a few.” _

_ Jim stepped back from the man advancing on him. Now this, this was something Jim was familiar with. Jim knew how to handle this Gary in front of him. “If that's what I wanted I wouldn't have called you.” Jim was expecting the punch, knowing it would hurt but it still didn't stop him from flinching away. He raised his arms to block his head from the blow but nothing ever connected. _

_ “Jim?” _

_ Lowering his arms, Jim jerked at the soft tone. There was no way he would be here, no way he would hurt him, not in his nightmares. Looking up, Jim let out a broken sound as he watched the face he loved most staring at him.  _

“Spock...” Jim groaned softly in pain.

_ Jim crawled over to the figure in front of him. “No, nonononono. Spock, Spock what happened? W-why are you...” Jim felt something warm and slick under his hands, looking down he jerked back. Holding up his hands, Jim tried to hold in the angry yell that rose up in his throat, they were covered in blood...green blood,  _ Vulcan _ blood. _

Jim twisted in the sheets, a harsh sound escaping him as he tried to wake up from his nightmare. “Spock, please...” The gasp echoed in the silent room as Jim clutched the sheets tighter in his shaking hands. 

_ “Oh god, oh god who did this! Who did this and why! Spock, talk to me!” Jim searched the pale body, his anger spiking at the green soaked shirt. Running his hands over Spock, Jim searched for any visible wounds. It wasn't until he'd rolled Spock to his side did he see it. “Someone shot you.” Jim laid him down on his back as gently as possible. Shaking, he pulled his shirt off and covered the wound, adding pressure and trying to keep calm. “Spock...” Jim watched as dark eyes fluttered open to look up into angry cerulean blue.  _

_ Gasping in pain, Spock reached up to touch Jim. “I-I am sorry, Jim...” _

_ Jim felt a hysterical laugh building in his chest as he looked down at Spock. “You're sorry, fuck, Spock, why?! You didn't shoot yourself did you? Because yeah, then you'll need to apologize but...” _

_ “I-I did not...Jim, y-you are...h-he means you harm...” _

_ Jim leaned closer to Spock. “Stop fucking talking, ok? Save your energy, you're gonna need it.” Jim held Spock against his chest, angry tears filling his eyes. He whispered softly to him, pressing kisses against the dark hair. Jim could feel Spock's heart beat slowing, could feel the bond between them being pulled and ripped apart. Holding Spock closer, Jim curled over him, the pain almost more than he could stand. _

“Spock, no...” Jim cried in pained anger. “Please, don't go.”

The broken cry woke the sleeping man behind Jim, his dark gaze searching for the threat to him and his mate. Blinking, Spock focused on the sheet clad form next to him. “Jim?” Spock reached out to wake him until he cried out his name, this time his pain and anger making Spock gasp. “Ashayam, please, you must wake up.”

Jim whimpered at the sound of Spock's voice. He pulled away from the hands running over him, trying to soothe him. 

_ “I lost him, how, w-what did I do wrong? Why would you take him from me!” Jim yelled. He could hear the echo, could hear Spock's voice calling him, pleading with him... _

“Ashayam, please...” Spock pulled the sheets back, reaching for the writhing body next to him. He wrapped his arms around Jim and held the trembling man as close to him as possible. He tried to reach Jim through their bond, searching for the cause of his distress.

_ “Jim, wake up...Ashayam, please...” _

Jim gasped harshly as he jerked awake, the arms around him held him close to an overly warm body. Shaking, Jim scanned his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was. He jerked at the sound of the deep, soft baritone.

“Lights, sixty percent.”

Turning to look behind him, Jim felt his body stiffen in anticipation for the worse. When he met Spock's troubled gaze, he released the breath he was holding. “Spock.”

Spock nodded, concern evident in his voice. “You are troubled, Jim, your dreams,” Spock paused, taking a deep breath. “Your dreams are...”

“I-it was a nightmare, Spock.” Jim whispered, pressing back against him. He needed to reassure himself that he was real and not another part of his nightmares. “It kept going through two of the worst times in my life but...” Jim sighed as he turned in Spock's arms. “But the worst one was about you...” He drifted off as he placed a hand against Spock's side, sighing in relief at the feel of his heartbeat. 

“If you wish, we will speak of it at a later time, for now, rest. We have a number of tasks to accomplish before the sun fully rises.” Spock pulled Jim closer, holding on to him a little tighter.

Jim nodded, yawing in exhaustion. “Yeah, ok, you rest too because it's gonna be hell today.”

Spock silently agreed, a frown curving his lips down as he watched Jim drift back into a fitful sleep. Running a hand gently through the messy blond hair, Spock leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jim's forehead. Turning to look at the clock, he sighed, the house would be getting up in a few hours. He could take this time to meditate and prepare for the day. 

It was the sound of his comm going off that had him easing out of bed, he tried not to wake Jim. By the time he had been able to untangle himself, the call had stopped. Sighing, Spock picked up his comm and scrolled through his calls, a small smile curving his lips at his mothers' name. He wasn't surprised when her picture popped up on the screen and pressed the button to answer the call. 

_ “Good morning, darling. I simply wanted to check on you, make sure that you and Jim were well.”  _

“Good morning, mother. I am well and Jim...” Spock hesitated as he looked at his mother's image, unsure whether he should discuss what had happened. “Jim is still sleeping.” Spock looked at the video screen in front of him, unwilling to discuss Jim's nightmare's with anyone just yet. He was surprised to find his mother up at such an early hour but was also relieved that it was her he was speaking to first and not his father. 

As if reading his thoughts, Amanda spoke softly, her gaze on her son's face.  _ “Spock, your father loves you very much. He simply wanted what was best for you. He did not know of the bond between you and Jim.” _

Spock nodded his head as he listened to his mother. He was aware that she didn't require an answer, just that he listen to what she had to say.

_ “If you would like to join us for an early lunch that would be acceptable or we can arrange a late dinner if you're going to be out at the excavation site.”  _

Spock didn't respond to his mothers statement concerning his father, he knew it would only cause a disagreement between them and that was something he did not want. Instead, he focused on the second half of her statement. “We will try to join you for dinner. Jim is unused to the atmosphere here and it causes him to tire easily.”

Amanda nodded in understanding.  _ “Make sure you have plenty of tri-ox then and don't forget sunscreen. The Vulcan sun can be quite harsh on human skin and make sure to pack plenty of water, I don't want either of you getting dehydrated.”  _

Spock smiled at his mother's image, aware of her tendencies to worry more than needed. “We will have everything we need mother, please, do not worry. I will make sure that nothing happens to Jim.” He looked up at the sound of the bedroom door sliding open, watching as Jim walked through. “Good morning, Ashayam.”

Jim yawned as he walked out of the bedroom, pulling the sheet tighter around him. He stretched before leaning over and giving Spock a kiss. “Good morning to you as well. I heard voices, am I interrupting, should I give you some time?” Jim glanced down at the screen Spock turned towards him. “Good morning, my lady.” He gave Amanda a shy smile, his face flooding with heat.

_ “Good morning, Jim, no you're not interrupting we were just about to disconnect anyway. I hope you two have a productive day. Spock, I love you and we will see you both later.” _

Spock nodded to his mother, watching as she closed out the chat. Looking back up at Jim, he couldn't hide the rush of pleasure that moved through him. “How do you feel, Ashayam?”

Jim grinned, “That's something I should be asking you. Are you ok, sore o-or hurt anywhere?” Jim looked Spock over, trying not to miss even the smallest detail. “I am well, Jim, do not worry.” Spock pulled Jim towards him, running his hands over the sheet clad form. “How did you sleep?”

Jim grinned up at Spock. “Better than I did earlier, honestly, despite it being for a short time.” Looking around the room, Jim spotted a tray sitting across the room. “Is that breakfast?” At Spock's small nod, Jim slid off his lap and padded over to the food. “What do you have here to eat? Please tell me it's pancakes or waffles or...” Jim broke off with a soft sound of surprise. “H-how did you...these are Bajoran breakfast cakes!”

Spock watched as Jim picked up one of the soft, fluffy desserts and bit into it. The groan that left him made Spock want to hear the sound again. “Then you are pleased with your food choices?”

Jim grinned at Spock. “If you only knew! Spock these are the hardest things to come by.” Jim took another bite of the sweet and groaned. “I don't know if I'll be any good after eating to many of these.” He grinned over at Spock, his pleasure shining in his eyes. “Thanks Spock.”

Spock nodded, “You are most welcome, Jim.” Spock watched as Jim went over the fruit choices, making sure he was able to eat everything. “Your allergies transmitted through the bond, Jim. I did not pick anything that would make you ill.”

Jim nodded as he looked over the tray, everything looked good but he couldn't eat much. He never really had an appetite before the start of a project and this one was a very important one. Sighing, he gave Spock a small grin. “I can't eat, I'll get sick from working to hard and Bones will hypo me for the rest of the day.”

“I will not allow that to happen, Jim. Come, you must eat something if you are to maintain your strength.” Spock walked over to the table looking over the selection in front of them. He picked up a handful of grapes and proceeded to feed them to Jim. “I do not wish to return and inform my mother that you passed out due to lack of nourishment.”

Jim laughed as he looked up at Spock. Swallowing the food in his mouth, he looked down at the array of bowls in front of him. “Ok well, let's make sure we bring some of this with us. I need to get dressed and go find Sammy and Hikaru, we need to get to the site and get our equipment setup.” Jim stretched, thinking about the things they needed to do and have done before the end of the working day. Turning to Spock he frowned. “You're going with us, right? I mean, I'm sure your people can give us all the info we need but...”

“No, Ashayam, I will be going with you.” Spock reached for Jim, brushing two fingers over the back of his hand then down in a gentle caress. “I am the one in charge of the scientist, I will need to be there to help with any samples or artifacts that you may find.”

Jim nodded, “Ok, good. The artifacts we're supposed to be looking for here are at the original site as well as the mountain range behind?” 

Spock nodded, his thoughts going back over the information they currently had. “That is correct, we originally started off at the excavation site then it was discovered that the mountain held artifacts as well.” Spock walked back to his desk, Jim following behind him. Opening a small drawer, he pulled out a padd. When a rendering of the area popped up in holographic form, he started to explain. “The original site is here.” He pointed to a red dot. “We had not expected the site to have become as large as it currently is...”

“How many levels are you at right now?” Jim cut in softly as he studied the map, making a mental note of every spot that was marked. “Have you had to expand down or out and what is the mountain make up? Can't afford to break any drill rigs, excavators, or cutters unnecessarily.”

Spock gave Jim a small quirk of his lips. “There are currently three levels, we are working on expanding one section and the mountain composition is mostly sedimentary and metamorphic rock. There have been signs of igneous rocks as well but not as many as the sedimentary grouping.”

“That means we'll have to use the hard tipped drills for some spots then.” Jim muttered as he looked over the areas in question. “I'll have to make sure that Sam is ready to do some cave diving if we need to.” Jim leaned closer to the hologram, leaning against Spock as he scanned the notes on the side. “Is this the initial entry point?”

Spock looked at the area Jim pointed at, a frown curving his lips down. “This is the secondary entry point, the primary point is here, towards the southern part of the site. It was the easiest for us to clear as well as the initial site for the finding of the first group of artifacts.”

Jim nodded, he was getting ready to ask more questions when a knock sounded at the door. Looking up at Spock, he frowned. “Were you expecting anyone this...” He was cut off by the sound of his brother's voice and another knock.

_ “Jim? Sorry, I-I know it's early but I, ummm, I need...” _

Jim walked over to the door, pausing before opening it. He glanced back at Spock, a grin curving his lips. “You, uh, you may want to put on a robe or shirt. Not sure if I like the idea of anyone seeing you like that.” He gave Spock a wicked grin, the smile widening at the blush that started at the tips of his ears and moved down.

“Would it not be best for you to dress as well, Ashayam? I am not sure I would enjoy anyone seeing  _ you _ in your current state.” Spock's dark gaze moved over Jim as he pulled his shirt on over his head. He watched as Jim flushed then looked around for his clothes. “Your change of clothes are in the bedroom, I will answer the door while you get dressed, Ashayam.”

Jim chuckled, “Ok, let me take a quick shower and tell Sam I said don't eat all my food!” Jim ran to the bedroom to shower and dress, turning back to give Spock a small, shy smile before closing the door. He knew why his brother was there and if he followed habit, Bones would be right behind him.

Spock could feel the heat spreading through out his body as he watched the bedroom door close with a soft whoosh. Turning back towards the front, he walked over and opened the door to find a nervous Sam Kirk and a half sleep Leonard McCoy. “Good morning, Sam, Dr. McCoy. Jim will be out shortly.” He stepped back to let the other two men enter before letting the door slide closed behind them.

Sam nodded, looking around for his missing brother or any signs of him having been hurt. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder did he jerk around in surprise. “Oh, uh, s-sorry, I was just...”

“It's ok, Sam, you're worried about him but I'm pretty sure Spock wouldn't harm Jim.” McCoy yawned, then turned his dark gaze to Spock. “Tell me where he is so I can make sure Sam doesn't start freaking out like a toddler in a toy store.”

“Hey! I'm not that bad, I'm just concerned about my brother, that's all.” Sam could feel his face heating as he looked between both men. “He's been through a lot and I just want to...”

“You want to make sure I'm not dead yet, right?” Jim walked out of the bedroom, finally having found his pants and one of Spock's shirts. “I'm ok, Sammy, really. I was just taking a quick shower.” Jim walked over and hugged his brother tightly. “Seriously, you don't have to worry so much about me.”

Sam looked Jim over, finally convinced once he'd gotten a hug. “I know, I know but I can't help it. I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure you were both sleep and I didn't want to wake you with a comm...”

“It's ok, Sammy.” Jim repeated. He watched from the corner of his eye as Bones pulled out a tricorder and started taking his vitals. “Come on let's eat, Spock found Bajoran breakfast cakes!” He laughed at the look that lit up both men's expressions. “I don't know how he did it, I'm sure Lia is still in bed but we have breakfast cakes!” Jim turned and winked at the silent man behind them, smiling softly at the light jade flush on his usually pale skin. “Spock's been very good to me since we've been here.” Jim whispered softly.

Sam nodded, looking between the two then heading over towards the food tray. “Would it be ok, i-if I had one? I mean I know it's for you but...”

“No, Sammy, grab one, we need to wake everyone up. Spock was showing me the dig site. Looks like we'll be dealing with limestone and marble once we get through the first two layers of the mountain.”

Sam groaned, “That's going to be hell for the small drilling rigs then. I don't think Scotty was able to get but two of them working with that new material.”

“Well, we can worry about it later. Bones, if you don't stop trying to scan me every time I move!” Jim threw his hands up in frustration as his friend followed him around the room. “You're making Spock nervous and irritating the hell out of me!” Jim glared at his friend, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, the tired droop of his shoulders, and the deep lines around his mouth. “Hey, you ok? You look like hell.”

McCoy waved off the concern, his expression focused on the blond man in front of him. “Lia's having trouble sleeping and it's hell when a telepath can't sleep.” He looked down at the tricorder in his hands then back up to look over at Sam. “He's fine, just like we said he was. His neural patterns are all over the place but that's not unusual and his blood pressure is good, considering who it is. Now if you three will excuse me, I have a pregnant wife who is wondering what's taking my ass so long with these two clowns.” He put his equipment back into his bag then walked over and snagged an orange and pomegranate. “She loves these things, not sure why but I'm not going to argue with her.” He walked over to Jim and gave his shoulder's a tight squeeze. “Sam is worried, don't be to hard on him, ok?”

Jim nodded, hugging his friend in return. “I know, we're gonna head down early. If we get started now, he'll be to busy to worry.” Jim grinned as Bones chuckled. “You and Lia gonna make it today?”

“Yeah, you know how she is, wouldn't miss this for the world. Make sure Hikaru doesn't forget to bring his kit this time, we might need it.” McCoy stepped back from Jim and turned towards Spock. “I'm leaving you with a tri-ox pack specifically for Jim. With all Jim's allergies and fucked up immune system, we can't afford him getting sick or dehydrated.”

Spock nodded, having watched everything in silence. He was unsure as to why McCoy had been there until he remembered Sam's penchant for being overprotective when it came to his brother. “Thank you, doctor, I will make sure to bring it with us.” Spock took the small pack and set it beside the padd on his desk. He turned back to McCoy. “If Liana is having nightmares, doctor, try offering her something sour. As children, we found that it will refocus our minds on something more... _ displeasing _ ...than the nightmare.” 

McCoy nodded, “Thanks Spock, never thought of that. Lia usually just brushes me off with an it's ok. Something sour, hmm? Maybe it'll work with that one as well.” He motioned over his shoulder to Jim who made an indignant sound. “Don't say you didn't, I know better than anyone how you are in new places.”

Jim flushed as he tried not to admit that his friend was right. It wasn't until he looked up at Spock's concerned gaze did he realize just how serious they both were. “Yeah, well, at least no one got hurt.”

“Not this time anyway and if Hikaru hadn't known what to do...” McCoy said softly.

“I never would have hurt Karu! I swear, Bones, you guys know that! I-it was just a nightmare a-and he came in at the wrong time...” Jim paled as he thought back to when he'd first started having the nightmares, shortly after his last break up with Gary. He had almost stabbed his best friend through the heart. If Sulu hadn't been quick enough in moving back, Jim might have succeeded. “I-I wasn't trying to...”

“It's ok Jimmy, really. Len and Spock are just giving suggestions.” Sam moved closer to his brother, aware of the dark cloud beginning to form on his pale face. “Hey, Len meant no harm, Jimmy.” Sam ran a hand gently across Jim's back. He could see the fear and worry in his eyes as he kept his gaze focused on Spock.

“I  _ swear _ I wouldn't hurt you, never, not as long as I can control them.” Jim moved forward slowly, his gaze holding the concerned, dark one in front of him. “Spock...”

“I am not concerned about your harming me, Jim. My concern is more for you than anything else.” Spock reached out and took Jim's hand, pulling him gently towards him. He could feel the relief that flooded Jim's system as he moved closer. “Dr. McCoy is correct, however, in the fact that you did have a nightmare. We will work on this once we return. Right now, you would much rather be working and I will not deny you the opportunity to do what you do best.”

“You mean outside of the bedroom?” Jim couldn't help the joke, he needed to lighten the mood and this was his usual way. “I mean we could always find some place...”

“God, I'm going back to my room. Don't comm me until you're headed down to the site. I am  _ not _ dealing with an angry, pregnant Betazoid female because you're afraid she'll get hurt.” McCoy scowled at all three men then grinned. “Besides, she wants to talk to you when she see's you.” He pointed to Jim, laughed at his look of alarm then turned and left the room.

“That's not ever a good sign.” Jim mumbled.

Spock tilted his head to the side, listening to something in the distance. “Mr. Sulu and Pavel have both arrived. Nyota will meet us at the site once we are ready.” He placed a soft kiss against Jim's forehead, then turned towards the door. He waited until he'd heard the sound of laughter and hushed voices before commanding the computer to open the door, allowing their friends entrance. “Mr. Sulu, Pavel, I bid you both good morning.”

Sulu chuckled, “Morning Spock.” He nodded as he passed him, walking into the suite. He couldn't help but grin as he watched Jim studying a padd. “Morning Sam, Jim, already working, I see.” He looked at the hologram in front of them, a frown curving his lips down. “Is this the dig site? That looks like pockets of shale, limestone and...” Sulu broke off with a sound of discontent, his dark gaze turning to Jim.

“And pockets of marble as well as slate and quartzite.” He knew why Sulu was frowning, Sam had said they only had the two new drill heads. “We'll have to find another way. Can't afford to wear out the new ones before we really need to.”

“You know Scotty will have your ass if you don't at least test one of them, though.” Sulu chuckled. “You'll have to deal with this, look at how much limestone there is, if we can't successfully cut through it...”

“I'll handle it.” Sam broke in as he moved closer to the group. “Lia and I can go out and look around, we got it.” He studied the hologram in front of them, noting the spots already marked. “We have that new echo tech Scotty sent. We could use that to see how far we'll have to go as well as give us a reading on the mountain range.”

“Ve could hook it up vith cameras and monitor's to record ewerything.” Pavel moved closer to the desk. “Mr. Scott showed me vhat he vas vorking on, the schematics are back in my room but ve can also reenforce the extra drill heads, too.”

Sulu nodded, “We'll go back for them before we head down. First we need to figure out how we'll be going through the marble and slate.” He frowned as he looked at the site layout. “How many levels are we looking at because this looks like...”

“There are three levels but we'll be working near the mountain range. We need to find out just how far down we'll have to go. If we can bypass most of the...” Jim changed the hologram from the mountain range to the rock layers. “Most of the metamorphic rocks, then we should be ok, if not we'll have to have Scotty and Pavel tell us how to protect the other drills. Which means we'll have to set up the rigs in between sites and make sure the excavators don't cause an issue with their weight.”

Sam nodded, “We have two extra heads for the big drillers but lost one for the smaller set.” Sam looked at the site layout and frowned. “The ground doesn't look stable to the south. The tectonic plates are still shifting in some areas, not by much but you can see there's some activity. If we pull out the heavy excavators and start digging here it could make the ground stability worse.”

Jim leaned closer, looking at the readings Sam showed him. Turning to Spock, he frowned. “You guys haven't felt any tremors while you've been out there?”

Spock shook his head. “We have been monitoring the plate movements but there have been no significant changes.” He tilted his head in thought. “None that we have observed to be a danger.” He moved closer to the desk, looking at the information that appeared on his screen. “There is an additional shelf lower in the outer region of the site. To the north there is the concern of sehlat's as well as poisonous plant life. The different colored flowers and shrubs are marked in yellow or orange.” Spock pointed to a group further down the image. “Anything marked with blue is where the water table starts and the earth is marked in green. All the areas that we have seen or been are marked in red. This particular area is where Sam is looking.” Spock pointed to a small area to the southwest of the site. “It is stable for walking however...” Spock paused at the sound of a knock on the door. Turning to look at Jim, he raised an eyebrow in silent question.

“It's not for me, everyone I need to talk to is here with the exception of Scotty and Lia.” Jim frowned as he watched Spock walk over to the door. He straightened, watching closely as the door slid open and Stonn appeared. He looked over at his brother, a frown curving his lips down. “I'll be right back.” Jim said softly, he walked over to where Spock and Stonn stood wondering why the other man had shown up.

“I come to offer my assistance to you and your bondmate, cousin.” Stonn looked at Spock, his expression blank as he waited for a response.

Spock glanced behind him, aware of the curiosity pouring off of Jim. Stepping back, Spock motioned for Stonn to enter then turned to Jim. “Stonn is familiar with the composition of the mountain range as well as the area. He may be able to offer a better insight than I, as to the best place to start excavation.”

Jim nodded, looking at Stonn as he watched him. “Well, Lia and Sam are the ones you'll need to talk to.” He turned to look at Pavel with a quick grin. “And Pavel, as well, he's the engineer until Scotty can get here.”

Stonn nodded his head once towards Jim then turned to the three men still standing around the desk. “Mr. Kirk, Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, I offer my assistance to you.” 

Sulu grinned as he threw an arm around Pavel's shoulder's. “We welcome all the help we can get.” He chuckled softly as Pavel nodded his head in agreement. “We're going to head to Pavel's suite for the schematics, then out to the excavation site. I'll take the primary team and equipment with us, Jim, if you'll get everything else?” 

Jim groaned, “Leave us with all the heavy machinery, why don't you?” Jim winked at his brother, grinning with the pleasure of finally being able to get to work. Clapping his hands, Jim bounced from foot to foot. “Let's go, the sooner we get out there the sooner we can get to work. I can't  _ wait _ to get my hands dirty in the red sands of Vulcan.”

Sam laughed, “Good to see you so happy.” He patted Jim on the back. “Grab your pack and I'll meet you in the cargo bay.” He turned to Sulu and Chekov. “You two be careful with that second rig, I think something may have happened to one of the cable's.”

Sulu nodded, “We fixed it last night, so it should be good to go.” He frowned as he and Pavel headed towards the door. “There's been a lot of...” He stopped at the small sound from Sam, glancing over at Jim. Sighing, Sulu nodded then waved at his friend as they left the room.

“Hey, Sammy?” Jim watched as his brother stopped in front of the door. “Is there something you're not telling me?”

Sam turned to his brother and gave him a small smile. “It's nothing, we'll talk about it later, ok?”

Jim nodded, he didn't miss the relief that filled his brother's eyes. “Yeah, ok, we, uh, we'll talk about it later.” He watched as Sam nodded, turned to Spock and Stonn, repeating the action then looked back. “I'll see you in a few, don't forget your pack.” Sam waved and left the room.

Jim frowned, “Something's going on and Sam's not telling me.”

Spock went back over the conversation, trying to figure out what Sam was trying to keep from Jim. “Your equipment malfunctions, Jim. Have you ever had so many before?”

Jim looked thoughtful as he did a quick inventory. “No, not since we first started and even then it wasn't this many.”

Spock glanced at Stonn then back to Jim. “We will make sure to take inventory of everything before we return this evening. It would seem that your brother is concerned with the number of,  _ mishaps _ , that have occurred.”

Jim nodded, “Ok, well, come on you two, if we're going to get started, now is as good a time as any. I want to make sure that nothing goes wrong today and that means I need to be there before everyone leaves.” 

Spock nodded, picking up their packs and following Jim as he turned to leave the room. He knew that the issues concerning the excavation equipment could just be a coincidence, a  _ convenient  _ coincidence, but one nonetheless. Despite the knowledge, Spock couldn't help but wonder at the suddenness of the occurrences. As they walked to the cargo bay, he listened to Jim talk about their plans for the site and what could be expected the first couple of days. When they finally made it to the lower levels and out to the cargo ship, Spock was just as ready as Jim to get back to work. “It would seem that everyone is just as eager as you are to get back to work, Ashayam.” Spock looked over at Jim, a small smile on his lips as he looked at the group of people standing around the bay. “It would seem that your team members are eager to get back to work as well.”

Jim nodded his head in agreement as he looked around. “It's going to be great, Spock, just wait. This is gonna be the best time of our lives!” Jim gave him a wide grin then turned towards his team. “Hey guys!” Jim said in a raised voice. Greeting everyone with a smile, waving hands, and head nod. “We're going down for set up and reconnaissance! I need  _ everyone _ on top of their game today, we have some soft spots to the south and the big boys may not work in those areas, so  _ pay attention _ ! If at any time you are unsure of an area, make sure you ask a senior lead! Do  _ not _ , I repeat  _ not _ , attempt to do something if you were not told to! Other than that you all know the drill so grab your bags and let's go!” He grinned at the cheers and laughs he received. Turning to Spock he frowned. “Damn it to hell.”

“Ashayam?”

“I forgot my pack, Sam and Bones are going to ki...”

Spock gave him a small quirk of his lips. “I have your pack as well as mine, Jim. There is no need to worry.” Spock broke in softly. He turned slightly, showing that both packs were slung over his shoulder. Spock carried both bags as if they weighed nothing. “You seemed to have other things on your mind.”

Jim stepped closer to Spock. “Remind me to thank you once we get back.” Jim gave him a wicked grin as Spock's ears turned a light jade. He reached up slowly and pulled his pack off of Spock's shoulder. “”Cause I'm  _ very  _ thankful you remembered.”

“I will be sure to remind you, Jim.” Spock watched as Jim flushed, his breathing picking up as he moved closer still.

“God, it's going to be hell being away from you.” Jim looked up into the dark, unfathomable eyes. Smiling softly as Spock nodded in agreement. “At least we'll have our lunch breaks, if you guys do that?” Jim knew he could easily make the demand that Spock remain with him but that would be counterproductive to them getting anything done. Spock was a scientist and would need to be with the scientist. Jim was in charge of the excavators and diggers. His job requiring him to be away from Spock longer than he wanted. “Please say you're eating lunch.” He couldn't help the hopeful note that entered his tone.

Spock nodded, his mind going over the schedules already planned out. “I will find time for lunch with you, Ashayam.” He reached for Jim, an impulse he knew he should control but couldn't. As his arm went around the slim waist, Spock pulled Jim closer. “I would ask that you remain as close as possible, Jim. We are unsure if all the sehlat's from the south area have left or...”

Jim looked up at Spock, a grin on his lips. “Don't worry, honey, we are prepared for every eventuality.” He chuckled at Spock's frown. “Don't frown gorgeous, I swear, once you've worked on Kronos, you know not to go anywhere unprepared.”

Spock held in a sigh, he was positive Jim and his group knew what they were doing but the dangers of Vulcan were not the same as the dangers of the Klingon home world. “I do not underestimate your ability to protect you and those who work with you, Ashayam. I am merely asking that you do not go to far south without an escort.” He would take no chances with Jim's safety, the southern part of the site extended into the territory of the sehlat's, if Jim were attacked while out on his own...

“You worry to much.” Jim smiled at Spock, then sighed. “Ok, ok, if it will make you feel better I'll make sure to have someone with me.”

Spock nodded, “Thank you, Ashayam. Your safety is of the utmost importance to me.” His fingers flexed against Jim's skin, the desire to go back to his room and keep Jim with him was strong. He pushed back the shiver of apprehension when he spotted both Nero and Ayel standing near one of the large drilling rigs. Pulling Jim closer, he leaned down and whispered softly in Jim's ear. Enjoying the shiver that raced through the tan body.

Jim closed his eyes at the feel of the warm breath ghosting against his ear. “Yeah, well, ok, let me go so I can get some work done. I'll see you at the site?”

Spock nodded, “I will be joining the rest of the science teams.” He glanced over again to where Nero and Ayel stood, now with more of their own members. “I would ask that you do not engage Nero any longer than needed. He has been informed that you are my mate yet his attention towards you...”

“Is really creepy?” Jim broke in. He shook his head, “Don't be jealous, ok, seriously. He's beginning to freak me out with the whole over protective vibe.” Jim sighed, “I guess I need to let him know to back off for real now, especially with the whole, you know.” Jim motioned between them. “Well, now that we're staying bonded, I can tell him to fuck off and it be ok.” He could feel his face heating at the look Spock gave him. “Don't look at me like that.” He grinned as he pulled away from Spock. I've got work to do and so do you. Hurry up so we can go have lunch!” Jim turned and jogged over to where his brother stood with Bones and Liana. He looked back to give Spock a small wave and grin then turned to join his friends.

Spock nodded his head, the rush of fierce pleasure that surged through him made him dizzy. He hadn't realized how exactly he would feel knowing that Jim belonged to him, solely. “He watched as Jim, Sam, McCoy, and Liana boarded one of the transports headed out to the site. Holding back a sigh, he looked around the cargo at the remaining occupants. His gaze found Nero's, not surprised to find him watching him. 

“He hold's an unhealthy degree of interest in your bondmate. Would it not be beneficial to inform him that his attentions towards Mr. Kirk is not wanted?”

Spock turned to find T'Saava standing to his left. “Nero has been informed more than once of the relationship between Jim and myself. It will take Jim, himself, informing Nero of the situation in order for it to be understood.” He knew that despite Jim telling Nero how things were, he would still persist in his pursuit of Jim.

“Then we will make sure that he understands that James Kirk is part of the royal family. Which means that he is no longer available to entertain Nero's disrespectful attentions.” T'Saava watched asNero and his team boarded a transport then followed behind the other three. Turning to Spock, she gave him a blank stare. “I will follow you, Spock, while Stonn follows your bondmate. We will make sure that no harm comes to our family.” Turning to Stonn, T'Saava gave him a short nod then turned and headed towards the group of scientist. 

“I agree with T'Saava, Lord Nero over steps his bounds where your bondmate is concerened.” Stonn stepped closer to Spock. “I will remain with the excavation crew for as long as I am needed. Ayel means Jim Kirk harm and if we do not remain alert...” Stonn let his sentence drift off as he watched Spock closely.

“He will not take Jim from me.” Spock said softly. Blinking, he turned to Stonn. “We need to focus on our jobs as well as remain alert. Do not allow Jim to go unattended and Nero is not to be left alone with either Jim or his brother, Sam. I do not fully trust him with either one.” Spock knew that in order to protect Jim he would need to protect Sam Kirk as well. “Sam means a great deal to Jim and I will not see him hurt anymore than he has already been.”

Stonn nodded, “I will make sure that the transport is readied, your mother is here, it seems she wishes to speak to you.” Stonn nodded his head towards the diminutive woman dressed in a long turquoise robe. 

Spock nodded, “I will speak with my mother, tell T'Saava I will join her shortly. Keep alert as to who is around Jim.” When Stonn nodded, Spock turned and walked over to greet his mother. He gave her a small nod and quick quirk of the lips. “Mother, I did not expect to see you until later in the evening.”

Amanda smiled up at her son. “I wanted to see you and Jim before you went out to the site.” Looking around, Amanda sighed. “I see I missed Jim, however?”

Spock nodded, “He needed to get his equipment set up before the sun was at it's peak. We will have lunch together, as schedules permit. Is there something you wish me to give him?”

Amanda shook her head, running a hand down the front of Spock's robes. “No, I just...” She paused as she looked around the bay. Looking back up at Spock, she didn't hide the concern in her voice. “He sounded a little off from yesterday. I wanted to make sure you both were well.”

Spock nodded, “Jim did not sleep well, it is my hope that he will be able to rest better once he has had a chance to go back to work.” 

Amanda nodded, “I read somewhere that he was prone to nightmares after what he and his brother had gone through. It was a shame to have read that article about such bright, young men.”

Spock frowned, unaware of what article his mother was speaking about. Shaking his head, he turned to survey his group of scientist and engineers. Turning back to his mother, he placed a hand over the small ones on his chest. “We will speak more about this once we return, mother. If you will excuse me, I must get back to work.” He hesitated, torn between his desire to give his mother a kiss and leaving without doing so.

“You know you do not have to if it will make you uncomfortable, Spock.” Amanda looked up at him with a small smile. “I do understand...”

Spock leaned forward and gave her a soft brush against her cheek. “I know you understand mother and for that I am most grateful.” He gave her a short nod then stepped back. “Enjoy your day, mother, we will join you and father for the evening meal.”

Amanda smiled, surprised at Spock's action. Nodding her head, she gave him a small wave and watched as he turned and walked over to his transport. “Be safe, my son.” Amanda watched as the transport left, the apprehensive feeling in her stomach intensified. She wasn't sure why but something was going to happen and she prayed that whatever it was, it spared her son and his new bondmate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking sooooo long to update...had some things going on in rl & needed to take care of that first. Hopefully it won't take as long to get the next chapters up, so want to thank everyone for sticking with me and for being so patient!! I SWEAR YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!!


	39. An Accusation Made...

“Are you sure we should expand out, what would happen if we just went further down?”

Jim looked up at his brother as they looked over wave length readings from the past two weeks. “No, if we go down it could destabilize the southern part closest to the pool. We need to find a different way to get a water source closer, the rigs could move further east...” Jim pointed to a blue area on the image in front of them, the projection moving with his actions. “But that pulls double duty for the small rigs.”

“No, if we do that we risk the excavation that's started in that sector. What if we find a way to have the water pumped in? That would be a little easier, right?” Sam looked up at Jim then down at the padd in front of him. “Or maybe we could use the second entrance to the excavation site. I mean the second level runs along the same shelf as the pool. It wouldn't be a problem to get a trench or something set up.” Sam looked from Jim to Sulu then back.

“It's possible, I mean we're not really disturbing the plant or wildlife and it would be easier from there with the ramps on that level.” Sulu said thoughtfully. “You know we could also fill up the extra barrels we have and bring in fresh water each morning. That way no one's having to go down during the day. The sun can heat the water to almost boiling on the hottest day, from what Pavel said.”

Jim groaned, “Great, so if we needed to get cleaned up before leaving the site, we run the risk of being boiled like lobster's.” Jim let out a rough sigh, sliding a hand across his tired face. “We need to get this done as fast as possible. We can't keep the equipment clean and maintained without access to the pool so let's go with the second option. If we can get it done before lunch today, that'd be great.” Jim stood up and stretched out his tired back muscles, frowning as his gaze stayed on the holo image in front of him.

He was beginning to lose his patience with the minor issues that seemed to plague the excavation. Three weeks after their initial survey's, the Enterprise crew found themselves on the receiving end of an angry sehlat mother trying to protect her cubs, as we as having to find a closer water source, versus bringing water barrels from Shi'kar. Jim's frustration was being felt by all the team leads as well, from the lack of rest to the patience usually maintained by everyone. He knew a large part was due to his not being able to spend anytime with Spock. Despite having moved into Spock's suite, they rarely saw each other. If Jim wasn't sleep by the time Spock returned from the labs, he was gone long before Spock woke in the mornings. The strain was giving Jim a headache and making him unbearable to be around.

“Ok, we'll go ahead and get this taken care of. How about we call it an early day? Lia and most of the crew are still here. Len has already gone back to the main house and I think Nyota left with Scotty. So that will give you a chance to get some rest and spend sometime with Spock.” Sam looked at his brother, his expression unreadable.

“Yeah, because you've been almost unbearable for the past week and a half.” Sulu said with a chuckle. “You go find Spock and drag him off somewhere, we can finish up here.”

Jim could feel his face heating. “Have I been that bad?” He looked between his brother and best friend. When they both gave him looks of disbelief, he chuckled. “Ok, ok so maybe I have been a little, uh, tense? It's just...” Jim was cut off by the sound of his name as someone entered the tent.

“Jim...”

Looking up, Jim grinned as Spock stepped through the opening. _It's almost as if he knew._

“I have come to see if you would join me for dinner, that is, if you are finished with your current tasks?” Spock looked around the tent, nodding to both Sulu and Sam. When his dark gaze moved back to Jim, it took everything in him to keep from walking over and pulling him close. Spock was not unaware of the lack of time they had been able to spend with each other. The demands of both their positions making any type of schedule coordinating, difficult. “Samuel, Mr. Sulu, you both are welcome to join us as well.” He tried to make the invitation sound as natural as possible and didn't want to appear rude but he sincerely wished they would decline his offer.

Sam grinned, “There is no way in hell I'm joining you two for dinner and Jim hasn't seen you in almost two weeks.”

“That's not true, we _see_ each other, just...we haven't really had much time together.” Jim glared at Sam then burst out laughing at his expression. “Ok, fine, maybe I don't want you two there anyway.”

“Well, Pavel, Nyota, Scotty, and I have plans this evening so you don't have to worry about us.” Sulu walked around the table picking up a padd and pack. “Nyota wants to take us to an opera.” Sulu chuckled. “Not sure I'll understand it but it should be fun.”

“And I have plans with Len and Lia. With her mother in town we're going to some banquet in the city.” Sam frowned. “I'm not sure how _I_ got roped into that one but, yeah.”

Jim grimaced, “Well better you than me. I can't ever seem to leave those things without every other delegate trying to grope me.”

“It will not happen anymore, Jim.” Spock wasn't surprised by the hot flare of jealousy. He was beginning to find it a common emotion associated with his partner. He watched as Jim's frown slowly turned to a grin, making Spock force himself not to squirm under the intense, blue gaze.

“Aww, honey don't be jealous, you know you're the only one for me.” Jim walked over to stand in front of Spock. He held the dark gaze in front of him, slowly raising his right hand, first two fingers extended. He could feel his face heating as Spock did the same, his blush starting at the tips of his ears and moving down. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Ashayam.” Jim whispered the words softly. The pleasure of finally seeing Spock spread from his fingers and down his arm from the touch. The feelings of contentment and love were felt across their bond and he let out a soft sigh. “God, I've missed you.”

“And I have missed you as well, Ashayam.” Spock struggled to control his response, aware that both Sam and Sulu had silently left the tent. It wasn't lost on him that they were alone and here in the silence, he could hear Jim's heartbeat. The soft, shivering breaths that left his lips as he watched Spock with dark, cerulean eyes. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Ashayam.” Spock whispered, seconds before Jim pressed their lips together. Moaning, Spock wrapped an arm around Jim's waist, pulling him closer. “You have been quite busy, is everything going as expected?” Spock asked once he'd pulled back. He was aware of Jim's current frustrations. The situation with the water and the encounter with the sehlat had been discussed for days by everyone from all sides.

Jim sighed, “So far it's ok, a little more stressful but not to much.” He leaned against Spock, his head resting against his chest as he closed his eyes. “What if we had dinner in our room tonight, are we expected to be anywhere?”

“Not that I am aware of, mother informed me over breakfast that she and my father would be attending the banquet tonight, as well.” Spock could feel the small press against his mind, the bond informing him that Jim was pleased by the news. “We shall retire early to our rooms and have dinner brought in. I do not plan to be disturbed this evening.”

Jim nodded, “Sounds good to me, let's get out of here. Sam, Sulu, and Lia can handle things. They'll be leaving soon anyway, wouldn't hurt to get a head start.”

Spock nodded, “I drove in today, would you join me on the ride back?” He'd taken his personal car, wanting to spend some much needed time alone with Jim.

Jim sighed, the pleasure of getting to be with Spock was making his headache fade. “Yeah, that, uh, that would be great.” Jim didn't care how they got back to the house, just as long as he was with Spock. It wasn't until they were seated in the hover car, did Jim turn to Spock, his expression serious. “I talked to Nero, again today.” He let out a rough sigh, shaking his head in frustration. “I've heard about how tenacious Romulans can be but this...” He ran a hand through his hair in distraction.

Spock glanced over at Jim in concern. “What did he say to upset you, Ashayam?” He turned the car engine over, making sure that the platform was clear before taking off.

“It wasn't so much as what he _said_ but more of how he _reacted_. I mean, I told him more than once that we were bonded and it was as if...” Jim broke off in frustration. “It was like he didn't hear me or didn't want to recognize what I was telling him.”

Spock could feel his hands tightening on the wheel, trying to control the hot roll of anger in his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he glanced over at Jim, taking in the frustrated tilt of his head and the tight clench of his jaw. “You are not pleased with his response.”

“Hell no I'm not pleased. Do you know what this means?” Jim let out a rough sigh, his anger simmering just below the surface of his calm. “Not only will this affect things with work it will affect things with you. I don't need the extra stress or headache right now.” Jim sighed as he rubbed his temples. He could feel his headache getting worse which was unusual when he was with Spock.

Spock looked over at Jim in concern. He could see that Jim's stress was higher than normal and decided to find a way to avoid it at all costs this evening. “You are surely exhausted after the past few weeks. It would only be logical to eat, shower, then rest.”

“No, I mean, yeah, we can do that but I'm not really tired.” Jim looked out of the car window, taking in the view flying past them. He knew he would have to tell Spock what had happened earlier in the week. It'd been bothering him for a few days and he had yet to talk to Spock about it. Taking a deep breath, he turned in his seat to face Spock. He loved this man, would do anything, _give_ anything for him after knowing him for such a short time. But...Jim was also scared of Spock, the fact that he was three times stronger than Jim was part of why he'd remained silent. Studying the profile of his bondmate, Jim bit his bottom lip, deciding that it would be better to just be honest than to remain silent.

“There is something you wish to discuss with me?” Spock could feel Jim watching him, the blue gaze intent with worry and something else. “You do not have to fear my response to anything you wish to say, Jim. I can not harm you, no matter what has happened.”

Jim blinked, he wasn't aware that his fear was being communicated across their bond. Worrying his bottom lip, Jim looked down at his hands, trying to tell Spock what he needed to know. Sucking in a quick breath, Jim was surprised to see Spock's hand slide over his, squeezing gently.

“What ever has happened, Jim, I will listen before I assume anything.” Spock could feel Jim's nervousness, the tension that held him rigid in the seat next to him.

“Nero tried to, uh, h-he tried to...” Jim could feel his face heating as he stared at the hand covering his. “I-I told him he was going to far, that you wouldn't...” Jim broke off as Spock's fingers tightened around his. His voice dropped to a whisper, his nerves beginning to make him shake. “He kept saying that I was lying, that there had been no formal ceremony so there was no way we could be bonded. He, uh, made it known how he feels...about me.”

Spock's jaw clenched tight, his anger threatening to take over every rational thought. “Did he try to force you, Jim?” Spock asked softly. He would not assume Jim was guilty. He had known of Nero's desire for Jim long before they reached Vulcan. If he forced himself on Jim, Spock knew it was against Jim's will. When Jim remained silent, Spock glanced over at Jim, frowning at the down bent head. “Ashayam?”

Jim let out a rough sigh, lifting his gaze to Spock's. “He didn't...Stonn walked in before he could, uh, go to far.”

Spock kept one hand on the steering wheel, his gaze turning to Jim. “What do you mean by _go to far_ , Jim?” Spock could feel Jim's trepidation and wanted to reassure Jim that it wasn't him he was angry at. “I can not assist if I am not aware of what is going on, Jim.” Spock spoke softly, his hand holding Jim's shaking ones.

“H-he was...I-I told him he needed to stop but he, uh, he refused. Said it is well within his right to...to...” Jim tried to catch his breath, his stomach churning as he kept his eyes on their hands. He covered Spock's hand, cupping his around the pale hand, holding tight. “He, uh, said until it was done by official Vulcan standards, he wouldn't believe it was real. He said he had every right by ancient laws to claim what he wanted...even if it belongs to another.” Jim finished softly

Spock pushed back the urge to punch something, aware of how stiffly Jim was sitting next to him. He could feel the frustration and anger Jim had felt, his worry over telling Spock and his fear about what would happen if Spock knew. “I cherish thee, Ashayam, there is nothing that would change that. Nero does not have the right to claim another's bondmate. The ancient laws forbid it, it is part of the reason the war between Vulcan and Romulus started, someone wanted what the other had and was denied.”

Jim took a deep breath, his hands curling tighter around Spock's. “I told him that, he claimed that it was his right either way.” Jim frowned as he shifted in his seat. “You guys are stronger than us, than humans, a-and I didn't...I mean, I tried to get away from him b-before he could...but Stonn walked in and stopped him, they had words then Nero left.” Jim knew how to handle himself, self defense was something he'd had to learn after dealing with Gary, both physically and sexually. “The bruises you asked about, the ones on my back...”

Spock sucked in a quick breath, his anger churning in his stomach. The idea that someone, _anyone,_ would dare touch Jim without his permission was unacceptable. The fact that not only did Nero touch Jim, he'd _marked_ him as well, turned the edges of Spock's vision red with rage. He could feel his left hand clenching the wheel, bending the metal as he tried to control the churning in his stomach. He felt a tentative brush against his mind, a soft, questioning feeling, forcing him to take a deep breath as they pulled up to the house. “I will speak with my mother about having a formal ceremony. I will not tolerate him touching you in such a manner and shall speak with Nero at the earliest convenience. I will also need to speak to my cousin about not telling me sooner.” He felt Jim's relief and surprise at his statements. “You were uncertain about whether I would believe you or not.”

Jim nodded, sighing as he looked up at Spock. “Stonn wasn't to happy about not telling you, he said that you would need to know but, I wasn't sure...” The _if you would believe me_ was left unsaid as Jim stared into warm chocolate orbs. “I'm sorry, I know I should have told you sooner but with the way our schedules have been...”

Spock nodded, “I understand, Jim. I do believe you. It is surprising that you were able to keep such information from me, however.” Spock pulled Jim towards him, raising his hand and cupping Jim's face. “Come, let us go eat and relax from the days work. We will speak more about our bonding ceremony and what occurs.” Spock gave Jim a soft, chaste kiss, smiling when Jim sighed and tried to apply more pressure. “Come, Jim, we will need to leave the car...” Spock was interrupted by Jim crossing from his seat over to Spock's.

“We don't _have_ to leave the car, you know. We _could_ stay here and make good use of the, ummm, _time_ together?” Jim straddled Spock's lap, moving around so he was sitting flush against the other. He grinned as he felt Spock's hips press up, a soft rumbling reverberating through his chest. “You don't seem to mind the change of positions to much, I see.” He chuckled as Spock answered by sliding the seat back, adjusting Jim across his lap. Leaning forward, Jim made sure not to sit down fully, a soft smile curved his lips at the flush on Spock's face. “Tell me what we'll have to do. I could ask Lia or your mom but I'd feel better talking to you about it.” He shifted his hips down, pressing against Spock's. He sucked in a quick breath as Spock's hands gripped his hips, forcing Jim still. “No, Spock, come on.” Jim whined softly.

Spock tried to control his breathing, the feel of Jim pressed against him was something he'd been missing. He pulled Jim closer, groaning as Jim moved against him. “You sounded as if you wanted to talk first, Jim.” He tried to focus on answering Jim's questions, taking a deep breath, he held Jim still. “The bonding ceremony is performed before family and friends. It is done to show that we have decided to become one. Not all of the traditions will be followed as you are not female, however...” Spock hesitated, his grip tightening on Jim as he thought about a traditional bonding ceremony. He knew that his mother had added elements of Earth to her ceremony and he was sure Jim would want to do the same. Maybe they would be able to have Liana and McCoy help with preperations.

Jim looked up into Spock's dark gaze. “However, what? Come on honey, tell me what you were about to say.” Jim breathlessly asked. His gaze was fixed on Spock's lips, watching them move, not hearing the words that he spoke until... “Wait, wait you, uh, y-you want to add elements from a _Betazoid_ wedding? Do you, ah, d-do you know what that entails?” Jim shivered at the feel of warm lips pressed against his clavicle, the hot hand sliding up under his shirt. “If, ah, i-if we add, _Spock_ ,” Jim groaned. He couldn't focus, not with a hot, lust filled Vulcan beneath him. His hips pressing up against Jim's with an urgency they hadn't felt since their arrival on Vulcan. Pressing down, Jim groaned. “We, _fuck Spock,_ w-we need to get inside. Bonding plans can be done later.” Jim squirmed at the hands sliding down and into the back of his jeans. Panting, he couldn't help trying to make things easier for Spock, wanting desperately to be as close to him as possible. When Spock started to pull away, Jim whined, the sound coming from high in the back of his throat. “W-where are you going, Spock, wait...”

Spock shifted in his seat, the pressure of his pants and Jim across his lap had him panting. He tried to convince himself that they wouldn't be seen, that if anyone were to look out a window, they wouldn't know what they were doing. “We must, _Jim wait,_ w-we must get inside.” Spock whispered shakily. Opening the door, Spock adjusted his grip on Jim as he turned to exit the car. A difficult feat with his bondmate wrapped around him like an octopus. Stumbling from the car, Spock groaned as Jim's lips moved to his neck, sucking hard, bruising the skin. He leaned back against the car, his knees threatening to give out as his head dropped back. Pleasure raced through him, pushing back his earlier anger and mistrust at the situation with Nero. His grip tightened on Jim's thigh's as he struggled to control his breathing. “Ashayam...”

Jim tightened his hold on Spock, chuckling breathlessly as he was adjusted against the hot body in front of him. “Come on honey, you know you want everyone to see. You want everyone to know I belong to you, to show them that no matter what, only _you_ can touch me.” Jim shifted his hips, pressing against Spock, relishing the low growl that rumbled through him. _“Come on, Spock...”_ Jim's words were cut off as he was turned around, his back hitting the side of the car, hard. _“Fuck,_ that kinda hurt.” He chuckled, knowing he'd have some bruising but didn't care. “Are you going to fuck me out here or inside? I'm sure there's someone already watching.” Jim felt the tremor that ran through Spock, could taste his lust through their bond and kept talking. “I know you want them to watch, to know that what's yours is yours.” Jim panted as he felt a hand at the front of his jeans. He didn't care about public sex, having been caught in far to many compromising positions before with Gary but was surprised at Spock's desire not to stop. To show everyone looking that Jim Kirk was his.

 _“Mine...”_ Spock growled low against Jim's throat. He tried to keep from gripping Jim's hips any tighter, knowing that there would be bruises. Pressing Jim against the car, Spock pulled at the opening of Jim's jeans, growling again when the button's refused to cooperate. He had almost succeeded when someone gruffly cleared their throat. Deciding to ignore the person, Spock moaned low when his hand finally made it past the barrier of Jim's jeans. He shifted his stance, pushing Jim higher, his body covering Jim's as much as possible.

“I really, _really_ hate to interrupt you two but for the love of god, would you please wait until you get inside!”

Jim's head jerked up at the sound of Bones' voice. Groaning in frustration, Jim frowned as he tried to focus on the dark haired man standing behind Spock. He blinked, his eyes bringing into focus the scowling, red face of his best friend. Jim was about to respond, when Spock wrapped a hand around him. His cock jerking from the friction of a hot hand sliding down then back up. Jim arched as pleasure shot through him, his back bowing away from the car. “Spock...” Jim moaned. His eyes drifted closed as he struggled to focus on the angry voice yelling at them.

“Jim, Jim! Christ, if you two can't control yourself long enough to get to your suite, get the fuck back in the car! Who in the hell wants to see you two going at it like a bunch of horny Klingon nar'tauk's?!” McCoy glared at the couple in front of him, sighing at the dazed grin on Jim's face. He knew the only way to get Jim to focus long enough for them to get inside was to mention his brother. “I swear, if I have to call Sam down here...” McCoy chuckled as the words had the desired affect.

Jim jerked, his hands tightening on Spock's biceps. “Spock, w-wait. We, _christ_ we, uh, need to get inside. No don't do that...” Jim tried to get Spock to focus, to listen to him before they went any further. He bit back a sharp gasp as Spock pressed him back against the car. The door handle beginning to dig painfully in his back. “Spock, damnit, your hurting me.” Jim gasped in surprise as a sudden rush of cool air moved over him. He blinked, reaching for the man pulling back from him. “Spock, wait, I...”

Spock was shaking, lust raced through him as he stared at the blond man in front of him. He couldn't help the flare of satisfaction at how debauched Jim looked. He took a step forward until Jim's words came back to him, making him hesitate as he looked Jim over for any visible bruises. “My apologies, Jim, I did not mean...”

Jim took a deep breath, trying to control the need running through him. Shaking his head, he gave Spock a lopsided grin. “I'm ok, the damn door handle was making its presence known, that's all but yeah, let's go inside?”

“Don't think I don't know you egged him on, Jim, I can see it in your face. Try not to get him into to much trouble...even if you _are_ bonded.” McCoy stated in an amused voice.

Spock turned his head to see McCoy standing behind him. Looking back at Jim, he moved to shield him from the view of anyone trying to catch a glimpse of the smooth, tan body. “Come, Ashayam, we shall retire to our suite.” Spock held out a hand, waiting as Jim took it and pulled him closer. “As appealing as the idea of showing everyone you belong to me, I would not wish to cause embarrassment to either our family or friends.”

Jim grinned up at Spock, swaying towards him. “You're right, Bones is just being a spoiled sport...”

“The hell you say, you've got a damn audience in case you haven't noticed.” McCoy said gruffly. His gaze moved over to his right, his frown deepening at their guests. “And they seem to be headed your way.”

Jim frowned as he followed his friends gaze, freezing when he saw Nero and Ayel walking across the courtyard, both watching them. One gaze filled with curiosity, the other filled with hatred. Stiffening, Jim turned to Spock, whose dark gaze was narrowed on the other two as well. “Spock...”

Spock ignored Jim, straightening as he watched Nero and Ayel walk towards them. He glanced down at Jim, taking in his disheveled appearance, the kiss swollen lips, flushed face, and wide, bright blue eyes. A hot rush of possessive pride shot through him at the fact that Nero would now see who Jim belonged to. That now, here in front of Jim he would inform Nero himself of their plans for a formal bonding ceremony, thus informing the other that his supposed claims to Jim are not valid. Moving Jim gently behind him, Spock turned just as Nero and Ayel stopped in front of the car. He noticed McCoy had moved closer to them, his stance combative as he made sure to stand between Jim and Nero.

“Lord Spock.” Nero looked from Spock to the partially hidden blond behind him. “My apologies if we are interrupting anything?”

Spock ignored the sarcastic snort from McCoy, his dark gaze focused on the man in front of him. Straightening to his full height, Spock glanced down at his shirt. Smoothing it down as a way to calm his angry nerves. “Lord Nero.” Spock looked at the other, his dark gaze hard. “You are not interrupting, my bondmate and I were on our way to retire. We have a bonding ceremony to plan for, is there anything I can assist you with.” Spock watched as Nero's gaze narrowed, the slight tilt of his head warning enough for Spock. He pushed Jim behind him, making sure that he could not be seen by the others.

Jim could feel the tension around them, could tell that Spock's blank facade was a mask hiding his already boiling anger. Reaching up, Jim tangled a hand in the back of Spock's shirt, moving closer and taking a deep breath. He felt the rage seething in the back of Spock's mind and tried to send soothing thoughts across their bond. Gasping, Jim could feel the strain on their connection as he leaned his head against Spock's back. “Spock, l-let's go, we don't have to...”

“You would still remain with one who would hide you from others, Jim?” Nero looked past Spock, his gaze finding the flash of tan skin hidden behind Spock. He could feel his temper flaring as he watched the possessive way Spock stood in front of Jim. “I do not understand why you would feel he is a better choice for you than me. I am just as worthy as Lord Spock, if not more so, I can offer you...”

“Nothing.” Spock stated in a sharp tone. He could feel his control fraying as he watched Nero closely. “You have been informed, on more than one occasion, my lord, that Jim is _mine_ . He is bonded, by Vulcan law and there is nothing you can do to change this fact.” Spock stood ramrod stiff, his body vibrating with the low thrum of anger he'd been feeling most of the day. “Jim himself has informed you that he is bonded and yet you have _marked_ my mate. You have been asked to step back and respect the decisions made concerning Jim and you would still attempt to entice him while standing in front of me.”

“If your, _mate_ , was not constantly flirting with Lord Nero, then he would not have cause to assume such things.”

Both Jim and Spock turned to look at Ayel, surprised anger on Jim's face and repressed anger on Spock's. It wasn't until McCoy stepped forward was the suddenly strained silence broken.

“I can honestly say, there is no one here that can claim Jim is a tease. Especially when it comes to work and his life. If you're accusing Jim of being a _cock_ tease...” McCoy looked around the small group, staying as close to Jim as possible. He looked from his friend to Ayel. “I'd say you're a liar.”

Jim watched as Ayel straightened, his expression turning murderous as his gaze narrowed on McCoy. “Who are you, _human,_ to insinuate that _I_ am a liar?”

“Jim Kirk has done nothing to warrant the attention that is paid to him by Lord Nero. As such, the statement you have made is in truth, a lie, fabricated to upset both Spock and Jim.”

Spock turned to his right, not surprised to find Stonn standing behind Jim and himself. Directly to his left stood Nireya and T'Saava, nodding to the trio, Spock turned back to face Nero and Ayel and the accusations Ayel laid against Jim. “You have stated that Jim is guilty of trying to entice Nero, yet Nero has been informed that Jim is unavailable to him. Has made it known to more than one individual that he desires what is mine.” Spock's voice was hard, his body stiff as he glared at Ayel. “ _You,_ Ayel, are the one making these accusations not Nero, if they are founded as false, you are aware of the consequences.” He watched as a flash of fear crossed Ayel's face. Spock knew, just as did both Nero and Ayel, if an accusation is made and the other party chooses to investigate, the consequences for the accused as well as the accuser varied. In cases concerning infidelity of ones mate, the punishment if Jim were found guilty were life threatening. However, if Jim were found innocent, the punishment for Ayel was simple. He had the choice to defend himself against Spock in a fight to the death or he would be publicly disgraced. Stripped of his family title and lands, he would become an outcast among his people, forcing him to either live in hiding or leave his home, permanently.

“You would not stand here...” Ayel took a step forward but was stopped by a soft word from Nero.

“Jim is guilty of nothing other than being a friend and professional businessman. He has informed me that he is bonded to you, Spock. I admit that I was at first, doubtful, of his words. However, I find that not to be the case anymore.” Nero held the dark, angry gaze in front of him, aware that if he looked at Jim it would set of the beast within the other.

Spock studied Nero's face, knew that he was trying to be diplomatic about Ayel's accusations. It wasn't until he felt the soft brush of Jim's mind, his fatigue and love both filled him. Taking a step back, Spock gave Nero a single nod then turned away from him. Pulling Jim close, Spock murmured softly to him. His dark gaze watched as Stonn, T'Saava, and Nireya moved around them, effectively blocking them from Nero's view. “Thank you, Dr. McCoy, at great risk to yourself you defended Jim.”

McCoy let out a gruff sound, his face turning a light pink. “Jim's a lot of things but he's not a cheater, especially when he's as in love with you as he is.” He gave the couple a crooked grin. “I couldn't let them accuse Jim of something like that. Sam and Lia would both have my head as well.”

Jim chuckled as he walked with Spock and McCoy to their suite. He was trying to push back the uneasy feeling that had filled his stomach at the look in Nero's eyes. “Yeah, well, you know I appreciate it Bones, really. But I don't think Ayel will back off, he's pissed for some reason and it's all directed towards me.”

“That could be because he wants Nero himself and you stand in the way of that, Jim.” McCoy let out a rough sigh, as they stopped outside of Jim and Spock's suite. “Look, maybe we should stay here with you two? I mean, I'm sure Sam and Lia would under...”

“No! Under no circumstances are you to tell Sam, Bones.” At his friends belligerent look, Jim moved away from Spock, his gaze hard as he looked at McCoy. “You know, as well as I do just what he will do if he finds out. Don't make us have to go through that, not here, ok?” Jim tried to keep the desperation out of his voice. He loved his brother but Sam's temper could land them in more trouble than needed.

“Yeah, fine, I'll leave it be with Sam but you know I can't lie to Lia.” McCoy said with a huff.

Jim frowned, “Well, things are fine, there going to get better so there's no reason to worry. Spock and I have a bonding ceremony to plan and you and Lia have a baby to worry about, just like Sammy.” Jim reached out and gave McCoy's shoulder a hard pat. “Come on Bones, don't worry so much.”

McCoy let out a derisive snort as Jim grinned at him. Glancing over at Spock, he wasn't surprised to see the dark gaze searching their surroundings. _Well, at least one of them is concerned about the situation._ “Yeah, Jim you know me, I worry to much.” He gave Jim a small hug, meeting Nireya's gaze over Jim's shoulder. Pulling back, he looked at Jim, warm sienna eyes smiling. “I'll have Sam comm you before we leave. You two enjoy your night and I'll see you in the morning.” McCoy waved to both men then turned and walked back down the path towards his suite, aware that Nireya followed him silently.

Jim watched as Bones and Nireya left, sighing at the events of the past few minutes. Closing his eyes, Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is just more than we need right now.”

Spock shared a look with T'Saava and Stonn, making sure that they both understood he was not only upset but he was worried about Jim's safety. Turning back to Jim, he reached out and pulled him closer to him. Tucking him as close to his side as possible. “Come, Ashayam, it has been a trying day. Let us go eat and then we shall rest.” Spock pulled Jim gently towards the doors to their suite. He gave Stonn a short nod then followed Jim as he disappeared inside. When the doors closed behind them, Spock pulled Jim closer. He took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh, earthy scent of his mate. At the small press of curiosity in his head, he smiled. “I am well, Jim.”

“You're pissed off, big difference. You have every reason to be pissed too, I mean who would have thought that we'd have to deal with a jealous crazy Romulan?” Jim said, a touch of hysteria threaded his words. Reaching up, Jim curled his hands in Spock's shirt, holding on to the man in front of him. Closing his eyes, Jim tried to stop the anger racing through him. He knew Ayel held some type of anger towards him, he hadn't been aware it ran deep enough for him to accuse Jim of cheating on Spock. “You, uh, y-you don't believe...”

“I do not believe that you tried to seduce Nero, Ashayam. You may be capable of a number of things, this however is not one.” Spock held Jim loosely by his neck. Kneading the tense muscles until Jim slowly relaxed against him. He sent all his love across their bond, sighing when Jim returned the feelings. “You are tired, come let us retire to the bedroom. I will make sure you eat while you rest.”

Jim nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, ok, today has been a really long day.” Jim didn't voice the worry buzzing in the back of his mind. Instead he tried to push it back, ignoring the small warning bells about Nero and Ayel. Something hadn't been right, whatever Nero had said to Ayel had made him pause. Cursing his lack of fully understanding the language, Jim sighed and let Spock lead him towards their bedroom. At least he could rest easy in the fact that his bondmate wasn't going to leave him due to someones unfounded accusations. Looking at Spock, Jim grinned as he shifted his fingers against the warm hand holding his. He watched as Spock detoured from the bathroom to the bed, picking Jim up with a soft growl. Laughing, Jim pulled Spock down with him, forgetting for a while that there seemed to be a jealous Romulan determined to ruin his and Spock's happiness...no matter what it took.

 


	40. A Minor Death

Jim groaned as he opened his eyes, the bright glare of the overhead lights making his head pound in protest. Jim tried to take a deep breath but a sharp pain stopped him. Gasping, he felt a warm hand pressing gently against his chest. Blinking, he looked up into a pair of warm, chocolate brown eyes. 

“It is most pleasing to finally see you awake, Ashayam. I have been...concerned.” Spock held Jim down against the bed, pressing him back gently. Pressing a cup of water against Jim's lips, Spock watched as Jim drank as much as he could. A small smile curved his lips at Jim's sound of relief.

Jim let out a soft sound of pleasure at the face above him. “Spock.” He rasped in a hoarse voice. Tears filled his eyes as he struggled to talk. “W-why can't I move?” Jim looked up at the pale face above him. He could see the dark circles around his eyes, the weary droop of his shoulders. “What's wrong, Spock?” 

Spock looked down at Jim, struggling to hold his emotions in check. During Jim's recovery, they had been dangerously all over the place. “It has been  _ difficult _ to see you in such a position, Jim.” Spock spoke softly, watching as Jim blinked, his eyes beginning to focus. “I have missed thee, Ashayam.” It would have been considered sentimental for Spock to have made such a statement but after what they had gone through, he felt it was one he could make and Jim understand the meaning.

“Something's happened, w-what is it, Spock, you're beginning to scare me.” Jim struggled to sit up, huffing in agitation as Spock helped him get comfortable. Looking down, he started in surprise to see his left leg in a cast, the right was covered in a long white bandage. Holding out his hands, Jim tried to hold in the soft sound that rose in his throat. “Oh, god, what the hell...” Jim broke off as he looked down at his chest, saw the bandages wrapped around his torso and sucked in a sharp breath. “Spock, w-what happened to me?” Jim looked up into the dark, turbulent gaze, saw the fear that swam in their dark depths. “Spock...”

“You're finally awake?! I could have  _ sworn _ you were supposed to have let me know, you stubborn green blooded Vulcan!”

Jim flinched as his friends shouting voice cut him off. Turning slowly towards the doorway, he gave McCoy a small grin. Waving his bandaged hands, he tried not to let his confusion and fear swamp him. “Bones, uh, just...what the fucking hell?!”

“You must remain calm, Ashayam, you will heal.” Spock moved closer to Jim, brushing a hand across his forehead. He ran his fingers through Jim's hair, watching as Jim sighed at the touch.

Jim looked up at Spock, felt his eyes filling with tears as he held the dark gaze. “B-but will I be able to work again, my hands Spock, m-my chest is wrapped like I'm a damn pinata!?”

“Of course you'll be able to work again, you idiot. Do you really think I'd let you lounge around here while the rest of us work our asses off?” McCoy said in a softer tone. “We've really been worried about you kid. Sam's been all over the place and Spock's stuck to you like white on rice.” His dark gaze moved over Jim in a swift examination, cataloging everything he saw. “How ya' feelin' Jimbo? A little stiff, I imagine, thirsty or hungry yet?” 

Jim looked up at his friend. “No, I feel like I died and came back to life.” He watched as McCoy paled and Spock stiffened. Frowning, Jim looked between them both. “Guys, what happened? Why won't...”

“Jimmy!”

Jim's gaze moved towards the door a smile of relief curving his lips. Finally, someone who would answer his questions no matter what. “Sammy!” He watched as Spock and McCoy shared a look then turned towards the brunette standing in the doorway.

“Well, either bring your ass in or get the hell out. I'm trying to keep him healthy not make it worse.” McCoy said gruffly.

Spock nodded as Sam stepped through the entryway. He knew that Sam had been against Jim's treatment once they'd rescued him. It hadn't been an easy decision but it had been necessary. One he would choose to do again if it meant saving Jim's life.

_ “You can't do that to him, you'll kill him if you stop his heart! Doesn't anyone understand that! I will not lose my brother because of someone else's selfish desire!” _

_ “I'm a doctor, Sam, not a butchering idiot! I've done more work on Jim's heart than anyone else and I'm telling you if we're to save him we have to stop his heart, at least for a few minutes!” _

_ “Will you be able to revive him once you have done your work, Dr. McCoy?” _

_ “Yes, you can stay if you want to make sure he's ok.” _

_ “I will remain, I will not leave him for any reason other than death.” _

“Y-you had to? But, why, what the hell was so bad that you had to stop my heart? To the point that I was dead...” Jim struggled to straighten up further on the bed, his voice rising with his frustration.

“For all of five minutes, stop being a baby.” McCoy glared at Jim then turned to Spock. “You just couldn't resist could ya'? Ya' just  _ had  _ to show him...”

“He is my bondmate, doctor. He wished to know what had happened and I answered his questions. It is my duty to protect Jim from anything or anyone who would harm him.” Spock looked at the blond man reclining on the bed. “I will do what I must to ensure the safety of my bondmate.” Turning to McCoy, he gave him a blank look. “Even if that means showing him the truth despite other's objections.”

Jim chuckled, surprised to hear Spock's tone but pleased at the truth in his words. “Calm down you two, I'm just...what happened that you had to stop my heart?”

Sam looked between Spock and McCoy, both faces stony, one flushed red the other green. Turning back to Jim, Sam sighed. “What do you remember, Jimmy?”

Jim frowned, trying to think back to the last thing he could remember. “I was getting ready to power down the walker. It was on fire and I was going to put it in the water but something happened.” Jim stopped talking, lifting his bandaged hands, he looked at them in confusion. “Something, shocked me? I-I think, it hurt like a son of a bitch and then I woke up here.” Jim looked from Sam to Spock. “Tell me what happened.”

“The paneling in front of you shorted out, shocking you through your hands. You were passed out cold, no one could reach you. Sulu had to put the walker into the water, which damn near burned your ass alive because you landed against hot metal and broken glass. Spock damn near lost his life trying to save yours.”

Jim's gaze jerked up from Sam's to McCoy's. “W-wait, what do you mean?” Turning to Spock, Jim gave him a questioning look. “Spock,  _ what happened? _ ”

“The front of the walker went into the water first, breaking the glass. The force of the water had thrown you against the paneling behind you. Your...pain...was the worst I have ever felt from you. I could not...” Spock shook his head, letting out a soft huff. Looking at Jim, his dark gaze was held by the blue one in front of him. “The walker was sinking and I...the bottom was not immediately visible once Nero and I followed you.” Spock said softly. He didn't want to admit that he'd drawn a blank when trying to remember just how deep the pool was. His only focus, his only  _ concern _ had been getting to Jim no matter what. “It was imperative that I retrieve you from the machine by all means possible. No matter the cost to myself.”

“He refused to come back up without you, damn near passing out and drowning in order to make sure that you were safe.” McCoy glared at Spock, shaking his head when he received no reaction.

Jim watched the pale face in front of him, could feel the turmoil he was going through. “You wouldn't leave me.”

“I will never leave your side.” Spock responded automatically. This man had healed him, the thought of losing him had caused a pain so deep that Spock hadn't been able to think of anything, save for making it stop. If that meant dying to save Jim or dying with Jim, he would do it. 

Jim's grin widened as he looked at Spock's flushed face. “You really  _ do _ like me don't you Spock?” He chuckled at the slight darkening of Spock's ears. “Good, because I like you too.”

“ _ Dear god in heaven! _ His ass will be fine if he can flirt with Spock while laying in a hospital bed.” McCoy threw his hands up in disgust at the smirk Jim gave him, frowning at the flushed face. “No extra curricular activities right now, Jim. Your heart can't handle it just yet.”

Jim frowned up at McCoy, “Bones, seriously? That's not funny.” Sighing, Jim frowned. “For how long?” Jim asked suddenly, realizing no one had told him how long he'd been out.

“Three weeks, Ashayam.” Spock watched as Jim flinched, the blue gaze dulling with pain. “The cast on your leg is the result of your having been thrown around in the walker. Your emergency heart surgery was...” Spock broke off as he fought back the images of when he'd found Jim. He had been floating in the water, unconscious, a metal rod sticking through his chest. “It was required in order to save your life.”

Jim paled as he saw what Spock had seen, felt how Spock had felt. “I'm sorry, I should have...were there any other casualties?” He wasn't sure how he'd feel if someone else had been hurt.

Sam chuckled, “No, so you can worry about you and you alone. Hikaru and Liana are making sure that things are up and running and Scotty's on the machines, making sure they stay in tip top condition.”

Jim sighed, falling back against the pillows behind him. “Is that why I can feel my heart beat now, it's not like it used to be.” He said softly. Looking up at Spock, Jim wanted nothing more than to go to their room and hide in bed. “How long do I have to be here.”

“Until the tests say you're heart took to the procedure completely and your bones have...” McCoy started with a scowl.

“Christ, Bones you can't keep me here for weeks, I'll lose my fucking mind!” Jim looked from Spock to McCoy then back. “Please, at least let me recover in my own bed.”

“Well, for one you've already been here three weeks and two, only if you're sleeping in Sam's room.” McCoy said with a huff. “I don't trust you not to try and seduce Spock into doing more than you really need to.”

“Bones, seriously?! Spock and I are bonded, there is no way you can expect me  _ not _ to sleep in the same room as my husband!” Jim's agitation could be heard in his words, his heart monitor starting to beep as Jim's heart rate picked up.

“Jim, you must remain calm. We can find an alternative to your sleeping arrangements. One that will be pleasing to everyone involved.” Spock glanced from Jim to the monitor beside him, watching as Jim's heart rate started to slow down.

“Yeah, well, as long as I'm able to sleep in my own bed and you're not to far.” Jim stared down at the blanket covering him, trying to figure out the soonest he'd be back on his feet and able to work. He would lose his mind if he had to sit in bed all day and night with nothing to do.

“I'll bring by some reports for you to go over that way you're not bored. Hikaru is going to want to see you for himself so I'll have him come around later as well. Scotty and Keesner may or may not be here tonight, they were working on some type of trans warp beaming idea with Pavel.” Sam looked down at a padd in his hand, glancing back up at Jim he grinned. “You have plenty of paperwork to keep you occupied. Gives Lia a break and keeps you busy.”

Jim groaned, “I just  _ died _ Sammy, give a guy a break will you?” Jim grinned despite his protest. Turning his gaze to Spock his smile faded, he could see the worry and fear in the dark orbs watching him. “Don't worry, I'm fine.” Jim said softly. 

“That is something I have yet to have valid proof of, Jim.” Spock kept his gaze on Jim, afraid that if he blinked or looked away Jim would be gone. He couldn't help thinking that he was in the middle of a dream, one where at any minute he would wake up and find out...

“It's not a dream and I'm right here Spock. Look at me, you saved me, ok? You saved me and so did Bones, remember you said I'm going to be ok.” Jim looked at Spock, could see that he still wasn't fully convinced. “Look at it this way, we've both been saying we needed to slow down on working so much. Well here we go, we get a chance to slow down while I heal.” Turning to McCoy, Jim frowned. “You did bring the dermal regenerator, right? I'd really like to not have any scars.” Jim frowned down at his hands and legs. “Or walk with a limp for that matter.”

“They have everything needed here on Vulcan, you're in good hands Jim. Just take it easy for a few days, let your heart rest and then Spock can take you home.” McCoy said softly, He looked at his friend, worry creasing his brow. “You really gave us one hell of a scare this time Jim boy.”

Jim sighed, “I'm sorry, really I am but you know that we had to make sure nothing happened to anyone. I couldn't let that walker go down any other way.” 

“It would have been preferable if you had not had to be put in that position, Jim.” Spock frowned as he thought about the men responsible for what happened to Jim. It had taken them the first two weeks of Jim's recovery to find them. The past few days had been spent trying to figure out the  _ why _ they were so intent on harming Jim. 

Jim gave him a small smile, “Yeah but the thrill of it was great. Admit it, you enjoyed it almost as much as I did.” He grinned at the tell tale blush beginning at the tips of his ears. Who knew Spock was an undercover adrenaline junkie? Watching him closely, Jim could see the stress had taken its toll on Spock. “You look tired, why don't you get some rest?” Jim yawned as if to reenforce his statement then blinked up at Spock. “Stay with me?”

“For as long as you wish, Ashayam.” Spock noticed the look McCoy gave them, his brow creased in worry. Spock held in a sigh when both McCoy and Sam took their leave, each headed to their own beds for the night. 

“You're still worried, aren't you?” Jim looked over at the man sitting on the side of his bed. He could feel Spock's emotions, the whirlwind of feelings that seemed to border on full on violence. “You can't hurt everyone Spock, not because of me.”

“I will not allow them to harm you and walk away, Jim. I can not even if I wished it. It is against Vulcan law to harm a Vulcan's bondmate. I cannot allow them to simply...walk away after what you have endured.” Spock tried to keep his voice calm and even as he tried to explain to Jim. “A punishment must be given to fit the crime of which they are accused. Nothing short of death would be satisfactory for harming someone's bondmate.”

Jim frowned as he looked at Spock. “Wait, are you saying that they'll be put to death?!” Jim tried to straighten up as he glared at Spock. “You can't do that, Spock, Jameson and Avery aren't Vulcan they are  _ human _ and as such are punishable by human law. You and I both know...” Jim started angrily.

“Once you and I bonded, Jim, you became a Vulcan citizen. You are  _ my _ mate. It is well within my rights to demand their death for having harmed you in the manner with which they have.” Spock could feel his temper slipping as he struggled to hold back his rage. He could remember both men having told them they had done it for the money. Had been given explicit instructions on how to make sure Jim was caught in the walker and what to do if he wasn't. “I have no desire for their death, Ashayam, I merely wish to see that they are properly punished for their crimes.” Spock remembered the disagreement he'd had with his father about his decision.

_ “It is what Jim would wish, I can not go against the dictates that he has set for his people, father.” _

_ “You must go about this logically, Spock. The attempt on Jim's life will not be the last. If what you have shared with us...” _

_ Spock had cut his father off, not wanting to hear anymore. “I will not change my decision. These are Jim's people and will follow the rules ha has set for them. I can not hope to make things right with my bondmate by having these two men put to death.” _

_ “It is your right as my son and as a Vulcan citizen to demand the right to a trial. Jim is your bondmate, which makes him my family as well.” Sarek stood from his up from his chair. Giving Spock an unfathomable look, he seemed to be considering something important. “You are my son, I cherish our time together and wish to enjoy the same with Jim. If you will not pursue the charges against these men...” _

_ “You will stay out of this, Father. This is a matter that I have already dealt with and to the satisfaction of everyone involved including Jim's brother, Samuel Kirk. These men will face Terran law then Vulcan Law, I will not allow Jim's rules to be undermined by our desire to see a situation, logically.” Spock took a deep breath. “It is not that I do not wish to see them punished. I simply do not wish for my bondmate to awaken and find out that two of his men were put to death before he had the opportunity to find out why. I can not and will not go against what is best for Jim.” _

“I-I'm sorry, I didn't...” Jim broke off as he tried to control the hot roll of anger. “I'll have Sam take care of it but later, I, ummm, would you just lay here with me?” Jim knew he probably sounded needy but right now all he wanted was to be able to fall asleep with Spock next to him, in anyway possible.

Spock stretched out on his side, pulling Jim closer to him. Sliding an arm over his waist, Spock sighed softly. He would admit to missing Jim's warmth the past few weeks. Taking a deep breath, Spock inhaled Jim's scent, relishing the the content feeling that settled through out his system.

“Thank you, Spock.” Jim whispered. He ran a hand over the arm across his waist. “You didn't...” He broke off as the words clogged in his throat. “You didn't have to come after me but you did and I really appreciate it.”

“I would do anything for you, Ashayam. Your life is my life, to lose you, to lose the light that fills your eyes would be to lose myself. You have become a part of me that I can not willingly let go.” Spock could feel Jim's heart beat beneath his hand. Spreading out his fingers, Spock closed his eyes and listened as Jim's breathing slowly evened out. 

“Thanks for saving me Spock. It means a lot to know you care so much.” Jim said sleepily. He yawned, pressing back closer against Spock. “You'll be here when I wake up?”

“I will remain beside you for as long as it what you desire, Ashayam.” Spock pressed his nose closer to Jim's neck, growling softly at the shiver that moved down Jim's spine. “Jim...” Spock whispered.

“Y-you heard w-what Bones said, we have to...” Jim broke off with a groan. “Spock...”

Spock took a deep breath, closing his eyes and refocusing his thoughts. “Forgive me, Ashayam, I have missed you.” Spock whispered against the nape of Jim's neck.

Jim grinned, warmth spilling throughout his system as he relaxed against the warm body behind him. “Good, because I'm sure I missed you, even if I don't remember it.” Jim settled back against Spock with a soft sigh. “And trust me, if we could we so fucking would.” Jim yawned around the last word, his eyes drifting close as he felt his body give in to exhaustion. “Love you, Spock.”

“ Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Ashayam.” Spock held Jim as he fell asleep. It took him a while to close his eyes and follow Jim into the arms of slumber. His last thoughts were of the ones who meant Jim harm and how he would do anything to protect the man in his arms.

 


	41. A Painful Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long to update. Got a promotion at work and things have been hectic...hopefully you'll forgive me with these next two chapters o.o???

“It's been two weeks, two weeks where I've laid in bed and done nothing but sign reports and approve schematics. Would you  _ please _ , just let me go outside with Spock?!” Jim glared at a scowling McCoy. He was irritable about having to still remain inside and away from work. Turning to Spock, Jim felt his face soften. “Spock, please, I'm going to lose my mind if I can't at least go to the gardens!”

“Don't you dare think about getting him involved. He hasn't had a decent nights sleep in almost a month. You'll get to go outside once Spock's had something to eat and at least eight hours of rest.” McCoy scowled at the angry, flushed blond. “Don't get angry with me, be angry at  _ him _ for not taking better care of himself. Especially since he's been worried about your ass!” He glared at Jim until the blue gaze moved from his. Turning to Spock, he frowned at the dark circles around his eyes. “And you, go get some food and rest now.”

“I will not sleep apart from Jim.” Spock held McCoy's angry gaze. “He is my bondmate, doctor. Surely you would understand the desire to remain close to your injured partner.” 

“Don't try that reverse psychology bullshit on me. I'm married to a  _ Betazoid _ in case you forgot. You can't use it on me nor can you guilt me into anything I don't want to feel guilty about.” He looked at Spock, sighing once he realized that neither Jim nor Spock were going to cooperate any longer. “Ok, fine, you can take Jim back to the house but...”

“Thank you!” Jim grinned as he looked from McCoy to Spock. “You can finish reading to me later.” He chuckled at the light blush that covered the tips of Spock's ears. He couldn't wait to be able to finally sleep in his own bed again. “When can I go back out to the site?”

“Now, Jim, you just had open heart surgery. You don't need to be out in the field working, at least not until you're fully recovered.”

Jim frowned. “Bones, you  _ know _ I have to be there. I have to make sure...” Jim started to argue but was cut off by McCoy's hard tone.

“No the fuck you don't! You don't have to be out there right now because you aren't back up to your full self!” McCoy growled angrily. His eyes narrowed on Jim's angry face as he moved closer to the bed. “Now you listen to me,  _ James Tiberius Kirk _ , you are my best friend. You and Sam? You're both like  _ brothers _ to me and I had to do open heart surgery on you,  _ again _ ! This time not because of Gary but because of your desire to save everyone! Sometimes Jim,  _ somefuckingtimes _ you just have to let someone  _ save you _ !”

Jim blinked at his friends hard tone, his stomach twisting at McCoy's words. He remembered what happened the first time. How McCoy had had to remove a knife blade from his heart. He'd woken up battered and bruised but still alive and breathing, despite Gary's attempt to kill him.

Spock sucked in a sharp breath. “I was not aware...” He broke off at Jim's wide eyed stare. “We will discuss it later, once you have had a chance to rest.”

“I've rested enough, Spock. It's been almost a month, a month and I'm still sitting in this biobed!” Jim's anger was beginning to spike out of control. He was going stir crazy sitting in his hospital room. Despite the paperwork and his friends visits, Jim still wanted to go back to the house and sleep or relax in his own damn bed. He wanted to get back out to the site and smell the air, listen to the machinery, and know that he was doing something important. Taking a deep breath, Jim released it slowly. “Please, just, I  _ need _ to be out at the site Bones. You know how important this project is to me.”

McCoy scowled down at the floor before looking back up at Jim. “Ok, look, I'm only doing this because I know you'll harass Spock or Hikaru into taking you down there. You can go but...” He was cut off by Jim's happy shout. “But! Are you even listening to me Jim? You can go but you have to keep your ass away from the machinery. You can't operate anything on the medication you're on and I won't have someone coming in here maimed because an operator was not up to par for work.”

“I won't I swear and Spock will watch me to make sure I don't.” Jim grinned.  _ Finally _ , he'd be able to go out and check on his crew and see for himself how everything was going. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sam or Hikaru, he just needed to be where the action currently was. Turning to Spock, he grinned. “Let's get something to eat first, hospital food is the worst and I'm starving!”

“Nothing spicy or alcoholic, although that one is a reach I'm sure. I've not seen a drop of alcohol since we arrived.” McCoy said with a frown. “Anyway, where ever you two go, just make sure you take plenty of water. And don't over do it, I know you Jim. You'll try and convince Spock you're fine and push yourself harder than needed.” He gave Jim a hard look then chuckled as he sat back with a huff. “You know I'm right, so don't over do it and enjoy yourself, for once in your life remember what it's like to have fun  _ outside _ of work.” 

“I know what that's like, Bones.” At his friends teasing grin, Jim laughed. “Ok fine, we won't discuss work over lunch.”

“Yeah, well, I don't believe you either way, you ass.” McCoy grinned. He stood up from his chair, stretching his back out then turned to Spock. “No matter what he says, don't let him do to much. He's better but not up to where he needs to be and see if you can...”

“Bones, Spock knows what he's doing, ok? Stop being such a mother hen and go get my release papers done.” Jim sighed. He watched as his friend left the room with one last look. Once the door slid shut behind him, Jim turned towards Spock. “How about dinner and a movie? That's not to strenuous and since you're vegetarian I'll be eating healthy too.” 

Spock frowned, unsure if it was a good idea for them to venture so far from the house. “You still need to recover, Jim, which means you require rest.” Spock wanted to keep the blond close and hidden away from any and everyone who meant him harm. He didn't want to tell Jim about what happened with Ayel and his small group. Nor did he want to allow Nero time to visit with Jim. 

Jim looked at Spock, surprised at his tone. “Something's wrong, what is it?” When Spock remained stubbornly silent, Jim turned to their bond, searching for what it was Spock wouldn't speak about. When he was met with resistance, Jim frowned. “Why are you blocking me, Spock?”

“You have enough to worry about, there is no need to further that particular emotion.” Spock could feel the soft press against his shields, wishing he didn't have to with hold information from Jim but knowing it could do more harm than good if he didn't. Taking a deep breath, he decided to refocus back on Jim. “Would you accept dinner and a walk through the gardens instead?”

Jim looked up, pleased at the suggestion. “Yeah, that sounds like it would be better, less stress, right?”

Spock nodded, his dark gaze moving over the man in front of him. He would do anything to keep Jim safe, even if that meant taking a life in order to save Jim's. Letting out a small sigh, Spock agreed that dinner and a walk would do them both some good. “We shall eat in our suite then walk through the gardens. There are a number of paths that would offer you the chance to rest if you should need to do so.” 

Jim nodded, distracted by what Spock was keeping from him.  _ It's something important, something he doesn't want me to know. _ Jim studied the silent man next to him. “Will you tell me what's going on once we leave here? I'm a grown man Spock, there's not much you can say that will hurt me.” He watched as chocolate brown pools stared at him, surprised by the wealth of emotions he saw. “Spock, what is it?”

“Ayel plotted to have you killed, he believes you are a distraction to Nero and his duty to the Romulan people. He asked for those among your crew that held a grudge against you, personally.” Spock watched as Jim paled, aware that he should stop talking but Jim had asked for the truth and he wouldn't deny him. “Jameson and Avery both held grudges due to Mr. Mitchell and his dismissal from the project. They did not understand why he was not allowed to remain. They had been led to believe it had been you who had insisted that Mr. Mitchell be removed from the project.”

Jim's jaw clenched, no matter what happens in his life, good or bad, Gary always seemed to find a way to ruin it. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at Spock. “Where are they now, Sam refused to talk about it when I asked and Hikaru was vague in his answers.” Scotty would have answered his questions if he hadn't been distracted by the ideas he and Chekov had been working on. “Are they still on Vulcan?”

“Yes.” Spock answered softly. He could feel the anger burning through Jim's system. “Nero has sent Ayel and his companions back to Romulus. He did not wish you to come to anymore harm at the hands of his own people.”

Jim frowned, staring down at his hands. He remembered what they'd looked like when the bandages had come off. They had been red and swollen, cut up and bruised but the bones had healed. Flexing his hands, Jim took a deep breath. The skin was still tight across his knuckles but it didn't hurt as much as before. “I knew he hated me but to go as far as using my own people against me? I never liked Nero like that, I-I couldn't not when I'm bonded to you.”

“Nero was fascinated with you for more than what he had read in the tabloids, Ayel however was convinced you had decided to  _ live  _ up to your reputation and seduced Nero.” Spock knew Ayel had said what he had to get under his skin. To try and cast suspicion on Jim and away from himself.

“Well, I guess not everyone can be trusted.” Jim murmured softly. “Let's go, Bones can drop off the paperwork at the house. I want to relax in our bed and forget, for a few that I was ever here.” Jim looked up at Spock. “Maybe we, uh, we can plan our bonding ceremony? You know, give us something to focus on other than...”

“Other than someone plotting to kill you.”

Jim and Spock both turned towards the sound of the new voice. Jim grinned at the dark haired man standing in the doorway. “Well, it's not like they succeeded now did they?”

“Came closer than anyone else who's tried and that's saying a lot.” Hikaru walked into the room, giving Spock a short nod, he turned back to Jim. “It's good to see you doing better. Been kind of lonely out at the site without you shouting at everyone.” He chuckled at Jim's scowl, then slowly sobered. “It wasn't fun this time Jim. This...” He looked over at Spock then back to Jim, his dark gaze serious, his lips curved down in a frown. “You scared the hell out of us, for real this time. When Spock brought you up we didn't know if we should plan a funeral or surgery.”

“I wasn't going to die Hikaru, you guys...” Jim started but was cut off by his friends glare.

“You didn't fucking know that, Jim. You didn't know that whatever hair brained idea you'd come up with would work! How could you think we would agree to anything you did?!” Hikaru glared at Jim, his anger and fear bleeding into his words. “We almost didn't get to you or Spock in time. Do you know what that would have done to Len and Sam, not to mention me and Lia?! Why, why don't you ever think...”

Jim cut off his friends angry tirade with a sharp sound. “You don't think I was thinking about you?!  _ All of you?! _ Christ Hikaru, you better than anyone should know that this wasn't fun for me! Knowing all of you were watching, that I could very well  _ die _ from what I was doing, I did what had to be done! You guys were always saving me from one mess or another, it was time I saved you!” Jim could feel his face heating, his eyes filled with tears. “You guys were always putting me together after one of my fuck ups with Gary. Bones and Lia lost a lot and so did you, can't blame me for trying to keep you safe too.”

“Despite how true that is, Jim, we gained more by getting you back. The fights we went through were worth it because it gave us  _ you _ .” Hikaru sucked in a quick breath. “You and Len are my best friends, we've gone through hell and back together. You saved me when I thought I'd lose it when Thomas died. Remember what happened, how we got through that? Together, Jim, all of us, you, Len, Sam, Lia, and me...together. We didn't go off and assume we could save everyone by trying to get ourselves killed!”

Jim sank back against the pillows, Hikaru was right. He knew there had been a risk of him losing his life if the walker didn't fall right. “I'm sorry, Hikaru, I just...”

“Why, why would you keep putting yourself in harms way...” Hikaru started but was stopped by Spock.

“He feels the need to protect you as you have protected him.” Spock said softly, his dark gaze on Jim. He could understand why Sulu was upset, had seen the things Jim had gone through with his friends and family. Had felt the fear when Jim had made up his mind on setting the walker down in the water. It wasn't until their bond had gone silent that Spock had become worried. Looking over at Sulu, Spock gave him a small nod. “I thank thee, Mr. Sulu for everything you have done for Jim and myself.” Spock was aware of the times the other had come to the room and sat with Jim while he slept. He had helped occupy Jim's mind when his was to exhausted to do the task. 

Hikaru chuckled, “It wasn't a hardship, Pavel was usually sleep and...” He stopped as Jim's gaze sharpened on him. Closing his eyes, he let out a groan. “Damnit, don't start Jim.”

“Wait, so when you were here, Pavel was where?” Jim studied the man in front of him. He knew he was changing the subject and so did Hikaru but he didn't like to see him upset and Pavel obviously made sure he was never upset. When Sulu flushed, Jim grinned. “Are you telling me...”

“We're not talking about me, Jim so don't change the subject. You know damn well...” Sulu tried to glare at Jim but couldn't help the grin. “You're an ass, you know that?” Sighing, he sat down next to the bed. “Pavel is great, kind of like a brother but not, uh, not like that.” Hikaru gave a loose shrug. “I mean it's not like there isn't someone else just that it's not that way with Pavel.” He looked back up at Jim, a frown curving his lips down. “You didn't see Sam's face, Jim. You didn't have to hear his voice when we couldn't find you or Spock. I did, I was there when he almost lost it on Ayel. I watched and this time I didn't stop him.” He looked into shocked blue eyes. “We thought we'd lost you,” Sulu looked at Jim and Spock. “Both of you. W-we, ummm, we thought that maybe, maybe this time we wouldn't make it in time.” Hikaru took a shaky breath. “Sam lost it completely and when Ayel...” Hikaru shook his head, a shiver moving across his shoulders.

“What, Hikaru, what happened?” Jim sat up as he watched his friend. “What did Ayel say or do for Sam to go off on him?” Jim knew it would have taken a lot to push Sam over. Out of the two of them he was the more even tempered one. 

“He said it was what someone like you deserved, for having lived the life you've lived.” Hikaru let out a rough breath. “Sam just...I've seen Sam pissed, Jim and this...this was scary, even for me. Len had to hypo him after Scotty and I pulled him off of Ayel.”

Jim jerked back in surprise. “Sammy wouldn't hurt anyone.” Jim could feel the walls pressing in.  _ What you deserve for the life you've lived.  _ Jim tried to take a deep breath. He would always whisper those words right before...

“He is not here, Ashayam, he can no longer harm you in anyway. I will not allow it.”

Jim blinked at the soft voice, taking a deep breath, he heard as well as felt the soft breath that ghosted across his lips. “Spock...” He stared into the warm chocolate eyes. He felt the warm hands holding his face as he tried to catch a steady breath. 

“Ayel has been sent back to Romulus to await trial for the attempt on your life, Jim Kirk. I offer my apologies to not only you and your bondmate but your friends and family as well. It is unbecoming of a Romulan citizen to stoop to such subterfuge and murderous intentions as Ayel and his friends.”

Jim looked behind Spock to find Nero standing in the doorway, his dark gaze moving over the both. He moved back to look at Spock, aware of the anger he was holding in check. “If you don't want...”

“It is not about what I want, Jim.” Spock cut Jim off, a soft smile curving his lips. “Speak with him, if you wish, I however, will not be leaving.” Spock glanced at the man now standing behind Sulu. “I will remain close by if you have need of me.”

Jim nodded, “Don't go to far, ok?” He let out a soft breath when Spock nodded. He held back a groan of displeasure as Spock moved away, glancing at Sulu then towards the far side of the room. When they were finally seated in the chairs in front of the window, Jim turned to Nero. He was surprised to find the dark gaze watching him so closely. “Want to tell me why Ayel would be jealous of our friendship?”

“He believed that there was more between us than either of us were willing to acknowledge. I admit, I do find you pleasing to look upon, Jim, however, I find that it is someone else who holds my attention.” He glanced over at Sulu then back at Jim. “I find that, botany, has been very...relaxing for me.” Nero finished softly.

Jim stared at Nero, unsure if he'd heard him correctly. “Wait, are you, uh, y-you like Hikaru?” When Nero gave him a single nod, Jim grinned. “This just keeps getting better and better. Does he know how, ummm,  _ botany _ makes you feel?” When he remained silent, Jim sighed. “You won't tell him either, will you?”

“I will not. I refuse to further complicate his life. He is not deserving of having to deal with what Ayel has done.” Nero looked down, then back up at Jim. “I do not wish for him to suffer through what he went through with Thomas.”

“H-he told you about him?” Sulu rarely talked about his ex, often saying it was better to leave the past where it was. “He doesn't tell many people about what happened between them.”

“He was reluctant to speak of it, at first, finding it easier to work in silence. I simply followed the pace he set.” Nero gave Jim a small smile. “It was what he preferred, I simply gave him what he wanted.”

Jim chuckled softly. “Just make sure you stay in touch, he doesn't deserve to be cut off because of Ayel's bullshit.” He looked over at the two dark heads huddled together. “It seems all of us needed to be saved, somehow.”

“I will be returning to Romulus to ensure that Ayel is held responsible for his actions against you and Lord Spock.” Nero sighed softly. “It is not a trip I am looking forward to making alone.”

“Why don't you just ask him to go with you, I'm pretty sure he'll say yes.” Jim watched as Spock and Sulu looked at a padd sitting between. “He just might surprise you.”

“I am finding this to be a true statement of every Terran I have met so far.” Nero gave Jim a quick grin, straightening when he noticed someone behind Jim. “And I have already asked for his...companionship on the return trip.” 

“Well then you'll get an answer soon, I'm sure.” Turning, Jim looked up into dark, brown eyes. “Ready to go?”

“Yes.” Spock was ready to take Jim home. He turned to look back at the man in front of the windows. Looking back at Nero, he gave him a small nod. “He wishes to speak with you, my lord, when your schedule permits. It would seem, Mr. Sulu has been brushing up on his knowledge of Romulus.” Spock had been surprised when Sulu asked him about the weather conditions on Romulus, the local planet life in the capitol city, and what was the quickest way to learn the Romulan dialect. “He plans to visit, if time permits.” Spock was genuinely confused by the look of surprise on Nero's face.

“I was not aware...” Nero started, standing up from his chair, he glanced down at Jim. “Maybe your advice will prove useful sooner rather than later, Jim. I will leave you with your bondmate, it would seem I am needed elsewhere.” He gave Jim and Spock a small nod as he turned and walked over to where Sulu remained sitting. “Hikaru?” 

Hikaru looked up at the man standing net to him, taking a deep breath he let it out on a soft sigh. “Does your invitation still stand? I mean if you haven't already...” 

Nero smiled as dark eyes looked up at him. “I have not yet found another to accompany me back to Romulus.” Surprise, confusion, and curiosity swam in their dark depths. “It is an open invitation, Hikaru, for when ever you choose to use it.”

“His interest in Mr. Sulu worries you.” Spock turned away from the pair near the window. He studied the smiling man in front of him. “If you wish, we will offer to make the trip to Romulus as well.”

Jim nodded, watching as Nero sat down next to his friend. “Hikaru's been through a lot, we all have and I just don't want to see him hurt.” Looking up at Spock he gave him a soft smile. “Maybe he's the one who can save him, kind of how you saved me but without the life or death situations.”

Spock simply nodded, looking back at Nero and Sulu. “I do not believe he wishes Mr. Sulu harm. Nero seems genuinely interested in what appeals to him.”

Jim grinned, “Well now, does that mean you'll be focused on what genuinely appeals to me?” He watched as Spock straightened, his ears turning a light jade. “Or would you be much more interested in  _ showing _ me what appeals to me?” He gave Spock a wicked grin, watching as he struggled to remain calm. They were interrupted by the sound of a glass hitting the floor, the moment making them wish for complete solidarity. Turning, Jim looked over at a flushed Sulu and smirking Nero.

“Sorry guys, we, uh, w-we're going to go.” Hikaru stammered. He looked up at Jim, sighing at his knowing look. “I'll stop by and check on you in the morning?”

“Yeah, ok, make sure you let Bones know so he doesn't come blame me.” Jim chuckled as he watched his friend's flushed face. “Hey, Karu?” When he looked up, Jim gave him a soft smile. “No matter what, ok?”

“No matter what Jim.” Hikaru walked over and gave Jim a hug. “I'll see you in the morning, you guys go out and have some fun.”

“We're going to dinner then a walk through the gardens.” Jim grinned. He watched as Nero followed Hikaru to the door, whispering something softly, Nero turned and gave Jim a small nod. He returned the action then turned back to Spock.

“I wish to take you to some place special to me.” Spock said softly. There was a restaurant he and his other enjoyed and it held a number of fond memories. He wished to share this and more with Jim. “If you are up to a trip to the city...”

“Really?” Jim paused in pulling on his jeans. “I mean, I thought you wanted to stay close to the house. Not that I mind, really, I'd like to get out and stretch my legs for a few.”

Spock nodded, “I will go and make the arrangements then come back for you.” He gave Jim a slow once over. “If you are not in a hurry we will change for dinner before leaving.” His dark gaze moved back up Jim's body, dark eyes meeting bright blue. “I wish to see you in something more, relaxed.” Spock finished softly. He could feel the excitement thrumming through Jim, the sexual energy heightening the already heady suggestions. 

“As long as we plan on taking a shower, hot water helps loosen up the muscles.” Jim watched as Spock moved closer. “You do plan on us taking a shower, right?” He moved his hand across his stomach, the muscles flexing as Spock's eyes darkened with the action. Sliding his hand down, Jim felt the excitement lighting his nerves on fire. “You, uh, you can wash my back and I'll wash yours.” Jim whispered, Spock was standing in front of him, dark eyes narrowed in singular focus. 

“I will wash more than just your back, Ashayam. It will be my greatest pleasure to take a shower with you.” Spock spoke low as he leaned forward, looking at Jim, he gave him a soft smile. “I cherish thee, Ashayam, from this life unto the next.”

Jim sighed, the happy feeling filling him flowed across their bond. “I love you too, Spock, from this life unto the next.” Jim gasped as Spock kissed him. Not one of their usual kisses, this one was slower, softer. Tender in a way one would expect their first kiss to be. Reaching up, Jim slid a hand over Spock's shoulder and up across the back of his neck. He tangled his fingers in the soft, dark strands of hair, pulling Spock closer. Pulling back, Jim sucked in a quick breath, laughing breathlessly as Spock tried to reclaim his lips. “We need to get out of here, Bones will kill me if we have sex in the med bay.”

Spock held back a groan, nodding in agreement despite how he felt. “Come, let us take our leave of Dr. McCoy. I will make dinner plans after we shower.” He flushed at Jim's knowing chuckle but didn't look away from the bright, smiling eyes.

“Sounds good to me. Maybe we can catch a show or do some shopping as well.” Jim didn't think it would be to much for him. He never expected it to turn into far more than it really ever should have been.

 


	42. An Emerald Pool...

“You are certain you do not wish for more to eat, Jim?” Spock looked at Jim's plate, struggling to hide a smile. He looked up at his bondmate, pleased by the return of his appetite. They had finally made it to the restaurant after showering and getting dressed. He wasn't upset at having to share a late dinner with Jim, it gave him great pleasure to watch as Jim ate everything set before him. 

“I'm hungry, not like I've really been able to eat much of anything sitting in the hospital but this is good.” Jim grinned as he looked up at Spock. “I didn't know there was a place that served authentic spaghetti and meatballs.” Jim looked down at his plate. “Or whatever these are, either way they're great.” 

Spock nodded at Jim's obvious pleasure. “I am pleased to see you enjoying yourself, Ashayam.”

Jim nodded, “Next we can stretch our legs and enjoy the sunset.” He glanced out at the view in front of them. “This is even better than what we read about in school.” Jim thought back to all of the books and holo's they had all read or seen growing up. “Nothing compares to seeing something so perfect first hand.” Turning back to Spock, he flushed. “You either stop looking at me like that or we're going to get in trouble for public indecency.” He smiled at the light blush coloring Spock's ears. 

“I find it brings me great pleasure to see you happy, Jim. I do not wish for that to change.” Spock knew their time on Vulcan was slowly ending, there were a few more things Jim and his crew needed to finish up then they would be heading to Romulus. He and his team would follow a few weeks later to help where needed. Spock wasn't happy about letting Jim go alone but knew to bring it up would only upset Jim, unless he decided to wait.

“Hey, you know I'm not going anywhere without you, especially not Romulus.” Jim shook his head. “Not after Ayel tried to...you know.” Jim watched Spock closely, searched their bond for any sense of unease. When Spock remained silent, Jim frowned. “Spock, I know you're upset...”

“I am not upset, Ashayam. I am displeased with the way things have concluded.” Spock a deep breath as he looked at Jim. “I no longer wish to take the trip to Romulus, not after what happened.”

“Neither do I but we've never broken a contract and I can't now. There are to many people depending on this to work out.” Jim sighed. He set his silverware down and frowned at the plate in front of him. “If there were any other way, though I'd take it.” Jim sighed as looked up at Spock. “What if we turned in early? Not really feeling up to a crowd right now.”

Spock nodded, more than willing to spend as much time with Jim as possible. He nodded to their server that their meal was at its end. As Jim drank the rest of his juice, Spock spoke with the server, making sure that the left over food would be sent to the house by the time they returned. He stood up, moving around the table and helped Jim stand as well. Spock was aware of the looks from the other diners, some favorable others not. He did not care, the only look he was concerned about was the one from his bondmate. Escorting Jim out of the restaurant, he slid an arm around Jim's waist, aware that the action could not be seen due to the voluminous robes he wore. 

They talked softly amongst themselves, aware of the soft, subdued hum around them. Heads would turn occasionally as Jim's laughter would ring out, the sound attracting curious looks as well as pleased ones. It was now common knowledge who Jim was and that he and Spock were bonded by the laws of Vulcan. They had been so wrapped up in each other and the soothing atmosphere around them that it was a surprise when a dark voice spoke from the shadows beside them in Romulan. 

Spock looked up, pausing mid step as Ayel appeared in front of them. He stopped, moving Jim behind him without causing a scene. He turned to see two more men appear to their left and right. “Jim...” Spock started softly.

“What is it, Spock I can't see around you, what's goi...” Jim was cut off by a harsh voice speaking in Romulan.

“You will give him to us or we will take him from you.”

“He is not yours. If you wish to take him you will have to force me to give him up. Something I am most unwilling to do.” Spock could feel Jim moving behind him, trying to reach his communicator without being seen. He kept his gaze on the three men, thinking of any possibility of getting past them without Jim being hurt again. 

“What do they want Spock, fuck I knew I should have brushed up on my Romulan.” Jim cursed as he finally got a look around Spock. “Ayel, b-but I thought...” Jim was shoved to the ground as Spock turned to the man on their right, blocking the fist directed towards his head. Scrambling around, Jim turned to see Ayel and their companion move forward, one holding a phaser, the other weilding a wicked looking knife. Jim moved to his feet as quickly as possible, mindful of having just recovered from heart surgery. Glancing over at Spock, he nodded grimly as he watched their attacker go down with a groan. Turning, Jim glared at Ayel, “What the fuck do you want?”

“You, James Kirk, I wish to know why my Lord has turned his back on me for you. What have you done to turn him against me!” Ayel shouted in jealous anger.

Jim let out a shocked laugh. “What are you talking about, there's nothing between me and Nero, I am bonded to Spock!” He watched as Spock slowly moved towards him, his dark gaze on the men advancing towards them. He could see a number of people watching, some murmuring in surprise while others demanded to know why there was such a disruption to their day. 

Ayel glared at Jim then turned to Spock. “Give him to us and you may walk away with your life, Son of Sarek.”

“You can not have him.” Spock said softly. The harsh growl low in his throat was the only sound heard before he moved forward. His vision turned red at the edges, his anger clouding his mind against all rational thought. “He is mine and I will not allow you to take him from me.” What happened next was a blur of movement, both ducking and blocking as best they could. 

Jim and Spock defended themselves as best they could. Both fighting until Jim felt a sharp pain move from his side around to his stomach. Turning, he watched as Spock slowly sank to his knees. “Spock?” Jim turned away from the man in front of him, his mind screaming at him to save Spock. Moving forward, Jim ignored the warning shouted at him from his left. It wasn't until a hand gripped his wrist tightly did he turn. Jerking back in anger he missed the figure next to him until they spoke. 

“Well, well, well, hello again, Jimmy.”

Jim stiffened as he looked up at Gary, a leer on his face. “Let go of me you bastard.” Jim could feel Spock's pain through their bond. Pulling away from Gary in anger Jim turned in time to see Ayel standing over Spock, a phaser pointed at his back. “No...please, what ever it is you want you can have it! You don't kill him!” Jim stopped in the middle of the street, holding the dark angry gaze in front of him. “You say you want me then here I am! I'll go with you, just don't kill Spock!”

“Jim...you will not...” Spock gasped out. He tried to move to his feet, stumbling as his vision blurred and pain lanced through him. “I will not allow them to have you.”

Jim gave him a sad smile. “I'll do whatever it takes to save you.” He watched as Ayel gave Spock a vicious kick to the back. “You don't have to do anything else to hurt him! Leave him alone, you wanted me isn't that enough?”

“Well, Jimmy, not really. He touched so he's going to die.” Gary glared at Spock then Jim. “I warned you, I would never let you go. Nothing but death would keep us apart.”

Jim moved back from Gary, his heart racing as he looked at the wild, feral look in his eyes. “I don't belong to you Gary. Spock is my bondmate, there's nothing you can do to break that.”

Gary leered at Jim. “You don't know, do you? You don't know what the death of one bondmate does do another?”

Jim tried to control his breathing, he could feel Spock's pain. Turning, Jim ran to where Spock lay. “I-I need you to open your eyes, Spock. Please, know that I'm doing this to save you.” Jim pleaded with the half unconscious man. “Ashayam, please...”

Spock reached up and grasped Jim's wrist. “Y-you do not...J-jim...you must not...” He was interrupted by a rough sound and Jim being pulled away from him. Reaching for him, Spock felt a foot pressed against his back, shoving him roughly back to the ground. Looking up, he searched for Jim, trying to find him, to figure out...

“Spock! No! You coward, you back stabbing son of a bitch! You said he could live! You said you would let him go!” Jim watched as Ayel pressed a foot to Spock's back then aimed at Spock's head. Jim struggled against the arm wrapped around his waist. He fought against the men who tried to keep him from Spock until another shot and his mind exploded in pain. “Spock!” The last thing Jim saw was his bondmate, lying in the streets of Vulcan, a pool of green blood surrounding his unmoving body.

 


	43. Kwon-sum Ashaya...

“Jim...”

“I thought you were dead.” Jim said breathlessly. “I saw you, Ayel shot you in the back of the head.” Jim stared at the pale man in front of him. Fear and disbelief warred for dominance as he watched Spock slowly rise to his feet. “Please, tell me you're not a dream and that I'm going to wake up and find tha...”

Spock pulled Jim roughly from his chair. He pulled Jim flush against him, raising a hand to tilt Jim's face up. “I am alive, Ashayam, I have been searching for you since I woke from the healing trance. I apologize for having taken so long to get back to you.”

Jim grinned up at Spock. “Fuck that, you're here now and alive and I can finally remember.” Jim pulled back from Spock, a frown curving his lips down. “Lia said it would help with the headaches. That when it came time I'd remember everything and you'd fill in the rest.”

“You were having nightmares, Jimbo. At first we thought you needed to get them out of your system but you started seeing Spock while you were awake and we got worried.”

Jim looked over at McCoy. “I attacked Lia and Sam, didn't I?”

“Well you gave Sam a black eye and some bruised ribs if that's what you mean.” McCoy let out a soft huff.

“But Lia...” Jim started.

“Is fine, as long as you have found your bondmate. Now I can go home and tell my wife that her meddling has paid off.” McCoy said with a grin.

Jim turned to Hikaru, “You stopped contact with Nero, didn't you?” At his friends guilty look Jim sighed. “Hikaru...”

“Ayel tried to kill Spock and help Gary kidnap you. Nero understood my reasons for cutting contact.” Sulu looked at Jim with dark, unfathomable eyes.

“He isn't at fault, Hikaru. Don't mess up something because of another's fuck up. Trust me, running away doesn't always make things better.” Jim turned back to Spock. “H-how do we fix this...us?”

Spock glanced at the two men behind Jim then looked back down. “It requires a meld, amongst other things.” Spock could feel his ears heating with the excitement that shimmered in Jim's eyes.

“A-are you saying that, uh, t-that we would have to...” Jim drifted off as he slid a hand down Spock's chest. Enjoying the feel of the soft fabric beneath his hands. He ran a hand gently over Spock's side, searching for the others heartbeat. When he found it, the rhythm fast and strong, Jim sighed in relief. “I thought I'd lost the other half of my soul that night.”

Spock pulled Jim closer, taking a deep breath at the feel of Jim against him. “As I you, Ashayam. I could not reconnect us with the bond being torn and no physical contact. The healing process took longer than expected with you not present.”

“That, uh, that would be my fault. If I had known Jim's being there would help we would have stayed. Sam and I thought it best to bring him home, we never thought it would hurt him more.” McCoy said gruffly.

“You are not to blame doctor, I am most grateful to you for saving my bondmates life.” Spock kept his gaze on Jim, a tremor running through him at the feel of warm, tan hands moving over him.

“Bones, I love you guys, really I do but, uh, you, uh, y-you two need to leave. Right now or your going to see and hear more than you really want to.” Jim turned to look at his friends, a crooked grin on his lips. “Hikaru go comm Nero and get laid, Bones go take care of your pregnant wife. I need to take care of Spock and Spock needs to take care of me.”

“Oh for the love of god.” McCoy threw up his hands. “Look, just mess up  _ your _ office, nothing else, ok?”

“I can't guarantee it Bones, n-not right now.” Jim panted. Spock was pressing him back against his desk, hands moving over him in a possessive caress. “Close the door on your way out.” Jim groaned. “Honey, wait w-we still have...”

“I have need of you, Ashayam.” Spock no longer cared whether McCoy or Sulu left the room. His blood was a fire rushing through his veins and Jim was the only one who could cool it. He reached for the waist of Jim's jeans, sliding a finger beneath the waist band. He blinked as the door made a soft click behind the two men as they left the room. “I apologize for interrupting you and...”

“Do  _ not _ apologize right now. You could have fucked me in front of them and I wouldn't have cared.” Jim groaned. He jerked as something sharp pressed against his hip. “Wait, w-we need to get home, we have customers in here and...” 

Spock pressed a hard kiss against Jim's lips. “Then they will need to ignore what they hear. I can not...” Spock swallowed as Jim pressed against him. Picking Jim up, Spock carried him over to the couch sitting against the far wall. “Engage the privacy locks, Jim.” Spock laid Jim on the couch and started removing his clothes. He flushed as Jim watched him, his blue eyes dilated with pleasure as he raised up to undress as well.

“Computer, engage privacy locks, no one is allowed entrance.” Jim watched Spock, excitement simmering along his nerves. “So we, uh, do this and then we can go home and have sex all over the house right? Because it's been like what two three months?”

“Six, Ashayam, six months since I have been parted from you and you parted from me.” Spock kneeled in front of Jim, watching as his eyes widened in surprise. “Jim?”

“I missed six months with you?” Jim felt his temper spike as he thought back to the reason why. “What happened to Gary and Ayel, what punishment were they given?”

Spock helped Jim undress while trying to focus on his question. “Ayel was sent back to Romulus in disgrace and Gary Mitchell...” 

Spock hesitated long enough for Jim to catch a glimpse of what happened to Gary. “Spock, what the fuck was that? Why would you do som...”

“He attempted to take you away from me, I could not allow such a transgression to go unpunished, again.” Spock's tone and gaze were hard as he looked back at Jim. He would not apologize for his actions towards Gary, nor would he feel guilty for protecting his bondmate. “He will no longer harm you, Jim.”

Jim grinned as he reached for Spock. “I knew that, I was just surprised and pissed I missed it all.” He huffed out playfully. Jim raised his face as Spock leaned forward for a kiss. “Later, when we leave, we can try out the backseat of the car.”

Spock blinked, a shiver of lust moved down his spine as he nodded in agreement. “As you wish, Ashayam.” He pulled Jim closer, growling low at the feel of the hot, tan body pressed against his. “Ki'gla-tor nash-veh t'nash-veh ha'kiv k' tu.” (I have seen my life with you.)  Spock pressed a gentle kiss against Jim's lips, sighing as it was returned.

“Ashaya, taluhk nash-veh k'dular.” Jim whispered in response, he smiled as Spock's growl turned into a low purr. The sound rumbling through him as they moved to fit on the couch. “I'll have to get a new couch after this, this one is coming to the house.”

“Agreed.” Spock nodded, leaning forward he kissed Jim, letting his guard down for the man beneath him. The man who could save him when all others could not. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Ashaya.” Spock pressed his body against Jim's, letting the pleasure spread from their contact. 

Jim pulled Spock closer, his mind filling with all of the love and happiness Spock had to give. Grateful to finally remember, to finally be back in the arms of his bondmate. Jim groaned in pleasure at the memories, urged Spock to meld them and was rewarded with a double dose of pleasure. “Thank god.” Jim whispered when Spock had finally entered him. He moved with Spock, groaning and gasping as they both worked to find their release. “Kwon-sum, Spock...” (Always, Spock...) Jim whispered. Panting when Spock's hips jerked forward, pushing him back against the arm of the couch. “K-kwon-sum, Ashaya, t-taluhk nash-veh k'dular.” (Always, love, I cherish thee.) Jim gasped as Spock thrust harder, he wrapped his arms around him and held on as Spock's growl rose, the sound beginning to echo around the room. “Christ, don't you fucking dare...”

“I will not leave thee behind, Ashayam.” Spock whispered in their mind space. His grip on Jim's hips tightened as they both felt their pleasure spike. 

Jim moaned, his body beginning to heat as the golden thread between them lit up. He arched up into Spock, holding him tight as Spock thrust harder, his body giving just as much as Spock's was taking. When their bond finally reconnected, the golden threads, winding around each other, Jim sighed in relief. He moaned Spock's name as his orgasm washed over him. Their mind space lit up as Jim and Spock collapsed back against the couch, panting, sweaty, and satisfied for the moment. “Next time, I'm on top.” Jim gasped. He moved to a more comfortable position, groaning at the feel of Spock still hot, hard, and ready inside him. “Spock, did you just...”

“Yes but I have not yet completed our rebonding.” Spock moved so that Jim was now straddling his hips. His back pressing against the couch. Adjusting Jim, Spock held him until he could slide back inside of the hot body above him. 

Jim tried to catch his breath as Spock moved them both. “You, uh, y-you like showing off.” Jim moved his hips, flushing at the excited pleasure that raced through him. He should be tired, exhausted, and sleepy, yet he wasn't. He felt refreshed, renewed, and reborn.

“Thank you, Ashayam, for having saved me.” Spock said softly. He pressed a kiss against Jim's forehead, breathing in the scent of his sweaty mate. He couldn't help the pleased purr that rumbled through his chest when Jim wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

“Yeah, well thank you for saving me, I thought my dreams meant I was going crazy.” Jim sighed, pressing his forehead against Spock's he grinned. “Think you can hold off long enough for us to get to the house?”

Spock nodded, he had waited this long for Jim, he could wait a little longer still.

 


	44. Always and Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they are finally on their honeymoon!! Thank you to each and everyone who has stuck with me through the beginning, the middle, and now the end!! You guys are absolutely the greatest!!! Love you all & thank you for staying on this wild a crazy ride with me!!

_ Two Months Later on Betazed... _

Spock's dark gaze tracked the blond man walking in front of the floor to ceiling windows. The light from the setting sun, highlighted Jim in a way that made Spock think of one of the statues from his mother's gardens. He watched as strong, tan fingers brushed idly over the furniture, trailing behind their owner. Spock's dark gaze slowly moved over the toned, tan body of his mate... _ his mate _ . The possessive curl that tightened his stomach was a now familiar sensation. “Ashayam...” Spock spoke softly, watching as bright, love filled blue eyes turned to focus on him.

“Ashayam.” Jim turned to look at his husband, a soft smile curving his lips. He could hear Spock's thoughts, knew what he wanted even without him voicing it. “Thank you, for, you know, sticking with me.”

“I will never leave thee, Ashayam, you are the other half of my soul.” Spock said softly. He stood up from the couch, walking over towards Jim. “You saved me long before I even recognized the signs. For that I cherish thee, Ashaya.”

Jim lifted his head up to look at Spock. “God, you just...h-how are you even real?” Jim could feel the moisture filling his eyes, blinked to hold back the tears. Jim reached out and pressed a hand against Spock's side, sighing at the feel of his heart beating. “I'm not sure what I did to deserve you but I thank the god's for you.” Jim slid an arm around Spock's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. “Are we staying out here or going to the bedroom?” He whispered, the only sounds around them were those of the animals outside and the soft crackling of the fire inside. 

Spock slowly tightened his arms around Jim. “As long as I am with thee, Ashaya, I do not care.” He leaned down for another kiss, groaning when Jim met him half way. He could feel the quick puffs of breath from Jim, heard his thoughts on what he wanted to do. “We shall retire to our bedroom.” Leaning down, Spock picked Jim up, a small grin forming at the blush that bloomed high on his cheeks. 

“Isn't this kind of how we got in trouble? I mean you're always carrying me somewhere.” Jim chuckled softly, his grin widening at the flush that spread down Spock's ears. “You're just to adorable when you do that.” He reached up and brushed gentle fingers over the tips of Spock's ears, shivering at the hot wave of lust that shot through them both. Gasping, Jim blinked in surprise. “That's never, w-what the hell was that?”

Spock stopped in the hallway to their room, taking a deep breath, he adjusted his hold on Jim. “It is...” Spock broke off as Jim repeated the action, this time using two fingers to trace down from the tip to earlobe.

Jim arched in Spock's arms, his jaw clenching as his blood thickened with his need. “Spock, w-what?”

“We are joined, Jim, mind, body, heart, and soul.” Spock panted as he pressed Jim against the wall, turning him so his legs would wrap around Spock's waist. “W-when both our minds are fully open to each other, w-we will feel...” Spock broke of with a soft groan, his hands moving to Jim's waist. “We feel...more.”

“So it amplifies everything.” Jim moaned, excitement lighting up his nerves. “So if I keep doing this?” Jim slowly rolled his hips against Spock's, aware that he was fully naked and Spock still in his robe. He let out a shocked groan of pleasure at the feel of the robe against his skin. Couldn't help but press his hips closer as his need spiked with Spock's. “We both feel...”

Spock growled low, pushing away from the wall and carrying Jim the rest of the way to their room. “We shall always feel the other, if it is what we both wish.” Spock carried Jim to the bed, enjoying the way he felt when Jim slowly slid down and away from him. He looked his fill of the man sprawled on the bed, the pleasure of being able to keep him teased his senses. He watched as Jim slowly raised up, a soft smile curving his lips. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Ashayam.”

Jim moved up to his knees, reaching for the folds of Spock's robe. “I love you too, Spock.” He whispered softly. Raising shaky hands up to the collar, Jim slid his fingers beneath the edges, brushing against Spock's heated skin. “I thought about you all day, what you had on underneath this, how soon could I find out if you were naked or...” He broke off as his hands slipped inside the voluminous garment. Fingers brushing heated skin as he continued downward. “I couldn't focus on a damn thing wondering if you were going to back out or stay.”

“You are the other half of me, Ashayam, to leave you would be to deny the other half of my soul.” Spock said breathlessly. He tried to remain still under the soft, questing hands, shivering when Jim's fingers brushed over his nipples. He could hear Jim's thoughts, could feel the passion flowing through him and sighed in pleasure. “As long as there is breath in me, I will always remain with you, Jim.”

Jim nodded, gaze dark and intent on the shivering man in front of him. He couldn't help it, he had to touch him. To acknowledge that Spock was real and that he was actually in the room with him. “You know,” Jim started softly. “If you fuck me into the mattress...” He broke off with a soft chuckle as Spock's hands moved to his waist. “We can both enjoy tonight so much more.” He finished breathlessly. Pulling on the slightly parted robe, Jim leaned up for a kiss. He groaned when it was given, relishing in the way Spock responded. “You know, I saw you and Bones watching us the other night.” He pressed a kiss against Spock's throat, tracing his tongue lightly over his pulse point. “I was thinking about you, how we move together in and out of bed. How much I love touching you...” Jim broke off with a soft sigh as long, pale fingers moved over his skin. He smiled, knowing Spock was mapping his skin. He shivered when Spock pulled him closer, their bodies brushing against each other. “It was raining.” Jim started again, breathlessly. “You enjoyed watching me.”

“I did.” Spock said softly. The pleasure at having been able to watch Jim dance under the rain and stars had been something Spock kept close to his heart. He could remember how Jim had looked, bared from the waist up, the bright Betazoid moon had highlighted him in a soft glow. His fingers twitched against Jim's skin, the slow burning in his blood starting to spread. Moving his hands up to cup Jim's face, Spock leaned down to press a kiss against his lips. He had meant for it to be something gentle, a soft brush of their lips. What it turned into was something that took the breath from them both. A sharp crackle of energy that made them both shiver, a low growl starting deep within Spock. The sound vibrating through him as if a song were being played specifically for them. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Ashayam.” Spock whispered against Jim's lips. He moved forward, forcing Jim to move further back on the bed. 

Jim crawled back onto the bed, his heart racing at the dark eyes watching him. He couldn't help but compare Spock to a panther, stalking him as if he were prey. Sucking in a deep breath, Jim stopped when he reached the headboard of their bed. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, A-Ashyam.” Jim whispered before Spock kissed him. This time the kiss was rough, filled with all the need and passion flowing between them. Jim pulled back with a gasp, his hands moving over Spock's back in lazy caresses. He could feel the heat coming off of the other in waves and groaned. “Honey, come on, we've been inside most of...the... _ god, yes _ ...t-that's it...” Jim panted. He arched his hips down as Spock slipped two fingers into him. He groaned low at the stretch, thankful for them having had sex most of the day. Moving his hips in small thrusts, Jim felt his eyes start to slid close in pleasure. Biting his bottom lip, Jim arched up against Spock, trying to communicate his need to him. “Spock, please.” He didn't hide the needy sound in his voice, knew that with Spock he was safe to let go, to let himself be free. Growling in frustration, Jim looked up at Spock with wide, lust blown eyes. “Spock, what's taking...” He drifted off at the hard, hot press of Spock's cock. “Finally...” Jim moaned. He adjusted his hips with a soft grunt. “Come on honey, you're not gonna break me.” He grinned up at Spock, rubbing a hand gently against his cheek. “You do remember earlier today, right? How you threw me over the table?” Jim sucked in a quick breath as Spock pressed deeper, the sensation making his legs tremble and his toes curl. “That's it, baby, you can move.” Jim pulled Spock closer to him, sliding a hand over the back of his neck, he pulled him down and kissed him. He moved his free hand down Spock's back, aware that he could hear his thoughts from his touch.

Spock responded to Jim's words with a sharp thrust up. He did remember their earlier bout of sexual activities, he had been surprised at his need to connect with Jim. To feel him pressed against his body, skin to skin. Spock couldn't help the desire to be so far inside Jim until they had become one person. Growling low, Spock moved his left hand to Jim's right hip, holding him in place as he slowly pulled back then thrust forward. He looked down at Jim, silently asking for permission to meld them despite already knowing the answer.

“Yes... _ christ... _ meld us already, bef...” Jim broke off with a huff, struggling to keep his eyes open as Spock continued to move in and out of his body. He wrapped his legs around Spock's waist, pulling him closer and forcing him deeper with each thrust. “I'm ready, Spock.” Jim whispered shakily. 

Spock lifted his right hand, pressing his fingers to Jim's psi points. He knew they no longer needed to go through the actions but it was the simple act that meant something to them both. Whispering the sacred words, Spock sucked in a quick breath as they fell into the meld.

_ “It is raining.” Spock looked around the wide open field, a small quirk of his lips the only sign of his amusement. “Fascinating.” _

_ Jim laughed, the sound echoing around them as it was carried away on the breeze. “You enjoy the rain as much as I do.” Jim turned to his left, smiling as he looked around for their tree. Moving forward, he let out a soft sigh of relief as the top of their tree came into view. Turning to look back at Spock, he gave him a coy smile. “Feel like dancin' with me darlin'?” _

_ Spock nodded, following Jim as they walked through the light down pour. He looked up to see their tree, branches full and spread out in welcome. Reaching for Jim, he pulled him close and whispered against his neck. “Ki'gla-tor nash-veh t'nash-veh ha'kiv k' tu, Jim.” _ _ (I have seen my life with you, Jim)  _ _ Spock enjoyed the shiver that moved through Jim, took fierce pride in the fact that it was only he who could make Jim feel this way.  _

_ Jim felt his eyes drift close, Spock's words making something sweet and heady resonate through out his system. Turning to face his husband, Jim raised his arms and wrapped them around Spock's neck. “I have seen my life with you, too.” Jim moved them in a small circle, making sure to keep as close to Spock as possible. “I love you, Spock, god more than I would have thought possible.” He whispered softly. Looking up into dark, fathomless eyes Jim wondered briefly how long things would last between them. Would Spock ever get tired of being with him? _

_ “Never, Ashaya, I will never tire of you nor at the sight of you.” Spock leaned down and pressed gentle kisses across Jim's clavicle, giving him little nips here and there along the way. Pulling him closer, Spock slid his hands over Jim's back and down over the swell of his ass. He squeezed the twin mounds, relishing the swift breath Jim took. He nuzzled at the sensitive area behind Jim's ear, pleased when he was able to elicit a small moan of pleasure. Spock followed Jim's movements, moving with Jim to a song that only they could hear. Spock felt the uncertainty, the unanswered questions and pulled Jim tighter against him. “I have no desire to be without thee, Ashaya.” _

_ Jim nodded, his cheek rubbing against the soft hair covering Spock's chest. “You know, you smell good. Is it because we've been having sex all day or did you shower without me?” He grinned up at Spock when he gave him a playful swat. “Well, hello husband.” Jim purred. He felt the shift in Spock's mood, was turned on at the fact that he didn't seem to have any qualms about being rough with Jim here. “Come on honey, I know you want to throw me over the nearest tree branch and fuck me until I scream your name.” Jim grunted as Spock kissed him hard. A small thrill of pleasure raced down his spine as he was picked up and carried the rest of the way.  _

_ Spock struggled with keeping a hold of his control. Jim had a mouth that could turn him inside out in a matter of seconds. When they finally reached the tree, Spock let Jim slide down his body, growling low at the hot flare that moved through him. “I would share with you everything that I am, Jim. I offer you my life, my devotion, my...affection.” Spock spoke softly, the rain covering them in a light mist. “I give to the that which is already yours.” Bending at the knees, Spock picked Jim up and positioned him with his back against the tree. “I would see your face, Ashaya, as you reach the height of pleasure. I will enjoy knowing that I am the one to do such a thing.” _

_ Sucking in a quick breath, Jim released it on a loud groan. He couldn't help shifting his hips down as Spock slid into him. They didn't rush, both to happy to enjoy the pleasure of simply being together as one. It wasn't until Spock brushed against Jim's prostate did the urgency hit. A soft keen left him as the action was repeated. Jim held on to Spock, forcing himself to hold the dark gaze in front of him. He could feel the bark of the tree at his back, the soft, warm drop of the rain as it fell on them both. Jim let his head drop back as a gasp left him. He was right there... _ right there! _ All he needed was that one little push, that one last thing... _

_ Spock pulled Jim closer to him, holding him securely around the waist. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Jim.” Spock whispered, the desire to remain at the slow, steady pace they had started to dissipated as Jim repeated the endearment. He felt the rain as it caressed their skin, enjoyed the pleasure that being here with his mate brought him. Leaning forward, Spock kissed Jim, sharing with him all the passion, love, need, and pleasure he felt. Giving Jim his memories and taking the ones Jim offered as well. He continued to thrust into Jim, his hips moving faster with his desire to find his release. He moaned low in his throat as Jim tightened around him, transmitting his need through their bond. _

_ It wasn't as rushed orgasm, it was something altogether different for them both. A bonding of two lost and desperate souls, reaching out and connecting with each other, healing, learning, and loving each other. It was about transcending time and space, moving on to a different stage in their lives _

Jim arched up hard, his breath seizing in his throat as he groaned long and loud. He came untouched, his hips moving in counter with Spock's. His body pressed against the hotter body above him. Jim held on to Spock, fingers curving into the pale flesh as he rode out the wave. Jim writhed beneath Spock, desperate to escape the clutch of another orgasm. He held on to Spock as he gave in, letting his head fall back as his vision went white and the world around them eploded into stars. 

Spock growled low as he rode out his orgasm, pressing against Jim in small, sharp thrusts. He panted as Jim came again, holding the trembling man against him. Taking a few deep breaths, Spock pulled back and looked down into the flushed face of his mate. “You have been and always will be all I have ever needed in my life Jim.” Spock whispered a few moments later, he was pressing soft kisses across the flushed face and enjoying the wait for Jim to return to himself.

“Yeah, well, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not.” Jim chuckled breathlessly. He looked up into rich chocolate brown eyes filled with love and satisfaction. “There is no other place I'd rather be than with you, handsome.” Reaching up, Jim traced a light path from Spock's ear, down the side of his jaw, and around to his lips. “I will always love you, Spock, from this life unto the next.”

 


	45. Chapter 45

*****Author's Note O.O*****

What could I possibly have to say _NOW?!_

 

Hey hey everyone! Just wanted to leave a little note to let you all know I will be going back and redoing Saviour. O.O _Why_ , do you ask? Because once I finally sat down and reread it and reread it again I confused myself on some parts then lost track on others lol but seriously...I realize that I ended it with a hint of Sulu/Nero but never showed it through out the story then there was the McCoy/Liana situations smh so I decided I needed to fix a lot of things (such as spelling and grammar too) and with the help of some very helpful Star Trek girls I'm going back to work :) Same story line minor additions and subtractions. And there is another surprise as well...but I'll save that for later! Thank you guys and dolls! Love, hugs and kisses to everyone!!!

Oh and before I forget, I am looking for beta's to any of the stories I'm writing, have written, or will write in the future. If there is anyone interested or knows someone who wouldn't mind helping out please let me know :D

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek only what I've bought from the store :)


End file.
